CHAOTIC
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol, lalu bertemu dengan seorang lelaki. "Ngomong-ngomong… siapa namamu?" "Sungmin" "Aku Kyuhyun" tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat "Kenapa kamu membunuhnya?" "Karena aku ingin melindungimu." Buruknya lagi, Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Salahkah dia? FINAL CHAP.
1. Chapter 1

_KRING KRING._

"_Halo? Ibu di mana? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

"_Sayang, ibu benci katakan ini, tapi… ayahmu itu pergi dan sepertinya tidak akan kembali."_

"_Pergi? Meninggal maksud ibu?"_

"_Tidak. Dia…pergi bersama wanita lain."_

"_Oh."_

"_Jangan marah, sayang. Tapi ibu harus pergi juga."_

"_Aku sudah tahu. Kalau ayah pergi, pasti ibu tidak mau mengurusku lagi. Tidak apa-apa… aku memakluminya, kok. Memang begitulah ibu tiri biasanya. Selamat tinggal, bu."_

_KLIK._

**.**

Hai, aku Sungmin. Hari ini, aku sudah bebas. Aku belum 18, aku masih SMP dan kehidupanku semestinya ada di tangan orang tua. Tapi sepertinya aku di bebaskan terlalu cepat, bukan aku yang minta, malah mereka yang menyuruhku untuk pergi sendiri.

Pagi ini, aku cepat-cepat ke kamar orang tuaku. Sepi dan masih rapi. Tentu saja, mereka pergi dari kemarin pagi dan belum pulang sampai sekarang. Yah… mereka tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Oke. Jadi aku membuka lemari baju ayah cepat-cepat. Beruntung, aku menemukan jam Rolex di lacinya. Aku mencari-cari lagi, sampai aku dapatkan beberapa lembar uang. Setelah itu aku 'mencuri' di lemari ibu. Ibuku yang memegang uang keluarga, dan aku jadi kaya mendadak. Ternyata perkiraanku benar, sepertinya ibuku pergi dengan lelaki kaya. Bahkan dia rela meninggalkan ATMnya dan beberapa perhiasannya di sini.

"Oke, min. Kita akan berpesta yang sebenarnya, tapi bukan di sini." aku menjilat bibirku sambil memasukkan semua harta karun yang aku temukan ke dalam tas. Kemudian aku langsung mengambil handuk dan mandi.

Aku ingin pergi hari ini. Terserah apa kata orang, terserah apa nasib nilaiku di sekolah nanti. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau suatu saat rumah ini akan membusuk. Intinya, aku akan benar-benar pergi.

Di tengah hari, semua telah selesai. Ini saatnya pergi. Sebelum keluar, aku sempat ke kamar orang tuaku dan membuka laci di samping kasur, berniat mengambil sesuatu yang selama ini ingin aku miliki.

"Sekarang aku bisa menggenggam benda ini tanpa perlu memohon-mohon dulu pada ayah." aku tersenyum. Aku memperhatikan benda itu dari sisi ke sisinya, sepertinya belum di gunakan sama sekali. Ayah beli ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga katanya. Baiklah, aku yang akan mencobanya pertama kali.

DOR!

Kaca rias ibuku sukses pecah ketika peluru itu menembus permukaannya, dan hal itu semakin membuatku tersenyum lebar. Aku memasukkan pistol itu ke dalam kantung, aku juga mengambil tasku. Benar-benar fix, aku keluar dari rumah.

"_Bye bye suckers_." aku melambaikan tangan ke rumah keparat itu, dan pergi dengan riang sangat.

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat.  
**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Korea itu keras sebenarnya. Mungkin ada beberapa— ralat, banyak orang yang bilang hidup di Korea itu menyenangkan. Artis yang mereka sukai terpapang di mana-mana, drama-drama percintaan selalu muncul di televisi. Tapi aku bersumpah, sebenarnya orang-orang Korea juga kurang menyukai drama-drama melankolis tersebut.

Kenapa aku jadi bicara soal drama? Yah… kita lanjutkan kisahku ini. Seharian aku hanya berjalan di atas jalan aspal di bawah teriknya matahari. Aku lupa beli air minum di mini market dan sekarang aku sudah terjebak di jalan panjang yang menghubungkan desaku dengan Seoul. Biasanya jalan ini di lewati oleh mobil dan motor, tapi aku belum punya SIM, jadi aku menelusuri jalan panjang ini dengan kedua kakiku. Dan yang penting, tidak ada yang menjual minuman di sini.

"Masih berpuluh-puluh kilometer lagi dan aku mau mati sekarang…" aku mengeluh. Aku duduk sambil bersender di pohon. Di sini lebih nyaman dan sejuk. Belum sempat aku tertidur, aku melihat sebuah mobil. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan menghalanginya di tengah jalan. "Stop! Stop!" aku melambaikan tangan.

Beruntung, mobil itu berhenti. Aku mendesah lega. "Hei! Kau gila ya?" seorang lelaki bicara dari jendela. Terlihat sekali dia emosi.

"Aku minta maaf." kataku. "Apa kamu bisa mengantar aku ke Seoul?"

Lelaki itu terdiam. Ia memandangku sambil mengerutkan kening, "Kamu mau ke Seoul?" aku mengangguk. "Mana kendaraanmu?"

"Aku jalan kaki." jawabku singkat.

Kali ini, lelaki itu malah tambah menyernyit lagi. "Kau memang gila rupanya… Seoul masih sangat jauh dari sini!"

"Ya aku tahu. Makanya, kalau kamu tidak ingin aku mati dehidrasi kamu harus mengantarkan aku."

Lelaki itu malah menatapku seperti orang gila. Yah, wajar. Dia sudah menganggapku gila sejak tadi. "Kemari." dia menggerakan tangannya. Sambil menelan ludah, aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Pasti kamu kabur dari rumah. Di mana rumah orang tuamu?" dia bertanya dengan tegas.

Aku hanya mengigit bibir. Rasanya sedih sekali begitu mengingat-ingat orang tuaku lagi. "Mereka…" aku menahan nafas. "Mereka meninggalkan aku sendiri di rumah. Mereka tidak akan kembali." kemudian aku menunduk. Menyembunyikan mataku yang mulai berair.

Lelaki itu masih menatapku. Mungkin dia sedikit iba— hmm, mungkin. "Ya sudah. Masuk."

Mendengarnya, aku mendongak. "Serius?"

"Tentu. Lagipula, tujuanku sama. Aku mau ke Seoul sebenarnya." lelaki itu berkata sambil menyeringai kecil. Aku melompat kecil— kesenangan. Lalu aku langsung membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Pasti orang tuamu meninggalkan banyak warisan… sampai kamu nekat untuk tinggal di Seoul." Ia mulai menginjak gas, dan mobilpun mulai berjalan kembali.

"Ya. Memang begitu."

.

_- THURSDAY, 04 OCT '14. 07.00 PM. SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA. –_

Aku terbangun saat lelaki itu membangunkanku. Aku mengerjap pelan, kemudian menegakkan posisi dudukku. Masih mengucek mata sambil memfokuskan pengelihatanku kembali.

Gedung-gedung tinggi, jalan raya dengan mobil-mobil, _fly over_… "Kita sudah sampai di Seoul?!" aku langsung berteriak.

"Ya. Begitulah." lelaki itu tersenyum. Aku tersenyum senang. Sepanjang perjalanan aku sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan kota ini lewat jendela. Jadi yang seperti ini namanya kota… seumur-umur aku belum pernah ke Seoul! "Habis ini kita makan ya."

"Apa kita akan makan _fast food_ di mall?"

"Tentu. Kalau kamu mau." jawab lelaki itu. Senyum di bibirku semakin melebar. "Ngomong-ngomong… siapa namamu? Dari tadi aku penasaran."

Mendengarnya, aku terdiam. Memang lelaki ini asing— sangat asing untukku. Ayah selalu berkata, jangan bicara dengan orang asing. Tapi… situasiku kali ini benar-benar mengharuskan aku melakukan itu. Lagipula, dia sudah menolongku ini. "Sungmin." aku menjawab dengan mantap. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kyuhyun." lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun…" aku menggumam, lalu kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Beberapa menit terakhir kami di selimuti kesunyian, sampai akhirnya kami masuk ke dalam tempat parkir, dan berhenti. "Apa yang akan kita makan nanti?" aku melepas _sit belt_

"Mau coba burger di Seoul?"

"Apa akan sama dengan di desa?"

"Di sini pakai daging sapi olahan, sayang. Bukan daging ham yang di goreng." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil. Aku masih diam sesudah mendengar kata-katanya. 'Sayang?' tapi aku ini laki-laki… "Kamu mau duduk di sana atau ikut denganku?"

Aku mengerjap. Kyuhyun membuatku kembali ke alam nyata. "Aku mau ikut."

.

Ternyata dagingnya memang beda, juga kejunya. Rasanya benar-benar enak, dan aku mulai ketagihan. Aku juga suka dengan minumannya, segelas milk shake coklat. Aku benar-benar suka menu makan malamku hari ini.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan aku yang sedang makan. Dia hanya minum segelas Cola dan menyomot kentangku sesekali. "Apa desamu sebegitu kupernya?" tanyanya. Aku berhenti mengunyah, lalu menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ya, desa yang buruk memang. Apa cara makanku terlihat seperti orang kelaparan?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil, "Berapa umurmu?"

"14."

"14 dan berniat tinggal di Seoul sendiri?" dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya. Aku keren bukan?" aku kembali mengunyah sambil tersenyum bangga. "Kamu?"

"Aku 19." dia menyomot kentangku lagi. Dasar orang tidak tahu diri… "Kamu punya rumah di Seoul? Atau ada keluargamu yang tinggal di sini mungkin." dia kembali menatapku.

"Tidak." aku menggeleng. Jelas terlihat, Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil.

"Kamu bisa tinggal bersamaku kalau kamu mau." aku terdiam, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Dia masih memperhatikan aku sambil tersenyum— mmm, menyeringai.

"Tidak. Tidak usah…" aku menggeleng. Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin bersama-sama lelaki ini terlalu lama, apalagi tinggal bersamanya. Dia itu… masih terlalu asing untukku. Ah, mungkin aku takut dengannya. "Aku akan menyewa kamar di hotel."

"Uangmu memang cukup banyak sekarang…" ujar Kyuhyun, "Tapi kamu masih 14 tahun dan tidak pikir panjang sama sekali. Kalau kamu sewa kamar hotel terus menerus dan tidak bekerja, kamu juga bisa mati, bukan?"

Aku menahan nafas. Benar juga katanya… tapi aku tidak ingin tinggal dengannya. Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan orang asing! "Aku akan pergi sehabis ini." aku menghabiskan burgerku cepat-cepat, juga milk shakenya. Masa bodo dengan kentangnya. Sesudah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan meninggalkan mall itu juga tentunya.

Aku memang bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup di kota besar seperti ini jika tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan rumah? Biarlah… kalau seandainya aku matipun, aku sudah bisa merasakan kehidupan di kota. Tanpa orang tua tentunya, dengan uang yang banyak… sebelum mati aku akan bersenang-senang dulu. Aku akan mati dengan damai. Ya.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam, aku hanya minum kopi di _Starbucks_. Terkadang, aku makan cookies, tapi dari tadi aku merasa… seperti diuntit. Aku menengok ke belakang, dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin memang perasaanku saja. Tempat seramai ini… mana mungkin ada yang mengikutiku? Aku hanya anak kecil yang sedang berkeliling kota mereka pikir. Kyuhyun? Mana mungkin… dia pasti sudah pulang sekarang.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" seorang wanita bertanya padaku. Aku mendongak— sedikit terkejut memang, tapi aku mengangguk saja. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di tengah kota malam-malam begini?"

"Aku…" aku terdiam. "Kau sendiri?"

Wanita itu tertawa. "Aku sedang sendirian… dan melihat ada seorang anak manis sedang duduk sendiri di sini." dia menjawab dengan ramah. Aku menatapnya sesaat, lalu kembali melihat ke jendela. "Jarang melihat anak seumuranmu di tengah kota malam-malam begini."

"Kau tahu umurku?" aku menyernyit.

"Mungkin… sekitar 14 atau… 15?"

"Ya benar. 14." aku mengangguk singkat, lalu menatap ke jendela lagi. "Apa kamu baru pulang kerja?"

"Ya." wanita itu tersenyum. "Tapi selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan… aku bekerja untuk diriku sendiri. Karena itu setiap pulang, pasti aku selalu mampir ke salah satu restoran." ujarnya.

"Kamu tidak ada keluarga?" aku bertanya— mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya. Tapi wanita itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu menggeleng. "Oh… maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum, lalu menyeruput kopi hangatnya. "Kamu sendiri?" aku terdiam.

"Orang tuaku pergi." aku menjawab seadanya. Kemudian kami terdiam agak lama, sampai kopinya habis dan ia mulai memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sudah setengah 10." Ia melihat jam tangannya, "Kamu mau ikut aku saja?" aku mengambil nafas berat, lalu menatapnya. Memang sudah malam dan mataku sudah terasa berat. Mungkin benar kata Kyuhyun… aku harus menumpang di rumah seseorang. Meskipun namanya aku belum tahu, tapi… kurasa, orang ini tidak berbahaya.

"Ya. Aku ikut denganmu ya."

.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur, kasur itu terasa asing bagiku. Aku mulai menyesal kenapa aku meninggalkan guling kesayanganku di rumah. Apalagi tidur di rumah orang seperti ini… sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila. Iseng, aku membuka handphone dan menemukan SMS disana,

'_Sayang, kamu dimana? Ayah mencarimu di rumah tapi kamu tidak ada.'_

Aku menatap SMS itu datar. Kenapa lelaki peduli di saat aku pergi?

'_Terus saja ayah seperti ini. Menikah dengan wanita lainnya dan mengajakku ikut dengan ayah. Aku sudah muak menghitung berapa banyak ibu tiri yang telah aku dapat. Aku hidup bahagia **di tempat lain**.'_

Cepat-cepat aku mematikan koneksi handphone, agar SMS ayah tidak masuk secepatnya. Rasanya pesan tadi begitu sombong, seakan aku sudah memiliki orang tua baru yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Biarlah… aku bersama Victoria untuk beberapa hari. Toh, wanita itu juga tidak punya keluarga, dia juga ramah. Jauh lebih baik dari ayah yang suka mabuk-mabukan seperti itu.

.

_FRIDAY, 05 OCT '14. 11.00 AM. SEOUL, KOREA –_

"Kamu tidak kerja?" aku bertanya saat melihat Victoria masih duduk di meja makan sambil makan oatmeal. Masalahnya, sekarang sudah jam 11 dan seharusnya orang dewasa sudah pergi bekerja. Ayahku yang kacau saja sudah pergi dari jam setengah 8.

Victoria menoleh padaku. "Hari ini aku libur, min." jawabnya. Ia kembali menyuap satu sendok oatmeal ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengganti channel TV. "Duduklah. Aku sudah siapkan sandwich untukmu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, membuka rotinya dan mengoleskan saus sambal di atas telurnya. "Aku suka pedas." aku menaikan alis sambil tersenyum. Victoria sendiri hanya tertawa singkat. "Kalau boleh tahu… kamu kerja apa?"

Begitu kutanya begitu, tiba-tiba Victoria terdiam. Ia menahan nafas. "Aku…" ia mengigit bibir, "Hanya melakukan bisnis. Mmm… aku menjual barang-barang di online juga." jawabnya. Dari reaksinya, aku sedikit ragu. Tapi…

"Oh oke." aku berusaha untuk tidak tanya macam-macam. Kami makan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya dia berdiri dan berkemas, "Kamu mau pergi ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau membuang sampah sebentar." Ia mengambil sekantung sampah di dalam kantung plastik. Aku hanya tersenyum singkat dan melanjutkan ritual makanku. Setelah dia pergi, berada di dalam apartemen sendirian seperti ini… tidak enak. Aku tidak menghabiskan susunya dan langsung pergi ke kamar. Sudah sehari aku menumpang, tidak sopan untuk mengambil hari ke dua. Lebih baik aku pergi.

Aku menemukan sebuah notes di atas meja, jadi aku mengambilnya, dan mulai menuliskan rencana. "Pertama… kemungkinan bagus apa yang akan aku temui nanti…" aku mengigit pensil.

**PRO'S**

**Orang kaya, orang tua yang baik.**

Aku terdiam sebentar,

**Menjadi orang kota yang keren.**

Aku tersenyum. Ya, aku sudah lama menginginkan ini. Datang ke kota besar seperti Seoul, berpesta sampai malam seperti di film-film. Semua dunia malam akan aku coba. Well, sebelum seperti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, sebelum aku mati. "Lalu…" aku menghela nafas. "Kemungkinan buruk…"

**CON'S**

**Mungkin mati.**

Ya tentu saja bisa mati. Aku di kota sebesar ini, tidak mempunyai seorang pengawas. Aku juga tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang akan aku temui. Mungkin aku… akan mati?

"Memang begitulah dunia ini. Keras." aku mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

.

Victoria bilang cuma buang sampah, tapi sekarang dia belum kembali. Apa dia sekalian pergi kerja? Tapi tadi dia tidak menggunakan seragam. Yah… tidak ada salahnya aku khawatir. Sudah jam 2 dan dia belum pulang juga. Daritadi aku hanya menunggunya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, juga selamat tinggal. Tapi dia tidak kunjung datang… jadi lebih baik aku tinggalkan pesan.

Aku berjalan di jalan sendirian. Tanpa teman, dan tidak tahu mau kemana. Tampaknya orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Sudah sejam lebih aku hanya berjalan sambil memperhatikan gedung-gedung juga jalan raya, dan tidak ada satupun yang peduli. "Sungmin." aku terkejut begitu ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh.

"Kyu?" aku terbelalak kaget. "Astaga… Seoul itu luas sekali. Bagaimana bisa kamu temukan aku?"

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri sambil tertawa kecil. "Seoul itu temanku, kawan." ujarnya. "Kamu sudah berjalan lama sekali. Bagaimana kalau makan dulu? Aku traktir."

Mendengarnya, aku terdiam. "Bagaimana… kamu tahu aku sudah berjalan lama?" aku memberinya tatapan curiga. Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak, dan ia menelan ludah. Oh… pasti dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku… aku melihatmu dari tadi. Karena… tempat kerjaku dekat dari sini." Ia berusaha meyakinkan aku dengan senyumannya. Meski sebenarnya aku kurang percaya.

"Baiklah. Mau makan di mana kita?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelah membuka kunci mobilnya, aku langsung duduk di jok depan.

"Aku tidak tahu… pasti kamu tidak mau burger lagi." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memutar kunci mobil. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita makan di sebuah restoran di pinggir kota? Kita ke pinggir kota Seoul sesekali." Ia menaikan alisnya sambil menyengir.

Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab apapun. Tapi… pinggir kota? Di desaku, ke pinggir desa saja memakan waktu berjam-jam, karena desaku luas, begitu juga dengan Seoul. Pasti akan memakan banyak waktu untuk sampai di sana. "Pasti aku akan pulang malam nanti. Cari saja tempat di tengah kota." aku menggeleng.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, seperti biasa. "Bukankah kamu ingin mencoba 'hidup modern di kota'?" tanyanya. "Mungkin kita akan sampai sekitar jam 4, lalu kita makan satu jam, dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu di bar milikku. Malamnya, kita akan ke klub. Tidak jauh dari sana."

Mendengarnya, aku terbelalak senang. Aku menatap Kyuhyun seperti anak anjing yang minta di lempari bola. "Antar aku!" pintaku penuh harap.

Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun semakin melebar. Ia mulai menginjak gas mobil, dan kami mulai berangkat. "Ya… kamu terlalu lugu, sayang." ujarnya.

.

Yang ada di kepalaku hanya tekad untuk bersenang-senang, tapi jujur, aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk melakukan ini semua. Daritadi aku hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan segelas alkohol. Minuman itu sudah berada di sana kurang lebih sejam yang lalu.

"Kamu tidak minum?" Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan gelas itu. "Kamu mau kita pulang jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Terserah." jawabku singkat. "Apa kamu biasa pulang malam?"

"Biasanya. Jam 1 pagi aku baru pulang." tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengelus kepalaku. "Aku bisa ganti minuman ini jika kamu mau minum susu seperti anak seumuranmu." Ia terkekeh.

"Tidak!" aku menahan tangannya saat hendak mengambil gelasku. Tangan kami saling berpegangan, dan aku mulai mendengar tawanya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan padaku? Modus?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya sambil menggeleng. "Aku mau ke toilet." segeralah aku beranjak dari sana.

Ketika sampai, aku langsung membasuh wajahku dengan air. Setelah itu, selain menatap bayanganku di kaca, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Diam-diam, aku mulai menyesali keputusanku untuk pergi dari rumah. Rasanya… semua ini mulai membonsankan. "Permisi?" suara seorang pria menggangguku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihatnya berada di sisi pintu. Hanya menatapku, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Pelan-pelan, aku mengemasi tasku dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi di tahan oleh tangannya yang besar. "Biarkan aku pergi!" jeritku. Tapi lelaki itu tetap menahanku. Dia membawaku ke bilik toilet yang paling ujung dan hendak— oh tuhan! Jangan membuat aku mengatakannya!

Leherku mulai ia hisap, ia gigit… ini menjijikan! "Lepaskan aku! Brengsek! Keparat!" aku menjerit. Tapi tidak ada yang menolongku, dan tendanganku seakan tidak berarti untuknya. Belum lama, tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka. Kyuhyun segera masuk dan melihatku kaget. Ia langsung menarik pria itu, dan akhirnya aku tendang dadanya. Yah… aksi keren dariku lainnya.

Tapi membuat pria itu jatuh tidak membuat Kyuhyun puas. Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya, menariknya sampai berada di antara pintu, dan menjepit lehernya dengan pintu berkali-kali! Ia membuka serta menutup pintu itu berulang kali, dan leher lelaki itu hampir patah bisa-bisa!

"Kyu! Sudah!" kataku. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menginjak kepalanya, menendang tengkuknya. Belum selesai, Kyuhyun mengambil pisau lipat di tasnya dan mulai menusuk kepala pria itu.

Bunyi retakan tulangnya terdengar. Ini terlalu mengerikan! Aku hanya duduk di kloset sambil menutup mataku. Sampai-sampai pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Dan itulah yang mengakhiri aksi Kyu. Ketika membuka mata, aku melihat darah menggenang di mana-mana dan bau amis darah tercium ke mana-mana.

"Ayo." Kyuhyun mengadahkan tangannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap mayat yang kepalanya sudah hancur itu, tapi tetap saja aku melihatnya sekilas. Matanya terbalik, dan isi otaknya keluar. Sangat terlihat jelas, dan aku mulai mual. "Kamu mau berdiri di sana sampai kapan?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. Ia meloncati mayat itu dan menggendongku di bahunya. "Habis ini kita makan pasta. Aku beri kamu gratis." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Bajunya banyak cipratan darah, tapi ia menggantinya dengan santai. Bahkan sambil bersiul, seakan hal kriminal yang baru ia lakukan tadi normal. "Kenapa kamu membunuhnya?" tanyaku. "Kamu tidak harus melakukan itu… kamu tahukan dia…"

"Ssst." Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. "Karena aku ingin melindungimu." Ia tersenyum— lagi. Ia selalu tersenyum padaku, tapi sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu ada apa di balik senyumannya. "Kurasa… kita harus pulang lebih awal." Ia menggandengku sampai ke depan klub.

Aku tidak bicara sampai kami sampai di rumah Kyu. Entah kenapa, rasanya lelah sekali hari ini. Dan untuk malam ini, saat Kyuhyun sudah tidur, akhirnya aku mengetik SMS untuk ayah.

'_Ayah. Aku tahu membunuh itu salah tapi… bagaimana kalau membunuh untuk melindungi seseorang? Apa itu salah?'_

Aku menutup handphone dan menarik selimut. Setelah pergi seperti ini, aku sadar, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk hal yang seperti ini.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kata-kata yang kurang nyambung. Authorkan masih pemula… FF ini baru ori dari author dan lagi-lagi author terinspirasi adegan dari sebuah trailer film. Jadi… bagaimana? Mungkin adegan pembukanya terlalu bertele-tele. Tapi sungguh, alur ceritanya baru akan di mulai di chap depan.**

**Apa tema ceritanya terlalu kompleks? Silahkan beritahu di kotak review.**

**Anak baik selalu memberi review, kan? ^^b **


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Jarum panjang baru menunjuk angka 7, dan sudah lebih dari satu jam aku duduk di depan meja makan. Meringkuk sambil mengaduk-aduk sup krim yang baru di pesan oleh Kyu. Susu yang tadinya hangat juga sudah mendingin. Membayangkan kejadian kemarin, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bertelanjang dada. Seperti biasanya, ia menyomot biskuit di atas meja, "Kenapa tidak makan?" tanyanya. Aku mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu kembali mengaduk-aduk sup. "Kamu mau makan yang lain?" pertanyaan yang sangat _care. _

Oke. Aku harus jujur. "Aku tidak nafsu makan." aku berterus terang.

Jawabanku terlalu datar, sampai membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Duh, bosannya dengan pertanyaan ini. Aku meliriknya malas.

"Pagi ini aku mual."

"Oh… _morning sickness_." Ia terkekeh. Sialan… apa katanya? Dia kira aku perempuan apa? "Seharusnya aku celupkan pil ke dalam minumanmu sebelum tidur."

"Kamu kira aku tidur dengan siapa kemarin?" balasku. Dia hanya membalas dengan cengiran, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan oke, aku sendirian. Mulai bosan, aku memasukkan handphone dan dompet ke dalam tas dan memutuskan untuk menikmati udara segar di luar.

Baru saja membuka pintu, aku lupa kalau ini di Seoul. Tidak ada bau embun pagi, juga suara kicauan burung seperti di desa. Aku terlalu bodoh, dan akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam apartemen kembali. Sudah sepuluh menit dan Kyuhyun belum keluar juga. Ah, mungkin dia sedang membuat jambul dengan gel rambut seperti kebanyakan remaja laki-laki biasanya. Siapa tahu dia sedang naksir dengan cewek cantik.

Tapi di dalam sini terlalu membonsankan. Terlalu plin plan, akhirnya aku keluar juga. Aku bersender di dinding lift sambil berkaca sesekali. Pokoknya, nanti aku harus beli mangga asam, karena sedang mual. Tunggu, aku tidak mengalami _morning sickness_, oke? Begitu sampai di jalan, entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Wanita berambut coklat, gelombang…

"Vic!" panggilku.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak pulang kemarin?" Victoria mengintrogasiku ketika kami berada di mobil. Aku hanya duduk di jok depan sambil memakan mangga. "Jawab, min. Aku khawatir."

"Tidak ke mana-mana." jawabku seadanya. Aku bisa mendengar decakan Vic, pasti ia kesal dengan jawabanku yang agak ketus.

"Dengar, min. Aku memang bukan ibumu tapi… selama ini aku menginginkan seorang keluarga. Jadi maafkan aku kalau aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu." dia membalas— tidak kalah ketus. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat membuatnya kesal, tapi aku memikirkan tentang reaksinya. Kalau saja ia tahu apa yang aku lakukan kemarin malam…

"Aku mau jadi anakmu. Aku akan cerita." ujarku. Mendengarnya, tiba-tiba Vic tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?" aku mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak ada… hanya saja, kamu lugu sekali, min." katanya. Aku kebingungan, dan hanya menyernyit. "Baiklah. Apa yang kamu lakukan kemarin?"

Itu benar-benar pertanyaan sekak mat. Jadi aku hanya diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar, meski aku tahu itu bodoh sekali. Victoria juga bukan wanita yang bodoh, ia berdehem, memaksakan aku untuk menjawab— "Aku akan cerita. Setelah aku mempercayaimu." aku mengeles. Victoria terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia tertawa lagi.

"Kamu juga cerdas." pujinya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecil. "Kamu pergi bersama siapa?" — lagi-lagi, ia memberikan pertanyaan sekak mat.

"A… aku pergi bersama teman baru." aku memejamkan mata, "Oke oke aku jujur. Aku pergi ke klub dan minum segelas alkohol." aku mengambil nafas berat, apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Vic, aku langsung diam tidak berkutik.

"Kamu minum-minum?!"

"Begitulah."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu?"

"Teman baruku."

"Iya siapa?"

"Rahasia." aku menjawab— dengan nada yang hampir meninggi. Vic menatapku intens, kemudian ia merilekskan tubuhnya kembali. "Aku tahu itu salah tapi… aku yang minta. Aku hanya ingin mencoba seperti apa dunia orang dewasa itu."

"Anak 14 tahun seharusnya di rumah dan nonton Spongebob, min." Victoria memijat pelipisnya— "Tapi remaja pintar sepertimu terkadang di penuhi rasa penasaran yang salah. Itulah sebabnya kenapa orang tua menjauhkan anaknya dari teman sesat seperti itu." mendengar nasihatnya, aku hanya menunduk sambil mengigit bibir. "Kita akan berhenti sebentar di pom bensin. Kamu di sini saja." ujarnya.

Mengetahui posisiku, aku tidak berani melawan. Aku hanya diam sambil mengangguk. Sampai akhirnya mobil ini benar-benar berhenti, Vic keluar sebentar, dan sekitar lima menit ke depan dia belum kembali. Kesalahan Vic yang lain adalah, aku bukanlah anak yang bisa di ajak untuk duduk manis seperti bangsawan-bangsawan di pesta minum teh. Jadi, aku memilih untuk keluar diam-diam. Mungkin Vic akan marah nanti, tapi ingatlah, dia ibu tiriku yang lain. Secara tidak langsung.

Sambil berjinjit, aku berjalan keluar dari pom bensin dan langsung bersender di tiang listrik. Satu hal yang baru kusadari lainnya adalah, sekarang aku masih berada di pinggir kota Seoul. Logika, jangankan pinggir kota Seoul, pusat kota Seoul saja aku masih belum kenal! Aku ingin kembali, tapi aku sudah lihat Vic masuk ke dalam mobil, dan sekarang ia mulai bertanya ke pegawainya soal keberadaanku. Aku takut di marahi, tapi aku juga takut tersesat. Kembali ke mobil itu, atau pergi… oke-oke, aku lahir tanggal 1 dan di bulan 1. 1 + 1 = 2.

Oke, jadi aku pilihan kedua. Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin dari sana. Menelusuri jalan raya yang panjang. Terus berlari sampai kakiku sakit. Sampai akhirnya aku kembali ke perumahan dan duduk di atas batu sambil meringis. Kakiku lecet, jadi aku harus berjalan sambil membawa sepatuku ini.

"Aku melihatmu dari tadi dan aku pikir kamu adalah anak tergila yang pernah kutemui." mataku terbelalak. Aku mendongak dan langsung melihat Kyuhyun tepat di depanku! Ekspresinya datar dan ia sedang memberikanku sebotol minuman. "Ini minuman isotonik." ujarnya lagi.

Aku masih diam di tempat. Rasanya kaget sekali begitu mengetahui Kyuhyun dapat menemukan aku di tempat seperti ini! "Kamu mengikutiku ya?"

"Begitulah." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Begitu tidak menemukanmu di rumah, aku langsung berlari keluar. Untunglah… kamu sedang ngobrol bersama seorang wanita. Ketika kamu masuk ke mobil, cepat-cepat aku mengikutimu. Aku ingin memberikanmu sedikit pelajaran, jadi aku membiarkanmu berlari dan tidak menawarkan tumpangan." Ia tersenyum kecut, kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Masih santai seperti biasa, ia meminum minuman kalengnya sambil memperhatikan pemandangan sekeliling.

Rasa bersalah timbul di hatiku tiba-tiba. Dia memang kejam, membiarkan aku berlari begini sampai kakiku lecet. Tapi semua ini memang salahku, karena pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Seperti yang sudah aku lakukan pada Vic… "Maaf." aku menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengecap pelan kemudian menatapku. "Aku tidak pernah marah padamu." Ia mengangkat alis, lalu meminum minumannya kembali.

"Aku berpikir… kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku." aku mengigit bibir— "Kamu menyukaiku?" pertanyaanku membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar terdiam.

"Aku suka apa?" Ia mengeles. Duh.

"Kamu dengar aku tadi." aku membalas. Kyuhyun masih diam, sampai akhirnya dia mengambil nafas panjang— memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Ya. Dalam arti '_I like you_'." Ia menjawab seadanya. "Aku berpikir untuk menjadi temanmu selamanya. Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang mau jadi temanku." Kyuhyun mengambil nafas, "Ah ada satu. Tapi dulu." lanjutnya. "Kamu tinggal di rumahku saja." Ia memegang tanganku erat. Matanya menatapku penuh harap.

Sebenarnya, aku iba. Aku baru tahu kalau selama ini Kyu tidak punya teman… "Tapi aku tidak bisa… aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah orang lain."

"Wanita yang tadi pagi?"

"Ya. Begitulah." tuturku. Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras, terlihat sekali ia kesal. "Tapi aku akan usahakan, malam ini aku tidur di rumahmu." aku memegang tangannya balik. Sayangnya, usahaku tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun tetap tampak kesal.

"Kamu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil yang di beri permen."

"Aku tidak—"

"Tapi kamu seperti itu!" ia membentakku. Sontak, tiba-tiba aku kebingungan dengan emosinya yang tiba-tiba melonjak. Jadi aku hanya diam, dan dia mulai menyadari kalau ucapannya tadi salah. "Maaf min… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Iya aku tahu." aku mengangguk. "Alasan aku ingin menginap di rumahmu… Kamu tahukan aku kabur dari wanita itu, jadi malam ini aku ingin menginap. Bukan karena ingin menghiburmu." ujarku. Perlahan, ekspresinya melunak. Ia kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Kamu tahu wanita itu tinggal di mana?"

"Tentu saja." aku tertawa. "Dia tinggal di pusat kota Seoul. Di apartemen di dekat Lottemart. Itu loh… yang dekat mall yang kita datangi kemarin." aku berkata sambil gelagapan, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu tempat yang kumaksud.

Dia tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Siapa namanya?"

"Victoria. Panggil saja Vic."

"Oh. Baiklah. Vic." Kyuhyun mengikuti ucapanku. Bibirnya menyungging senyum manis seperti bisa. Oh… mungkin saja seringai.

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Di mall yang sama seperti kemarin, aku makan _meatballs_ rumahan yang di siram krim dan kaldu sapi. Sebenarnya, aku kurang nafsu makan. Sampai sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap memaksaku makan, dengan alasan agar aku tidak sakit. Alasan lain, karena makanannya mahal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku mual, tidak nafsu makan… jadi seperti tadi pagi juga, aku hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan itu.

"Makan." suruh Kyuhyun, "Atau kamu akan tidur di lantai hari ini." gertaknya.

"Aku malas makan." aku menjawab sambil membanting pelan sendok ke meja.

"Memang biasanya orang hamil tidak mau makan krim…"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin becanda, kyu." timpalku. Dia hanya terkekeh seperti biasa, dan itu mengesalkan. "Aku mau pulang… ayo pulang." akhirnya aku merengek.

"Baiklah. Makan sedikit, sisanya aku yang habiskan." ujarnya. Aku mengangguk lemah dan memakan potongan-potongan daging itu pelan-pelan. Sekitar setengah 11, akhirnya piring itu kosong. Aku langsung bergegas ke mobil. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek pulang, aku berusaha membuka pintu mobil, meski aku tahu mobil itu masih terkunci.

"Iya iya!" sahut Kyuhyun. Ketika kunci mobil di buka, aku langsung meloncat masuk. "Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanyanya saat hendak menyalakan mesin mobil. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, juga sempat melirik ke jendela.

"Jangan jalan dulu!" jeritku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kucing!" aku menunjuk-nunjuk keluar jendela.

"Ya ya itu memang kucing." Ia mengangguk.

"Bukan! itu" aku bergegas turun dari mobil dan berlari memungut anak kucing itu. Ia kurus, kecil dan kotor. Kasihan sekali… pasti di tinggal ibunya. Aku mengelus kucing itu pelan, lalu membawanya ke dalam mobil. "Apa kamu mau memeliharanya?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun menatapku sambil mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya dia tidak suka binatang berbulu… sayang sekali. "Oke oke aku lepaskan—"

"Tidak usah!" Kyuhyun menghentikanku— "Kalau kamu mau pelihara, boleh-boleh saja." ia tersenyum. Mendengarnya, aku membulatkan mata.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Well, aku langsung kegirangan. "Makasih ya!" aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, dan kami berangkat ke rumah. Rumah Kyuhyun maksudku.

Di perjalanan, aku sibuk memikirkan nama kucing ini. Apa akan aku namakan… Ginger? Karena aku suka kue jahe. Aku ingat waktu ibuku— ibu kandungku, membuatkan aku kue jahe dan baunya sampai tercium ke kamar. Sejak itu aku suka segala cemilan yang berbahan dasar jahe. Buruknya, setelah ibu kandungku meninggal, tidak ada yang buatkan aku kue jahe. Kalian tahulah… semua ibu tiri itu memang buruk. Tapi aku mulai berubah pikiran setelah bertemu Vic. Itupun karena Vic selalu memimpikan sebuah keluarga, dan kami sama-sama sendiri. Kami sama-sama mengerti jadinya. Lama-lama perasaan bersalah timbul. Aku merasa tidak enak pada Vic.

Rupanya hal ini di sadari oleh Kyuhyun. Ia melirik sedikit, setelah itu berdehem. "Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang… memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk kucing ini." jari-jariku menggelitik dagu kucing itu pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau… nama makanan yang kamu suka?" usulnya itu membuatku terkejut. Tentu saja, karena cocok sekali dengan apa yang kupikirkan. "Misalnya… mango?" ia terkekeh.

"Bukan mango!" aku membentaknya. "Ginger." aku bergumam sambil tersenyum. Kurasa kami cocok, kucing ini berbulu coklat muda dengan belang-belang hitam, seperti warna jahe. Lalu… erm, aku tidak mau membicarakan kecocokanku dengan Kyuhyun, dan aku jadi seperti orang gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

_SATURDAY, 06 OCT '14. 10.30 PM. SEOUL, KOREA –_

Aku duduk di atas kursi dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Tadi siang, sesudah sampai di rumah, aku langsung memberi makan Ginger dan meninggalkannya lagi. Aku juga sudah menaruh semangkuk air di samping tempat makannya. Tapi itu hanya semangkuk, dan sekarang sudah malam. Apa persediaannya cukup?

Diam-diam, aku melirik Kyuhyun. Dia sedang mengocok-ngocok sebuah _shaker_. Mungkin dia sedang membuat suatu minuman, tapi aku tidak tahu namanya. Di sini terlalu membonsankan… asal kalian tahu, dari tadi aku cuma duduk dan mengecek handphone sesekali. Aku tidak tahan kalau harus berada di posisi ini sampai bar tutup!

"Kyu! Aku keluar ya!" sahutku.

"Jangan, min! Di luar bahaya, banyak orang-orang mabuk!" sahutnya balik. Aku meringis kesal. Tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya, aku menenteng tas dan diam-diam pergi keluar bar.

Seperti yang di katakan Kyu, di mana-mana orang mabuk, tapi justru inilah pemandangan yang belum pernah aku lihat! Apalagi lampu-lampu dari klub dan bar itu justru menambah keindahan tempat ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu menyembunyikan keindahan tempat seperti ini? Well, semua ini indah, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang mabuk itu oke? Ketika seorang pria mabuk menyenggol bahuku aku mulai tersadar ke alam nyata. Aku seorang anak remaja 14 tahun yang sedang penasaran. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kalau aku melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah klub yang paling besar.

Sebelumnya, aku ambil uangku di ATM— pakai kartu ibuku, dan aku masuk ke dalam klub. Di sana begitu banyak orang-orang menari seperti orang gila, sama gilanya dengan orang-orang di luar yang sedang mabuk. Aku terlalu kecil untuk masuk ke tempat liar itu, jadi sebagian dari mereka menatapku aneh. Ah, masa bodo.

Aku menyelip di antara orang-orang yang mabuk dan duduk di atas kursi bar dan memesan satu gelas mocktail lemon dan kiwi— tanpa alkohol. Begitu cairan asam-manis itu mengalir di tenggorokanku, rasanya segar sekali! Tapi di tengah asyiknya menikmati minuman itu, aku melihat sesosok wanita yang kukenal betul!

"Vic." hampir saja aku tersedak. Wanita itu tengah menari-nari bersama seorang om-om. Ia meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan baju yang amat— _you can see_! Di pusarnya juga di tindik sebuah anting seperti cincin— itu gila! Masih saja aku _speechless_… tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki lagi di belakangnya, lalu mencium bibirnya. Lidah mereka ikut menari-nari… duh, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mendeskripsikan hal seperti ini!

Aku segera keluar dari klub itu, membeli sebuah boneka kelinci yang teramat besar— sebesar setengah badanku. Lalu ketika kembali masuk, aku menabrak lelaki-lelaki jahanam itu dengan kelinci tadi. "Aku mau bicara dengan wanita itu!" aku meniru suara bapak-bapak. Haha, lucu ya? Om-om itu tampaknya kebingungan, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Vic yang sangat kaget.

"Kurasa aku yang harus bicara dengan anak ini." Victoria tersenyum kecut lalu menarikku jauh-jauh dari tempat itu. Kami berada di sebuah taman di sisi lain bangunan. Ia menatapku kesal, "Jadi ini tempat mainmu sekarang…" katanya geram.

"Jadi ini pekerjaanmu." balasku, "Kamu tidak libur waktu itu. Hanya saja waktu kerjamu yang terlalu malam sampai-sampai kamu mendadak jadi pengangguran di hari saat langit masih terang." aku tersenyum— tersenyum palsu alias sinis.

Victoria menyilang tangannya di depan dada, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Jawaban yang bagus, min. Dengar, aku tahu pekerjaanku ini salah, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain." ujarnya. "Kuharap kamu mengerti..."

"Aku bisa mengerti…" kataku. "Tapi… aku kecewa. Sejauh ini, ibu tiriku tidak ada yang seperti ini. Tapi kenapa orang yang kupercaya—" aku menahan nafas. Rasanya sedih sekali— kukira Vic adalah ibu tiriku yang terbaik sesudah ibu tiriku yang lainnya. "Maafkan aku. Juga soal kejadian pagi ini. Jujur, aku menyesal sudah kabur." aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pandangan Vic melunak, ia mengelus kepalaku pelan, "Baiklah. Tapi kamu harus pulang hari ini. Ke rumahku." ujarnya. Aku teringat pada Kyuhyun, ketika ingin membalas, Vic menghalangi mulutku dengan jarinya. "Tidak ada main lagi. Anak seumuranmu seharusnya tidur." tiba-tiba tanganku di tarik ke mobilnya.

"Vic! Aku tidak bisa!" kataku.

"Kamu mau menginap di rumah temanmu lagi?" tanyanya. "Tidak bisa, min. Dia membawamu ke tempat seperti ini, berarti dia bukan teman yang baik." ia menggeleng. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil, dan cepat-cepat ia nyalakan mesin. "Besok, kalau kamu ingin pergi, bilang padaku dulu." ia menginjak gas, dan mobil langsung melaju.

Aku duduk dengan posisi tidak tenang. Aku memutar posisiku, sehingga melihat ke bar Kyuhyun. Yang mengejutkan, ternyata Kyu sedang bersender di samping pintu, dan pandangan kami bertemu. Ekspresinya datar, tidak bisa kujelaskan artinya tapi… kenapa bisa pandangan kami bertemu? Bola matanya juga mengikuti kemana mobil ini melintas. Tunggu… apa sebenarnya dia memperhatikan aku daritadi? Untuk memastikan, aku menutup mata sebentar, ketika membuka mata, sosok Kyu sudah hilang dari sana.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Pelan-pelan, aku duduk di posisi semula. Mungkin yang tadi hanya perasaanku saja.

.

Malam ini aku tidur dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Bayangan Kyuhyun terus terngiang. Masalahnya, ia melihat aku pergi tadi. Tapi saat di mobil tadi, aku sudah yakinkan diriku kalau yang kulihat tadi cuma ilusi. Ah, tetap saja aku tidak tenang!

Aku turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Tanganku meraba-raba dinding dengan maksud mencari saklar lampu, ketika lampu menyala, aku tidak melihat siapapun di sana. "Vic?" panggilku. Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Perlahan, aku membuka pintu kamar Vic dan tidak menemukan sosoknya di sana juga. Mengetahui dia sedang pergi, aku menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin dia kerja…" gumamku pasrah. Dengan gontai aku kembali ke kamar dan menyelip ke bawah selimut. Kuharap dia pulang cepat, sungguh.

.

_SUNDAY, 07 OCT '14. 03.00 AM. SEOUL, KOREA –_

Langit sudah terlalu gelap dan Victoria baru pulang. Ia berjalan gontai ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Malam ini adalah malam yang begitu melelahkan di dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, pekerjaan hinanya itu akan ketahuan oleh Sungmin dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang.

Ia menghela nafas berat dan memasukkan secarik kertas ke dalam laci. Setelah ganti baju, ia siap-siap untuk tidur. Ketika menarik selimut, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada laci putih di samping ranjang. Tangannya kembali membuka laci dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu sekali lagi.

_Selamat tidur, sayang. Semoga kamu bermimpi indah, karena di sini aku juga akan memimpikan sosokmu._

Bibirnya menyungging senyum. "Lelaki ini begitu romantis." gumamnya. "Mimpi apa aku malam kemarin sampai bisa bertemu lelaki seperti Kyuhyun…" ia memeluk kertas itu di dadanya. Ia tahu lelaki itu tidak mencintainya, tapi entah kenapa, malam ini ia terpesona.

.

Lain hal dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sampai di rumahnya setengah lima pagi. Badannya terlalu lelah. Menyetir setelah bercinta menghabiskan banyak energinya. Ia langsung duduk di dekat meja makan sambil minum air putih. Dalam hati, ia tertawa dalam lelah. Ternyata mengikuti mobil Sungmin sampai ke Seoul bukan pilihan yang salah. Apalagi setelah ia berhasil menggoda Victoria sampai ke ranjang. Hasilnya benar-benar sesuai rencana Kyuhyun, Victoria terpesona padanya. Ya, **Victoria telah jatuh ke tangannya.**

Bibirnya menyungging seringai. Setelah ini, ia yakin Sungmin bisa bermain bersamanya lagi. Pasti, setelah lelaki manis itu selalu di rebut dari genggamannya, suatu saat, pasti Sungmin akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak ada yang menghalangi kami." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia meneguk air putih itu sekali lagi. Ketika hendak ke kamar, kucing kecilnya itu mengeong. Membuat mood Kyuhyun kembali buruk. "Kamu masih lapar? Tentu saja… kucing jalanan memang tidak pernah kenyang." Ia menggeleng. Hatinya begitu benci melihat kucing itu. Seumur hidupnya, ia benci dengan binatang berbulu. Kalau bukan karena Sungmin, pasti kucing itu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh. "Bersyukurlah aku. Sungmin tidak ada malam ini."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, ia membuka lemari counter. Cepat-cepat ia memasukkan anak kucing malang itu ke dalam blender dan mencolokkan listriknya. "Bisa kamu rasakan pengap dan panasnya di dalam sana?" Kyuhyun bertanya iba— pura-pura iba. Tanpa rasa kasihan, ia memencet tombol 'ON'. Darah langsung membasahi dinding blender. Suara jeritan kucing itu terdengar jelas dan Kyuhyun menyukainya. Ia menaikan kecepatannya menjadi kecepatan maksimum.

Tapi Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau besar dan menghentikan kerja blendernya. Sambil meringis jijik, ia mengeluarkan kucing itu di atas counter. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh. Kucing punya tulang, dan tulang itu tidak bisa hancur dengan sembarangan, meski kucing itu masih kecil sekalipun. "Aku akan coba lebih baik padamu. Karena kamu kesayangan Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. Ia menatap anak kucing yang tengah sekarat itu. Tubuhnya sudah hancur, tapi jantungnya masih berdetak lemah. Terakhir, Kyuhyun menusukkan pisaunya tepat di jantung, dan kucing itu benar-benar mati.

"Lebih baik mati di tusuk daripada di cincang." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu santai. Kemudian ia memasukkan mayat itu ke dalam kantung plastik dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

_SUNDAY, 07 OCT '14. 07.00 AM. SEOUL, KOREA –_

"Kamu kemana semalam?" aku bertanya pada Vic ketika kami tengah sarapan. Untung saja hari ini aku sudah tidak mual, jadi aku dengan tenang bisa menyantap roti isi selai kacang ini. Vic sendiri, dia masih mengoleskan selai stoberi ke rotinya dan agak tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kamu pergi kerja?" aku mengerutkan kening.

"Ya." jawabnya.

"Maksudku… kamu kembali ke klub kemarin?"

"Tentu tidak." ia tertawa, "Bukan kerja sebenarnya."

"Lalu?"

"Mmm… pergi dengan seorang lelaki." ia kembali mengoleskan selai itu di atas rotinya. Aku diam sebentar, mencerna kata-katanya. Ah… aku menangkapnya kali ini.

"Ya. Benar. Pergi kerja." aku mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan ritual makanku. Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba dia tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Tidak-tidak…" ia berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Kamu itu… terlalu pintar, min. Serius." mendengar pujiannya, aku membulatkan mata senang. "Tapi lelaki itu benar-benar… mmm, pacarku. Tentu saja, aku masih 23 tahun." ia menaikan alisnya, berusaha meyakinkan aku.

"Beginikah dunia orang dewasa? Membuktikan rasa cinta dengan tidur bareng?" kataku santai.

Kali ini, Vic menatapku bingung. "Kamu tahu banyak, min… itu kurang bagus sebenarnya." ujarnya, dan aku hanya memutar mata mendengar kata-katanya itu. "Apa kamu tahu dari teman barumu itu?"

Sekali lagi, aku mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran siapa teman barumu itu sampai kamu benar-benar menyukainya. Bahkan sampai nekat kabur saat di pom bensin." mendengar sindirannya, aku terkekeh. "Terus… kenapa kamu bisa pas sekali ke klub itu? Kenapa kamu bisa tiba di sana? Apa temanmu yang mengajakmu?"

"Tidak juga." aku menelan makananku, "Dia bekerja di salah satu bar. Mmm, dia mempunyai sebuah bar. Jadi saat dia sedang kerja, aku iseng keluar." jelasku.

Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, terlihat sekali kalau ternyata temanku bukan anak remaja seumuranku. Jadi, ketika mendengar kata-kata 'mempunyai bar', Vic langsung terkejut. "Kamu berteman dengan bapak-bapak?"

"Dia 19 tahun." aku meyakinkan. "Aku memang kurang tahu bagaimana bisa dia membuat lapangan kerja sendiri tapi… kurasa itu usaha orang tuanya mungkin." aku mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan ritual makanku— sekali lagi. Vic menatapku sebentar, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mulai memakan roti isi selainya itu.

"Apa temanmu itu tampan?" tanyanya. Aku berhenti mengunyah, lalu menatap Vic tajam.

"Ingat pacarmu, Vic."

"Oke oke. Aku hanya memastikan." Ia mengangkat alis. "Aku bertanya karena… temanmu itu mirip dengan kenalanku." ujarnya.

Mendengarnya, aku mengerutkan kening. "Tentu saja." kataku. "Dia punya bar di dekat klub tempatmu biasanya. Tidak heran kalau kalian pernah bertemu." jelasku enteng. Ketika melirik Vic, aku kebingungan. Dia tampak sedang tersipu dan mulai senyum sendiri. "Ada yang salah?"

"Hah? Tidak." jawabnya cepat. Ia tersadar ke alam nyata rupanya. "Kenalanku bilang dia tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sini. Pasti kenalanku tidak sama dengan temanmu itu. Aduh bodohnya aku." ia tertawa sambil menepuk kepalanya. Kemudian kami menyantap sarapan kami bersama-sama.

Aku mengambil handphoneku ketika benda itu berdering tiba-tiba. Ayahku mengirimkan SMS lagi, tapi isinya agak aneh:

'_Ayah tahu kamu dimana, sayang._ _Nanti ayah akan mencarimu.'_

Aku menyernyit kaget. Bagaimana ayah tahu di mana aku berada? Aku saja tidak pernah menyebutkan ciri-ciri tempat ini! Tiba-tiba perasaan takut datang dan nafsu makanku menghilang. Aku menaruh sisa rotiku di atas piring dan segera mengelap mulut dengan tisu.

"Tidak habis?" tanya Vic.

"Tidak usah. Aku mau mandi langsung." jawabku cepat.

Tapi Victoria memberiku tatapan menyelidik, aku jadi sedikit merinding. "Baiklah… tapi kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya curiga. Aku langsung saja menggeleng cepat.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Aku berdoa agar ayah tidak menemukan aku. Diam-diam, aku juga berdoa… agar aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Tidak ada salahnya berharap seperti itu, kan?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ini author buat dari jam 3 siang sampai jam 9 malam looh… 6 jam di depan laptop membuat kepala author pening. Mana panjang banget lagi... /(+_+"\ ) bagaimana dengan chap ini? Kalian bisa beri pendapat kalian di kotak review. Sekali lagi, author minta maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan kata. Author adalah seorang pemula.**

**Oh iya, soal rating banyak yang nuntut nih… jadi author tanya sekarang, keburu di report sama orang soalnya. FF ini layaknya di rate T atau M? Beri jawaban di review juga ya… ~**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

Siang ini Vic akan membawaku ke klub tempatnya kemarin. Sebenarnya, bukan karena ia ingin menunjukan tempat itu padaku, tapi karena sepanjang pagi ini aku selalu memohon agar bisa bertemu Kyuhyun. Untunglah Vic bisa memakluminya, mungkin ia sadar kalau satu-satunya teman yag kumiliki hanya Kyu, kurasa ia bisa menjadi ibu yang baik. Sungguh.

Jadi, karena aku sarapan terlalu lama, sekarang aku harus mengebut untuk mengejar waktu. Saat aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi, Vic sudah selesai memakai make up. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kamar, supaya tidak ketahuan. Nanti pasti dia akan memarahiku lagi kalau tahu aku lelet, begitulah Vic… apalagi pagi ini aku bersin-bersin dan air liurku mengenai sup krim kami. Vic sudah cukup kubuat emosi.

Ketika sedang mengancing kemeja, aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyuhyun, untuk memberitahu dia aku akan datang. Bar Kyuhyun buka pukul 1 siang, kurasa aku akan sampai di sana jam 2. "Halo, kyu!" sapaku.

"Halo, min. Kenapa telepon?"

"Nanti aku akan datang ke sana, kyu."

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali! Victoria yang mengantarmu?"

"Yep." jawabku mantap. Setelah itu, ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Kyu?" aku memastikan kalau ia masih mengangkat telepon.

"Eh iya?" jawabnya. Reaksi yang ganjil, aku mengerutkan kening. Ada apa dengannya? "Mmm… min. Apa Victoria akan ikut masuk ke bar?"

"Ah… tidak. Dia langsung ke klub nanti." kataku. Setelahnya, aku mendengar helaan nafas dari Kyu. "Kenapa sih?" tanyaku curiga.

"Tidak. min… aku—" tiba-tiba, suara gebrakan terdengar. Cukup membuat aku terkejut, kuyakin reaksi Kyuhyun juga sama di sana.

"Ada apa di sana?" aku bertanya khawatir. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab. "Kyu!"

"Aku akan telepon kamu nanti." — lalu koneksi telepon langsung di tutup. Bahkan aku belum bilang 'dadah'. Aku memakai bajuku sambil membayang-bayang apa yang terjadi di sana… apa mungkin ada penyusup? Atau jangan-jangan perampok? Kuharap keadaan di sana baik-baik saja.

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Datangnya hujan itu perlu di syukuri sebenarnya, asal turun di waktu yang tepat. Vic, wanita yang selalu membenci hujan, mengutuk hujan yang kini turun dan membasahi tanah Seoul ini. Sebaliknya, aku selalu menyukai hujan. Karena bau hujan itu sangat enak, apalagi kalau menikmatinya di temani biskuit gula dan teh. Tapi kali ini tidak ada teh, tidak ada juga biskuit gula.

Sekarang aku dan Vic sedang berada di dalam mobil dan terjebak dalam macet. Vic mengutuk berkali-kali, sedangkan aku hanya diam sambil melihat ke jalanan. Kapan sampainya kita kalau sekarang mobil berhenti seperti ini? Selain di kejar waktu, aku juga sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar di barnya ada perampok.

"Vic?"

"Ya?" ia menoleh padaku.

"Apa… kita masih lama untuk sampai di sana?" aku ikut menatapnya. Raut wajah Vic masih kesal seperti tadi dan ia hanya menjawabku dengan anggukan kecil. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan moodnya, jadi aku memilih untuk kembali diam.

Suasana di sini terlalu membonsankan. Bayangkan saja, setiap 20 menit sekali, mobil kami hanya maju 1 meter! Ini gila! Berapa lama lagi kami akan sampai ke sana? Sepertinya kami akan terjebak macet sampai malam.

Aku mulai mendengarkan musik dengan headset untuk mengisi rasa bosan. Diam-diam, Vic melirikku, "Min… sebenarnya bar temanmu itu di mana?" tanyanya. Aku melepas sebelah headsetku dan memintanya mengulang kata-katanya. "Bar temanmu sayang…" ulangnya malas.

"Oh iya. Aku dengar." aku mengangguk. "Lowsan, ada pertigaan, kan… lalu ke kiri. Barnya di samping toko yang menjual… sebuah mainan mungkin?"

"Kamu tidak tahu jelas?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lagi. "Apa toko mainan itu… ada sebuah mascot yang terbuat dari karet?"

"Sepertinya…" aku membayang-bayang penampilan toko itu. "Lalu… kurasa ia menjual benda-benda aneh dengan bentuk seperti 'itu' lelaki. Menjijikan." aku meringis.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang di jual di toko itu?" tanyanya. Sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mengangguk. Tatapan Vic merileks, kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Bagus." Ia kembali menatap ke jalanan, berhubung mobil di depan kami juga sudah maju. "Kurasa aku tahu bar yang kamu maksud." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Kamu kenal dengan pemiliknya?" tanyaku girang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya pernah melewatinya." Vic menggeleng. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku berkenalan dengannya, toh kita bisa bermain bersama." Ia tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya, "Baguslah. Nanti kita makan sandwich sama-sama."

"Ya." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kemudian kami kembali diam, akupun kembali mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku. Kerjaan Vic dari tadi hanya mengutak-atik radio, juga mencari film yang bagus di TV mobil kami. Tapi tampaknya sinyalnya agak rusak dan tempat CD kami tidak terlalu banyak film bagus. "Sudah jam setengah 3 dan kita masih di sini." gumamnya kesal. Ia kembali berkutat pada tempat CDnya. "Min, mau nonton Wrong Turn?" tanyanya.

Aku bergidik ngeri, "Apa kamu akan mengajakku untuk melihat orang di bunuh?"

"Tapi begitulah film-film yang aku punya. Begini-begini, aku penyuka horror dan thriller." sekali lagi, aku bergidik. "Untuk seumuranmu, sebaiknya kita nonton Orphan." Vic mengeluarkan sekeping CD dengan cover depan gadis bermuka datar. Aku tahu film ini, teman-temanku pernah membicarakannya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali memakai headsetku. Film terus berjalan dan sebisa mungkin aku cueki. Vic juga melewati beberapa adegan saat mendekati adegan 'ehem'nya. Terkadang juga Vic pause film itu ketika mobil di depan kami maju selangkah. Meskipun begitu, diam-diam aku penasaran juga. Aku melirik, ketika melihat seorang gadis manis membunuh seorang wanita tua, aku menyernyit.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Membunuh." jawab Vic sambil memakan _potato chips_.

"Aku tahu. Maksudku, bukankah dia anak yang manis?"

"Jangan melihat orang dari penampilan, min." koreksinya. "Yang seperti ini ada banyak di dunia, baik di awal, membunuh di akhir. Makanya, jangan mudah mempercayai orang." ujarnya.

Mendengarnya, tiba-tiba aku merinding. "Jangan mempercayai orang sembarangan?" Vic mengangguk. "Berarti… kamu bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka?" mendengarnya, Vic tersedak.

"Bukan begitu… eh, bisa jadi sih." Vic mengerutkan kening sambil memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan ia katakan. "Tapi aku bersumpah, aku bukan psikopat. Biasanya, psikopat itu bertingkah ganjil, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak. Aku memberimu makan dan mengajakmu ke tempat kerjaku. Aku terbuka padamu." jelasnya sambil mengunyah. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

.

Kami sampai pukul 7 dan Vic mendadak sakit kepala. Semangat kerjanya jadi benar-benar tumbang. Sebelum ke bar, kami menyempatkan diri untuk makan di restoran di sebelah bar Kyuhyun. Aku menyantap iga sapinya dengan lahap, begitu juga saladnya. Karena aku sudah terlalu lapar! Sedangkan Vic hanya makan ikan salmon yang di siram dengan bumbu. "Kamu tidak makan? Perjalanan kita tadi panjang loh." ujarku. Vic hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan sampai malam hari ini, aku bisa makan nanti." jawabnya. Tunggu… jam malam?

"Berarti kita akan pulang jam berapa?"

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin sampai jam 2. Kalau mau, kamu bisa menginap di rumah temanmu sekali lagi." ujarnya sambil mengelap sisa bumbu di pinggir bibirku dengan tisu. Aku baru sadar kalau etika makanku masih setara dengan anak SD. "Tapi aku perlu tahu siapa temanmu itu. Agar aku bisa menghubunginya."

Aku segera mengeluarkan handphoneku dan mencatat nomor Kyuhyun di kertas. "Ini." aku memberikannya pada Vic. Ia menerimanya, kemudian menyalin nomor itu ke handphonenya. Aku kembali melanjutkan ritual makanku, tetapi terkadang aku melirik ke arahnya. Ketika Vic menyimpan nomor itu, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. "Ada apa?" aku mengerutkan kening.

"Apa… temanmu ini…" ia menahan nafas. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja ia menelpon Kyu. Aku menatap Vic dengan tatapan menyelidik, karena akhir-akhir ini Vic aneh sekali. "Halo? Ini Kyuhyun?" mendengarnya, aku mengerutkan kening. Bagaimana bisa Vic tahu nama Kyu? "Aku Vic. Temui aku di depan barmu. Sekarang." cepat-cepat ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi. Eh… tunggu. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Apa Vic akan kembali?!

.

Victoria berjalan keluar restoran. Mata hazelnya terus mencari-cari sosok lelaki yang ia rindukan selama ini. Berbagai pertanyaan terkumpul di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun akrab dengannya? Dan kenapa dunia sesempit ini? Entahlah, terlalu sempit atau memang takdir Victoria sendiri tidak ingin menebak-nebak. Sekarang yang ingin ia lihat hanya Kyuhyun.

Dugaannya benar. Kyuhyun keluar dari barnya, melihat kesekeliling sampai akhirnya ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok Victoria. "Vic?" ia membulatkan mata saking kagetnya.

"Kyu!" Vic berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Spontan, ia langsung memeluknya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu kenal dengan anakku."

"Anak?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

"Ya. Sungmin, dia anak angkatku." Victoria mengangguk.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian senyum terlukis jelas di bibirnya. "Oh… Sungmin? Aku tidak menyangka dia anak angkatmu. Luar biasa… dunia ini sempit sekali ya?" ia tertawa sambil menggeleng. "Pasti ini takdir." tangannya menyentuh pipi halus Victoria. Ia mengelusnya pelan, dan membuat hati Victoria semakin melambung tinggi. "Kurasa kamu tidak perlu memberitahu Sungmin kalau kamu kenal denganku. Biar nanti ini akan menjadi surprise. Ketika kita akan menikah." Kyuhyun menyungging senyum terbaiknya.

Victoria tidak bisa menahan pipinya untuk tidak memerah. Ia terlalu senang, sampai tidak bisa mengartikan setiap senyum di bibir Kyuhyun. Seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta, pasti akan selalu berpikir positif tentang pasangannya, bukan? Jadi ia akan menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, dan itu yang Kyuhyun harapkan. "Baiklah. Ini akan menjadi surprise." Victoria tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu… lebih baik kamu kembali ke tempat Sungmin. Kamu tinggalkan dia dimana? Kasihan dia."

"Dia di restoran. Sedang makan." jawab Victoria. "Hari ini dia akan menginap di rumahmu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku ke Sungmin dulu, ya." Victoria berkata sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia berlari kembali ke restoran. Victoria benar-benar wanita yang polos... atau mudah di bohongi? Entahlah. Yang jelas, sekarang seringai di bibir Kyuhyun semakin melebar. Yah… mungkin sebentar lagi rencananya berhasil.

.

_MONDAY, 08 OCT '14. 01.30 AM. SEOUL, KOREA –_

Kyuhyun membalik tanda 'buka' menjadi 'tutup' di pintu depan. Ia juga mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya dan mulai mengangkat kursi-kursi. Aku sendiri, hanya duduk sambil menaruh kepala di atas meja. Rasanya ngantuk sekali… apalagi hari ini aku lelah sekali, aku jadi semakin ingin tidur.

Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dengan pekerjaannya yang melelahkan ini. Bayangkan saja, padahal ia bangun sekitar 5 sampai 6 pagi dan bekerja sampai jam segini. Kalau di pikir pakai logika, ia cuma tidur antara 3 sampai 4 jam! Aku saja tidak cukup tidur 6 jam sehari. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun benar-benar lelaki dewasa yang kuat. Ia memang terlihat seperti itu.

"Kyu. Kita akan pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Jam… mungkin jam 2. Tidur saja duluan." ia menoleh. Aku berdecak, lalu bangkit dari posisi dudukku.

"Aku tidak mau tidur kalau kamu tidak tidur." aku menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sampai kamu bicara seperti itu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Mmm…" aku bergumam. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, saat kamu bekerja, aku di beri minum gratis. Saat kamu beres-beres, aku malah tidur. Tidak impas." jawabku sekenanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin ia menerima jawabanku. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu bantu ak—"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu di gebrak lagi. Sontak, aku dan Kyuhyun terdiam dan pandangan kami terfokus pada pintu depan. Apa orang itu tidak bisa baca? Tulisannyakan sudah tutup tadi. Atau jangan-jangan orang mabuk?

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju pintu lalu mengintip keluar. Raut wajahnya mendadak mengeras. "Ke atas, min. Cepat!" suruhnya.

"Tapi… ada apa?"

"Cepat!" mendadak suruhannya itu terdengar kasar, dan itu membuatku takut. Lebih baik aku menurutinya. Aku berlari ke lantai dua secepat mungkin. Tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran selalu ada, jadi aku mengintip dari sela-sela balkon.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Dua orang lelaki bertubuh kekar muncul, sepertinya mereka seorang preman. Kemudian, yang membuatku terkejut adalah… ketika aku melihat pria satu lagi yang muncul. Rambutnya di cepak, memakai kemeja coklat tua dan ia melepas kacamatanya. Benar… benar! Ia ayahku! Mataku terbelalak kaget dan mendadak nafasku tertahan. Apa ayah benar-benar menemukan aku?

"Tadi pagi aku sudah datang ke sini… tapi kamu jawab anakku tidak bersamamu." ayahku berkata.

"Memang tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Semua orang di sekitar sini berkata kalau Sungmin bersamamu. Mata-mataku juga berkata begitu. Sungmin ada di restoran di sebelah barmu hari ini pukul 7 sampai 8 malam." ayahku menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Aku tahu anakku pasti bersamamu. Aku bisa menyeretmu ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan penculikan." ia menyipitkan mata.

Tapi Kyuhyun membalas tatapan ayah dengan berani. "Laporlah ke kantor polisi, maka kau akan kalah. Kau main asal menuduh tanpa mempunyai bukti pasti." ujarnya. Gertakan yang cukup bagus, tapi ayahku malah membalas dengan tawaan.

"Bukti untuk hal seperti ini adalah hal yang paling mudah di dapat. Ingat kata-kataku, besok hari kamu sudah berada di kantor polisi." ayahku mengancam. "Ayo pergi." ia memerintahkan 'pengawal-pengawalnya'. "Auw!" tiba-tiba ayahku merintih. Ternyata ada seekor anjing yang mengigit tangannya— erm, lengan kemejanya. Gigitan anjing itu terlalu kuat, sampai lengan baju ayahku robek. Dengan cepat pengawal ayah segera menyingkirkan anjing itu.

"Didik anjingmu!"

"Aku sudah mendidik mereka." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau akan kembali kemari?" tanyanya. Ayahku hanya menatap Kyuhyun sambil meringis. Tanpa menjawab, ayah langsung saja pergi meninggalkan bar. Tidak sopan, tapi memang begitulah ayah kalau sedang kesal.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku bernafas lega. Aku segera turun dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Apa tadi pagi… mereka datang juga?"

"Tadi pagi mereka hanya bertanya tentangmu. Mungkin sepanjang hari ini mereka berkeliling dan menemukan keterangan kalau kamu sedang bersamaku." jelasnya. Mendengar hal itu, aku menghela nafas berat. Ayah sudah menemukan aku… apa ini tandanya aku harus pulang?

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukan aku… aku belum ingin pulang."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu pulang." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatapku tajam. Aku sempat merinding. Sepertinya emosinya sedang meluap sekarang.

Ia mengambil tasku dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Aku sempat kaget, tapi tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Kemudian, benda yang belum pernah aku gunakan selama ini— pistolku. Ia mengambil benda itu dan mengarahkannya tepat ke jidatku. "Apa kamu sudah berani menggunakan benda ini?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng kecil. "Kalau begitu, pakailah mulai dari sekarang. Jika ada yang mencarimu seperti tadi… tembak." ujarnya. "Tembak. Bunuh semua orang yang menganggu dan mengancam hidupmu."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruhku untuk membunuh? "Kyu… membunuh itu dilarang."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak laporkan aku ke polisi saat aku membunuh di toilet hari itu?" balasnya. Aku menelan ludah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa… mungkin karena aku sayang Kyuhyun? Tapi itu tidak masuk hitungan, bukan? "Bingung untuk mencari jawabannya? Karena kamu selalu memakai hatimu, min." ia menyipitkan mata. "Sekarang kamu tidak lagi berada di bawah awasan orang tua. Kamu bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas, kan? Bunuh. Bunuh semua yang mengganggumu." ia memberikan pistol itu padaku.

Sambil gemetaran, aku menerima pistol itu. Mata Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi sangat tajam, mendadak, ia seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang kukenal. Senyuman terlukis jelas di bibirnya, apalagi setelah aku dengan patuh menerima pistol itu.

"Kamu pasti masih penasaran kenapa ayahmu bisa menemukanmu." mendengarnya, aku mendongak dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kamu tahu alasannya?" tanyaku. Sebagai jawaban, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu… kalau suatu saat pasti ayahmu akan segera datang ke sini." ia mengangkat alis. "Kamu lihat… ATM ibumu ini…" ia mengambil kartu ATM dari dompet. "Ini setannya. Ayahmu mengecek lokasi di mana kamu mengambil uang beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kamu selalu mengambil uangmu di ATM sekitar sini, itulah kesalahan utama dan terbesarmu." jelasnya. Aku hanya melongo tidak percaya. Astaga… aku tidak memikirkan sejauh itu! "Pertama kali melihatmu mengambil uang, aku sudah tahu. Cepat atau lambat ayahmu akan kemari. Jadi aku sudah siapkan jawaban."

"Kamu sudah tahu?" aku bertanya tidak percaya. Dan jawaban yang aku dapat hanya sebuah anggukan. "Jadi…" aku menahan kata-kataku. Aku tidak menyangka, kalau jalan pikiran Kyuhyun bisa sampai sedetil itu.

"Kecerdasanmu di kalahkan olehku, min." Kyuhyun mengangkat alis sambil tertawa. Sekalian, ia mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak pintar."

"Kamu pintar. Aku takut suatu saat kamu akan menjatuhkan seseorang." Ia mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan ke belakang meja bar. Mungkin ia akan melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya. "Oh iya, kenalkan. Ini anjing baru kita, Balca." Kyuhyun menggendong seekor anjing yang tadi mengigit tangan ayah.

Aku mengerutkan kening, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Apa dia galak?"

"Tidak. Pegang saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Aku menyentuh kepala anjing itu dengan jari yang gemetaran, tapi tampaknya ia tidak akan mengigit. Jadi aku langsung menggendongnya. Berhubung anjing ini sejenis Pomerian, jadi wajahnya sangat lucu. Tidak ada salahnya aku jadi kelewat girang. "Oh iya, min… maaf. Mungkin kamu tidak bisa terima ini tapi… anjing itu adalah pengganti Ginger." mendengarnya, mendadak senyum di wajahku hilang.

"Ap… apa?"

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun meraih sebelah tanganku. "Waktu itu aku meninggalkan pintu terbuka ketika sedang menuangkan makanan Ginger ke tempatnya, akhirnya dia kabur. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Aku minta maaf." mohonnya. Menatapnya, aku jadi iba. Lagipula ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencari Ginger.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah." aku tersenyum. "Sekarangkan sudah ada Balca. Aku sayang Ginger, tapi tentu saja aku akan sayang pada Balca juga." aku memeluk Balca erat-erat, sampai pipi anjing itu bertabrakan dengan pipiku. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu ia kembali merapikan bar.

Niatku untuk membantu Kyuhyun jadi menghilang. Aku sibuk bermain bersama Balca di saat Kyuhyun beres-beres. Sampai semua selesai, aku berada di luar sambil terus menggedong Balca. Buruknya, jam sudah menunjuk angka 3. "Kita sudah mau pulang, kan?" tanyaku ketika Kyuhyun mengunci pintu besi.

"Tidak… hari ini kita nginap di hotel dulu, ya? Rumahku sedang banyak rayap."

"Oh ya sudah. Aku sih ikut-ikutan saja." jawabku.

"Baiklah…" ia memasukkan kunci bar ke tas, lalu kami sampai di hotel. Setelah masuk ke kamar, aku langsung terjun bebas ke atas kasur. Ah… rasanya enak sekali. Mungkin aku akan bangun siang hari ini. Aku melirik Kyuhyun, orang itu sedang memeriksa tasnya. Mendadak, ia membulatkan mata. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu di kantung jeansnya, kemudian beralih ke tasku.

"Ada apa, kyu?" tanyaku malas.

"Handphone. Ketinggalan." ia menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Yah… dasar ceroboh!" aku menyahut. "Ambil sana. Biar seluruh kasur ini bisa jadi milikku."

"Oke. Baik!" ia berdiri, menatapku seakan ia sedang marah— sambil mendramatisir. "Aku keluar!" tangannya mengambil kunci mobil cepat, lalu langsung meninggalkan aku. Haaah… dasar Kyuhyun. Memang tidak bisa di tebak. Aku berguling-guling di kasur beberapa lama, tiba-tiba aku memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"_Bunuh. Bunuh semua yang mengganggumu."_

Aku mengigit bibir. Apa kata-kata Kyuhyun benar? Maksudku… membunuh. Duh semua orang tahu membunuh itu salah, tapi… ah! Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik aku bermain bersama Balca. "Balca!" aku menyahut. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari anjing manis itu. "Balca?"

.

Kyuhyun berhasil keluar dari gedung hotel dengan senyum kepuasan. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di kantungnya. Sepotong kain yang berhasil d ambil oleh anjing terbarunya, Balca. Ia jauh menyukai anjing, karena mereka lebih bisa di latih dan terkadang… bisa bermuka dua. Tentu saja, Balca lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun karena sebenarnya Balca adalah anjing milik sepupu Kyuhyun— yang kemarin baru saja pergi keluar negeri. Jadi tentu saja Balca akan menuruti semua perintah Kyuhyun.

Mungkin Sungmin tidak sadar, kalau Balca selalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun ketika di lepas. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sosok anjing kecil itu muncul dari balik pintu kaca. Kyuhyun menyeringai kemudian mengelus kepala anjing itu. "Anak manis…" gumamnya. "Tunjukan aku di mana orang ini." ia mendekatkan potongan kain itu ke hidung Balca. Tanpa pikir lama, anjing itu langsung bergerak cepat. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke sudut jalan dan Kyuhyun dengan santai mengekor dari belakang.

Seringai tersungging jelas di bibirnya. Ketika mereka berjalan menelusuri gang sempit, kembali lagi ke jalanan besar dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah gedung. Sepertinya ini sebuah ruko. Ruko tidak akan menggunakan kaca tempered, bukan? Jadi Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya. Menatap tajam kesasaran…

DOR!

Kaca gedung itu pecah seketika. Spontan, hal itu menimbulkan keramaian. Banyak orang langsung berlari keluar. Mata Kyuhyun memeriksa setiap sudut gedung itu, akhirnya ia menemukan pria yang ia cari. Pria itu sedang melihat keluar, sepertinya berada di lantai 2. Sayang sekali, posisinya benar-benar di depan kaca.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menembak kaca itu. Tepat. Sangat tepat. Sehingga pria itu kehilangan senderannya, kemudian terjatuh ke tanah. Kepalanya pecah— sudah pasti, punggungnya juga tertusuk serpihan kaca, sehingga darah menggenang ke sekitarnya. Terjadi sangat singkat, tapi cukup membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya merinding, ada pula yang pingsan.

Tidak ada yang melihat Kyuhyun. Semua orang sibuk berlari, Kyuhyun bersorak dalam diam. **Ayah Sungmin telah ia lenyapkan**. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghalanginya untuk bersama Sungmin bukan? Tunggu. Masih belum, masih ada yang menghalanginya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku akan memanfaatkan yang satunya dulu." ia menyeringai. Ya. Victoria adalah wanita yang manis, mungkin wanita itu bisa ia akal-akali nanti.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Mmmm, author sih… no comment deh buat chapter ini. Kalau adegan pembunuhannya di lewati seperti tadi, tetep masuk ke rate T atau M? Author masih galau mau masukin FF ini ke rate mana. Kalau di rate M-kan orang biasanya nyambung-nyambungin ke lemon, jadi sebisa mungkin author bikin ke T, padahal awalnya author mau bikin ayahnya Sungmin di bacok-bacok sama Kyu, jadi gak jadi-_-"**

**Jangan lupa, anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Kami berada di tengah-tengah ruangan berbentuk segi enam dengan kaca sebagai dindingnya. Tidak lupa alunan musik ala Eropa, menunjukkan hotel ini benar-benar tempat yang mewah dan megah. Dari sudut kaca, aku bisa lihat 'sambungannya', bagian-bagiannya yang bisa di putar pada geriginya. Mungkin kaca-kaca itu menutupi tempat di belakang layar, atau bisa di bilang, kamilah yang sedang berada di atas panggung dan kaca-kaca itu berperan sebagai tirai. Yang menyedihkan adalah, pemandangan yang kulihat tidak jauh-jauh dari pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin. Sumpah, ini bukan rancangan yang bagus. Kupikir pelayan dan pelanggan di sini berpikir sama.

Sementara melihat dekorasi, Kyuhyun masih berkutat pada korannya seperti biasa. Apa yang ia bacapun terpantul jelas di kaca belakangnya. Salah kami juga kenapa duduk di paling pojok. "Apa kamu punya topik yang lebih menghibur selain koran?" aku bertanya serius.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas keabuan itu. "Salah bila aku baca koran?"

"Salahnya adalah karena kamu membaca kumpulan humor tentang seks." sergahku. Cepat, Kyuhyun langsung menutup koran itu. "Mulai benci dengan kacanya?"

"Humor itu salah satu bonus koran yang aneh." Kyuhyun berdehem— mengalihkan pembicaraan. Benar juga… hari ini hari Selasa dan tidak ada anak-anak yang membaca koran bukan? Wajar kalau mereka menaruh sedikit 'humor jorok' di bagian belakang koran. Kyuhyun sendiri kembali melanjutkan ritual makannya— memakan mussles mariner lengkap dengan sour cream. Melihatnya, aku sudah yakin nanti siang kami akan makan lebih awal. Yang jelas, ia tidak akan mungkin kenyang kalau sarapan hanya dengan kerang bukan? Kurasa aku juga harus memesan makanan yang kurang mengeyangkan. "Kamu tidak pesan makanan?"

"Barusan aku sudah memikirkan apa yang mau kupesan." jawabku cepat. "Apple curd. Sarapan ala orang Eropa."

"Ini memang restoran Eropa, sayang."

"Ya. Dan aku mau pesananku datang sebelum aku selesai membaca koranmu ini." aku mengangguk dan menyambar koran di atas meja. Dengan gaya ala bos, aku menyuruh Kyuhyun yang tengah enak makan untuk memanggil pelayan. Lucunya, dengan patuh ia lakukan. "Oh iya, aku mau milk tea. Tapi berhubung masih pagi, aku ingin milk tea tanpa teh, bisakan?" mendengarnya, pelayan dan Kyuhyun menatapku seperti orang gila. Mungkin mereka menganggap aku seperti orang udik yang baru masuk kota. "Aku tahu aku tahu… aku mau segelas susu putih, tapi tidak ada namanya di daftar menu. Jadi aku minta milk tea tanpa teh." jelasku. Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk-angguk sambil sweatdrop, kemudian mencatat pesananku.

"Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Kyuhyun. Ia kembali makan menyantap kerangnya.

Berhubung Kyu sedang makan dan aku sedang membaca koran, maka tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Oh iya aku lupa, memang selama ini Kyuhyun pernah memulai pembicaraan kalau tidak ada yang penting? Kalau di ingat-ingat, selama ini selalu saja aku yang cerewet. Ketika aku sedang tidak ingin bicara, aku baru tahu yang namanya 'tenang' bersama Kyuhyun.

Yang terdengar cukup suara dentingan garpu dan sendok, itupun jarang sekali. Yang membuatku jengkel adalah, pesananku lama datangnya. Kubuka lagi lembaran-lembaran koran dan siapa sangka, aku menemukan satu berita menarik. "Korban dari terror… ini terror gedung yang di berita pagi ini, kan?" aku mendongak. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

Memang pagi ini tumben-tumbennya aku nonton berita. Ketika melihat berita tentang terror di sebuah gedung kemarin, aku mulai penasaran. Apalagi gedung itu dekat dari sini. Dengan semangat, aku membaca artikel itu, sampai akhirnya aku membaca sebuah nama yang sangat ku kenal. Mendadak, jantungku serasa berhenti.

"Ayahmu, kan?" Kyuhyun melirik padaku. Ternyata ia sadar wajahku yang menegang setelah membaca itu. "Aku sengaja tidak menghentikanmu saat ingin membacanya, biar kamu tahu sendiri." ujarnya sambil minum air. Mendadak, aku diam tidak berkutik. Aku menaruh koran itu perlahan, menaruh kepala di atas meja dan menutupnya dengan lenganku.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu datang. "Ini pesanan Anda." aku bisa merasakan piring dan gelas itu di taruh di atas meja. "Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ada." jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Aku minta bonnya. Anak ini mendadak menangis dan selera makannya hilang."

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Langkah kakiku terasa berat, serasa ingin jatuh ketika ingin turun dari mobil. Ternyata, karena benar-benar oleng, aku jatuh sungguhan. Untunglah Kyuhyun menolongku cepat-cepat. Dengan baik hati ia menuntunku sampai ke dalam rumah. Aku duduk lemas di sofa, sedangkan Kyuhyun membuka kotak berisi apple curd di restoran hotel tadi.

Ia menyiapkan sarapan yang tertinggal untukku, tapi nyatanya nafsu makanku sudah menghilang. Mengetahui ayahku telah meninggal, rasanya sedih sekali. Aku sempat menangis sepuluh menit di restoran dan kupikir itu normal. Siapa yang tidak menangis saat tahu orang tuanya meninggal? Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya— maksudku, memikirkan tentang kematian ayah. Kupikir saat aku tua nanti aku masih tetap bisa berkumpul bersama ayah, makan pancake dengannya lagi, atau nonton film lama. Mungkin kami bisa nonton Harry Potter, tahulah… di saat aku tua nanti, pasti Harry Potter sudah jadi film lama.

"Ini." Kyuhyun menaruh sepiring pie itu di atas meja. Melihat aku yang masih melamun, ia memutuskan untuk duduk. "Kupikir kamu membencinya."

"Awalnya." aku menghela nafas. "Tapi ketika ayah meninggal, aku baru tahu betapa sayang aku padanya."

"Begitulah. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan." Kyuhyun dengan santai mengangkat bahu, kemudian menyeruput kopinya sebelum dingin. "Kamu menyesal telah pergi?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam sambil menunduk. Aku takut menjawab iya, pasti Kyuhyun menganggap aku tidak konsisten. "Diam berarti iya."

"Memang iya." serobotku. "Tapi percuma saja aku menyesal, kembali ke rumahpun aku mau tinggal dengan siapa?" aku tertawa garing. Bermaksud ingin melupakan pembicaraan, aku mulai menyantap apple curd-ku sebelum dingin.

"Kalau menyesalpun, kamu tidak akan kubiarkan pulang." mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, aku mendongak.

"Apa urusanmu melarangku seperti itu?" tanyaku sinis.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal." jawabnya serius. Aku masih menjilat krim di sendok. Sepertinya topik pembicaraan ini akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada membicarakan ayah. Jadi aku menegakkan posisi dudukku, menyila tangan dengan gaya bos.

"Aku sedikit tersipu mendengarnya."

"Sedikit?"

"Ya." aku menaikan alis. "Aku baru tahu kamu menganggapku teman. Kupikir kamu hanya melihatku sebagai… anak kecil yang perlu kau asuh."

Mendengar kata-kataku, Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak sangka kamu berpikiran seperti itu. Apa kita harus mulai dari awal?" ia mulai tersenyum jahil. Tangannya terulur ke arahku. "Hai, aku Kyuhyun."

Aku tahu maksudnya. Melihatnya becanda seperti itu, aku tertawa. "Hai, aku Sungmin." aku menjabat tangannya.

"Nama yang bagus." ia tersenyum. Aku tersenyum balik, lalu melepas jabatan tangan kami. "Jadi… untuk apa lelaki manis sepertimu sendirian di sini?"

"Aku… tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun berkata dramatis. Ia menyilang tangannya. "Daripada sendirian, lebih baik kamu tinggal di rumahku. Izinkan aku untuk mengurusmu seumur hidupku, ya?" spontan, aku langsung diam. Terkejut dengan pernyataan… "Seperti di lamar, bukan?" ia tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Aku sedikit terkejut." ingin menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah, aku menunduk dan kembali memakan apple curd-ku. Moodku membaik, tapi rasanya aneh. Wajahku mendadak panas.

Di tengah debaran itu, tiba-tiba handphone Kyu berbunyi. Sontak aku tersedak. Cepat-cepat Kyu mengambil handphonenya. Matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat layar. "Vic." gumamnya.

"Apa? Vic?" tanyaku setelah tersadar.

"Apa? Vic?" ia bertanya balik. Lah, kok jadi dia yang bertanya balik? Aku menaruh gelasku di atas meja dan menatapnya aneh.

"Iya, vic. Kamu barusan bilang vic, kan?"

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang?" ia menyipitkan matanya bingung.

"Kamu."

"Aku tidak bilang." ia mengangkat bahu, lalu melempar handphonenya ke sofa. Sepertinya teleponnya ia matikan tadi. "Mungkin kamu kangen wanita yang di Seoul itu. Siapa namanya? Victoria?" ucapnya. Oh iya benar juga, mungkin saja aku kangen Vic. Lagipula mana mungkin Kyu bisa kenal Vic?

"Iya, namanya Victoria. Mungkin… aku memang kangen dia."

"Pasti iya." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menyomot pie apelku sedikit, juga meminum kopinya yang sudah mendingin. Tiba-tiba deringan handphone Kyu terdengar lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya kesal. "Aku akan angkat di sana. Kamu habiskan makananmu ya." ia berlari dan menghilang di balik tembok. Sepenting apakah pembicaraannya sampai harus mengumpat? Diam-diam, aku penasaran. Mungkin kalau tidak ketahuan menguping, Kyuhyun tetap akan mengajakku bermain.

Aku langsung memasukkan semua apple curd-ku ke mulut sekaligus, sampai-sampai pipiku terlihat penuh dan bulat. Segera aku menaruh sendok dan piring ke tempat cucian, berjalan sambil berjinjit ala detektif di film-film tahun 80-an. Aku menempelkan telingaku ke dinding.

"Iya… dia sedang makan sekarang. Semua baik-baik saja, kok." ujar Kyu lembut. Tunggu… Kyu tidak pernah bicara lembut seperti ini padaku. Memang siapa orang di telepon sampai ia bisa bicara seperti itu? Bukankah selama ini hanya aku yang Kyu temani? "Iya sayang… biar aku saja yang telepon kamu nanti. Dadah." mendengar kata 'sayang', mendadak aku kaget luar biasa. Apa selama ini Kyu punya pacar? Tapi… aku pikir selama ini Kyu… "Min, tidak baik menguping." suara Kyu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata ia sadar aku menguping! "Aku lihat bayanganmu dari sini." ia tersenyum manis.

Aku menatapnya penuh dengan kekecewaan. Tunggu, kenapa aku kecewa? Kenapa pula tiba-tiba rasanya sesak sekali? "Yang tadi itu… pacarmu?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun masih menatapku dengan tatapan biasanya. Lembut— mungkin kelembutan untuk seorang teman. "Iya." jawabnya.

Benar— tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih sekali. "Kupikir… kamu sendirian selama ini." aku tersenyum. Spontan, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar.

"Min. Kamu kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Dia memang pacarku, tapi kitakan masih bisa bermain bersama. Ayolah..." ujarnya. Aku masih duduk meringkuk di kamar, mengekuhkan diri untuk tidak membuka pintu.

Aku tahu, memilih teman maupun pacar adalah hak Kyuhyun, terserah dia mau berpacaran dengan siapa. Tapi, kupikir selama ini kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Aku tidak pernah lihat sosok lain yang menemani Kyuhyun, paling hanya Balca. Kupikir aku sahabat Kyu satu-satunya. Ketika tahu ada 'orang lain', entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa terima itu.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun ingin tutup bar lagi. Jadi karena tidak ada makanan, ia buatkan pancake sebagai cemilan dan pergi keluar untuk membeli nasi goreng untuk makan malam nanti. Sambil menunggu, aku memutuskan untuk menyantap pancake yang tersaji hangat-hangat di atas counter. Mungkin satu saja sudah kenyang, toh nanti aku akan makan nasi. Sesudah menyalakan TV, aku menaruh pancake itu di atas meja. Menuangkan sirup maple dan makan dengan lahap. Sayangnya tidak ada saus coklat, jadi pancake hari ini kurang menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba Balca lari ke arah pintu dan benar, terlihat cahaya dari jendela. Pasti Kyu sudah pulang. Sementara Balca menyambut dengan girang, aku dengan cuek melanjutkan ritual makanku. Buat apa menyambutnya? Nanti dia juga akan menghampiriku.

"Min!" panggilnya. Tuhkan benar. Ia berlari kecil menuju meja depan TV dan menaruh sekotak nasi.

"Cuma satu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya. Aku pergi malam ini. Mungkin baru akan pulang besok pagi." ia berkata sambil membuka bajunya. Kenapa pula ia perlu membuka bajunya di ruang tengah? Dan kenapa pula aku tidak sadar kalau dari tadi kemeja itu sudah tergantung rapi di sisi pintu? Pasti ia akan pergi ke acara penting… karena ia menggantinya dengan kemeja rapi. Ah, mungkin bertemu pacar. Seharusnya aku menghancurkan kemeja itu sebelum dia datang.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap cuek— tidak melihat ke arahnya. Tapi sepertinya sinyal marahku tidak ia sadari, dengan santai ia mengambil kembali kunci mobilnya. "Dah, min. Jaga rumah ya." ia menggendong Balca, menciumnya sekilas dan pergi ke mobil.

Oh, tidak ada salam untukku? Hanya untuk Balca? Ih kesal! Aku membanting sendok dan berlari ke kamar. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyu jadi melupakan aku? Jadi begini persahabatan kami, hanya bertahan seumur jagung! Semanis apa pacarnya? Bukankah selama ini ia bilang aku yang paling manis?! Aku memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas, juga pistol. Aku akan pergi malam ini. Kalau ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya malam ini, kenapa aku tidak bisa?

Aku berjalan keluar rumah dan memanggil taksi. Lihat saja, aku bisa menikmati malam sama sepertinya.

.

"Halo Vic?" Kyuhyun bicara lewat telepon. Sambil menyetir, ia mengapit handphonenya di antara bahu dan leher. Agar sulit memang, maka itu ia tidak ingin bicara lama-lama. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenmu, tapi macet. Mungkin aku akan sampai sekitar jam 10."

"Hah? Kukira kamu buka bar, jadi aku ke klub. Sekalian aku ingin jemput Sungmin." ujar Victoria. Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendadak, ia tidak mengira kalau Victoria berada di klub.

"Cepat pulang dari situ." kata Kyuhyun panik.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Mmm… aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu kamu soalnya." balas Kyuhyun nakal— oh, ia pintar sekali mengeles. Victoria tertawa sambil tersipu di telepon. Wanita itu memang mudah sekali tertipu, apalagi terpengaruh. Ia mematuhi ucapan Kyu, meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. "Baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti." Kyuhyun mematikan koneksi teleponnya.

Ia menghela nafas berat lalu melempar handphonenya ke jok mobil. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan Sungmin— juga macet yang sekarang ini tengah ia hadapi. Apa menemui Victoria hari ini adalah keputusan yang baik? Ah, persetan dengan Victoria. Kalau bukan karena urusan penting, tidak akan Kyuhyun menemuinya malam ini. Ia tahu jelas Sungmin marah padanya, ia juga tahu kemana tempat yang akan Sungmin kunjungi setelah ini— karena itu ia menyuruh Victoria pergi cepat-cepat. Kyuhyun masih berpikir positif, tetap tenang selama rencananya berjalan di bawah kendali.

Fakta lucu yang telah ia ketahui adalah, perasaan Sungmin. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka, ini terlalu cepat.

.

_TUESDAY, 09 OCT '14. 08.30 PM. SEOUL, KOREA –_

Aku turun dari taksi sambil melompat, menginjak tanah dengan keras, sekalian melampiaskan segala emosiku pada tanah… lupakan. Sekarang aku mau bersenang-senang dan melupakan semuanya. Termasuk Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya agak nekat, maksudku… lihat tempat tujuanku. Club Rubb? Wow, seorang anak 14 tahun, pukul setengah 9 malam bermain ke klub? Memang banyak, tapi sebenarnya tidak segolongan denganku. Well, aku menjadi golongan anak nakal sesudah kabur. Apalagi— erm, orang tua sudah tidak ada, aku bisa ke mana-mana sesuka hati.

Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu klub. Ketika melirik sebentar ke jalan… tunggu. Itukan mobil Vic. Oh iya, Vic 'kerja' di klub… seharusnya aku ingat. Tapi _Miata _merah itu melintas keluar area klub dan sekarang bukan waktunya Vic untuk pulang. Bisa di bilang, ini masih terlalu 'sore' untuknya. Lantas, kenapa ia pulang lebih dulu?

"Mmm… mungkin ia ada urusan penting. Ia bilang ia punya pacar." gumamku sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju pintu klub, ketika seorang lelaki menyenggol bahuku, ia sadar aku masuk terlalu kecil.

"Hey, bung. Kamu mencari ayahmu di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau masuk."

Wajah lelaki itu langsung menunjukkan kekagetan. "Berapa umurmu? 12?"

"14." aku menyernyit sinis. Tidak percaya di bilang dua belas tahun.

"Tapi wajahmu dan tinggimu tidak menunjukkan itu."

"Yah… aku awet muda. Tapi percayalah, aku remaja awal." ujarku bangga. "Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku masuk ke sana, kan?" tanyaku, ikutan sok asik. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, memperhatikan aku dari bawah ke atas, seakan tidak percaya aku 14 tahun. Sial.

"Merk jaket apa yang kau pakai?"

Aku terdiam lalu memperhatikan jaket yang tengahku pakai. Hitam… untung ada rantainya. "Sex Pot Revenge." jawabku cepat.

"Merk sepatu yang kau pakai?"

"Converse. Simple dan nyaman, Louis Vuitton menjijikan. Terlalu formal."

"Sarapanmu pagi ini?"

"Burger dan satu potong pizza, dengan Cola. Masa aku sarapan dengan sereal? Yang benar saja…" aku tertawa. Menertawai kebohonganku yang kelewat normal. Plis, jaket yang kupakai Oshkosh, berani benar aku jadi anak gangster sampai belanja di SPR? Sepatuku adalah sepatu kets anak-anak yang di belikan Vic saat kami hendak pulang. Sarapanku? Kalian semua tahu aku menyukai susu dan pie apelku hari ini.

"Oke. Masuk denganku." lelaki itu merangkulku, menuntunku untuk masuk dengannya. Sekali lagi, aku bersorak dalam hati. Ternyata diam-diam aku punya bakat berbohong. Kami duduk di kursi bar dan ia memesan dua gelas tequila. Luar biasa. "Jadi… ini adalah Club Rubb. Pasti kamu pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya." kata lelaki itu.

"Ya. Dan aku menemukan seorang pelacur dan ternyata itu adalah ibuku."

"Hah?" lelaki itu membulatkan mata kaget.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu dia pelacur atau penari _striptease_ yang jelas… aku melihatnya." Aku tertawa kecil. Melihat lelaki itu masih diam tidak berkutik, aku menjentikan jariku di hadapan matanya langsung. "Sudahlah…dia itu ibu angkatku, jadi aku masih bisa terima." aku tersenyum. Kemudian tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara, aku sibuk memainkan handphone sedangkan ia sedang asyik menikmati minuman beralkohol di gelasnya. "Siapa namamu?" aku memecahkan keheningan— antara kita berdua.

Ia menatapku. Matanya mengerjap, sepertinya ia sudah mulai mabuk. "Eun… hyuk." ia menghentakkan gelas ke meja, sehingga sebagian isinya keluar. "Aku kesal dengan teman sekelasku— hik. Mereka terus mengataiku 'kunyuk kunyuk kunyuk' karena aku tidak pernah bermain keluar. Aku akan membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku bukan anak mama seperti yang mereka kira!" curhatnya. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ocehannya yang mulai ngawur. Jadi beginikah orang mabuk? Syukurlah aku tidak meminum tequila itu tadi.

"Lalu… apa sekarang mereka sudah tahu?" aku menanggapi.

"Mereka selalu duduk di lantai dua klub ini, begitu cerita mereka." jawabnya. "Ah… itu dia mereka. Beramai-ramai sambil menari, DJ ini juga sala satu anggota genk mereka. Menyebalkan…" ia menunjuk gerombolan anak laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul di meja lantai dua. Aku tahu lantai dua adalah tempat anak-anak kaya, di sana juga ada kamar VIP yang 'kalian tahu untuk apa.'

Eunhyuk kembali meneguk minuman keras itu dan kembali mengoceh. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan beberapa pertanyaan ngawur dan ia menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah minum gelas keempat dan aku di sini, belum minum apa-apa sama sekali.

.

Kyuhyun pergi karena urusan penting. Tapi sepenting apa, sebenarnya jawabannya hanya ada di kepala dua pihak yang bertemu malam ini. Si wanita, Victoria, menganggap urusan penting Kyuhyun adalah bertemu dengannya. Itu sebabnya lelaki itu rela menutup barnya dan meninggalkan Sungmin hanya untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Si lelaki, Kyuhyun, menganggap urusan penting ini sangat penting, karena Victoria akan menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah informasi besar yang Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Jadi… beritahu aku. Kenapa orang tuamu bisa menemukan kamu?" tanya Kyuhyun— pura-pura perhatian. Victoria duduk di kursi, menelan ludah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Mmm… aku akan jelaskan dari awal."

"Kamu kabur dari rumah." serobot Kyuhyun cepat.

"I… iya." Victoria menggigit bibir seperti orang di kejar setan, nafasnyapun tidak teratur. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan masalahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku… waktu aku masih remaja, aku mencintai seorang lelaki. Orang tuaku melarang aku untuk berpacaran dengannya, akhirnya aku kabur dari rumah. Kami tinggal bersama cukup lama, tapi ternyata lelaki itu bosan dan berselingkuh. Kami putus dan sejak saat itu aku sendiri. Aku menjalani hidup sendirian di kota Seoul dan selama itu juga… orang tuaku mencariku."'

"Karena hal itu kamu memungut Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Victoria mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mengerti perasaannya. Maksudku… ia sama sepertiku, sendiri dan tidak punya siapa-siapa." jelas Victoria. "Pasti sekarang orang tuanya mencarinya mati-matian, sama sepertiku. Aku kabur saat aku 16 tahun. Berkali-kali aku menonton berita tentang pencarian anak hilang dan namaku jelas tertera di sana. Tapi entah sejak kapan… orang tuaku menyerah. Aku di kagetkan oleh telepon dari seorang lelaki yang mengaku kalau ia adalah orang suruhan orang tuaku. Mereka menemukan aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." mata Victoria mulai berair, beberapa detik kemudian, ia terisak.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat wanita itu. Wanita itu sedang berada dalam pelukannya, terisak dan di saat itu juga ia lengah. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai lebar. Berbagai rencana yang tidak bisa di tebak telah tersusun sangat rapi di otaknya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang cerdas, kemampuannya untuk memanfaatkan latar belakang seseorang luar biasa.

"Jika bisa… kamu tinggal di rumahku." ujarnya.

"Jika bisa? Tentu saja aku bisa, kyu. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan ini semua sejak tadi? Lebih baik aku tinggal bersamamu dan pasti aku akan aman!"

"Tidak semudah itu, vic." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lingkungan rumahku, pekerjaanku, semuanya harus di atur terlebih dahulu. Jika memang bisa, aku akan memberitahumu nanti." ia tersenyum manis— senyum semanis mungkin untuk membuat Victoria semakin jatuh hati padanya.

Victoria mengangguk, kemudian memeluk pemuda tercintanya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung sedunia.

.

"Jadi… begitukah? Teman-temanmu menyebalkan sekali." aku bergidik ngeri begitu mendengar cerita Eunhyuk yang satu ini.

"Ya. Setelah menelanjangiku mereka menjambak rambutku dan mengikatku di ujung koridor. Guru biologiku pingsan dan aku diskors tiga hari." Eunhyuk bercerita dengan emosi di puncak. Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya, aku kira bullying seperti itu hanya ada di film-film, ternyata ada juga di dunia nyata.

"Jadi… kamu apakan mereka?"

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Jumlah mereka banyak! Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah membunuh mereka dari dulu!" Eunhyuk membanting gelas untuk kesekian kalinya, dan perlu di perjelas, aku belum meminum setegukpun tequila. Entah kenapa, aku malah tertarik pada cerita Eunhyuk. "Aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka…" akhirnya lelaki itu terisak.

Membunuh… aku jadi ingat Kyuhyun. "Apa… semua hal yang kita benci harus di selesaikan dengan membunuh?" aku melontarkan pertanyaan ngawur. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatapku tajam.

"Dengan membunuh, orang-orang itu akan lenyap dan hidupku akan menjadi damai. Ya, membunuh adalah jalan satu-satunya!" lelaki itu menjawab kemudian meneguk minumannya kembali. Itu gelas yang keenam, omongannya ikutan ngawur. Ia mulai menggerutu lagi, tapi kali ini tidak kudengarkan.

"_Bunuh. Bunuh semua yang mengganggumu."_

Kalimat itu kembali masuk ke pikiranku. Tidak… aku tidak boleh membunuh. Nasihat Kyuhyun benar-benar salah.

"_Kecerdasanmu di kalahkan olehku, min."_

Aku tahu kalimat Kyu yang itu. Aku tahu Kyu cerdas, tapi…

"_Bingung untuk mencari jawabannya? Karena kamu selalu memakai hatimu, min."_

Ya. Aku selalu memakai perasaanku untuk berpikir. "Mungkin karena kamu sedang mabuk, maka itu kamu berkata ngawur seperti itu." kataku sambil menahan nafas. Sontak, Eunhyuk melirikku penuh amarah.

"Mabuk? Aku tidak mabuk! Dan kata-kataku tidak pernah ngawur! Aku ingin membunuh mereka! Coba kalau mereka tidak ada, aku tidak akan malu setiap masuk ke sekolah. Aku tidak akan kehilangan perhatian dari guru-guru. Mereka menyebalkan!" ia berteriak sampai-sampai orang-orang melirik kami. Tidak mempedulikan mereka, Eunhyuk terus terisak.

Perlahan, aku membuka resleting tasku, mengeluarkan pistol yang selama ini belum pernah kugunakan. Aku mengelus permukaan benda itu, masih mulus— tentu saja, belum pernah kugunakan sebelumnya. "Jadi… omonganmu tidak ngawur, kan?" tanyaku. Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk sekali lagi. Aku berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar klub.

"_**Sekarang kamu tidak lagi berada di bawah awasan orang tua. Kamu bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas, kan? Bunuh. Bunuh semua yang mengganggumu."**_

"Aku akan cari tahu siapa pacar Kyu. Setelah itu, aku pastikan dia mati di tanganku." Aku bertekad sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Seperti biasa, author minta maaf kalau typo bertebaran, update kelamaan atau chapter yang kepanjangan. Author bikin ini sesudah UAS selesai sih, jadi di lampiaskan semua. Author lagi kelewat seneng karena sebentar lagi libur telah tiba. Jangan peduliin tanggal 21 kiamat, itu mah boongan doang. Doa aja… doa itukan penunda kiamat^_^)/ Sekalian, doain nilai UAS author bagus yaaa… sekalian buat readers, semoga nilai UAS kalian bagus-bagus juga. Oh iya, author mau ngucapin selamat natal buat yang merayakan. **

**Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap 4 ini? Apa ceritanya semakin menjijikan? Bikin muntah? Bikin perut melilit? Silahkan ungkapkan di kotak review.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	5. Chapter 5

.

Pagi ini rusak setelah aku mengetahui aku sendirian di dalam rumah. Balca sudah menggonggong-gonggong di ruang tengah karena tempat makannya masih kosong dan aku baru saja bangun dari tidur. Sambil menguap aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghela nafas berat sambil menuangkan makanan anjing itu. Well, tebak apa? Kurasa semua sudah tahu. Aku benci katakan ini tapi… Kyuhyun memang belum pulang dari kemarin malam. Kaos yang kemarin sempat ia pakai masih tertanggal rapi di sofa_— _dengan posisi yang sama.

Aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Mungkin saat aku bersama Vic ia melakukan hal yang sama. Bercinta dengan wanita kesayangannya itu sampai pagi. Tapi kali ini ia kelewatan, jelas-jelas aku menginap, malah aku yang di tinggalkan. Kalau tahu beginikan lebih baik aku bersama Vic. Di pagi hari begini pasti ia sudah membuatkan sandwich lengkap dengan sup, kemudian ada segelas susu coklat. Tapi pagi ini Kyu tidak melakukan apapun, telepon atau SMSpun tidak. Menyebalkan.

Karena lapar, aku memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan sendiri. Aku membuka kulkas dan melihat apa isi di dalamnya dengan cermat. Telur, keju, saus… yah. Aku butuh kecap. Aku mengambil satu butir telur, juga botol saus tomat. Ketika sudah menemukan kecap, keluhan yang lainnya datang. "Sial." aku menggerutu. Tidak ada garam. Garamnya habis. Pantas saja kemarin Kyuhyun beli nasi untuk makan malam, sekarang aku tahu alasannya. "Balca, jaga rumah. Aku mau keluar untuk beli garam." aku memakai jaketku dan bergegas keluar. Mungkin jam 8 pagi begini sudah ada toko yang buka. Mudah-mudahan aku menemukan garam dengan mudah.

Setelah keluar dari blok perumahan, aku masuk ke Circle K, mencari-cari garam seperti orang kesetanan. "Apa ada garam?" tanyaku. Pegawai kasir itu sempat mengerutkan alis lalu menggeleng cepat. "Oh. Aku sudah tahu ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kuduga." aku menghela nafas. "Baik. Aku beli sandwichnya dua kotak."

.

Aku tidak jadi masak telur dengan kecap dan saus tomat. Sekarang aku tengah menyantap sandwich di temani dengan satu gelas susu coklat— benar-benar menu sarapan rutin bukan? Sayangnya, sandwich ini tidak selezat buatan Vic. Daging asap dan telurnya kurang banyak. Oh tentu saja, mana ada mini market yang menjual sandwich dengan isi berlimpah? Lupakan saja.

Melihat langit yang mulai mendung, cepat-cepat aku keluar dan mengangkat jemuran juga handuk. Ketika tengah memasukan pakaian-pakaian itu, aku melihat Eunhyuk berjalan tertatih-tatih entah menuju mana. Mungkin ia baru pulang dari klub, tapi sepertinya dari cara jalannya, ia tidak mabuk.

"Hyuk!" aku menyahut. Ia mengadahkan pandangannya ke sana kemari, mencari sumber suara. "Di sini!" aku berteriak sekali lagi, dan kali ini ia sadar. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Ayo sini! Kita sarapan bersama!" aku menunjukkan satu kotak sandwichku yang lain. Kali ini aku bisa melihat senyumannya melebar, ia berjalan tertatih menuju pintu rumah. Selama itu, aku bergegas memasukkan jemuran dan handuk ke dalam rumah.

"Rumah yang bagus." Eunhyuk berkata ketika sampai di teras.

"Makasih." aku tersenyum.

Kemudian kami masuk ke dalam rumah. Kami makan sandwich kami smabil berbincang, mengenai klub, tempat tinggal dan sebagainya. Ternyata ia tinggal di kawasan orang kaya… beberapa blok dari sini. "Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke Itali… karena itu kemarin aku memanfaatkan waktuku untuk pergi ke klub." ceritanya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil seperti biasa. Jujur, aku kurang suka bicara saat makan, tapi tampaknya Eunhyuk sudah hobi melakukan itu.

"Umurmu berapa?" aku memulai topik pembicaraan.

"19. Seumur hidup aku tinggal di sini."

"Hei, umurmu sama dengan sahabatku. Ia yang tinggal di sini bersamaku, ia berkata ia juga tinggal di sini seumur hidupnya." tuturku. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya kecil.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu sahabatmu, seharusnya aku bisa mengenalnya. Waktu kecil aku dan sepupuku sering bersepeda dan terkadang melewati blok ini tapi… aku tidak tahu ada orang yang tinggal di rumah ini sebelumnya." jelasnya. Aku mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Tapi ia berkata demikian."

"Mungkin ia pindah rumah. Dari blok satu ke blok lainnya." kata Eunhyuk. Aku mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali mengunyah. "Oh iya, sahabatmu itu masih tidur? Aku belum melihatnya." Eunhyuk menoleh ke seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia pergi bersama pacarnya, belum pulang dari kemarin malam. Biasa, pacar baru." aku tersenyum kecut, lalu melanjutkan ritual makanku.

Eunhyuk menatapku penuh iba. "Jadi… seperti kacang lupa kulit?" tanyanya. Spontan, aku tertawa— sekaligus tersedak.

"Tidak begitu juga." kataku. "Pacarnya kali ini— aku penasaran. Aku ingin sekali tahu siapa orangnya, tapi… aku tidak mendapat petunjuk sama sekali. Lagipula sepertinya sahabatku itu enggan memberitahukannya."

"Kalau begitu bisa kubantu." usul Eunhyuk. Aku menyernyit bingung lalu menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Ya, membantu. Kau bilang sahabatmu itu tinggal di sini cukup lama, mungkin saja aku lupa orangnya. Tapi gampanglah… kami bisa kenal cepat. Setelah itu aku akan cari tahu siapa orangnya."

Mmm… oke. Rencana yang cukup aneh— tapi bisa di terima. Toh, kalau Eunhyuk berteman dengan Kyuhyun, kami bisa bermain bersama. Lagipula, aku memang penasaran siapa pacar Kyuhyun itu. Jadi, aku menerima tawaran Eunhyuk tersebut, juga ikut bekerja sama dengannya.

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Tekad Eunhyuk untuk pulang setelah makan tidak jadi ia laksanakan. Karena ia cukup kenyang dan mengantuk sesudah minum susu, apalagi ia tidak tidur sama sekali di klub. Katanya kemarin malam teman-temannya itu melakukan kegilaan— menyewa kamar VIP dan melakukan _sex party_ di sana. Tentu saja Eunhyuk kena seret. Dasar orang-orang gila.

Jadi, karena bosan, aku bermain bersama Balca di halaman depan sambil menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Miris memang, mengingat kemungkinan Kyuhyun pulang pagi-pagi sepertinya mustahil. Aku juga memandikan Balca, tapi butuh waktu berjam-jam, karena anjing itu malah mengajakku bermain. Ketika ingin ganti baju, mobil Kyuhyun datang. Setelah turun dari mobil ia masuk ke dalam rumah cepat-cepat.

"Tidak ada salam untukku?" aku menyindir.

"Oh. Hai Sungmin." ujarnya singkat, kemudian kembali berlalu. Aku meringis kesal. Benar, dia begitu sombong. Bahkan ia bicara tanpa melihatku! Dasar kacang lupa kulit!

Secepat aku emosi, secepat pula aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang minum air putih. Ia cukup kaget melihatku yang tengah emosi. "Kamu habis di kejar setan?" ia tertawa. Aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan sinis lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju tangga. "Min, tunggu—"

"Ada apa sih?" suara Eunhyuk mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyimpan lelaki di dalam rumah?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Min… suaramu terdengar sampai at…" nafas Eunhyuk tercekat. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan jujur, Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau kenal… dia?" aku menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hai, hyuk. Lama tidak bertemu." ia tersenyum. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak membalas senyumannya. Ia malah menatap Kyuhyun tajam— sekaligus curiga.

"Kita tidak pernah berteman." jawabnya. Aku bisa melihat senyuman pasrah di bibir Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk terlihat senang. Kali ini posisiku hanya sebagai penonton. Aku tidak berani bersuara di tengah suasana dingin ini. Mungkin mereka berdua saling kenal, tapi karena suatu masalah, akhirnya mereka bertengkar. Well, ini kesimpulan yang kubuat sendiri sih… tapi tampaknya memang seperti itu. "Ikut aku." Eunhyuk menarik tanganku. Ia menyeretku sampai ke kamar dan cepat-cepat mengunci pintu. "Kau tahu kamu pergi dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Aku duduk di kasur sambil menggeleng. Dalam hati, sebenarnya aku bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Eunhyuk jadi gelagapan seperti ini? "Dengar… aku tahu kau ada masalah dengannya, tapi jangan seret aku juga…"

"Siapa bilang aku menyeretmu?" timpalnya cepat-cepat. "Lupakan. Kenapa kamu bisa tinggal bersamanya?"

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu?"

"Kamu tidak seharusnya bersama dia." Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Ada hal yang tidak bisa kuceritakan di sini. Kyuhyun akan cepat-cepat mendengar kita, kita harus bicara di tempat lain."

Aku menggeleng pelan, memberi tatapan menyelidik pada Eunhyuk. "Aku mengenalnya cukup lama. Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa kamu dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyaku.

Eunhyuk memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. "Dia mengidap penyakit jiwa, min." sergahnya. Aku membulatkan mata kaget. "Aku akan ceritakan nanti. Habis ini aku akan ambil tasku di luar, setelah itu kita pergi ke rumahku dan kamu akan aman di sana." ia berdiri dan beranjak keluar pintu. Aku duduk di kasur dengan pikiran kacau. Apa? Penyakit jiwa? Kyuhyun mempunyai penyakit… tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak tampak seperti itu. Caranya memperlakukan orang normal, bahkan ia membuka bar, berarti ia dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik. Tapi… Eunhyuk bilang ia tinggal seumur hidup di sini, begitu juga Kyuhyun— wajar mereka saling mengenal. Ah… aku harus percaya yang mana?!

Aku menghabiskan cukup lama waktu untuk berpikir, sampai aku lupa… kalau Eunhyuk belum juga kembali.

.

Eunhyuk bersumpah dalam hati, kalau saja di dalam rumah itu tidak ada Sungmin, ia akan lari secepatnya. Keluar dari rumah itu dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan teman barunya itu, Sungminlah yang menemaninya di klub, membuatnya tidak sendiri malam itu. Meski di tinggal tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk tetap memaafkannya. Apalagi untuk sarapan, juga teh pagi ini… Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin berterima kasih. Tapi kalimat itu lupa ia ucapkan, karena begitu panik.

"Habis ini aku akan ambil tasku di luar, setelah itu kita pergi ke rumahku dan kamu akan aman di sana." begitu katanya, sebelum ia keluar dari kamar itu. Ia tidak berpikir panjang, tidak sampai berpikiran kalau di sana— di pinggir pintu kamar, ada Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan pemukul kastinya. Kesadarannya hilang setelah benda itu sukses menghantam kepalanya.

Gelap.

Sangat gelap.

Sampai akhirnya kesadarannya memulih, kepalanya sakit, begitu juga bibirnya. Tunggu, bibirnya? Eunhyuk ingin berteriak begitu ia menyadari tangannya terikat, tapi ia sadar— Kyuhyun tengah menjahit bibirnya. Sebagian telah tertutup, sebagian masih terbuka. Eunhyuk mencoba untuk berteriak sekali lagi, tapi suaranya tidak terdengar. Rasa sakit di bibirnya makin terasa— di setiap jarum itu menusuk, kemudian setiap benang itu tertarik, lalu menusuk kembali ke bagian lainnya. Ia benar-benar merasa benang itu melilit di kulitnya.

Setelah pekerjaan 'menjahit' Kyuhyun selesai, lelaki itu mengambil sebuah pisau kecil lalu berjongkok— menyamakan tingginya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku dengar kau. Kau katakan pada Sungmin kalau aku gila." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk, memberinya senyuman yang teramat manis. "Aku membayangkan… kalau tadi aku tidak memukulmu. Mungkin aku akan kehilangan satu teman lagi." senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang— senyuman yang semakin membuat Eunhyuk merinding. Apalagi, pisau kecil itu menyentuh pipinya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari pisau itu— walau ia tahu itu mustahil. "Aku tidak gila. Kenapa kau bisa anggap aku gila?"

_Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menakutkan. Aku ingin pulang. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku pergi dari sini?_

"Aku bertanya, hyuk! Jawab aku!"

_Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabmu? Kamu tidak sadar kamu telah menutup mulutku?!_

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, pikiran Kyuhyun jadi kacau. Ia tahu ia telah menutup mulut Eunhyuk tapi… kenapa ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih? Emosinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Hmm… kambuh?

Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Eunhyuk cepat, lalu menarik paksa kedua bibir itu— agar kembali terbuka. "AAARRGGHH!" jeritan Eunhyuk menggema ketika rasa perih itu semakin bertambah. Rasa anyir darah dapat ia rasakan di mulutnya. Darah segar itu mengalir di dagunya, ia tahu, sobek di bibirnya pasti sangat parah. Kyuhyun mendorong kursi yang tengah di dudukinya— sehingga ia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai.

Eunhyuk menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk berteriak, menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menendang seluruh benda di sekitarnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mau menjadi temanku?! Kenapa kamu anggap aku gila?!" Kyuhyun menjerit.

"A… aku…" Eunhyuk berusaha bicara, tapi mulutnya sakit sekali. Ia harus paksakan— kalau ia masih ingin tetap hidup. "Aku… masih menganggap… kamu… temanku." ia berbohong. Tapi kedustaan yang ia katakan itu cukup bisa membuat Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia mengambil sebuah palu, lalu berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Kamu tidak." ujarnya singkat.

"Iya… aku…"

"Tidak! Kamu lebih memilih Donghae. Ketika aku ingin menyingkirkannya kamu malah menghentikan aku! Kamu pengkhianat!" jerit Kyuhyun. Genggamannya di palu itu kian mengeras— seiring emosinya. Eunhyuk menatap ngeri benda itu. Tidak… ia harus cari cara supaya Kyuhyun mau melepaskannya.

"Aku serius." Eunhyuk semakin memberi sugesti. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Kyuhyun dengan mudah mempercayai Eunhyuk. Lelaki itu tertawa lalu menaruh palunya kembali ke lantai.

"Ayo teman." Kyuhyun menegakkan kursi yang di duduki Eunhyuk kembali. "Aku senang kamu masih menganggap aku sahabat. Aku tahu Donghae yang mempengaruhimu, dialah setannya." ujarnya sambil membuka ikatan di pergelangan Eunhyuk. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk kecil— ia tetap menatap Kyuhyun waspada. Sambil menyungging senyum, Kyuhyun mengambil sebilah pisau dan mengasahnya. "Karena itu… kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Hanya berdua… tidak ada Donghae—"

"TIDAK!" jerit Eunhyuk cepat— setelah itu, ia meringis sambil menutup bibirnya. Perih yang ia rasakan luar biasa, merambat sampai ke pipi dan seakan melumpuhkan semua syaraf di wajahnya. Semuanya mati rasa… apalagi benang-benang yang masih tersangkut di bibirnya itu— ia dapat merasakan benang itu tertarik.

Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Tidak mendengarkan jeritan Eunhyuk, ia sibuk mengasah pisaunya, mulai dari yang kecil, sampai yang besar. Di pikiranya sudah tergambar jelas— yang kecil, untuk menyayat wajah Donghae. Yang besar untuk memotong tubuh Donghae, lalu ia akan bawa palu juga— untuk meremukkan tulang Donghae. Bukankah menyenangkan membunuh orang yang kau benci? Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa merasakannya.

Kesibukkan itu terhenti ketika ia tahu Balca masuk ke dalam ruangan. Anjing itu menggonggong sambil mengigit sebuah stik kayu.

Sial.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya seketika. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil _power glue_, lalu berlari mendekati Eunhyuk. "Aku tahu ini salah… tapi aku harus cepat." Kyuhyun mengelem kedua bibir Eunhyuk perlahan— lelaki yang menjadi korban itu hanya diam sambil menggeleng, tapi tentu saja perlawanannya itu mustahil dapat menyelamatkannya. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia berlari keluar sambil menggendong Balca— tidak lupa, ia kunci pintu itu.

.

Aku sudah berlari di halaman belakang, mencari-cari Balca, tapi nampaknya anjing itu lari terlalu jauh. Masuk ke dalam hutan alang-alang sampai tidak terlihat. Awalnya, karena bosan aku memutuskan untuk bermain lempar stik dengan anjing itu, juga untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal— karena di tinggal Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Aku sudah putuskan, mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang tidak setia. Apalagi Eunhyuk, masa tahu-tahu dia menghilang? Menyebalkan…

Aku terus berlari menelusuri hutan alang-alang ini. Sudah cukup lama dan kakiku mulai capek. Rasanya ingin kembali ke rumah saja… tapi kalau Balca menghilang, bisa-bisa aku di marahi Kyu. "Min!" suara itu mengagetkanku. Sepertinya itu suara Kyu. "Min! Astaga kamu sedang apa di sini?" aku semakin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menabrakku tiba-tiba. Balca ada dalam gendongannya.

"Kamu habis ngapain dari sana?"

"Aku yang tanya kamu duluan, sedang apa kamu di sini?" ia membalas. Melihatnya sedang tergesa-gesa, aku tidak berani melawan. Aku hanya menghela nafas sebagai jawaban. "Oke oke… maaf kalau aku tidak sopan tapi… di sini berbahaya. Kamu seharusnya tidak di sini." ia menyentuh pipiku, memberiku tatapan khawatir.

Pipiku kembali memanas. Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu ikut dengannya sampai ke rumah. Ia membuatkan aku coklat panas, kami bicara di depan TV. "Aku ingin tanya padamu… satu hal." aku menatapnya tajam. "Apa kamu pernah kenal Eunhyuk sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun berhenti menyesap coklat panasnya. Ia menaruh gelas itu di meja kemudian melipat tangannya. "Mmm… dia teman sekolahku dulu."

"Kenapa tampaknya dia tidak menyukaimu?"

"Kami bertengkar. Begitu saja." ia menjawab singkat. Persis seperti dugaanku. "Oh iya… kemarin malam kamu lakukan apa saja?"

"Ah… kemarin malam…" aku memutar mata. Dalam hati, tiba-tiba aku senang luar biasa. Karena Kyuhyun bertanya tentangku hari ini, seperti biasanya! "Aku pergi ke klub, lalu bertemu Eunhyuk. Begitulah." kataku jujur. Kyuhyun menatapku tidak percaya. "Serius! Begini begini aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" timpalku cepat.

"Ya. Kau bukan." ia tertawa. "Aku kurang suka dengan pacarku kemarin malam… kami bertengkar." ujarnya. Kali ini, hatiku tambah berbunga-bunga. Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Apa ini petanda kalau mereka akan putus? Bolehkan aku senang?!

"Baguslah. Aku kurang suka pacarmu." jawabku sok.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun membulatkan mata. "Memang kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu tapi…" aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Aku tidak suka ada wanita yang dekat denganmu." tuturku. Aku semakin malu karena kalimatku ini, jadi aku menunduk. Sebelumnya, aku bisa melihat bibir Kyuhyun menyungging seringai. Mungkin ia menganggap ini lucu.

"Aku juga tidak suka ada perempuan yang dekat denganmu." balasnya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang mendengar kata-katanya itu. Jadi aku tetap menunduk sambil menyesap coklat panas— menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat balasan dariku, Kyuhyun mengubah topik. "Kamu mau ke bar?" tanyanya. "Aku mau buka bar hari ini. Sudah beberapa hari tidak buka membuatku rugi. Karyawan-karyawanku jadi makan gaji buta." katanya. Aku sudah lama tidak ke bar. Astaga, aku senang sekali! Aku mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah. Siap-siap sana."

"Oke bos!" aku berlari menuju kamar. Mungkin hari ini akan menyenangkan.

.

_WEDNESDAY, 10 OCT '14. 07.00 PM. SEOUL, KOREA –_

"Apa kamu akan berikan aku satu cocktail lagi?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun menaruh _shaker_nya di atas _counter_, lalu melirikku bosan. "Aku tahu ini tidak sopan… tapi aku haus." aku menyengir. Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Ia mengambil satu _shaker_ lagi, lalu membuat cocktail pesananku. "Jangan buatkan punyaku dulu… dahulukan pesanan pelanggan yang lain saja."

"Kasihan kalau kamu kehausan." katanya. Aku tertawa saja mendengar gurauannya, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mendahulukan pesananku, apalagi akukan di beri gratis. "Di lantai 2, ada ruangan paling pojok, itu ruangan untuk aku beristirahat. Kamu minum ini di situ saja." ia memberikan segelas cocktail itu. Aku mengangguk kemudian turun dari kursi bar. Setelah menaiki tangga, aku mencari-cari ruangan itu. Paling pojok… oh, itukah? Kupikir ruangan itu ruangan untuk menyimpan sapu. Habis letaknya terpencil sekali.

Aku memasuki ruangan itu. Ah… ternyata memang ruangan untuk beristirahat. Di sini ada satu sofa, TV kecil dan radio. Lalu ada kulkas dan lemari juga, memang benar-benar ruangan untuk istirahat. Aku duduk di sofa lalu meminum minumanku. Tidak lupa, aku menyalakan TV juga. Sekarang benar-benar waktunya untuk bersantai… cukup lama aku nonton drama di TV, lama-lama bosan juga. Apalagi dramanya terlalu melankolis… terlalu mementingkan cinta. Iuh.

Akhirnya aku matikan TV itu dan lagi-lagi… aku merasa bosan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada radio... aku malas dengar radio. Ada sofa… aku belum mau tidur. Ada lemari… apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan lemari? Aku duduk menyila di atas sofa, menopang dagu dan mulai berpikir. Mungkin di lemari itu ada beberapa benda pribadi Kyuhyun. Siapa tahu. Ah… mungkin aku bisa temukan petunjuk siapa pacar Kyuhyun sekarang. Oh iya, benar!

Aku langsung membuka lemari itu, mencari-cari bahkan sampai membuka laci-laci kecilnya. Tapi di dalam sini normal… hanya ada beberapa baju, celana, pakaian dalam… model-model yang seperti itu. Oh iya, aku juga temukan kondom di laci kecilnya. Tuhkan benar, hubungan Kyuhyun dengan pacarnya memang tidak sehat.

Putus asa, akhirnya aku tutup lemari itu. Karena kesal, aku menendang lemari itu. Sekali lagi, aku tendang. Akhirnya tendanganku jadi bertubi-tubi. Cara melampiaskan kesal yang aneh, aku juga baru pertama kali melakukan ini. Tahu-tahu, ketika sedang asyik menendang, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu di atas lemari. Seperti sesuatu yang sedikit terbuka… ah. Itu pintu laci. Ada laci lagi di bagian atas lemari!

Cepat-cepat aku menyeret kursi dan melihat ke dalamnya. Sialnya, laci itu sudah terlalu tinggi, masuk ke dalam pula. Laci itu juga berdebu, pasti Kyu jarang sekali membukanya. Karena gelap, aku gunakan handphone sebagai penerangan.

"Mmmm… laci rahasia, berarti ada benda rahasia. Kau memang cerdas, min." aku terkekeh. Oke, kembali ke urusanku semula. Aku memerlukan waktu beberapa menit untuk menerawang benda-benda di dalam laci itu— karena aku perlu berjinjit. Aku meraih sebuah botol yang terletak di ujung— mmm... yang masih bisa kujangkau. "Zyprexa. Kekuatan tablet 15 mg." gumamku. Aku membolak balik botol itu berulang kali. Di botol itu, di lilitkan secarik kertas— sepertinya kertas dari dokter atau apotiknya.

_**Zyprexa: mengandung Olanzapine [tablet]. Pasien: Cho Kyuhyun. Penyakit: Schizophrenia campuran. Satu kali sehari.**_

Aku tidak pernah dengan nama obat ini sebelumnya… isinya masih penuh. "Expired Nov 2014." obat ini kadaluarsa sebentar lagi, berarti sudah di beli dari beberapa tahun lalu, tapi kenapa isinya benar-benar masih penuh? Mungkin Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mengidap penyakit— tunggu, penyakit? Aku jadi ingat Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit jiwa.

Aku memandangi botol obat itu agak lama. "Benarkah?" aku bergumam sekali lagi. Lagipula, apa itu _schizophrenia_? Apa itu sejenis penyakit jiwa? Tidak… tidak mungkin. Eunhyuk pasti salah. Kyuhyun baru saja memberiku segelas cocktail dan ia sangat ramah terhadap pelanggan. Tidak mungkin ia gila. Mungkin obat ini bisa di jadikan petunjuk.

Aku memasukkan botol obat itu ke kantung kemejaku, lalu kembali mencari objek lain. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan satu barang menarik yang masih bisa kujangkau. Sebuah buku bersampul merah. Sepertinya itu catatan Kyu waktu kecil. Ketika kubuka, lembarannya jatuh ke mana-mana. Sial! Buku ini pasti sudah lama sekali! Cepat-cepat aku turun dari kursi dan memungut isinya.

"Riwayat pengobatan." aku membaca secarik kertas. "Cho Kyuhyun. Tingkat pertama, dosis 25 mg. Respon terhadap obat positif." sekali lagi, aku mengerutkan kening. Catatan apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Akhirnya aku menungut kertas yang lain— yang ini catatan matematika. Kertas yang lain— gambar struktur virus. Ini pasti buku catatan campuran! Lembaran-lembaran ini tertulis abstrak, matematika, IPA, terkadang aku temukan kimia, lalu ada beberapa catatan kedokteran seperti tadi, ada foto juga… tunggu. Inikan foto Kyuhyun bersama Eunhyuk. Ternyata benar mereka pernah berteman. Aku jadi penasaran kenapa mereka bisa berteng—

"Sedang apa kau?" suara Kyuhyun membuat jantungku hampir berhenti. Ia sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak suruh kamu untuk membuka-buka lemariku." dengan kasar, ia menyambar kertas yang sedang kupegang. Sial, aku ketahuan basah! Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak jadi menakutkan. Ia memungut kertas-kertas itu lalu menyimpannya kembali ke dalam laci. "Kamu tahukan perbuatanmu ini tidak sopan."

"A… aku tahu." jawabku. "Tapi… aku hanya penasaran…"

"Penasaran apa?" balasnya. "Apa kamu temukan sesuatu di dirku yang ganjil?" tanyanya sinis.

Aku terdiam. Memang aku tidak temukan sisi yang ganjil di diri Kyu. Tapi alasanku untuk membuka lemarinya itu… karena aku ingin tahu siapa pacarnya. "Tidak." jawabku."Aku penasaran siapa pacarmu. Itu saja." aku berterus terang.

"Hah? Pacarku?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?" tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Perubahan moodnya cepat sekali…

"Ah…" aku mengambil nafas. "Karena aku— aku cemburu." ujarku. Setelah itu, kami terdiam agak lama. Tidak ada reaksi yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya diam. Mungkin ia syok. Tidak apa-apa… itu wajar. "Sudahlah… lupakan." aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kemudian berdiri, beranjak menuju pintu.

"Kenapa kau bisa cemburu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan aku. "Kau suka padaku?"

DEG.

Suka? Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin suka Kyuhyun, akukan laki-laki. "Ti... tidak."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau benci pacarku?"

"Mmm… itu…"

"Kenapa kamu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tegas?" oke, untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun sukses membuatku diam tidak berkutik. Memang benar katanya, jika memang aku tidak menyukainya, lantas kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan tegas? "Sini." ia menggerakan telunjuknya. "Kau suka padaku?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab. Tangannya mulai menelusuri tubuhku, kemudian berhenti di dada. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencubit sesuatu— erm, tonjolan di dadaku. Ah, aku malu untuk menyebutkannya! Itukan tidak sopan! Dia membuat pipiku tambah memerah! "Reaksimu bilang iya." ia menyeringai. Lalu tanpa meminta persetujuanku, ia menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya— eh, apa? Dia menyiumku?!

Aku mencoba untuk mendorong Kyu, tapi dia terlalu kuat. Semakin aku mencoba untuk melawan, ia semakin mendorong kepalaku. Rasanya kepalaku pusing— aku membiarkan Kyu melakukan semuanya— melumat, menghisap… kami menghisap bibir satu sama lain, terkadang menelan air liur— ini menjijikan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih— aku menginginkan Kyuhyun lebih dari ini.

"Nghh… ng…" aku mendesah saat tangannya mulai meraba tubuhku sekali lagi. Karena pasokan oksigen yang mulai habis, kami melepas pagutan itu. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sambil memejamkan mata, sedangkan aku masih terengah-engah.

"Kamu bisa keluar?" tanyanya. Hah? Keluar? Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kamu tidak dengar? Kamu bisa keluar tidak?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengusirku? Setelah ia menciumku— merampas ciuman pertamaku, ia bisa bicara begitu?

"Kamu kenap—"

"Min, plis. Keluar." katanya sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar memberinya tatapan kecewa. Rasanya tiba-tiba sakit— seperti di tolak. Sambil menahan air mata, aku berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Ada beberapa pelanggan melihatku, bahkan salah satu karyawan bertanya aku kenapa. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku duduk di belakang bar, menangis di bawah pohon. Rasanya hatiku sakit, seperti di sayat-sayat. Oke, aku memang suka Kyuhyun. Aku gay. Itu terlihat jelas sekali. Tapi tidak seharusnya ia mempermainkan aku seperti tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain! Ia memang gila. Aku

"Oh iya… obat tadi." aku merogoh kantung kemejaku. Obat tadi bisa menjadi petunjuk— setidaknya aku bisa cari di internet. "Eh?" aku menyernyit. Aku memeriksa kantung yang satu lagi, kemudian kantung jeansku. Sial…

Obat itu tidak ada. Aku yakin sekali sudah memasukkannya tadi!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AAAAAAA… tekad author untuk buat rated M jadi gak bisa. Habis habis habis… author gak kuat nulis gore! Maaf bagi readers yang berharap FF ini masuk rated M, sepertinya FF ini akan menetap di rated T._.v tapi semua kembali pada readers, adegan di FF ini cocok di rating mana. *maaf ya dari kemarin author labil banget soal rating* **

**Seperti biasanya, author minta maaf kalau ada typo, kesalahan kata dan update kelamaan. Tapi tau deh untuk chapter ini updatenya termasuk lama atau nggak._. Yang jelas, kayaknya author bakal update FF ini di pertengahan Januari.**

**Yang terakhir, bagaimana pendapat kalian untuk chap ini? Bikin muntahkah? Mengecewakan? Ungkapkan di kotak review yah. Author sangat menerima saran dan kritik kalian.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b **


	6. Chapter 6

.

Tidak ada jalan keluar. Harga diriku sudah jatuh di depan mata Kyuhyun. Pilihan hanya ada dua, tetap bersama Kyuhyun, tapi ia jauhi selamanya atau pergi dan mencari teman baru. Semua orang bodoh juga bisa menjawabnya, pasti mereka akan pilih pilihan ke dua dan dengan sangat terpaksa, aku juga harus memilih pilihan itu. Aku ingin Kyuhyun tetap jadi temanku dan tinggal bersamanya, tapi sekali lagi aku tegaskan, tidak ada jalan keluar. Setelah insiden kemarin malam, aku tidak berani menatap Kyu, bahkan kami tidak sarapan bersama hari ini.

Aku di kamar dan mengemas semua barangku. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan pergi dari sini dan menghapus rasa malu yang teramat sangat. Setelah selesai, aku mengangkat tas dan berlari ke bawah. Kyu sedang minum kopi sambil membaca buku— seperti biasa. Aku menundukkan kepala dan terus berjalan. Sampai di depan pintu, Kyuhyun berkata,

"Kamu mau pergi ke mana?"

Aku menahan nafas. Ini pertama kalinya ia bicara padaku hari ini. "Pulang."

"Ke rumah Victoria?" —aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, tapi kuyakin Kyu bisa melihatnya. "Bisakah kamu duduk di sini?" ia menunjuk salah satu kursi di meja makan. Aku melirik kursi itu dan memberi tatapan enggan, tapi Kyu memaksa. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan soal kemarin malam?" ia bertanya setelah berhasil membujukku untuk duduk.

Aku mengambil nafas berat, "Kesal." jawabku singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Marah." aku menatap Kyu. "Malu. Benci." lanjutku. "Kamu tahu apa yang aku rasakan kemarin malam?"

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya kemudian menaruhnya di sisi meja. Sepertinya ia mulai menganggap pembicaraan ini serius. "Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Aku tahu, ini bukan soal perasaanmu padaku tapi perasaanmu saat aku perlakukan seperti kemarin malam, kan? Tadi itu bukan lelucon, min." potongnya. Aku membuang wajah saking kesalnya. "Kamu tahu aku tidak pintar bicara."

"Ya memang." jawabku ketus.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat reaksiku. "Kamu tidak mengerti maksudku." ia tersenyum pasrah, "Jadi kamu mau pergi?" tanyanya. Melihatnya, aku jadi sedikit iba— tidak, aku sangat iba. Senyuman itu seperti senyuman saat Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk. Aku bertanya-tanya… apa mereka berpisah karena hal seperti ini juga? "Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan." Kyuhyun menghabiskan kopinya cepat-cepat kemudian angkat kaki dari meja makan. Ia masuk ke kamarnya… dan setelah itu, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku duduk dengan penyesalan yang cukup besar. Kesalahan terbesar yang kulakukan adalah… aku tidak menjawab saat Kyuhyun bertanya. Dalam hati, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri— betapa bodohnya aku.

Siang ini, aku meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

**Di chap ini lebih banyak narasi author daripada narasi Sungmin. Tapi bukan berarti peran Sungmin sedikit di chapter ini. **

**.**

Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin sudah tidak ada lagi di ruang makan. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dengan tujuan memeriksa, dan ternyata benar— lelaki manis itu tidak ia temukan. Di ruang tengah, di ruang makan, di kamarnya… lelaki kesayangannya itu tidak lagi di rumah. Kyuhyun menyesal setengah mati telah membiarkan Sungmin pergi.

Diam-diam, ia bersyukur telah menyekap Eunhyuk. Mungkin Eunhyuk akan menemaninya kali ini… lelaki itu masih memberinya harapan. Kyuhyun mengambil kunci gudang dan berjalan ke halaman belakang, menyebrangi sungai dan berjalan menelusuri hutan alang-alang, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah pondok kecil.

"Hyuk." panggilnya. Ia menemukan Eunhyuk tergeletak di lantai, meringkuk sambil mengeratkan selimut ke tubuhnya. "Ayo kita ke rumah." ujar Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun agak lama, tapi karena ia tidak melihat benda tajam di tangan Kyu, ia berani mendekati lelaki itu. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eunhyuk cepat lalu mengunci pintu kembali. "Masih ada sup krim di panci. Aku akan buatkan kau teh juga. Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan lepaskan itu dulu." ujarnya.

.

SRET.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat saking sakitnya. Jika bisa berteriak, dari tadi ia sudah teriak saking sakitnya. Tapi sayangnya hal itu mustahil ia lakukan… ia masih mempunyai beberapa benang lagi yang tersangkut di bibirnya. Setelah berusaha, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil memotong satu helai benang, juga serat-serat lem di antara bibirnya. Beruntung, tapi sakitnya benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Masih ada beberapa benang lagi. Mungkin aku akan memotong kulit bibirmu juga." Kyuhyun mencuci guntingnya, lalu kembali duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk— di posisi semulanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya— menggunting dengan jeli benang dan serat-serat itu. Memang benar, ia harus menggunting kulit luar bibir Eunhyuk di beberapa bagian dan sekali lagi, di tegaskan, rasa sakitnya membuat Eunhyuk gila.

Satu jam berlalu, Kyuhyun masih berkutat pada bibir 'temannya' itu. Pekerjaannya sudah hampir selesai… hanya saja masih ada benang yang tersangkut. Tanpa hati-hati Kyuhyun menarik benang itu, sehingga benang itu tertarik melalui kulit Eunhyuk.

"Aaaaaa!" Eunhyuk menjerit. Tapi beruntunglah, benang itu berhasil keluar. Dagunya basah oleh darah dan bibirnya perih sekali… apalagi bagian atas dan bawah bibirnya yang mengalami sobekan. Ia meringkuk sambil menutup mulutnya— menahan sakit.

Sementara Eunhyuk menangis, Kyuhyun mencuci gunting dan tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Ia juga menyapu benang-benang di lantai— yang juga basah total oleh darah. Sepertinya ia harus mengepel dua kali hari ini, agar bau amisnya hilang. "Ini. Kumur-kumur dulu." Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air. Cepat-cepat Eunhyuk mengambil gelas itu lalu berkumur di wastafel. "Cepat. Aku mau obati lukamu dulu." kata Kyuhyun sambil membawa kotak P3K. Eunhyuk mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, lalu kembali duduk di lantai.

"Pelan-pelan."

"Tenang saja. Habis ini kita makan." Kyuhyun mengoleskan obat itu pada sobekan-sobekan di mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya memejamkan mata sambil meringis. Memang perih, tapi tidak seperih sebelumnya. "Kau mau makan apa? Kalau mau makan daging sebaiknya kita keluar. Aku hanya ada sup dan roti bekas sarapan tadi pagi." Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian memasukkan obat itu kembali ke kotak P3K. "Di kulkas masih ada—"

"Kyu, aku perlu ke rumah sakit." potong Eunhyuk. "Ada 4 luka robek di atas bibirku, begitu juga 4 di bawahnya."

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir sambil memasukkan obat-obat itu ke dalam kotak kembali. "Baik. Kita akan ke rumah sakit." ia membanting kotak P3K itu ke dalam lemari. Eunhyuk tahu, Kyuhyun pasti kesal sekali. "Tapi aku tidak akan masuk." tambahnya. Ya… memang benar. Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin masuk ke tempat yang sering ia kutuk itu. Ia memang benci rumah sakit…

.

Kyuhyun memang sudah bertekad untuk tidak ikut masuk ke rumah sakit. Hanya saja, begitu tahu di dalam rumah sakit ada beberapa restoran dan ternyata sekarang adalah jam makan siang untuk perutnya, tidak ada pilihan lain. Kalau tidak ingin perutnya sakit, Kyuhyun harus secepatnya membeli makanan. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk membeli satu potong hot dog dan soft drink kemudian memakannya di dalam mobil. Well, cara yang bagus untuk menghindari rumah sakit.

Ketika sedang asyik menyantap santapannya, jendelanya di gebrak oleh Eunhyuk secara tiba-tiba. "Di jahit."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Ia membuka kaca mobilnya, "Apa?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk berdiri di depan jendela mobilnya, dengan beberapa kapas di bibirnya.

"Di jahit. Ada jaringan yang rusak. Setelah memberitahumu aku harus kembali untuk bicara dengan dokter, orang tuaku juga harus datang untuk menandatangani surat izin pembedahan."

Kyuhyun menyernyit bingung. Jaringan yang rusak? Tampaknya Eunhyuk dapat bicara dengan baik. "Jaringan mana yang rusak?" ia bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak terlalu parah sih… jaringan di bibir atas. Lihat, aku tidak bisa menjilat bibir atasku sendiri karena ototnya tidak mau bergerak ke bawah." Eunhyuk berkata sambil menggerakan lidahnya— menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun tentang kelainan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Hanya itu?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan satu matanya. Menganggap kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri itu adalah masalah kecil. "Mungkin kau akan dapat masalah saat bicara U dan O. Tapi sungguh, kalau kamu bicara dengan nada biasa tentu tidak akan menganggu. Seperti saat ini."

"Aku memutuskan untuk operasi plastic, kyu."

"Tentu. Mungkin dengan cara itu bekas lukamu akan hilang." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu— seakan tidak peduli. Sungguh, Eunhyuk ingin menonjok Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi karena terlanjur takut, ia menahan tekadnya itu. "Duduklah. Aku baru saja beli jus strawberi untukmu." ajaknya. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil kemudian duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih ingat minuman kesukaannya…

"Kyu, apa Sungmin itu anak laki-laki yang kamu ceritakan?" Eunhyuk memulai topik pembicaraan baru.

"Ya." jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Dia baik, bukan? Persis seperti yang kuceritakan." ia tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ritual makannya kembali.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabannya. Terkadang… ia malah merasa Kyuhyun yang terlalu bodoh. "Ya. Tapi kurasa dia lebih ke 'lugu' daripada 'baik'. Setidaknya saat dia bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kali."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengunyah. "Ah… tunggu sebentar." ia menaruh hot dog di pangkuannya kemudian menelpon Victoria. "Halo sayang… bagaimana kabarmu?" nada suara Kyuhyun mendadak lembut. Terlalu lembut sampai-sampai bulu kuduk Eunhyuk mendadak merinding. "Aku juga baik. Sungmin menelponmu tidak hari ini?" tanyanya. Mendengar kata 'Sungmin', diam-diam Eunhyuk mempertajam pendengarannya. "Begini… kemarin malam Sungmin ngambek dan dia pergi dari rumah. Aku takut dia bertemu dengan orang jahat, jadi aku mau mencarinya dan memperbaiki hubungan kami terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya, kalau aku menemui Sungmin bersama orang itu, aku bisa cari tahu siapa dia." jelas Kyuhyun. "Jadi… kalau dia minta jemput, lebih baik jangan kamu turuti dulu ya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening. Jadi ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menghalangi Sungmin untuk keluar dari sini. Lelaki itu pintar sekali membuat alasan! "Si… siapa yang kamu telepon itu?" Eunhyuk berusaha mencari tahu.

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya lalu menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "Tidak penting. Daripada bertanya, lebih baik kamu tutup mulutmu tentang hal ini. Aku tidak mau ada satu hal aneh lagi yang sampai ke telinga Sungmin." kemudian ia tersenyum. Eunhyuk juga tidak mau dapat masalah— ia tersenyum kecil, lalu cepat-cepat meminum minumannya. Yang penting, ia harus menyelamatkan Sungmin dulu. Jangan sampai kejadian yang dulu menimpanya juga menimpa orang lain.

.

"Apa? Tidak bisa jemput?!" aku menjerit begitu mendengar jawaban Vic. Saking kagetnya, makanan yang tengah aku kunyah menyembur keluar. Duh, joroknya aku.

"Iya, sayang. Maaf ya… aku flu dan mungkin baru akan pulih besok." — kemudian ia terbatuk. Mungkin memang benar ia flu. "Memang ada apa sih? Bukankah kamu bersama Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

Duh! Kenapa ia membahas soal Kyuhyun?! Padahal aku sudah mulai melupakan Kyuhyun itu! "Mmmm… kami bertengkar." aku menjawab sambil membersihkan meja dengan tisu.

"Apa? Lalu kamu minta agar aku menjemputmu? Tidak bisa. Tetap di sana dan selesaikan masalahmu, baru nanti akan kujemput. Seorang lelaki tidak akan lari dari masalah, min." ujarnya. Aaaa… memang benar sih lari dari masalah bukanlah tipe lelaki sejati, tapi masalah kali ini berbeda! Ini masalah… cinta. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan! Orang yang kusukai tahu aku menyukainya, dia mempermainkan aku dan namaku sudah hancur di matanya! Lagipula yang menjadi masalah baru adalah, jika Vic sudah bilang 'tidak', maka ia akan bilang 'tidak' terus menerus. Percuma saja aku membujuk, pasti tidak akan berhasil. Vic adalah orang paling konsisten yang pernah aku kenal.

"Baiklah…" aku mengalah. "Dadah, Vic. Aku sayang kau."

"Aku juga sayang kau, min. Dadah." — kemudian koneksi di putus.

Aku menghela nafas berat lalu menaruh handphoneku di sisi meja. Ahh… kalau begini aku harus kembali ke rumah Kyu. Malam ini aku akan tidur di mana? Masa di hotel? Tidak mungkin… pasti staff hotel itu sendiri akan curiga padaku. Untuk apa seorang anak remaja menyewa satu kamar hotel? Dapat uang dari mana dia? Nanti malah aku di sangka pencuri kecil… Tunggu. Memang ini film Home Alone? Karena terlalu pusing, aku malah bergurau jadinya.

Lebih baik aku menghabiskan makananku dulu. Saat rasa furikake tersebar di mulutku itu rasanya… wah! Sensasinya luar biasa! Siapa orang yang pertama kali mempunyai ide menyampurkan spagetti dengan furikake? Pasti orangnya luar biasa! Bahkan aku mengecap makananku sambil memejamkan mata terharu. Di tengah serunya makan, tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering, dan itu sangat mengganggu.

"Siapa sih?" gumamku kesal. Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat nama di layar handphone.

Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun?! Sebaiknya aku angkat atau tidak?

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk berpikir, sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo." sapaku sinis.

"Min… kamu… sedang apa?" tanya Kyu. Nada suaranya mendadak canggung.

"Makan." aku sengaja menjawab dengan singkat dan sinis, agar dia semakin yakin kalau aku marah.

"Begitukah? Padahal aku sudah membelikanmu makanan di rumah." ujarnya. Hah? Dia masih segitu perhatiannya padaku? Mendadak aku menjadi iba. Apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak marah padaku? Ia memang orang yang kaku dan tidak pintar bicara, kurasa hal ini sebagai bukti penyesalannya.

Tapi aku masih ingin jual mahal, setidaknya biar dia tahu rasa! "Makanan di sini jauh lebih enak daripada makanan yang kau beli." balasku.

"Aku masih ingin kau tinggal. Tapi terserah kau mau tinggal denganku atau tidak… maaf atas kesalahanku kemarin. Aku menyesal. Sungguh." pipiku mendadak panas begitu mendengar pengakuan itu. Astaga! Dia bilang maaf! Maaf yang begitu tulus! Tunggu, min… jangan terlihat seperti sedang mengharapkannya. "Eunhyuk sedang di rawat di Dong Hospital. Aku dan dia berharap kau bisa jenguk."

Apa? Eunhyuk di rawat? Memang dia sakit apa? Mendadak, bukan hanya di liputi rasa iba, rasa tidak enak juga muncul. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sinis, masa tiba-tiba jadi baik? Terpaksa, aku harus memberi reaksi seakan tidak peduli. "Oh… begitu." jawabku. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Aku mendengar nafas Kyuhyun yang mendadak tercekat. Apa kata-kataku tadi sangat keterlaluan? "I… iya. Sudah selesai. Maaf kalau mengganggumu. Selamat tinggal." — kemudian koneksi di putus. Sekali lagi, aku menyesal. Tampaknya Kyuhyun tersinggung sekali, apalagi yang ia ucapkan adalah 'selamat tinggal', bukan 'sampai jumpa'. Berarti aku sudah kelewatan!

Aku terdiam sambil memperhatikan handphoneku. Apa baiknya… aku telepon saja dia? Lalu aku akan minta maaf dan masalah kami akan selesai. Atau sebaiknya aku ke Dong Hospital dan secepatnya melihat Eunhyuk? Lebih baik aku habiskan makananku, baru aku akan minta maaf.

.

Ibu Eunhyuk pingsan begitu mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada anaknya. Sang ayah, hanya bisa mengelus dada saat di suruh untuk menandatangani surat izin pembedahan. Mereka berusaha mengetahui penyebab luka anaknya itu, tetapi dengan cerdasnya Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun mengarang jawaban sendiri. "Semalaman Eunhyuk di sekap di rumah perampok. Sebenarnya besok paginya mereka ingin minta tebusan. Perampok itu lupa mengambil handphone Hyuk dan akhirnya Hyuk sempat mengirim SMS padaku ketika perampok itu sedang lengah. Paginya, aku menyelamatkan Hyuk di rumah itu." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak panggil polisi saja?" ayah Eunhyuk bertanya frustasi.

"Di SMS Hyuk, kalau ada polisi datang maka mereka akan membunuh Hyuk terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin percaya kata-kata perampok itu, pasti mereka tidak akan membunuh Hyuk karena ingin minta tebusan. Berhubung mobil polisi itu mencolok, pasti kedatanganku akan di ketahui lebih dulu oleh mereka. Mereka bisa berpindah tempat sebelum kami sampai di sana. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk datang sendiri."

"Bagaimana kau melawan mereka?"

"Aku sudah mencapai sabuk hitam dalam karate dan di sana aku juga membawa pistol." jelas Kyuhyun. "Aku yakin Eunhyuk akan baik-baik saja." kemudian ia tersenyum— membuat ayah Eunhyuk semakin percaya pada cerita fiksi karangannya itu. Kemungkinan selamat dari para perampok itu memang kecil… tapi cerita itu juga tidak mustahil untuk terjadi. Dengan kata lain, cerita itu masih masuk akal.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan anak saya." ayah Eunhyuk memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Menunjukkan kepercayaannya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku sahabat Eunhyuk dan saling tolong menolong sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dalam persahabatan." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Mudah sekali menipu keluarga Eunhyuk. Semudah memancing tikus ke dalam perangkapnya. "Aku permisi dulu." ia menunduk memberi hormat kemudian berlari jauh dari koridor menuju lobi yang luas. Kyuhyun bersumpah, nafasnya sesak dan ia hampir mati saat mencium bau rumah sakit yang ia anggap menjijikan itu. Tapi ia memiliki tujuan lain selain menghindari suasana di dalam koridor itu. Ia tahu sebentar lagi Sungminnya akan datang. Tidak mungkin perkiraannya salah.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi tunggu. Baru saja duduk, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Sungmin. "Kyuhyuuuunn!" panggilnya. Lelaki manis itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju lobi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh. Seperti biasa, bibirnya menyungging seringai.

_Benarkan? Tidak perlu repot-repot. Sungminku pasti akan kembali dengan sendirinya._

.

'_**Mulutku mengalami luka parah makanya di jahit. Tapi tidak apa-apa, nanti juga sembuh.'**_

Itulah kalimat yang di tulis Eunhyuk begitu Sungmin bertanya soal penyakitnya. Mulutnya masih di tutup oleh perban dan butuh beberapa hari untuk bisa di lepas. Eunhyuk memang membenci kain yang di lilitkan dari mulut sampai ke dagunya itu, membuat aktivitas bicara dan makannya jadi terganggu, bahkan terpaksa untuk makan melalui selang untuk beberapa hari ini. Karena itu, makanan seperti roti dan donat yang sudah di bawa keluarganya tidak bisa ia nikmati.

'_**Kalau mau makan ambil saja makanan itu. Kalau terus di simpan nanti keras.'**_

Eunhyuk mengangkat bukunya lagi, dengan kalimat yang telah ia tulis di dalamnya. Buku itu cukup besar seperti buku untuk menggambar sketsa. Ketika membaca tulisan itu, Sungmin tersenyum dan segera mengambil satu donat dengan topping coklat penuh. Kyuhyun sendiri, daritadi ia duduk di sofa bagaikan raja sambil memakan roti sosis. Memang, kesopanan mereka berdua sebagai tamu lenyap seketika.

Sungmin menjilat jari-jarinya kemudian duduk di kursi di dekat kasur Eunhyuk. "Apa di jahit itu sakit?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat lagi di bukunya, _**'Kalau di bius tidak sakit, tapi jika tidak di bius akan sakit. Aku sudah merasakan keduanya, kok.'**_

"Erm." Kyuhyun berdehem begitu merasa tersindir. Sejak Sungmin masuk ke kamar inap, Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eunhyuk. Ia takut Eunhyuk memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti ini untuk memberitahu Sungmin hal yang tidak-tidak. "Min, keluar sebentar yuk." ajaknya. Sungmin— yang tadinya ingin mengambil satu donat lagi, kini cemberut.

"Siapa kau? Bukan berarti karena kau sudah minta maaf, aku akan memaafkanmu." ujarnya sinis. Ternyata… Sungmin masih tetap pada pendiriannya untuk jual mahal pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan aku belikan satu kotak jus."

Mendengar tawaran Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutar mata sambil berpikir. "Dua kotak."

"Di terima." Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari sofa. Matanya menatap tajam Eunhyuk untuk memberi ancaman— ternyata kepercayaannya pada Eunhyuk masih kurang. Tapi Sungmin bukan orang yang peka, ia tidak sadar pandangan Kyuhyun itu seakan ingin membunuh Eunhyuk.

"Baik. Ayo keluar." Sungmin merapikan bajunya. Ketika mereka keluar, Eunhyuk cepat-cepat mengambil bukunya kembali. Ia juga membuka tutup spidolnya. Sambil menulis, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu. Pintu itu di biarkan terbuka sedikit— ia tahu Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan hal itu. Percakapan mereka juga bisa terdengar sampai ke dalam.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" balas Sungmin. "Kau mau mengerjai aku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu—" nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi. "Aku cukup menyesal ketika kamu pergi. Kali ini, saat kamu ada di sini, aku harus mengungkapkannya padamu." ujarnya.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah. Jadi ternyata Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun? Eunhyuk bersumpah, Sungmin terjatuh ke lubang yang salah— sudah terjatuh, masuk ke dalam lubang yang salah pula. Pasti parah sekali, bukan? Eunhyuk tidak ingin buang-buang waktu. Merasa percakapan mereka akan panjang, ia cepat-cepat mengambil buku notesnya di dalam tas. Itu adalah buku catatan pemberian Kyuhyun— yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia sentuh lagi sejak ia berpisah dengannya, mungkin sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dulu, buku itu selalu ada di tasnya sebagai tanda persahabatan, tapi karena merinding tiap kali melihat buku itu, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak mau mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Baru siang ini, saat ibunya ingin membawakan perlengkapannya, Eunhyuk minta agar di bawakan tas itu. Ia tahu pasti Sungmin akan datang juga ke tempat ini.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pintar bicara… jadi…"

"Ah. Cepatlah, Kyu!" Sungmin merengek kesal.

Syukurlah Kyuhyun bertele-tele. Eunhyuk merasa masih aman, jadi ia kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran bukunya itu.

Foto.

Lembaran tugas.

Jadwal pergi.

Tidak tidak… yang ia cari bukan itu. Di mana alamat yang ia cari? Apa jangan-jangan ikut terobek saat ia menyelamatkan Donghae dulu?

"Min, aku menyukaimu." ucap Kyuhyun. Setelah itu lelaki itu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya seakan baru saja ia tenggelam. "Apa di hatimu masih ada tempat untukku?"

Sungmin menggeleng kecil. "Kyu. Kumohon jangan—"

"Aku serius!" potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Ciumanku yang kemarin itu sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak pernah peduli soal umur… kurasa kau tahu itu. Aku ingin kau di sampingku karena kau berarti. Berarti lebih dari sahabat, karena itu kau istimewa untukku." ujarnya.

Ucapan Kyuhyun begitu manis, begitu pendapat Sungmin. Mungkin karena ia sedang jatuh cinta. Kali ini Sungmin tidak peduli soal jual mahal— Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, lantas, kenapa ia harus menghindarinya lagi? Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya pasrah. Sepertinya alamat yang ia cari benar-benar hilang. Buruknya lagi, pembicaraan mereka sudah hampir berakhir. Kyuhyun tidak akan berlama-lama di luar, pasti setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin ia akan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Tidak ingin makan waktu, Eunhyuk melempar catatan itu dan mengambil bukunya. Ia menuliskan pesannya di dalam kertas itu cepat-cepat.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke kamar Hyuk sesudah ini?" Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku ingin ke Starbucks setelah ini." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet. Kau ke sana saja duluan, akan aku susul nanti."

Setelah itu, Eunhyuk bisa mendengar suara langkah Sungmin yang menjauhi kamarnya. Ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya agar menulis lebih cepat. Tetapi terlambat, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian kembali berbaring di atas sofa. Ia mengambil satu buah apel, "Kau pasti mendengar percakapanku di luar. Aku hebat, kan?" Kyuhyun mengigit apel itu.

Eunhyuk membalik lembaran yang baru ia tulis dengan lembaran baru, _**'Aku sempat kaget ketika tahu Sungmin juga menyukaimu.'**_

Mata Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Eunhyuk seperti biasa. Ketika menemukan hal ganjil, alisnya menyernyit. "Aku sudah tahu itu dari kemarin." — Kyuhyun menggigit apel itu. Tapi matanya tidak juga lepas dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tahu itu, dan firasatnya mulai tidak enak. "Kau tahu, hyuk… kau harus pintar menemukan teman. Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi temanmu. Donghae contohnya, tapi untung saja kau lebih memilihku." cibir Kyuhyun jijik. Ia berdiri dari sofa lalu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. "Ada hal ganjil yang kulihat tadi, tapi tidak banyak." ujarnya. "Hanya sebuah notes lama yang kuberikan setahun lalu tergeletak di lantai, kemudian _sketch book_ milikmu. Seingatku kau tidak banyak menulis sebelum aku dan Sungmin pergi keluar, tapi ketika kau membuka lembaran baru saat aku ajak bicara tadi…" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya sudah siap mengeluarkan pistol di kantungnya. "Aku melihat banyak kalimat di lembaran sebelumnya. Kau bicara dengan siapa saat Sungmin dan aku berada di luar?" ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Eunhyuk. Dan siapa sangka… ternyata Eunhyuk juga sedang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Syukurlah… Eunhyuk sempat mengambil benda itu sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka sama-sama menodongkan pistol.

Melihat kondisi itu, Kyuhyun tertawa. "Itu pistolku, hyuk. Pasti kamu mengambilnya saat aku keluar tadi. Kembalikan." ujarnya. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku menodongkan pistol hanya untuk mengancammu, hyuk. Seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu. Tapi aku tidak akan mungkin menembak sahabat baikku sendiri. Lebih baik kau turunkan pistolmu." Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi sahabatnya itu tetap menggeleng sambil menatapnya tajam. "Baik baik… aku simpan pistolku. Aku hanya takut kau menulis pesan yang tidak-tidak untuk Sungmin saat aku di luar." Kyuhyun mengantungi pistolnya kembali. Tapi tampaknya reaksi Eunhyuk tidak berubah.

Eunhyuk tetap menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

Dan tatapannya yang tajam itu… Kyuhyun membencinya. "Hyuk, jangan tatap aku seperti kau membenciku. Kita teman, kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Eunhyuk— tapi reaksi yang Eunhyuk tunjukan tetap sama. "Hyuk. Kau tidak akan menembak sahabatmu, kan?" tanyanya. "Hahaha… Hyuk. Jangan becanda. Hentikan ini tidak lucu." tawanya memecahkan keheningan. Ia beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk— ingin merebut pistol itu darinya. "Hyuk… sudahlah. Aku harus menemui Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kali ini tatapan Eunhyuk tidak setajam yang tadi. Tatapan tergantikan oleh ketakutan, ketakutan yang amat sangat. Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan sensornya, Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa membaca gerak geriknya yang jelas-jelas menolak dirinya?

Eunhyuk menggeleng sekali lagi. Rasa takut membuat tangannya berkeringat dan kemudian, ia membuat kesalah paling besar seumur hidupnya…

KLIK.

Secara reflek tangannya memencet tombol pistol itu. Sayang, tidak ada peluru yang keluar. Ternyata peluru pistol itu habis. Eunhyuk yakin, ia berada dalam masalah besar sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum, kini terdiam mendadak. Ia menatap Eunhyuk geram— tidak jelas antara kecewa… atau syok. "Aku tidak akan menembak sahabatku sendiri." katanya. Ia cepat-cepat mencabut kabel alarm kemudian menyambar bantal yang tengah Eunhyuk sender. "Kau bukan sahabatku!" Kyuhyun menekan bantal itu ke wajah Eunhyuk— menekannya begitu keras hingga Eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas. "Kau bukan sahabatku, hyuk!" jeritnya.

"Mmmpphh!" tangan Eunhyuk berusaha melawan Kyuhyun, tapi percuma ia lakukan. Lama kelamaan, tenaganya melemas. Entah sejak kapan… ia merasa semuanya menjadi gelap. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya teratur lalu mengangkat bantal itu.

Eunhyuk sudah tidak bernyawa.

Tidak apa. Toh, Eunhyuk bukan sahabatnya. Untuk apa ia peduli?

Kyuhyun membuka buku Eunhyuk. Rasa kesal semakin membuncah ketika membaca pesan di dalamnya. Eunhyuk mencoba membocorkan rahasianya di kertas itu. Kecuali satu, satu hal yang tidak selesai Eunhyuk tulis.

'_**Ini soal kejadian pertama kali saat kau bertemu dengannya, min. Apa kau sadar? Pertama kali kau bertemu dengan dia…'**_

Satu hal ini benar-benar penting dan Eunhyuk tidak menyelesaikan tulisannya. Kyuhyun rasa semua saksi telah lenyap, tapi ia harus tetap waspada. Cepat-cepat ia merobek kertas itu menjadi keping-kepingan kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sebelum pergi, ia juga membenahi kamar itu seperti semula seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

Aku rasa kami baru resmi pacaran sepuluh menit lalu, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mengingkari janjinya. Ia bilang ia akan menunggu di Starbucks tapi malah aku yang menunggu. Daritadi aku hanya duduk sambil main handphone karena minumanku sudah kuhabiskan daritadi. Sudah cukup lama, tapi Kyuhyun belum datang-datang juga. Aku telepon tapi tidak di angkat, dia benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Aku seperti anak hilang." rutukku. Sudahlah, masa bodo soal berat badan. Kalau sudah gendut nanti tinggal olah raga dan kembali kurus, kan? Aku beranjak menuju counter dan memesan satu minuman lagi. "Double chocolate chip frappuccino dengan krim berlimpah." ujarku. "Ingat ya. Krim berlimpah!" sahutku sekali lagi. Sambil menunggu aku bersender di dinding.

"Min, ayo kita pulang." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menepuk bahuku.

Aku menyernyit kaget. "Hei hei hei. Begini perlakuanmu padaku setelah aku menunggumu lama sekali di sini? Bahkan aku sudah minum frapuccino dengan rasa berbeda untuk kedua kalinya."

"Oke oke. Kamu aku traktir."

"Tidak, aku tidak minta di traktir. Aku mau tahu kenapa kamu lama sekali tadi." sergahku.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat lalu menepuk bahuku sekali lagi. "Ada masalah di toilet."

"Oh… jadi kamu ikutan ke toilet?" kataku sambil menggodanya. "Tidak apa-apa asalkan masalahmu bukan masalah tanda kutip." aku mengangkat alis sambil terkekeh. Kyuhyun memutar mata tidak peduli. "Oh ini dia minuman kesukaanku." gumamku saat melihat pesananku sudah tersedia di atas counter. Aku segera memberikan bukti pembelian dan mengambil minumanku. Rasanya enak sekali, meskipun dingin. "Mau?" aku menawari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Krimnya banyak sekali. Lebih baik aku pesan yang lain saja." Kyuhyun meringis lalu memesan satu minuman lagi. Satu gelas moka dengan rasa peppermint. Dasar orang dewasa…

"Sudah kopi, rasa mint pula. Seleramu aneh dan jelek sekali menurutku."

"Kamu belum meminumnya."

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan orang gila yang minum kopi sambil mengemut permen _Mentos_." balasku. Spontan, Kyuhyun langsung menahan tawa. Apa yang tadi itu lucu sekali? "Lupakan. Aku lebih suka coklat." aku kembali menyeruput minumanku. Karena kami berdua sama-sama minum, kami jadi duduk sebentar. "Sepertinya pistolku tertinggal di rumahmu."

"Ya, aku tahu." jawabnya. "Aku selalu mengantunginya. Nih." ia menaruh pistolku di atas meja.

Aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas kembali. "Apa pistolmu di bawa juga hari ini?"

"Aku?" ia mengangkat alis. "Tentu saja aku selalu membawanya, min. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi pelurunya sedang habis, aku juga baru tahu tadi." ia tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kamu bawa? Dasar…" timpalku. Kemudian kami mengobrol cukup lama, mungkin sekitar satu jam. Padahal tadi kami berniat untuk pulang secepatnya, tapi kami malah mengulur waktu. Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun tidak buka bar. Ia juga sempat curhat tentang kerugian yang ia tanggung untuk bulan ini. Untuk besok, ia akan buka bar. Begitulah tekadnya.

Saat di mobil, aku sempat mengirim SMS untuk Vic,

'_**Vic, aku sudah memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Semua baik-baik saja tetapi sekarang aku merindukanmu. Besok aku ingin kembali ke apartemen.'**_

Begitulah pesannya. Kurasa Vic mau menjemputku kalau tahu aku sudah baikan dengan Kyu. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan… sekarang aku mau tidur. Pasti Kyuhyun akan membangunkan aku saat sudah sampai di rumah nanti.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Sesuai permintaan readers, author bikin chap ini lebih panjang (sampai 4600-san words loh) karena di bilang update kelamaan. Liburan cukup lama dan terlalu capek liburan membuat author demam 4 hari. Jadi update FF ini semakin lama di karenakan hal itu juga. Author minta maaf. Bukan cuma update, author minta maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan kata juga. Harap di maklumi author ini masih pemula.**

**Author juga mau kasih tau soal update author. Sebenarnya chap ini udah selesai dari tanggal 3, tapi karena janjinya pertengahan Januari, jadi author sengaja ngaret *dibakar* biasanya kalau author update, pasti milih tiga hari yaitu: Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu. Kenapa? Karena hari itu paling santai. Seperti update chap ini, author memilih hari Jumat. Dan pasti waktunya malem, sekitar jam 7-9. Udah kayak sinetron aja ya ada jadwal hari dan jamnya hehe -_-**

**Ya sudahlah… Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	7. Chapter 7

.

Sudah memasuki bulan November dan beberapa hari ini suhu sudah menurun. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika hari ini hujan turun deras sekali. Angin bertiup begitu kencang di sertai petir yang menyambar sana sini. Awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung di langit menambah seram langit siang ini. Bahkan, saking gelapnya, aku sedikit ragu kalau sekarang masih tengah hari. Di saat yang sama, bukan hanya langit saja yang menumpahkan air, orang-orang di sekitarku juga. Apalagi orang tua Eunhyuk, sudah sangat wajar jika mereka menangisi kepergian putra satu-satunya itu. Jangankan mereka, aku saja merasa sedih. "Semoga jiwamu tenang di alam sana." kataku sambil menatap nanar makam Eunhyuk.

Pemakaman memang sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi aku masih belum bisa angkat kaki. Meski cuma beberapa hari mengenal Eunhyuk, rasanya ia sudah seperti sahabat sendiri. Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Dari tadi ia hanya memegangi payung untukku, tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan berdoa untuk Eunhyuk saja tidak. "Apa kau tidak merasa kehilangan?" tanyaku. "Eunhyuk itu… pernah menjadi sahabatmu." aku menatapnya sekilas, kemudian ke arah makam itu lagi. Aku membuka mulut— berniat ingin bicara— tapi aku tidak sanggup. Mendadak air mata menetes.

"Lebih baik kita pulang." Kyuhyun mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Tak lama, ia mengusap air mataku, juga ingusku dengan tisu. Astaga…

"Maaf." aku tertawa kecil sambil menahan air mataku cepat. "Ayo pulang." ajakku.

Kami berjalan menuju mobil bersama. Selain kuburan, langit yang begitu gelap juga petir-petir itu— kalau saja tidak ada suara-suara jangkrik yang berderik di pepohonan, suasana di sini pasti mati sekali. Ketika hendak menyalakan mobil, pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah mobil Fury silver yang baru saja parkir di ujung jalan.

Saat orang dari mobil itu keluar, Kyuhyun segera memalingkan pandangannya. Ia bergegas membuka pintu mobil— pasti untuk menghindari orang itu. "Kyu." tidak di sangka, orang itu menegur Kyu. Pelan, Kyu berbalik ke arahnya. "Pasti pemakaman sudah selesai dari tadi… apa yang aku lewatkan?" orang itu tersenyum kecil— senyuman dengan rasa canggung yang benar-benar kelihatan.

"Mmm... doa." Kyu membalas senyumannya— dengan cara yang sama. Intinya, semua dari mereka tidak ada yang berniat untuk tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berpandangan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya orang itu menghela nafas, menciptakan gumpalan uap di depan wajahnya. "Di sini dingin sekali. Aku permisi dulu." ia segera angkat kaki. Masuk ke dalam kuburan yang gelap itu.

Aku menatap orang itu sampai bayangannya hilang di telan kabut. "Benar… di sini dingin sekali." kataku. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan— hampir saja ia membuka mantelnya untukku, kalau saja aku tidak menolak bantuannya itu tadi. "Kalau boleh tahu… siapa dia?" tanyaku sambil menatap Kyu. Lelaki itu tetap pada posisi yang sama— masih menatap ke mana orang itu pergi. Meski sudah menghilang, tapi ia tetap saja memandangi pintu kuburan itu lama.

"Dia Donghae, pacar Eunhyuk." jawabnya, kemudian mendesah pelan seperti orang yang baru saja sesak nafas. "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menyapaku."

"Tentu saja. Jika dia pacar Eunhyuk, berarti kau juga pernah jadi temannya juga."

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar ucapanku. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu mobil, "Tidak." katanya. "Tidak. Kami tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan apa-apa."

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Setelah mengirim SMS untuk Vic, aku harus pulang hari ini juga. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ada perang dunia kecil-kecilan di mobil nanti. Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui hal ini dan ia minta aku untuk menginap lagi secepatnya. Karena alasan ia kesepian dan tidak ingin berpisah terlalu lama. "Kurasa kita baru pacaran beberapa hari dan kau langsung pulang." komentar Kyuhyun begitu kuberitahu soal kepergianku ini. "Kau tahukan yang menemaniku setiap hari hanya kau saja." kemudian ia menyelundupkan wajahnya di balik lutut.

Selama ini memang benar, Kyu tidak punya teman untuk ngobrol. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini memang aku yang selalu menemaninya. Jadi, sekali lagi aku bicara dengan Vic dan dengan dispensasi khusus, aku boleh menginap di rumah Kyuhyun dalam waktu dekat lagi. Tentu saja dengan syarat aku menetap di apartemen untuk beberapa minggu.

Sore ini, setelah kami pulang dari kuburan— kemudian sempat makan di restoran, aku menyiapkan barang-barang. Berhubung tas ranselku kecil, aku hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk siap-siap. "Hacih!" aku menutup mulutku cepat. Tiba-tiba hidungku terasa gatal— sial, gejala flu. Sambil menahan ingus aku berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi di samping lemari buku, berkutat dengan buku karya M. Douglas setebal 5 cm. "Kau ada obat flu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tapi ada vitamin di kotak P3K." ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sama sekali— "Di laci atas dekat kulkas." lanjutnya.

Aku segera mengambil kursi kecil dan naik ke atasnya. "Kenapa kau hobi menaruh obat-obatan di tempat terpencil seperti ini sih?" kataku gusar. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan tawaan renyah. Sial, pikirannya benar-benar terkontaminasi dengan buku. "Yang botol kuning?" aku mengambil satu botol vitamin.

"Sepertinya vitamin itu mendekati tanggal kadaluarsa. Coba saja cek." sahutnya. Aku menyernyit bingung lalu membuka isinya— botol ini masih penuh. Bahkan kapsulnya masih menyentuh mulut botol.

"Kadaluarsanya bulan Desember."

"Oh bagus. Masih bisa di minum." ia menjawab dengan nada lega. Sambil membaca aturan dosis, aku turun dari kursi dan membawa vitamin itu ke kamar. Diam-diam, aku sedikit takut apa vitamin ini masih boleh di minum. Memang benar kadaluarsanya di bulan Desember… tapi itukan bulan depan. Ibu pernah bilang soal kadaluarsa susu, kalau kadaluarsa susu itu sudah minggu depan, jangan di minum lagi. Apa kalau untuk obat-obatan aturan seperti itu berlaku juga? Lagipula, kalau memang kadaluarsanya bulan depan, kenapa vitamin ini belum di minum sama sekali? Sama seperti obat yang kutemui di bar, sepertinya vitamin ini juga di beli secara cuma-cuma. Oh iya… tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat dengan obat yang kutemui waktu itu. Kondisinya sama persis dengan vitamin ini… dari mulai banyaknya isi, sampai tempat menemukannya— sama-sama di tempat yang jarang di jangkau.

Aku duduk menyilang di atas kasur sambil bertopang dagu. Intinya, kenapa Kyuhyun kerap menyembunyikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan obat-obatan? Ia juga benci rumah sakit… apa karena ia benci bau obat-obatan? Ah… bisa jadi.

Aku mengambil gelas di meja dan meminum vitamin itu cepat-cepat. Sudahlah, apapun obat-obatan itu, itu urusan Kyuhyun, bukan urusanku. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar berderak terbuka, "Min, ayo kita berangkat." kata Kyuhyun. Aku mengangguk kecil lalu menutup botol vitamin itu, juga mengambil ranselku. Saat sampai di bar nanti aku harus berpisah dengan Kyu. Ia akan bekerja di bar dan aku langsung pulang. Vic sudah menungguku di Lowsan kurang lebih seperempat jam lalu.

.

Aku menyernyit sambil menyilang tangan. Beberapa menit lalu, aku dan Kyu ke Lowsan dan akhirnya Vic bertemu dengannya. Bukannya langsung pulang, Vic malah mengajak Kyu untuk makan dulu. Sekali lagi, Kyu telat datang ke bar. "Aku memang takut para pekerja membuat kesalahan, tapi tidak apa." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Jadilah kami makan di restoran yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat parkir Lowsan. Sesekali, mataku melirik ke arah ke dua orang dewasa di sini— Vic dan Kyuhyun. Mereka tampak… bolehkah aku bilang ini? Oke, mereka tampak mesra. Kyuhyun bicara sambil menatap mata Vic dengan begitu intens dan juga sebaliknya. Apa aku menjadi kutu di sini? Tapi hei, akulah kekasih Kyu di sini! Kyu sendiri yang katakan itu padaku! "Erm." aku berdehem. Sontak, Kyu melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan Vic— oh, ternyata tadi mereka berpegangan tangan juga. "Apa kalian mau habiskan makanan kalian? Kalau tidak, aku yang akan habiskan." Kataku setengah ketus.

"Jangan begitu sayang… aku baru saja berkenalan dengan sahabatmu ini." Vic menyengir. Mendadak, aku mau muntah. "Baiklah, habiskan saja daging salmonnya." ia berkata sambil menarikan jari-jarinya seperti gadis centil. Oh hey, ia lebih pantas di bilang wanita dari pada gadis!

Kesal, aku melayangkan garpu dan menusuknya tepat di salmonnya, bahkan sampai dentingan piringnya terdengar. "Kalian mencueki aku." aku berkata dengan mulut penuh salmon. "Aku akan ke bar."

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun memotong— yang segera mendapat tatapan kecewa dari Vic. Oh… aku tahu siapa pihak yang menaksir dan di taksir di sini sekarang. "Aku tidak akan membolehkan kau masuk ke ruang istirahat, lagipula kuncinya kutinggal di rumah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap pergi." kataku mantap. "Baiklah para orang dewasa, selamat bersenang-senang." aku tersenyum dramatis sekaligus menyindir.

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirku sebelum aku meninggalkan gedung restoran itu. Ketika sampai di bar, aku memesan satu gelas jus kiwi. Mereka bertanya soal Kyu, tapi kubilang Kyu sedang kencan. "Ia kencan dengan wanita berumur di atasnya. Luar biasa." kataku sambil menggeleng.

Penjaga bar itu membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O', "Kyuhyun memang suka berpacaran dengan wanita di atas umurnya. Sudah biasa…" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk kecil lalu menyeruput cocktailku kembali. Ternyata… Kyu memang suka daun tu—

"APA?!" aku menjerit kaget, sampai beberapa pelanggan di bar mendadak menoleh. "Kyu suka tante-tante?" aku mengecilkan suara.

Penjaga bar mengangguk mantap. "Hanya sekali sih… aku pernah lihat Kyuhyun dan pacarnya berciuman di kamar mandi." jelasnya.

"Kira-kira berapa umurnya?" aku menyipitkan mata.

"Mmmm… sekitar tiga puluhan, tapi masih cantik." ia mengelus dagu, "Yang paling aku ingat adalah rambutnya yang selalu di keriting pirang hingga menyerupai gaya _gyaru_, lalu make up yang tebal. Kurasa ia wanita nakal." katanya. Aku mengambil nafas panjang— sial, aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini Kyuhyun suka wanita-wanita seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan… ia hanya mempermainkan aku saja? Maksudku… sebenarnya ia tidak menyukaiku. Kalau begini, aku jadi kesal. "Oh iya, wanita itu juga memakai _hair extension_ warna merah yang menambah rambutnya tambah mencolok. Aku ingat sekali penampilannya itu."

Mendengar ciri-ciri wanita itu, aku semakin mau muntah. "Cih, wanita itu mirip sekali dengan ibuku." aku mencibir. "Ibuku. Kau tahu? Dia meninggalkan aku dan ayah untuk pergi bersama selingkuhannya yang kaya raya. Sama-sama wanita nakal." aku melanjutkan, lalu meminum habis jusku. "Apalagi _hair extension _warna merah… aku ingat ibuku menghabiskan uang ayah ke salon hanya untuk memasang sambungan rambut-rambut menjijikan itu. Padahal dia istri ke empat. Iyaks." aku merinding jijik. Si penjaga bar itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi curhatanku. Wajar… apa yang kubicarakan sama sekali di luar topik awal. "Mmmm… apa selain itu Kyu pernah membawa wanita lain ke sini?"

"Tidak. Hanya wanita yang tadi itu saja." jawab si penjaga bar. "Setahuku… Kyuhyun punya ketertarikan pada laki-laki. Karena aku pernah melihatnya pergi dengan seorang lelaki."

"Lelaki?" aku menyernyit.

"Ya. Namanya berarti 'sayap' di salah satu katanya. Selain itu hanya rambutnya saja yang kuingat. Rambutnya… di poni miring." ia memutar mata, berusaha mengingat ciri-ciri orang itu. "Sudahlah, aku lupa." kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Jadi Kyuhyun…" — aku bertopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangan. Berarti bisa jadi, Kyuhyun memang benar serius denganku, ia pernah menyukai laki-laki. Tapi sungguh, ini belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku. Kalau sebenarnya Kyu seorang… _bi_? "Apa ia pernah membawa lelaki itu ke sini?" tanyaku pernasaran.

"Tentu pernah." jawabnya cepat. "Di sana, di ruang istirahat. Di situlah Kyuhyun membawanya." ia menunjuk ke atas— memberi isyarat di mana ruang istirahat yang di maksud Kyu. "Tidak ada yang pernah masuk ke ruangan itu kecuali Kyu dan orang-orang dekatnya. Kata Kyu, itu ruangan untuk menyimpan benda penting jadi…"

"Benda penting?" aku memotong sambil menyipitkan mata. "Apa kau pernah lihat benda apa yang di maksud?"

"Tidak." ia menggeleng. "Bar ini sudah di bangun 3 tahun lalu, jadi sudah lama benda itu di simpan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Harapanku langsung pupus begitu ia menjawab tidak tahu. Kupikir, di ruangan itu ada benda-benda penting yang bisa menjadi petunjuk soal Kyuhyun. Mungkin soal pacarnya— yang selalu ingin aku bunuh. Oh iya, aku juga mau tahu soal hidupnya. Ternyata masa lalu Kyuhyun lumayan penuh dengan hal-hal aneh.

Aku segera menyeruput jus kiwiku sampai habis, lalu menyambar tas di meja bar. Cepat-cepat aku berlari menaiki tangga lalu sampai di depan pintu 'ruang istirahat' itu. Aku menendang pintu itu sekali— tidak menimbulkan bising, tendangan kedua— lebih kencang, dan ternyata memancing perhatian pelanggan yang tengah duduk. Bodohnya aku… menendang pintu yang sedang di kunci tidak akan membuat pintu ini terbuka. Sepintas, ada tekad untuk menyerah, tapi aku masih penasaran!

Seperti orang bodoh, aku kembali berlari ke bawah sampai keluar bar. Biasanya kalau bangunan seperti ini ada tangga kecil yang biasanya berada di pinggir dinding luar gedung… nah, itu dia. Tangga darurat. Kakiku berlari cepat menelusuri tangga itu. Permukaan tangga yang tipis membuat tekadku sempat ciut, apalagi permukaannya basah karena hujan— dan ketika aku berlari di atasnya, bunyi dentingan besi terdengar. Tapi aku sudah berada di atas, ke bawahpun sayang. Lagipula hanya beberapa anak tangga lagi. Aku berhenti ketika sampai di depan jendela bertirai merah keunguan, pasti itu jendela ruang istirahat. Tanganku meraih gagang jendela— ternyata jendela ini di kunci dari dalam. Tidak bisa terbuka! Aku mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Tidak, aku sudah sampai di sini. Sekali lagi, kalau turun, perjuanganku melawan rasa takut sia-sia.

Sesudah berpikir berkali-kali, aku tahu aku harus melakukannya. Tanganku membuka resleting tas, mengambil sebuah pistol kemudian mengarahkannya ke jendela.

Pikir dua kali? Tidak tidak… mobil di jalan, juga suara musik dari tempat-tempat klub dan restoran akan menutupi semua suara yang kutimbulkan.

DOR.

.

"Jadi… bagaimana soal orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu— acara makannya sudah selesai.

Victoria tersenyum kecil, "Mereka… mereka menemukanku. Menyuruhku untuk pulang secepatnya." jawabnya. "Tapi kalau aku pulang, aku tidak bisa membawa Sungmin." ia menggeleng kecil. Dalam hati, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tentu saja, di banding orang tuanya, Victoria lebih memilih Sungmin. Durhaka? Victoriapun berpikiran sama sebenarnya. Sungmin memang tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya, tapi anak laki-laki itu adalah anak yang menyenangkan, tidak seperti keluarganya yang begitu kaku dan patuh akan peraturan. "Karena itu aku akan pindah apartemen lagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersamaku saja?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Vic— bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku ingin, tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri belum mengira-ngira hal ini. Memang ia sedikit ragu, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa mengatur rencananya nanti. Asal Sungmin jangan tahu kalau hubungan mereka sudah begitu dekat. "Tapi jangan bicarakan pada Sungmin dulu tentang kepindahanmu nanti. Ini akan menjadi surprise untuknya."

Vic mengerutkan kening, "Apa Sungmin suka sekali berada di sini?"

"Kalau tidak suka, ia sudah minta pulang dari dulu." kata Kyuhyun. "Habis ini kau pulang, kemasi barang-barangmu, bersenang-senang dengan Sungmin untuk beberapa hari, kemudian kembali ke sini." ujarnya. Vic mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia begitu patuh pada Kyuhyun… itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyukainya. Victoria adalah mainan yang bagus— begitu pendapat Kyuhyun. "Sekarang, ayo kita ke bar." ajaknya. Sekali lagi, Victoria hanya mengangguk.

.

"_Shit_." aku menggerutu. Sekali lagi, aku arahkan cahaya handphoneku ke laci kecil itu. Di dalam terlalu gelap dan aku tidak dapat melihat objek apapun di sana. Sepertinya laci itu kosong. Pasti Kyu sudah memindahkan benda-benda di sana saat tahu aku melihatnya. Sambil turun dari kursi, aku menendang lemari itu kesal. Percuma saja aku naik tangga sambil mempertaruhkan nyawa jika tidak ada apa-apa yang kutemukan di sini. Tapi kenyataannya, laci rahasia itu sudah kosong.

Mataku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dengan teliti… kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa kubawa pulang. Aku membuka-buka laci meja tapi isinya tidak lain hanya tempat CD musik dan kaset lama. Masih keras kepala, aku merogoh isi laci. Ketika menyentuh tempat CD, isinya bergerak. Penasaran, aku membuka tempat CD itu. Ternyata benar… isinya sebuah buku kecil. Ini adalah tempat CD yang isinya di keluarkan, kemudian di taruh buku di dalamnya. Kalau buku ini bukan rahasia Kyu, tidak akan ia sembunyikan seperti ini.

Merasa sudah cukup, aku menutup pintu laci kemudian duduk di sofa. Kertas di buku itu sudah menguning dan tampaknya rapuh… pasti sudah lama sekali. Di halaman pertama, nama Kyu tertera di sana, dengan identitas yang biasa di tulis anak-anak seperti hobi, makanan kesukaan dan sebagainya. Lalu, di lembar kedua, ada foto Kyu— ia tidak tersenyum, wajahnya seperti sedang cemberut. Ah, masa bodo soal posenya. Kemudian, di lembar ketiga catatan yang tidak jelas. Sepertinya catatan jadwal.

_**Makan siang: 01.00 PM. Berbeda satu jam dengan pekerja di lantai dasar.**_

Di lembar berikutnya berisi hal yang tidak bisa di mengerti,

_**15 mg – 10 mg.**_

Lima belas milligram… tunggu. Kalau di pikir-pikir, sepuluh miligram itu kekuatan tablet dari obat yang kutemukan waktu itu. Oh iya, aku jadi ingat obat itu… kemana menghilangnya ya? Padahal aku berniat untuk mencari tahu. Tapi apa maksud catatan ini? Singkat dan tidak jelas sama sekali. Di lembar berikutnya juga berisi hal yang aneh,

_**Suster bagian bedah, pukul 4 siang.**_

_**Ruang isolasi. 4 kamera pengintai. Penjaga 24 jam, ganti shift 4 kali.**_

_**180 derajat ke kanan, berputar satu kali, kiri 90 derajat, 45 derajat ke kanan.**_

Aku menyernyit di setiap lembarnya. Apalagi lembaran ini… kiri, kanan? Apa dia sedang mencatat koreografi menari? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ini seperti diari, tapi terkadang seperti catatan.

Ketika kubuka lembaran lainnya, jantungku mendadak berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Ada bercak berwarna coklat yang menempel di lembaran buku. Seperti… darah. Tapi masa sih? Buku ini memang sudah terlalu lama, bahkan bercak ini sudah agak pudar— tapi sungguh, benar-benar terlihat seperti darah. Kubuka lembaran yang lain, bercak itu masih ada, tapi tidak terlalu banyak. Ada beberapa angka tertera di kertas itu.

_**846320204354**_

Di lembar berikutnya, bercak darah itu makin menipis. Terus begitu di lembar-lembaran berikutnya sampai akhirnya bercaknya menghilang. Apa buku ini baru ketumpahan sirup coklat? Sudahlah, di buku ini tidak ada yang menarik. Aku membolak-balik buku itu, mengelus permukaan sampulnya yang berwarna merah tua. Tulisannya sedikit timbul, nama Kyuhyun tertera di sana. Pasti cover buku ini sengaja di buat untuk Kyuhyun. Di bawah cover, di sampul bagian belakang, terdapat tulisan yang familiar untukku.

'_**Grigori & Cross'**_

Sekali lagi, sangat familiar. Tapi aku tidak ingat jelas nama apa itu. Rasanya pernah dengar, tapi di mana ya…

Dering handphone membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengerjap sesaat lalu mengangkat telepon, ternyata dari Vic. "Halo?"

"Min, kau di mana? Aku sudah keliling bar, tapi kau tidak ada." aku mengambil nafas. Sial, mereka sudah sampai. "Cepat kembali ke bar. Kyuhyun sedang mencarimu."

Mendengarnya, aku langsung terdiam. Cepat-cepat aku memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tempat CD dan menaruhnya kembali ke laci. "Baik. Aku segera ke sana." setelah itu, aku menutup telepon. Segera, aku beranjak keluar jendela. Tapi ketika kudengar suara dentingan besi… seakan nafasku tersangkut di tenggorokan. Oh tidak. Kyuhyun datang ke sini. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik jas dan mantel. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak melihatku.

.

Kyuhyun menelusuri tangga yang lembab menuju kamar, menyeret tas selempang besar berwarna merah yang talinya sudah rusak. Ketika melihat kaca jendelanya yang pecah, keningnya berkerut. Tapi ia tidak kebingungan, karena ia tahu, pasti Sungmin berada di sini. Ia menyelipkan anak-anak rambutnya ke telinga kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan itu kosong.

"Min?" Kyuhyun bersuara— memecahkan keheningan. Tapi ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Ah… pasti Sungmin memasuki ruangan ini dan berniat untuk mengeruk benda-benda rahasia miliknya. Terlihat sekali, akhir-akhir ini Sungmin seakan penasaran tentang latar belakang hidupnya. Jika memang Sungmin tidak ada di meja bar, pasti ia berada di sini. Apalagi setelah melihat jendelanya yang pecah, ia semakin yakin lelaki kesayangannya itu berada di sini. Sayang sekali, otak Kyuhyun yang cerdas sudah bisa mengetahui maksud Sungmin. Ia berjalan ke arah laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah tempat CD, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sungmin dapat melihatnya jelas dari balik jas. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun tahu ia telah melihat buku itu?

Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lemari, tidak lupa sambil menyeret kursi. Sungmin semakin berusaha untuk menahan deru nafasnya— mudah-mudahan tidak ada suara sekecil apapun yang di timbulkannya.

BRAK.

Kyuhyun membuka lemari. Seperti biasa, yang ia lihat hanya jas, baju dan mantelnya yang di gantung. Tidak… Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia tidak akan bersembunyi di sebuah lemari. Ia menutup lemari itu kemudian naik ke atas laci di bagian paling atas. Dengan cahaya handphone, ia menyinari laci yang gelap dan tua itu. Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dari Sungmin, tangannya juga lebih panjang. Ia dapat melihat dan menggapai benda-benda di dalam situ dengan mudah. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan benda-benda yang berukuran besar— seperti album foto, botol obat, buku catatan. Tapi ia belum mengeluarkan kertas dan foto-foto.

Tangannya meraih lembaran-lembaran itu satu persatu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas merah. Sungmin dapat melihatnya dari tempat ia bersembunyi dan matanya terbelalak lebar-lebar. Salahkan tingginya dan tangannya yang pendek, sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat dan menyentuh foto-foto itu.

Kyuhyun rasa semua sudah cukup. Ia turun dari kursi lalu menyeret tas merah itu ke samping jendela. Matanya melirik ke segala arah di ruangan ini, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Sungmin. "Tidak… tidak mungkin. Sungmin pasti di sini, prediksiku tidak pernah salah." Kyuhyun menjerit dalam hati. Tapi karena tidak kunjung menemukan Sungmin, percuma saja ia mencari. Bisa-bisa nanti Vic malah ikut mencarinya karena terlalu lama. Ia meloncat keluar jendela lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia segera melepaskan mantel Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. Tidak lupa, ia juga melepas sepatu Kyuhyun yang tadi ia pakai. Bersembunyi di belakang gantungan jas dan mantel ternyata ide yang bagus. Untung Kyuhyun menggantung banyak mantel dan jas, juga ada sepatu yang di simpan di sisi lantai. Tadi ia mati-matian untuk bersembunyi sambil menenteng sepatunya— karena sepatunya berwarna merah mencolok dan untung saja Kyuhyun sedang lengah kali ini.

Ketika hendak mengikat tali sepatu, handphonenya tiba-tiba berdering. Ia sempat meloncat kaget, "Halo?"

"Min, kamu di mana? Aku di bawah bersama Vic, cepat datang ke bar ya." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan segera ke sana." balas Sungmin singkat. Tanpa mengucapkan salam, ia langsung memutuskan koneksi telepon. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengikat tali sepatunya. Supaya Victoria tidak curiga… apalagi Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, lelaki itu yang paling ia takutkan. Karena Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun tidak suka privasinya di ganggu. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan mereka berdua sekali lagi.

Di luar, Kyuhyun berdiri sambil bersender di dinding. Bibirnya menyeringai kecil. Memang benar, prediksinya tidak salah. Ia dapat mendengar dering handphone Sungmin dari tempatnya berdiri— tentu saja, ia masih berada tidak jauh dari jendela. Yang membuat Kyuhyun penasaran adalah, apa yang telah Sungmin lihat. Kali ini, Kyuhyun belum bisa memikirkan tentang itu.

.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, kami langsung berangkat ke rumah. Vic menerobos hujan dengan hebatnya. Mobilnya melaju kencang sementara jalanan sangat licin. Terpaksa, karena jam sudah menunjuk angka 9 dan kami belum juga sampai di rumah. Di tambah hujan yang turun deras, Vic yakin pasti macet sudah menunggu di jalan besar. Ketika melewati tanjakan, mobil serasa mau terbang. Apalagi saat ada belokan, mobil terasa mau mental. Tapi dengan hebatnya Vic mengendalikan mobil ini bak pembalap. Dari caranya menyetir, sepertinya Vic pernah ikut geng mobil. Tapi aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Well, aku hanya becanda.

Saat hendak melewati jalan yang menurun, aku semakin mencengkram sabuk pengaman sambil berdoa sesekali. Mudah-mudahan saja umurku masih panjang. Tapi tampaknya Vic tidak ambil repot, ia malah menginjak gasnya sehingga tubuhku terlempar ke depan. "Vic!" aku menjerit.

"Apa curah hujan di sini selalu deras?" tanyanya.

"Tadi pagi juga hujan." aku menjawab sambil mencengkram pinggir jok. "Vic, turunkan kecepatannya!"

Ia malah tertawa— "Apa ini menakutkan bagimu?"

"Sangat!" jeritku. Kaki Vic segera menginjak rem dan sekali lagi, tubuhku terlempar ke depan. Kami parkir di sebelah mini market, sudah sangat jauh dari bar. Nafasku berderu kencang, serasa mau mati.

"Maaf min. Kalau tidak cepat kita akan sampai di rumah tengah malam." Vic menggeleng kecil sambil memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia pusing karena ulahnya sendiri. "Apa kau mau mual? Aku mau beli sesuatu mumpung di depan ada mini market."

"Silahkan saja." aku merasa perutku bergejolak. "Obat." kemudian mengatur nafas sekali lagi. Mataku menewarang ke jalanan. Rasanya jalan ini familiar. "Hei." aku menahan Vic saat ia hendak keluar, "Apa di sini dekat kuburan?"

"Hah?" Vic menyernyit. "Mungkin. Aku pernah lihat pagar dengan batu nisan di belokan sana." ia memberi isyarat lewat dagunya, menunjuk ke arah belokan yang ia maksud. Aku mengambil nafas panjang, lalu duduk menyender lemas di jok mobil. "Kau takut?"

"Tidak." jawabku cepat. "Aku hanya… tadi pagi aku melayat ke pemakaman. Temanku meninggal."

"Temanmu? Desamu dari sini jauh sekali, kan?"

"Tidak. Bukan teman dari desa." aku memejamkan mata, "Teman baru. Kami bertemu di klub." jelasku. Vic mengerutkan bibir sambil mengangguk, sepertinya ia menganggap ini kurang penting. "Mmmm… apa aku boleh ke pemakaman?"

"Apa? Malam hari begini?" ia membulatkan mata.

"Ayolah. Aku sudah cukup besar untuk ke kuburan sendiri. Aku tahu hantu itu tidak ada, jadi aku tidak takut."

"Tidak, min. Ini bukan soal hantu, tapi orang asing. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau di culik?"

"Aku sudah 14 tahun, vic." aku melengos. "Akukan mau pulang, jadi mau ucapkan salam dulu." aku merengek.

Dengan terpaksa, Vic mengangguk. "Baik. Tapi ketika kutelpon, kau harus pulang. Jangan seperti di bar tadi, atau tidak, pagi ini tidak akan ada kue." ia mengancam dengan telunjuknya. Ancaman yang sangat mengerikan— kalau membahas soal kue.

Aku mengangguk mantap dan berkata dengan lantang, "Hanya 15 menit!"

"15 menit." Vic membeo. Aku segera tancap gas dari mobil menuju pemakaman. Kakiku berlari setengah gemetar, sehingga mau jatuh. Siapa bilang aku tidak percaya hantu? Oh, Vic percaya saja. Kalau nonton film horror dengan Kyu, pasti aku yang menguasai bantal. Tapi berhubung ini soal Hyuk, kuharap hantu-hantu di sana dapat bertoleransi. Yah, mustahil. Tapi kuharap begitu. Sekarangkan Hyuk salah satu dari anggota hantu-hantu di sana. Duh, aku apaan sih.

Ketika memasuki pemakaman, aku berlari mencari makam Eunhyuk. Terlalu banyak kabut di sini, apalagi langit yang sudah gelap. Suasana sepi tambah membuat kuburan ini tampak mengerikan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang semakin bergetar, mencari makam Eunhyuk dari sekian banyak makam di sini. Saat melirik ke kanan, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk sendirian di pinggir makam. Tunggu— itu hantu atau bukan? "Pe… permisi." aku berbisik. Ia tidak dengar. "Permisi." aku mengeraskan suara. Ia tidak dengar juga. Penasaran, aku mengemut bibir sambil melangkah mendekati lelaki itu. Siapa sangka, ketika aku hendak menyentuh bahunya, tiba-tiba ia menoleh. "AAAAAAAAAA!" aku menjerit. Seketika pemakaman ini langsung ramai karena ulahku. Tapi ternyata lelaki ini manusia biasa. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kupikir kau hantu."

"Aku juga berpikir kau seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu." lelaki itu membalas. "Apa kau mau melayat?" tanyanya. Aku menyipitkan mata sambil memperhatikan wajahnya— rasanya familiar…

"Kau pacar Eunhyuk yang tadi pagi!" tudingku. Lelaki itu membulatkan mata kaget, "Iya benar! Kau Donghae, kekasih Hyuk!" aku menudingnya sekali lagi.

Lelaki itu melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan— mungkin ia menganggap aku orang gila. "Kau… kenal Eunhyuk?" ia bertanya ragu. Aku menjawab dengan anggukan, "Oh… kalau begitu duduk di sebelahku. Kau sudah sampai di makam Eunhyuk" lelaki itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Sesekali ia menepuk dadanya, mungkin berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang di buat kaget mendadak. Sambil waspada, aku duduk di sampingnya… oh, ternyata ia mempunyai kaki. Ia benar-benar manusia rupanya.

"Apa kau di sini dari pagi?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku di sini dari jam setengah sembilan." jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa kau ingin berdoa?"

"Tidak… aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Aku akan ke tengah kota Seoul, mungkin akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi, atau bahkan bulan depan." aku menjelaskan, lalu mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku membawakan hadiah ulang tahun Hyuk, setelah itu aku curhat sedikit." ia berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah kado di atas makam Eunhyuk. "Sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun. Sayang sekali… kupikir kami bisa merayakanya bersama." ujarnya, lalu mengusap matanya— sepertinya ia hendak menangis. "Oh iya, kalau tidak salah… kau yang datang bersama… Kyuhyun?" nada bicaranya berubah ketika menyebut nama Kyu. Seperti orang yang ragu.

"Ya. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Nada bicaramu aneh." komentarku. Ia mengangkat kepala kemudian tertawa kecil. Astaga… kuharap ia tidak gila karena di tinggal Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja ada yang salah." jawabnya. Kemudian ia menatap nanar ke makam Eunhyuk, lalu menggigit bibir. Sesaat, ia membuka mulutnya— hendak berbicara sesuatu, tapi ia kembali menutupnya. Tapi karena tatapanku yang seakan menagih jawaban, ia menjawab, "Siapa sangka… Kyuhyun yang kau kenal itu pernah— membawa sebuah kapak dan hampir menggunakannya untuk…" ia mengambil nafas— "Membunuhku." kemudian ia menatap jelas ke mataku, seakan ingin tahu reaksi apa yang kutunjukkan.

_Speechless_.

Ya, begitulah. "Ke… kenapa?" tanyaku seadanya.

"Karena dia membenciku. Padahal kami sempat pacaran, tapi tidak kusangka ia memacari aku hanya untuk memanfaatkan aku saja." katanya sambil tersenyum kecut. Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. "Yang aku rasakan waktu itu… kecewa, lalu rasa takut yang luar biasa. Kupikir aku akan mati di sana, tapi tiba-tiba Eunhyuk masuk dan menyelamatkan aku. Mungkin itu karma, karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun pernah jadi selingkuhanku." ia menggigit bibir lalu melirik ke arahku sekali lagi. Aku tidak menjawab kata-katanya— aku hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong, tapi sebenarnya banyak yang kupikirkan. Selingkuhan? Membunuh? Mendadak, aku jadi sulit bernafas. "Ah… hahaha." tiba-tiba ia tertawa, membuat aku sedikit mengerjap. "Tidak. Aku hanya becanda… aku seorang penulis novel, itu adalah cerita karanganku yang berikutnya. Ternyata bagus juga." ujarnya sambil tertawa. Tapi aku tidak melihat keseriusan di matanya— ia berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menenangkan aku. Apa yang di katakan Eunhyuk benar? Aku harus benar-benar menjauhi Kyu? "Mmmm… katanya kau ingin ucapkan salam pada Hyuk. Ayo, aku harus pulang." ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil lalu kembali memasang senyum. Ya… niatku memang untuk mengucapkan salam, tapi tiba-tiba… pikiranku mulai kacau. Tiba-tiba kata-kata penjaga bar itu teringat lagi olehku, jika di ingat-ingat, sayap itu juga berarti 'Dong'. Berarti memang benar Kyu pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Donghae. Kalau soal membunuh, Kyu pernah mengajarkan aku untuk membunuh, ia sendiri juga pernah membunuh orang di depan mataku sendiri. Aku takut untuk mengatakan ini tapi apa dia benar-benar…

.

Kyuhyun memutar keran shower kemudian mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Mungkin dengan air dingin, ia bisa menyegarkan pikirannya. Dalam hati, ia sibuk mengutuk-ngutuk Victoria karena telah membawa Sungmin pergi. Seharusnya Sungmin ada di sampingnya, karena Sungmin itu miliknya! Kyuhyun mengambil sabun dan menggosoknya keras-keras, merasa geli karena telah menyentuh tangan Victoria. Untuk apa ia harus memacari Victoria kalau bukan karena Sungmin? Jangankan untuk memacari, menyentuhnya saja Kyuhyun sudah merasa jijik.

Ia mencengkram tirai shower, menariknya hingga tirai itu lepas, sekaligius dengan pengaitnya. Kyuhyun berteriak, melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang da menonjok dinding kamar mandi. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya keras-keras…

"Tidak." Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya. "Kalau seperti ini, aku hanya akan mengalah dan terus meladeni kata-kata Victoria. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Sungmin." ia bergumam. Kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk melenyapkan Vic."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Gimana? Alur ceritanya malah tambah ribet? Ada yang bisa menebak masa lalu Kyu? Ada yang bisa tebak akhir cerita ini gimana? Hahaha. Kalau tidak ada berarti hanya author saja yang tahu (?)**

**Oke, bicara yang lain, panjangkah chapter ini? Gakpapa, biar puas. Author mau cepet-cepet tamatin cerita ini soalnya. Karena author sedang membuat fanfiction baru. Jadi, karena gak mau memegang tanggung jawab dua cerita sekaligus, lebih baik tamatin ini dulu baru post FF yang lain. Tapi tenang aja, author gak mempercepat alur cerita kok, cuma satu chapter di panjangin aja.**

**Oke, tidak usah bertele-tele. Seperti biasa, author ingin kalian memberi pendapat untuk chap ini. Apa mengecewakan, jelek, freak, banyak typo, ATAU KEPANJANGAN (kalau kepanjangan chapter berikutnya akan di perpendek, karena chap ini sampai 5000 words-_-) dll. Utarkan di review.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b **


	8. Chapter 8

.

Hari ini ada sebuah kejutan baru untukku. Mungkin sedikit lucu, tapi teman sekelasku mengajak bertemu jam 9 pagi ini. Kami bertemu di depan apartemen saat hendak masuk, ia bilang Vic adalah temannya dan dengan senang hati Vic menyapanya. Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu, aku juga bingung. Sulit di percaya memang, tapi begitulah asal pribahasa 'dunia itu sempit'. Jadi, karena tidak ingin memperjelek image aku sengaja memakai kaos dan jeans yang rapi, juga menyemprotkan parfum ke udara kemudian melewatinya, untuk menciptakan aroma parfum yang tidak begitu menyengat. Di lain pihak, aku heran kenapa temanku ini bisa ke Seoul di minggu sekolah seperti ini. Dia memang anggota genk, mungkin ia bolos bersama teman-temannya.

Beberapa menit sesudah sarapan, aku keluar setelah mendapat izin dari Vic. Saat berjalan ke taman, ponselku berdering. Aku membuka SMS, bersamaan dengan itu dia memanggilku dari sudut jalan.

"Yo, min! Di sini!"

Aku menghampirinya dan melipat tangan di depan jendela mobilnya yang terbuka. "Apa kau tidak akan di marahi orang tuamu?"

"Maksudmu bolos dan menyetir? Mungkin iya. Aku menyolong kunci mobil dari kamar ayah dan menulis surat palsu ke sekolah." ia tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawabannya. Kalau di pikir-pikir, kami sudah 14 tahun. Tidak ada salahnya untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman, tapi kupikir menyetir dari desa ke Seoul tanpa SIM cukup keterlaluan. "Aku dan Siwon bermain Tekken di Xbox dan itu cukup gila." ia menjulurkan tangan dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Itu acara kalian berdua? Romantis." kataku sambil masuk.

"Jangan menghina. Kekerasan membuat cowok-cowok bersemangat."

"Bersemangat? Ada sesuatu yang belum kuketahui?"

Heechul menebar senyum cemerlang sepeti lampu 100 watt. "Kami melakukan sesuatu. Tapi kurasa anak polos sepertimu tidak perlu tahu." ia mengibas-ngibas tangannya. Dalam hati aku mengetahuinya, tapi lebih baik aku diam saja. "Jadi kau punya usul?" katanya sambil menyalakan mesin.

"Pantai Incheon? Gila tapi asyik."

"Kalau keluar kota, lebih baik kita ke desa kembali, oke?" Heechul mengangkat alis. Aku cemberut sesaat. "_Rococo_ jam 9 malam?"

"Sekarang jam 9 pagi."

"12 jam menuju _Rococo_."

"Tidak bisa." aku menggeleng. Kali ini Heechul yang cemberut. "Apa ada yang mencariku di desa?" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Heechul memberiku tatapan menyindir. "Ada." ia berdecak. "Guru-guru, mereka rindu kemampuan menghafalmu. Teman-teman, mereka rindu kepolosanmu." jawabnya. Ternyata tidak di Seoul, tidak di desa, mereka tetap menaruh image polos padaku. Sedikit mengesalkan... sepertinya aku tidak sepolos yang mereka kira. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. "Ayahmu, sampai akhirnya kami dengar berita buruk tentangnya. Kau tahu?" ia melirikku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Sedikit sesak ketika mengingat soal ayahku. "Satu lagi... ibumu."

Seketika, aku tersedak air liur sendiri. "I... ibuku?!" aku menjerit sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Ya. Ada yang salah? Kurasa ibumu baik."

"Baik?!" sekali lagi aku merasa sesak. Sesak yang berbeda, seperti sesak yang kehabisan nafas. "Tidak. Dia yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku pergi dari rumah."

"Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Kami lihat ia ke sekolah dan mencarimu. Mengurus surat-surat sekolah juga. Kau sudah di berhentikan dan namamu sudah tidak ada lagi di daftar absen, tapi jika kau ingin kembali, sekolah masih terima. Karena kau punya banyak prestasi." aku tidak menggubris pujian Heechul, aku lebih memikirkan soal ibuku. Dia mencariku? Tapi dia yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Apa kepalanya habis terbentur? "Maka itu, jika kau penasaran lebih baik kita ke desa." Ia memutar stir.

"Tidak!" aku mencengkram tangannya. "Apa kau tidak ingin menjemput Siwon?"

"Siwon bawa mobil sendiri. Mobilnya berkali-kali lebih bagus dari punyaku."

Oh tuhan, aku tidak peduli soal mobilnya! "Kumohon jangan ke desa!" sergahku.

"Lalu? Kau boleh kembali ke Seoul setelah ini, aku yang akan antar. Tapi sungguh, seperti yang kau tahu sebenarnya rencanaku ke Seoul ini di ketahui oleh pihak guru dan mereka bilang jika melihatmu, aku harus membawamu kembali." jelasnya.

Mulutku menganga. "Kau bersekongkol untuk membawaku kembali ke desa?"

"Hanya sekedar memberi kabar. Kami akan dengarkan apa maumu. Toh ibumu yang itu ibu tirimu. Kau membencinya. Jika kau lebih suka Vic, tinggalah bersama Vic." Ia bicara sambil menggaruk ujung alisnya. Kurasa ia sedikit bosan dengan pembicaraan ini. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa Heechul mau bekerja sama dengan para guru. Poinnya sudah mencapai 150 dan 50 lagi dia akan di keluarkan dari sekolah. Sedikit ragu ketika ia mendapat kepercayaan dari para guru, tapi beginilah fungsi anak-anak nakal. Ketika di suruh pergi jauh, merekalah yang bisa. "Guru sosial bilang kalau aku bisa membawamu poinku akan di kurangi 50."

"Jadi ini untuk kesenanganmu sendiri?" aku memukul dasbor. Heechul malah tertawa melihat kekesalanku. Ia memang menganggap enteng semua masalah. "Guru-guru itu asal bicara saja. Aku yakin ketika aku sampai mereka akan menyerahkan aku ke pihak polisi agar tidak bisa kabur."

"Polisi?" kening Heechul berkerut. "Oh.. kita tinggal di Uijongbu. Apa polisi di sana sebagus di Seoul? Kurasa tidak. Aku pernah kabur setelah di tilang polisi karena melakukan seks di dalam mobil. Dan sekali lagi, polisi itu tidak cukup hebat untuk mengejar kemampuan menyetir Siwon."

Aku sudah lelah berdebat dengan Heechul. Karena malas aku menyender ke jendela, melengos sambil bergumam sesekali. Mungkin memang benar aku harus turuti kemauannya. "Tapi aku harus menelpon Vic dulu."

"Minta izin sana. Mungkin Vic akan memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya tanpamu dengan mengundang pacarnya ke rumah." ujar Heechul enteng. Apa benar Vic akan melakukan hal itu? Memag benar ia memiliki pacar― yah... begitu katanya. Tapi mengingat kejadiannya bersama Kyu yang sempat membuatku cemburu itu... ah. Mungkin aku harus berjaga-jaga. Vic itu sama seperti Kyu, kadang tidak teduga.

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Tidak terpikir oleh Vic bahwa Sungmin akan pergi sampai beberapa jam ke depan. Dengan senang hati ia memberi izin. Setelah memastikan Sungmin tidak akan kembali, dengan hati berbunga-bunga ia segera menelpon kekasihnya. "Kyu?" sapanya. Lelaki di telepon membalas dengan sapaan yang tak kalah ramah. "Apa kau bisa ke apartemen? Sungmin akan pergi dan kita bisa berdua saja di sini."

Di lain pihak, Kyu masih duduk di kursinya. Nafasnya tertahan sesaat setelah mendengar rencana tentang kepergian Sungmin. "Ke mana dia akan pergi?" ia tidak menggubris ajakan Vic. Sejak kemarin, kepalanya penuh dengan Sungmin. Bahkan hampir saja ia lupa memberi makan Balca tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak tahu pergi ke mana. Katanya mau keluar kota. Mungkin mereka mau ke pantai." jawab Vic enteng.

Dalam hati Kyu mengutuk-ngutuk wanita itu. "Apa kau tidak sayang padanya? Bagaimana kau yakin ia akan baik-baik saja di luar sana?" katanya sambil berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya agar terdengar lembut. Tapi dalam hati ia sendiri ragu apa nada bicaraya terdengar ramah atau tidak.

"Aku juga memikirkan itu tadi. Tapi Sungmin menjelaskan ia akan naik mobil temannya. Temannya itu menyetir, membawa KTP― meski palsu. Dan Sungmin bilang teman-temannya membawa uang yang banyak, bahkan salah satunya anak polisi." Vic mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Sungmin anak yang kuat."

"Kau sudah kirim uang ke rekeningnya?"

"Ya. Tenang saja." jawab Vic. "Jadi kau bisa ke sini?" ia kembali ke topik awal. Kyu muak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan. Mengobrol, minum, seks. Kyu benci Vic, tapi jika menghabisinya sekarang tentu bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia akan segera membunuh Vic dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia harus tahu terlebih dahulu ke mana Sungmin pergi.

"Baik aku akan ke sana." jawab Kyu.

Vic tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Baiklah. Aku menunggumu. Love you."

Kyu tersenyum mengejek. "Love you too." kemudian ia menutup telepon cepat-cepat. Menjulurkan lidahnya jijik. Setelah itu, ia menelpon Sungmin untuk bertanya langsung soal kepergiannya. Tapi pembicaraannya malah habis untuk mendengarkan permintaan maaf Sungmin― muak, ia menutup telepon. Tapi tidak di sangka Sungmin akan mengirim SMS lagi kepadanya. Dengan cepat ia bertanya tujuan ke mana lelaki kesayangannya itu akan pergi. Mendapati jawabannya, ia langsung tercekat.

Sepertinya benar. Ia harus ke Seoul.

**.**

Setelah berusaha menghilangkan semua kecurigaan, juga pikiran buruk tentang Kyu, aku mulai berani untuk menerima telepon darinya. Sapaan Kyu yang ramah sepeti biasa membuat kecurigaanku semakin berkurang― ia normal, begitulah yang kupikir. Tapi kemudian, aku merasa berkhianat. Aku katakan padanya bahwa tujuanku ke Seoul adalah menemani Vic di apartemen, tapi nyatanya kini aku pergi bersama teman lamaku. Kyu mengeluh di telepon, bilang ini tidak adil. "Kalau memang kau pergi, berarti aku tidak bisa menelponmu. Kau tahu aku tidak pintar bergaul, min. Aku tidak punya teman ngobrol lain." keluhnya. Aku meminta maaf berkali-kali dan berkata padanya aku akan ke bar lebih cepat dari waktu yang di tentukan. Tapi tampaknya Kyu sedikit tidak terima. Ia bilang setuju, tapi nada bicaranya tidak berkata begitu.

"Kau marah ya?"

"Kenapa harus marah?" balasnya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku." ujarku. "Aku janji akan telepon kalau sempat."

"Ya." lalu koneksi di cabut. Aku sedikit mendengar ponselnya di banting sebelum telepon di tutup. Baru pertama kali kudengar nada bicara Kyu yang seperti ini. Mungkin moodnya sedang tidak bagus. Karena merasa bersalah, aku mengirim SMS sebagai lanjutan kata-kataku tadi.

_**Sekali lagi, maaf ya. Aku masih di hotel Hyatt bersama dua temanku. Mungkin habis check out aku langsung berangkat.**_

Aku membanting ponsel dan menyusup lebih dalam ke bawah selimut. Heechul memanggilku dari luar, memintaku untuk membantunya membereskan kamar hotel. Masa bodo. Aku menutup kepala dengan bantal sambil berharap ponselku bordering membawa SMS balasan dari Kyu. Tapi Heechul tidak mudah di singkirkan, dia memanggil lagi dan lagi.

"Apa?" aku menyahut.

"Bantu aku beres-beres ruang tengah." kepalanya muncul dari balik pintu. Aku meringis sambil bangkit dari ranjang― kenapa juga ia menyewa kamar deluxe jika yang tinggal di dalamnya hanya dua orang? Jujur, kamar ini bahkan cukup untuk satu keluarga. Dua kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi, satu ruang kerja dan ruang tamu. Mereka memang gila. Mungkin mereka bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghabiskan uang.

Ketika hendak berjalan keluar kamar, tiba-tiba handphoneku bordering. Secepat kilat aku langsung melompat kembali ke kasur.

_**Ke mana?**_

Dalam hati aku mau berteriak. Balasan yang sangat singkat! Untung saja aku tahu kalau di sini akulah yang salah, jadi aku tidak berani untuk marah.

_**Ke desa. **__**Kau tahulah desaku di mana.**_

Aku mengantungi handphone di kantung jaket dan berjalan keluar. Heechul sedang mengikat snack-snack dengan karet. Ada serpihan makanan bersebaran di lantai. Ada pula cairan-cairan seperti jus, milkshake yang sudah menempel lengket di lantai. "Kau jangan pedulikan minuman dan serpihan makanannya. Punguti saja barang-barangnya. Kita check out jam sebelas." Heechul menyodorkan tiga kantung snack yang sudah ia ikat. "Masukkan ke tas yang warna merah ya. Kalau masih ada makanan di kamar masukkan saja semuanya ke tas itu." suruhnya. Untung saja tugasku hanya memasukkan barang-barang. Kalau aku perlu membantunya mengikat dan mengambil barang-barang di kamar mandi, mungkin aku akan membencinya.

Selagi mengerjakan perintah Heechul, aku menunggu balasan dari Kyu, tapi dari tadi handphoneku tidak berbunyi. Kupikir menurut Kyu itu tidak penting. Atau jangan-jangan dia terkejut setelah tahu aku akan kembali ke desa?

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka. Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia sudah mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos hitam berlengan panjang. Benar kukira... ia tidak terlihat seumur denganku. Mungkin tingginya sudah mencapai 167 cm. "Min?" ia mengerutkan kening. "Kau ikut bantu beres-beres?" tanyanya.

"Heechul yang menyuruhku. Lagipula aku oke oke saja." jawabku. Siwon menebar senyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Oh… dia sangat ramah. Seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah. Ia duduk di kasur sambil membakar sumbu rokok. "Kau merokok?" aku menyernyit.

"Tidak masalah. Asal tidak hisap ganja." Siwon menjawab enteng. Oke, dia tidak sebaik terakhir kali kami bertemu. Aku masih ingat sebulan lalu ketika ia menjadi rivalku di kejuaraan lomba geografi. Aku menduduki peringkat dua dan dia peringkat tiga, padahal ia yang paling bersemangat. Karena merasa terpukul, ia mengajakku untuk refreshing sekalian belajar bersama. Kami makan di pancake dan ia yang traktir. Hal yang membuatnya sangat terpukul seperti itu saja tidak membuatnya sampai menghisap rokok. Aku penasaran masalah apa yang telah ia dapat sehingga benda itu bisa di mulutnya sekarang.

"Kalau boleh tanya… kenapa kau merokok?"

Siwon terdiam. Seulas senyum kembali terukir di bibirnya, "Heechul tidak bisa merokok, tapi ia bisa minum bir. Karena itu, kalau aku merokok aku bisa menyamainya." kemudian ia tertawa. Oke, ini jawaban yang sinting. Heechul sukses membuat Siwon terjerumus. "Apa kau serius ingin ke desa?" ia menoleh.

"Sebenarnya karena paksaan. Tapi lama kelamaan aku penasaran juga bagaimana keadaan di desa setelah aku pergi." kataku. Rasanya sebulan saja sudah membuat perubahan yang banyak― contohnya Siwon. Bahkan dulu aku rasa mustahil ia keluar malam. Sekarang ia malah membuat KTP palsu dan pergi menyetir ke Seoul― merokok pula. Bagaimana teman-temanku yang lain? Lalu soal ibuku. Aku penasaran tentangnya.

"Kau lakukan apa saja di Seoul?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku hanya tinggal bersama ibu tiriku yang baru. Tapi aku juga mendapatkan teman baru, jadi aku lebih sering menginap di tempatnya di banding di apartemen."

"Begitu saja sebulan ini?" Siwon menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Mungkin ia ragu, karena sebulan yang kulakukan tidak seperti dirinya. "Jujur. Di bulan kemarin aku memang mengalami perubahan drastis. Kupikir kau juga, apalagi di Seoul." ia menggeleng kemudian menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya, aku juga mengalami perubahan. Orientasi seksualku berubah, tapi kurasa aku tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku bukan orang yang terlalu mengutarkan semuanya seperti Heechul dan Siwon.

"Apa semua barang sudah rapi?" Heechul membuka pintu. Ia menenteng dua kantung plastik, satunya berisi baju kotor dan satunya berisi snack yang sudah tidak cukup di taruh di tas merah. "Aku baru sadar kita masih punya banyak sekali persediaan makanan sampai pulang nanti." ujarnya. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya ia pusing memikirkan barang-barangnya. "Apa kau sudah memasukkan semua peralatan mandi ke tas?" Siwon menjawab dengan anggukan. Aku juga bergegas memasukkan barang-barang pribadiku ke tas sendiri. "Ya sudah. Ayo pergi."

.

Selama dua jam terakhir aku tidur tengkurap dengan wajah terbenam dalam bantal. Di jok depan, Siwon sedang menyermati berita ramalan cuaca, sedangkan Heechul sedang menyetir. Semua itu di karenakan kacamata Siwon yang pecah, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketika menyetir tanpa kacamata. Di sisi lain, mobil Siwon sedang di pinjam oleh temannya dan ia berkata, ia lebih nyaman menyetir di mobilnya sendiri. Aku terbangun ketika mobil mengerem mendadak sehingga aku terjatuh dari jok.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala aku melihat ke layar handphone― pukul setengah dua. Kemungkinan satu jam setengah lagi akan sampai. Sedangkan Siwon membuka jendela, "Kau mau makan dulu?" sahutnya kepada orang di luar. Penasaran, aku mengintip. Ternyata itu adalah temannya― aku ingat orang ini. Namanya Yesung. Diam di luar, tapi busuk di dalam. Sungguh, aku ingat ketika dia menumpahkan daging giling kepadaku, tapi malah ia yang marah. Mentang-mentang anak genk, teman-temannya ikut menyiramku dengan daging giling. Aku di buat malu di kantin. Jadilah aku dengan image 'Sungmin si anak polos yang berlumuran daging giling'. Oke, itu julukanku waktu kelas tujuh, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih ingat.

"Seohyeon lapar. Dia menelponku dan minta untuk berhenti di restoran untuk makan. Di dalam mobil Ryeowook minta berhenti karena mau pipis. Lalu Minho bilang bensin mobilmu sudah sekarat. Beritahu aku berapa menit lagi kita sampai di pom bensin." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Siwon menghela nafas sedangkan Heechul masih tetap berkutat pada snacknya. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu menganggap ini masalah. Heechul orang yang menganggap enteng semua masalah, itulah yang membuatnya tampak keren. "Hankyung bilang?"

"10 menit. Tapi ia kurang yakin. Kupikir kau tahu."

"Tidak." Siwon menggaruk kepala. "Bensin mobil Heechul masih penuh. Biar aku bagi." Ia keluar mobil dan membuka kap bagian belakang. Oke, untuk urusan seperti ini aku tidak mengerti. Heechul masih mengunyah snacknya sambil memainkan game di handphone. Dari suaranya, aku tahu apa itu. Temple Run. Aku benci permainan itu, bikin kecanduan.

Tidak peduli keadaan di luar, aku lebih memilih untuk tenggelam di dalam bantalku lagi. Baru saja tidur sebentar, mobil berhenti dan aku kembali terbangun. Sekali lagi, seperti biasa, aku melihat ke layar handphone― oh, sudah pukul dua. Ketika kulihat keluar, ada melihat logo Wendy's. Aku tahu sekarang… pasti mereka berhenti untuk makan.

"Min. Ayo." Heechul menggerakan jarinya, memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk keluar. Aku mengerjap dan beranjak keluar. Ketika melihat lapangan parkir, betapa kagetnya aku melihat deretan mobil mewah di depan kami. Ada Lamor dan Ferrari. Aku juga melihat Porche milik Siwon yang di parkir di samping mobil yang sudah di modif habis-habisan. Luarnya di cat merah polkadot dan ada gambar Minnie Mouse dari atas jendela sampai batas ban. "Punya teman-temanku. Chev milikku juga tidak kalah mahal." Heechul tersenyum. Oke, punya teman-temannya. Di hadapanku ada sekitar delapan mobil dan sembilan kalau di gabung bersama milik Heechul. Berarti teman-temannya ini banyak sekali. Ini acara bolos massal kurasa.

Aku memang sedikit canggung. Apalagi setelah duduk di kursi― dan melihat anak-anak populer yang selama ini jadi bahan pembicaraan sekarang duduk bersamaku dan menikmati santapan yang sama denganku. Astaga. Aku merasa seperti anggota genk sungguhan.

"Jadi, min. Namamu terdengar ke mana-mana setelah kabur. Kurasa nyalimu yang hebat itu membuat kami tertarik." kata Ryeowook. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ryeowook berbeda satu kelas denganku. Kami tidak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya.

"Kau mau ku ambilkan sambal?" Tiffany bertanya padaku. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Saus tomat?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak suka keduanya."

Tiffany menatapku sesaat. "Mau mustard?" ia menawarkan aku sekali lagi. Duh, aku memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka saus dalam bentuk apapun." jawabku. Tiffany mengangguk-angguk, kemudian meninggalkan kursi sebentar. Mungkin ia mau mencuci tangan. Mataku mengikuti ke mana ia pergi, sampai akhirnya aku melihat lelaki seperti sosok Kyu di sisi pintu. Lantas, mataku membulat kaget.

"Ada apa?" Siwon menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan wajahku. Sejenak aku mengerjap, tapi kembali menatap sisi pintu, tapi lelaki itu membalik― dan wajahnya sama sekali bukan Kyu. Hanya rambut coklatnya saja yang mirip. Seketika, aku merosot dari kursi, tapi tidak sampai jatuh. "Kau melihat sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menaruh nampan di atas meja.

"Aku melihat seseorang seperti pacarku."

Kening Siwon mengerut sesaat, lalu matanya menatap ke sisi pintu. "Pacarmu seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tidak penting. Bukan dia, kok." aku menggeleng kemudian mengambil garpu dan sendok. Siwon menatapku curiga, "Sungguh."

"Tapi kau terlihat cemas." Ia memiringkan kepala.

"Bukannya cemas, tapi hanya tegang sedikit." alihku. "Karena aneh sekali kalau pacarku mengikuti sampai ke sini. Dia memang bilang tidak punya teman mengobrol tapi… sudahlah. Setelah pikir panjang, kurasa tidak mungkin." Siwon masih menatapku. Ia sudah duduk di kursi dan sebelah tangannya memegang nasi, tapi matanya masih tertuju padaku. Astaga… seginikah ia curiga?

"Mungkin… pacarmu memang mengikutimu. Dia mau memberikan surprise. Cukup romantis." bisik Siwon. Aku menatapnya ragu-ragu. Tidak, kalau mengikuti, rasanya bukan romantis, tapi lebih ke… penguntit? Kalau memang Kyu mengikutiku karena tidak punya teman mengobrol― atau karena motif kangen, ia bisa menyapaku. Tidak perlu mengikuti dan bersembunyi bukan? Bagaimanapun, semua orang akan merasa risih kalau diikuti. Dan Kyu adalah orang yang cerdas, kurasa ia tahu itu.

Aku dan Siwon bertatapan mata beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya Heechul memisahkan kami dengan memukul kening Siwon. "Apa kalian terpesona satu sama lain?" ejeknya.

Siwon menyeringai, "Kau tahu? Pacar Sungmin mengikutinya sampai ke sini."

"Apa?" mata Heechul membulat. "Pacarmu seram."

"Bukankah romantis?"

Heechul memutar mata kemudian menyilang tangan ke Siwon. "Kau mau aku mengikutimu ketika sedang pergi bersama teman-teman dan memperhatikan apa yang kau lakukan bersama mereka? Kurasa yang seperti itu di bilang psikopat."

Dadaku merasa sesak mendadak. "Benar juga sih." Siwon menggaruk tengkuk. "Tapi kata Sungmin itu bukan pacarnya. Dia salah lihat. Aku saja yang mendramatisir." tutur Siwon pada akhirnya.

"Oh… hahaha. Kau memang bodoh, won." Heechul tertawa kemudian duduk di sebelah Siwon. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada kata-kata Heechul tadi.

"_Pacarmu seram."_

Kalau memang Kyu mengikutiku sekarang, apa mungkin dia bisa tergolong psikopat seperti yang di katakan oleh Heechul? "Chul. Bukankah psikopat itu membunuh?" aku mencengkram tangan Heechul.

Ia mengangkat alis. "Tapi gaya mengikutinya seperti psikopat. Mengikuti tanpa bilang-bilang, tahu-tahu teman yang sedang dekat denganmu atau orang yang kau sayangi sudah mati di tangannya." katanya dramatis. Teman atau orang yang kusayangi? Rasanya familiar… aku teringat pada Eunhyuk. "Dan kau tahu bagian terburuknya?" Heechul berbisik. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisku. Tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkram erat tanganku. "Dia tidak akan mau melepasmu sampai kau mati!" jeritnya. Seketika, pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Hush!" Siwon memukul kepala Heechul. "Berhenti membuatnya panik. Kau tidak lihat ekspresinya?"

Seketika, Heechul tersadar bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan. Degup jantungku menjadi tidak teratur. Wajahku menegang dan keringat dingin terus mengalir dari pelipisku. "Maaf maaf. Tentu saja pacarmu tidak segila itu." katanya. Tidak… ini bukan salah Heechul. Kalau di pikir baik-baik, jika di samakan dengan kata-katanya, ada beberapa kejadian yang familiar. Seperti kematian Eunhyuk… karena Eunhyuk adalah orang yang kusayang dan sedang dekat denganku. Lalu di kaitkan dengan kata-kata Donghae, kemudian benda-benda yang kutemukan di lemari Kyuhyun. Bukankah benda-benda itu yang membuatku semakin penasaran tentang latar belakang hidupnya?

"Chul. Kau tahu obat untuk psikopat?" tanyaku. Heechul mengerutkan kening. Mungkin ia heran karena aku bicara di luar topik. "Obat. Aku pernah temukan di lemari pacarku, namanya ada huruf x dan z, tapi aku tidak ingat pasti apa itu." ujarku. Seketika pandangannya dan Siwon berubah. Mereka sama-sama menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "Lalu… apa psikopat punya nama latin yang aneh?" mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian menggeleng. Aku mencengkram helai-helai rambutku. "Sungguh. Demi tuhan aku sudah curiga dari kemarin soal ini!"

Mereka masih saling berpandangan sekali lagi, sampai akhirnya Siwon merogoh kantung jeansnya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Beritahu petunjuk tentang obat itu. Seingatmu saja. Mungkin kita bisa menemukannya di Google."

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu―" Heechul memotong. "Kau bisa tahu dari mana kalau dia positif psikopat?"

"Tidak. Belum positif." kata Siwon.

"Sebulan aku mengenalnya, tiga orang meninggal. Satu dia bunuh di hadapanku, satunya ayahku dan satunya lagi sahabat baruku, namanya Eunhyuk. Dia itu adalah mantan sahabat pacarku dan mereka berpisah karena suatu masalah. Dia pernah menyinggung soal penyakit jiwa pacarku tapi tidak kugubris. Semua kematian yang mereka alami motifnya sama, mereka di bunuh. Yang paling aneh adalah kematian Eunhyuk. Dia sakit karena luka luar yang harus di jahit, tapi setelah di periksa dokter, kematiannya di sebabkan karena kekurangan oksigen."

"Tapi bisa jadi ada kesalahan di obat biusnya, min. Kau harus percaya pada pacarmu."

"Aku sudah berusaha percaya. Tapi setiap hari selalu ada sesuatu yang membuatku berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar gila. Aku sudah berusaha menghibur diri, tapi tetap saja aku takut."

"Apa bukti kuat yang pernah kau temukan?" potong Siwon. Aku terdiam, berusaha menguras memori di otakku. Buku merah, surat dokter, obat, cerita Donghae, tingkah laku Kyu… semua terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya satu-satu. "Baik. Kita bicarakan ini begitu sampai di desa." Siwon kembali menyantap makanannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyantap makananku lagi. Rasanya kepalaku pusing. Mual dari perutku menjalar ke tenggorokan dan aku berani bersumpah, rasa cemas membuatku tetap tidak bergeming.

.

_THURSDAY, 03 NOV '14. 03.00 PM. UIJONGBU, SOUTH KOREA –_

Sesampainya di pintu desa, Heechul membawa _Chev _mengikuti jalan lurus setapak lalu berbelok ke kanan. Hujan masih rintik-rintik. Jalanan sempit dan berbelok-belok, pepohonan rimbun berbaris di pinggiran. Jalan ini masih teringat di dalam ingatanku. Ini jalan menuju perkomplekan rumahku. Di lain pihak, Siwon sedang menyenderkan kepala di jendela karena mabuk. Sebelum pergi dari Wendy's, Siwon dan beberapa teman-temannya yang lain minum alkohol dulu. Heechul menolak karena ingin menyetir, jadi bagian Heechul di minum olehnya juga di mobil. Siwon mabuk akut. Omongan yang terlontar dari mulutnya tidak bisa di mengerti.

Ketika sampai di ujung jalan, Heechul berbelok lagi. Sampailah kami di rumahku. Astaga... betapa rindunya aku dengan rumah ini. Semuanya masih terlihat bagus dan rapi. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju teras.

Heechul membantu Siwon untuk berjalan dan mendudukannya di kursi teras. Kepala Siwon masih berputar-putar. "Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku tidak mau masuk." gumamnya. "Karpetnya bau pipis anjing dan atap rumahnya jamuran. Aku ingin di luar saja."

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak logis, aku meringis. Itu semua karena dia mabuk. Rumahku masih baik-baik saja. Jangankan jamuran, reot saja tidak. Heechul memberiku tatapan untuk memaklumi dan aku membalas dengan anggukan. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat lewat dagunya, menyuruhku untuk membuka pintu rumah.

Ketika jari-jariku menyentuh kenop, jantungku berdebar-debar. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini. Bagaimana keadaan di dalam ya? Apa ayahku sudah mengganti kamar tidurku dengan ruang tamu? Apa mainan dan baju-bajuku masih ada di dalam lemari? Apa foto-fotoku masih di pajang? Ayah bukan tipe lelaki yang suka menyimpan kenangan. Alasannya karena ia tidak ingin terpuruk, karena itu, yang menyimpan foto-foto ibu adalah aku. Bukan ayah. Jadi, kalau semua benda yang kumiliki sudah hilang― atau ke toko loak, aku memaklumi.

KRET.

Aku membuka pintu. Ruang tengah gelap dan tidak ada piring-piring di tempat cucian. Bantal sofa masih ada di tempatnya dan ada setitik debu ketika aku membuka pintu. Semua masih sama. Setelah ayah pergi, mungkin ibu tidak tinggal di sini lagi.

Heechul dan aku melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam. "Maaf kalau rumahku kecil." ujarku.

"Tidak. Aku suka rumahmu. Model _country_ seperti jaman dulu." kata Heechul. Jujur, aku merasa tersanjung saat mendengar pujiannya. "Mari kita lihat ke kamarmu." ajaknya. Dalam hati, aku sedikit canggung ketika di ajak ke kamar. Sekali lagi, aku berpikir apa kamarku benar-benar sudah di ganti atau belum. Ketika melangkah menuju kamar, tiba-tiba langkah Heechul terhenti. Sontak, aku menoleh ke belakang. "Min." ia menggenggam tanganku. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. "Aku mencium bau seks."

Secara spontan, aku tertawa renyah. "Lucu, chul."

"Aku serius." katanya. Secepat kilat ia beralih ke kamar orang tuaku. Tanpa sopan santun, ia menendang pintunya hingga terbuka lebar. Oh tidak. Ibuku sedang di atas ranjang. Bersama dengan seorang lelaki― yang tentu saja bukan ayahku! Ibuku teriak histeris, begitu juga pasangan lelakinya. Oke, ini gila. Sama gilanya dengan tingkah nekad Heechul! "Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Aku dan Sungmin hanya penasaran." kemudian Heechul menutup pintu itu kembali. Jantungku masih berdetak cepat. "Jadi, ternyata ibumu masih tinggal di sini. Karena itulah rumah ini masih rapi."

"Kau keterlaluan."

"Memang kenapa? Oh... jangan tutup mata seperti itu. Saat dewasa kau juga akan lakukan hal yang sama." Ia tertawa. "Jadi di mana kamarmu?" katanya enteng. Aku hanya melengos, kemudian berjalan ke samping aquarium. Di situlah kamarku. Pintunya masih bercat biru tua. Ketika di buka, debu turun dari atas pintu― sontak, aku terbatuk. "Wow. Kamarmu tidak pernah di bersihkan sejak pergi? Lantainya berdebu, min."

"Ya. Tapi semua masih kelihatan sama." ujarku. Ya, ranjangku masih menggunakan sprei Toy Story, sama seperti hari terakhirku di sini. Kemudian gorden lalu buku-buku, semua tidak berpindah tempat. Benar kata Heechul, kamarku sudah tidak tersentuh lagi. "Ayahmu terlalu menyayangimu. Ia tidak membuka kamar ini lagi karena takut teringat padamu." kata Heechul. Aku meliriknya kecil, "Ayahku juga begitu. Sejak cerai dengan ibuku ia sengaja menyimpan lemari pakaian ibuku di gudang karena tidak ingin teringat padanya, tapi aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya tiap kali ia menatap pintu gudang tersebut. Itu menyedihkan."

Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba ada rasa bersalah dalam diriku. "Begitukah?"

"Ya." Heechul tersenyum. Suasana cukup sunyi mengingat kesedihanku tiba-tiba di puncak. Mendadak, aku rindu ayah.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, ibuku muncul dari kamar. "Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau datang?!" ia menjerit.

Aku melengos, kemudian berbalik menatapnya. "Heh, ini rumahku. Terserah aku mau kembali atau tidak." kataku sinis. "Lagipula, katanya kau mau pergi bersama kekasihmu. Sampai telepon aku segala malam-malam. Kenapa tidak pergi? Di tinggal pacar? Uuuh kasihan!" aku mengejek.

Ibuku berjalan mendekatiku. Bibirnya cemberut menahan emosi. "Tapi ayahmu menyerahkan rumah ini untukku, dasar anak bocah! Sana pergi! Ini rumahku sekarang. Kalau saja kekasihku tidak bilang putus di tengah-tengah hubungan kami, mungkin aku sudah pergi dari kemarin. Ngapain juga aku bersama ayahmu? Pacarku lebih tampan darinya." ucapnya belagu.

Mulutku menganga, begitu juga Heechul. Kurasa pikirannya berubah setelah melihat ibu tiriku ini. Mengingat tadi pagi ia bilang 'ibuku adalah orang yang baik'. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tinggal di sini? Kenapa tidak pergi bersama lelaki jelek di kasurmu itu?"

"Pergi dan menyia-nyiakan rumah pemberian ayahmu? Tidak bisa. Ayahmu menyerahkan rumah ini untukku dan ia sudah mati. Jadi, rumah ini masih milikku."

Mendengarnya membahas soal kematian ayah, darahku langsung mendidih di ujung kepala. "Milikmu?! Kau tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya, tapi aku punya! Dia pasti lebih memilihku daripada wanita jalang sepertimu!"

Ia mengangkat kepala. "Tapi nyatanya kau kabur dari sini, bukan? Berarti rumah ini milikku sekarang." katanya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang pirang menjijikan itu. Iyaks. Aku masih melihat _hair extension_nya yang berwarna merah di tepi rambut.

Heechul meringis jijik. "Sudahlah. Daripada mendengarkan wanita jalang itu lebih baik kita duduk di sofa dan bicarakan soal pacarmu." Ia menyeretku untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Ibuku menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu kembali masuk ke kamar. Alah... masa bodo. Aku malah bersyukur sosoknya tidak lagi di hadapanku. Jadi kemungkinan mataku untuk katarak masih jauh. "Apa tadi? Obat psikopat?" Heechul membuka fasilitas internet di ponselnya.

"Dosis 15 sampai 10 mg. Ah, di ubah saja. Obat untuk penyakit jiwa." usulku.

Dengan senang hati Heechul mengetik untukku. Ketika proses _loading_, ia memberitahu, "Kalau ada yang familiar untukmu, beritahu aku oke?" aku menjawab dengan anggukan. "Mmm… ada julukan yang aneh di sini. Intravena? 10 sampai 40 mg." aku memutar otak, lalu menggeleng.

"Cari yang ada huruf x dan z." kataku.

"Asam valproat?" tanyanya. Aku memiringkan kepala kembali― "Oh salah. Itu obat untuk kejang-kejang." ia menyengir. "Gerd non erosif? 15 mg juga."

"Bukan."

"Lebih baik kucari dengan kalimat lain." Heechul menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Obat untuk penyakit jiwa." kemudian ia mengetik tombol enter.

"Jangan. Obat psikopat?" aku bertanya ragu. Kurasa Kyu bukan psikopat, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau di coba. Aku melihat Heechul mengetik sebuah artikel tentang psikopat. Dengan hati berdebar, aku mendengarkan Heechul baik-baik.

"Psikopat secara bahasa artinya sakit jiwa. Perilakunya yang anti social dan merugikan orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Apa ada nama lain untuk psikopat? Seperti pertanyaanku padamu di Wendy's."

"Julukan lain? Aku dapatkan kata-kata dengan tulisan biru di sini." Heechul membaca tulisan itu perlahan. "Psikosis atau… skizo… apa ini."

"Skizo… pakai CH?"

"Schizophrenia." Ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya dekat-dekat ke mataku. Oke, aku bisa membacanya dengan sangat jelas. "Di sini tertulis, psikopat tidak gila dalam kurung schizophrenia atau psikosis karena ia sadar atas tingkah lakunya."

"Berarti selama ini Kyu tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan?" kami terdiam. Heechul menatapku datar, tapi kuyakin pikirannya sama denganku. "Cari apa itu schizophrenia." Jari-jari Heechul bergerak cepat memencet keyboard sentuh di ponselnya. Rasanya dadaku sesak― aku mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian membuangnya kembali. Aku sudah mempersiapkan hal ini. Aku tidak akan menangis.

"Schizophrenia adalah kelainan otak kronis, parah dan membuatnya tidak bisa ber… fung… si." Heechul langsung bungkam. Bersamaan dengan itu, dadaku semakin sesak. Separah itukah? "Dapat mendengar suara-suara yang tidak dapat di dengar orang lain, berpikir buruk kepada orang lain dan berpikir bahwa orang lain berusaha menyakiti jiwa mereka atau orang yang mereka sayangi. Mmmm… apa kau yakin ini yang di derita pacarmu? Kurasa terlalu…"

"Aku ingat nama penyakitnya, karena rumit dan tidak familiar." ujarku. "Obatnya?"

"Tenaga terapi elektrik." Heechul menjawab dengan lugunya.

"Tidak! Obat antipsikotis."

"Mmm… Haloperidol?" mendengarnya, aku langsung merosot dari sofa. Tidak… bukan haloperidol. Ada huruf x dan y kurasa… ah. Bukan kurasa. Tapi aku mengingatnya. Ayo, min. Tingkatkan daya ingatmu. "Obat baru atau tradisional?"

"Obat baru. Bentuknya kapsul, kok."

Heechul meringis sekali lagi. Dengan frustasi ia membaca artikel yang baru ia dapatkan, "Klozapin?" aku menggeleng. "Olanzapine?" aku terdiam. Olanzapine? Rasanya pernah dengar. Tapi sepertinya salah. Aku menggeleng sekali lagi. "Ridon?"

"Astaga!" aku meremas helai rambutku. "Zyprexa!"

"Zyprexa?" Heechul membeo. "Itu obat yang tergolong ke Olanzapine." ujarnya. Iya iya! Zyprexa! Aku ingat. Rasanya benar-benar mual. Kepalaku seakan berputar dan aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini. Jika memang semua itu benar... berarti Kyuhyun memang positif mempunyai penyakit... apa tadi namanya. Skizo apa itu. Aku sulit menyebutnya.

Aku membenamkan wajah di antara lengan. Heechul menghembuskan nafas kemudian mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Min, kau harus sabar."

"Tidak. Tidak bisa." aku menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti."

Heechul membiarkanku untuk memikirkan hal ini sekali lagi. "Aku akan keluar untuk mengambil Siwon." katanya. Aku mengangguk kecil. Heechul beranjak menuju pintu dan aku sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa menghiburku. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku lebih baik adalah diriku sendiri.

.

Bukan maksud Heechul untuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Menyuruh Siwon yang tengah mabuk untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama. Tapi mengingat Heechul sudah berpengalaman, mungkin tidak akan memakan waktu sampai setengah jam. Ia tahu Siwon adalah orang yang keras kepala dan sifat itu terus menempel padanya meskipun ia tengah mabuk.

"Won." Heechul membuka pintu. Keningnya berkerut kecil ketika tidak ada Siwon di atas kursi. "Won?" ia kembali menyahut. Tapi keheningan yang menjawab. Apa saking mabuknya Siwon sampai berkeliaran? Tapi mabuk membuat kepala Siwon pusing. Tidak biasanya ia berjalan kemana-mana. Heechul berlari kecil ke halaman belakang, tapi ia tidak menemukan Siwon juga. Mungkin memang benar Siwon pergi, ia bisa bertanya pada tetangga sebelah.

Dengan malas Heechul berjalan ke mobil. Ia sengaja tidak mengunci pintu mobil karena di pikirnya, mungkin Siwon akan masuk ke dalam kembali. Tapi ternyata itu adalah kesalahan besar yang ia buat. Baru saja duduk, tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mulutnya dari belakang. Sebuah pisau tangan menempel tepat di lehernya. Ada seseorang di jok belakang, ada Siwon, tapi ada seorang lagi di sana.

"Beritahu aku apa saja yang sudah Sungmin ketahui. Jika kau tidak mau, pisau ini akan memotong urat leher kekasihmu." ancamnya. Perlahan, Heechul menggeleng. Ia tidak akan memberi tahu rahasia sahabatnya. Pisau itu menembus kulitnya, membuat luka kecil yang menganga di lehernya. Heechul menjerit di balik telapak tangannya― "Aku bisa menusukmu, tapi tidak membunuhmu. Agar kau bisa merasakan perih dari setiap sayatan kubuat. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membunuh pacarmu di hadapanmu. Agar kau tahu rasa panik saat merasa pacarmu akan meninggalkanmu." ujarnya. Heechul terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu siapa di belakangnya. Kyuhyun. Pasti Kyuhyun. Benar kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Ia tahu perasaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jelas tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin, tapi yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan. Bahkan Heechul ragu kalau perasaan yang Kyuhyun rasakan bukanlah cinta. Ia terobsesi. Entah sebab apa, Heechul tidak tahu.

Perlahan, tangan itu tidak lagi menyekap wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas lega. Diam-diam, tangannya bergerak untuk memencet tombol jendela. Mungkin ia bisa membuka jendela dan berteriak, setelah itu ia bisa... tidak jadi. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menempelkan pistol ke kepalanya. Heechul tahu ia tidak akan bisa kabur. Matanya melirik ke kaca depan, ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun secara langsung. "Sungmin tahu nama penyakit dan obatmu." jawabnya pelan.

"Hanya itu?" Kyuhyun menyungging senyum mengejek. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam. Jangan kira aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Sungmin." ujarnya. "Aku sedikit dengar pembicaraanmu di Wendy's. Kau menuduhku seorang psikopat. Sungmin mengira aku yang membunuh teman-temannya dan ia berpikir aku gila. Aku tidak gila. Orang-orang di sekitarku berkata begitu, tapi aku tidak." Ia menggeleng. "Mereka tidak mendengar apa yang suara-suara itu katakan padaku. Aku tahu mereka tidak nyata tapi mereka menemaniku. Mereka berkata kau membawa pengaruh buruk, karena itu aku mengejarmu. Aku tidak sakit, apalagi gila. Aku punya telinga dan aku mendengar mereka bicara."

_Tidak. Kau gila. Kau gila. _Heechul memejamkan mata. Berharap ia bisa pergi dan masuk ke dalam rumah, meminta pertolongan lewat telepon dan pergi bersama Sungmin. "Sungmin... tahu segalanya." jawabnya. "Setidaknya, ia tahu dasar dari penyakitmu." Heechul berani untuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya lebih tampan dari pantulan di kaca, sayang ada kekurangan fatal yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun diam membisu. Ia mencengkram pistolnya lebih erat― sampai-sampai Heechul berharap tombol pistol itu tidak terpencet. "Tidak. Aku mengikuti kalian." gumam Kyuhyun. Dalam hati, ia sedang mengatur rencana untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Sungmin lagi. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. "Ada satu hal lagi yang belum di ketahui Sungmin dan hal itu yang paling aku hindari."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai kalian semua. Apa updatenya kelamaan? Terakhir author update tanggal 25 dan sekarang tanggal 8. Cuma 2 minggu kok author membuat chap ini hehe. Yah... kurang lebih setengah bulan. Chap ini panjangkah? Author rasa panjang banget-_- mungkin FF ini akan selesai sebentar lagi. Tidak tahu... mungkin 4 – 5 chap lagi. Cuma mengira-ngira, tapi berhubung author bukan orang konsisten, author tidak tahu pasti. Hahaha.**

**Sudahlah, author no comment untuk chap ini selain kepanjangan. Untuk chap ini, author beri jantung kalian istirahat dulu setelah dua kali di beri komentar soal suasana tegang yang author buat di dua chap belakangan ini. Jadi, apapun pendapat kalian, kalau misalnya chap besok mau ada request soal adegan gore, beritahu aja di kotak review. Kalo nyambung sama alur cerita mungkin author bisa nyanggupin (dengan catetan masih masuk ke rated T) karena author sendiri sudah punya ide psikopat lainnya. Kekeke.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	9. Chapter 9

.

Langit malam itu lebih gelap dari biasanya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun memencet tombol lampu dim dan menelusuri jalan di tengah hujan. Begitu juga, ia akan menyelesaikan satu masalahnya malam ini. Kakinya menginjak rem ketika sampai di depan rumahnya. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dan membuka pintu bagian belakang. Sontak, seorang lelaki jatuh ke dadanya— Siwon. Kyuhyun ingat nama itu. Setelah memukul kepalanya, lelaki itu pingsan sambil bersender di pintu mobil. Sama halnya dengan kekasihnya di sisi lain.

Mengangkat anak 14 tahun tidak sulit— dan menjadi agak sulit jika harus mengangkat dua sekaligus. Apalagi satunya memiliki tubuh seperti Siwon. Kyu memutuskan untuk membuka kunci pintu rumah lalu menggendong Heechul di bahunya, sedangkan Siwon ia seret sampai ke dalam. Rumah itu tampak kotor dan gelap— tentu saja. Semangat Kyu hilang sejak Sungmin pergi. Ia tidak membersihkan rumah itu sejak kemarin malam. Tapi peduli apa? Toh habis ini Kyu langsung pergi lagi. Ia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Untuk apa kau menyekap kami?" pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kyu tersentak. Matanya terbelalak menatap anak itu. "Jangan kaget. Kau memukul kepalaku saat di Uijongbu. Aku sudah sadar dari setengah jam yang lalu."

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Kau mau apa sekarang?"

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menyekap kami." Siwon menatap mata Kyu. "Aku tidak akan berontak. Aku tahu berontakpun percuma."

Bibir Kyuhyun menyungging senyum tipis. Ternyata Sungmin mempunyai teman yang cerdas juga. "Maaf tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu." jawabnya. Ekor matanya tetap mencermati gerak-gerik Siwon. Jarinya menyelip di antara kantung jeansnya— dinginnya pistol sudah menyentuh ujung jari Kyu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sungmin kalau begini caranya." ujar Siwon. "Kau benar-benar gila. Sungmin juga bilang begitu."

"Ya. Tapi tidak esok hari." Kyu menggeleng kecil lalu melepas cengkramannya dari kerah baju Siwon. Ia melangkah pelan menuju lantai dua sambil membopong Heechul. "Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak gila."

"Ya. Kau begitu." Siwon mengangkat alis— kemudian langsung melompat ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat pistol. "Jaga peluru di pistolmu!" teriaknya. Tapi segera ia tercekat setelah menyadari betapa beraninya ia berkata begitu.

"Jaga mulutmu!" darah Kyuhyun mendidih. "Aku tidak gila." Siwon tetap pada posisinya. Matanya memberi tatapan waspada kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi meski begitu, ia tahu ia tidak akan menang. Kyuhyun memegang kunci rumah. Sebisa mungkin ia jangan membuat Kyuhyun emosi. "Aku tidak akan mengikatmu seperti yang akan kulakukan pada pacarmu. Diamlah di sana." lalu Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Siwon melengos sambil mengacak rambutnya. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak memencet tombol di pistol itu. Meski begitu, tetap saja ia tidak akan keluar dari sini. Semua jendela di tutupi oleh teralis dan ia tidak bisa keluar. Kalaupun Kyuhyun tetap mengizinkannya di rumah dengan tangan bebas, pasti Kyuhyun sudah mengunci pintu ruangan tempat Heechul di sekap rapat-rapat. Saat itulah, Siwon baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun melakukan itu hanya untuk memisahkannya dengan Heechul. Agar mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama untuk keluar dari rumah ini. "Sial!" Siwon memukul lantai. Seharusnya ia tetap berpura-pura pingsan saja tadi.

Kepalanya menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah. "Sudah susun rencana untuk keluar dari sini?" lelaki itu tersenyum. Siwon mundur sejengkal dari posisinya. Entah kenapa ia bergidik ngeri saat melihat senyuman Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah ke sini." Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah tali di tangannya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Siwon. "Ayolah. Percuma berontak. Ingat?" Mencari aman, Siwon menyeret dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Kakimu." Kyuhyun memberi isyarat lewat dagunya. Siwon segera mematuhi perintahnya— yang ia inginkan hanya selamat.

"Katamu kau akan biarkan aku dengan tangan bebas."

"Aku memang tidak akan mengikatmu." ujarnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan membuatnya dapat bergerak dengan mudah." Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari kantungnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menusuk paha Siwon.

"AAAAA!" Siwon menjerit. Belum selesai, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pisau itu dari dalam pahanya. Membuat luka panjang di dalam dagingnya. Kyuhyun menusuk sebelah pahanya lagi. Siwon menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya. Lukanya begitu dalam dan terbuka lebar. Celananya basah oleh darah, bahkan mengucur membasahi karpet. Siwon tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Seakan energinya terkuras hanya untuk menahan sakit.

"Diamlah di situ. Kalau kau ingin minum, ambil saja di dispenser. Airnya masih penuh. Kalau lapar, kau ambil saja makanan di kulkas." Kyuhyun berkata dengan santai sambil memasukkan pisau lipat itu ke kantung. "Toh, tanganmu tidak kuikat." ia berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu depan. Setelah ini, ia akan kembali ke Uijongbu. Menemui Sungminnya kembali.

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

_FRIDAY, 04 NOV '14. 09.00 AM. UIJONGBU, SOUTH KOREA –_

Kuharap aku benar-benar punya rencana bermain hari ini. Rasanya bosan dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Di sisi lain, aku ingin berkeliling desa untuk melakukan beberapa kegiatan yang dulu sering kulakukan. Tapi berhubung tidak ada teman, aku selalu urungkan niat itu.

Malas, aku merebahkan tubuh di atas sofa. Aku melirik ke meja kopi— ponsel Heechul masih tergeletak di sana sejak kemarin siang. Setelah Heechul pergi, aku memutuskan untuk menaruh ponsel itu dan minum air. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Heechul tidak kembali dan ketika hendak kuaktifkan ponselnya, ada menu password. Di sisi lain, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti cara bermain iPhone. Jadi aku tidak berani memainkannya juga. Tapi yang kuheran, kemana Heechul setelah itu? Dia belum juga kembali, begitu juga Siwon. Apa tidak ada yang mencarinya? Kenapa tidak ada panggilan ke ponsel Heechul setelah semalaman ia tidak pulang? Jangan-jangan keluarganya sudah memaklumi kebiasaan Heechul main berhari-hari. Mungkin saja.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Mungkin aku akan bawa ini untuk beberapa hari— setidaknya tetap menjaga ponsel ini agar tidak jatuh ke tangan ibu. Sekalian, kalau nanti ada telepon masuk, aku bisa beritahu tentang hilangnya Heechul dan kenapa ia meninggalkan ponselnya.

Sambil menghela nafas, aku beranjak dari sofa dan berlari kecil ke pintu depan. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Berkeliling sebentar, lalu memanggil taksi dan pulang ke Seoul. Itupun kalau uangku cukup. Mmm. Aku akan pikirkan nanti. Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin bertemu ibu...

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, bocah?" tidak jadi. Aku berbalik dan menangkap ibu sedang membuat teh di dapur dengan balutan kimono ungu.

"Main."

"Main? Kau punya teman?" cukup. Aku benci topik pembicaraan yang menjurus seperti ini. Aku memutar mata kemudian mencengkram gagang pintu. "Hei. Jangan main ke atas bukit."

"Aku akan ingat nasihatmu yang jarang itu." aku menyahut. "Lagipula, sebelum kau, ayahku sudah jauh lebih dulu memberitahu itu."

"Memang iya. Jangan main ke atas bukit." ulangnya. Aku membeo pelan lalu angkat kaki dari rumah. "Hey! Handphonemu bagaimana?" sahutnya lagi.

Aku menghentikan langkah lalu melirik ke dalam, "Aku tidak bawa hari ini. Batrenya habis." jawabku, lalu kembali berjalan.

Udara hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aku memeluk tubuhku untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan. Mataku melirik puncak bukit yang sedikit terlihat dari sisi rumahku— untuk apa aku main ke atas sana? Sekarang udara sedang dingin dan aku tidak akan membuang sisa hidupku hanya untuk bertarung dengan suhu di atas sana. Sekali lagi, aku mengeratkan jaketku dan berjalan keluar perkomplekan rumah. Suhu semakin menusuk ketika sampai di tengah desa. Mungkin aku akan ke restoran pancake dan menyantap pancake dengan saus coklat berlimpah. Aku masih ingat saat aku dan ayah sering makan di sana. Kami menjalin hubungan yang cukup baik dengan ibu Park, pemilik restoran itu.

Aku meneruskan langkahku ke arah timur. "Astaga, min. Lihat dirimu!" ibu Park membulatkan matanya ketika melihat bibirku yang pucat. "Pasti di luar dingin sekali. Jaketmu kurang tebal, nak."

"Sekarang mau musim dingin."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Ayo masuk." ia merangkulku. Kami masuk ke dalam dan seketika udara hangat menyusup sampai ke tulang. Syukurlah di ruangan ini ada pemanas. Tampaknya semua orang di tempat itu memperhatikan aku dengan jeli. "Tenang saja. Jangan beritahu polisi kalau ia sudah kembali. Beri ia waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar." ujar ibu Park sambil menuntunku duduk. Cepat-cepat ia membawa segelas teh hangat. "Kemana saja kau, min? Semua orang mencarimu dan namamu ada di koran..."

"Tolong. Jangan bicarakan hal ini. Boleh aku minta pancake dengan saus coklat?" alihku. "Oh iya. Aku ingin madu untuk tehku." ujarku. Ibu Park mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah." katanya. Aku membalas senyumannya. Empat puluh menit kemudian, pancake di piringku sudah habis, begitu juga dengan tehnya. Ibu Park dan aku tidak bicara banyak mengingat sedang banyak pelanggan. Beberapa orang menanyakan kabarku dan beberapa lagi hanya memperhatikan. Mungkin berita tentangku sudah menyebar luas. "Aku akan kembali ke rumah. Uangnya aku tinggalkan di meja."

"Jangan pulang dulu. Sepertinya di luar mau hujan. Apa kau bawa payung?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Sekilas aku melihat ke arah jendela. "Tidak. Tapi kurasa aku akan sampai rumah kurang dari sepuluh menit." jawabku. Ibu Park memberiku tatapan khawatir, "Ah... cuaca setiap tahun semakin aneh. Sekarang musim gugur tapi udaranya sudah seperti penghujung bulan November. Mungkin saja nanti tidak akan hujan." aku menghibur sedikit. "Lebih baik aku pergi." tanpa mendengar kata-katanya, aku angkat kaki dari restoran.

"Jangan ke atas bukit!" teriak ibu Park. Aku mendengarnya. Nasihat itu kerap di ucapkan warga sekitar setiap anak-anak mereka hendak bermain keluar. Selama empat belas tahun aku hidup, nasihat itu sudah mendarah daging. Aku tidak akan bermain ke atas bukit— oh lagipula untuk apa?

Udara dingin semakin menusuk ketika serintik hujan membasahi telapak tanganku. Aku menaikan syal sampai ke dagu dan berlari sampai ke terminal. Dari balkon, aku bisa melihat ke arah kota di kaki gunung. Pasti di bawah sana tidak sedingin di desa. Mumpung kami tinggal di gunung Dobongsan, jadi suhu tempat tinggal kami lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Merasa bosan, aku memutuskan untuk kembali. Pas sekali saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Kyuhyun di ujung pintu. Ia sedang minum kopi sambil bersender di dinding. Keningku berkerut— dan tiba-tiba ketakutan mulai muncul. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang, berusaha kabur melalui pintu lain. Tapi kurasa matanya tertuju padaku— entah dari sisi mana, tapi aku yakin ia memperhatikan aku. Intinya, kenapa bisa ia di sini kalau bukan karena aku?!

"Min."

Rasanya berbeda saat mendengar suaranya. Meski baru dua hari, entah kenapa aku merindukan suara itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang harus aku takutkan dari Kyu? Dia baik dan ramah. Dia membelikan semua yang aku butuhkan. Yang terbaik adalah, dia tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk selama aku menginap di rumahnya. Apa dia akan mencelakakan aku suatu saat? Melihat keadaan, sepertinya hal itu mustahil. Kalau memang begitu, kenapa aku masih takut kalau bersamanya? Di sisi lain, aku juga tidak ingin menjauhkan diri karena perasaanku. Rasanya tersiksa kalau jauh dari Kyu terlalu lama. Terkadang, aku berharap untuk tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Ada beberapa hal yang kurindukan. Dari suara, pelukan sampai bau parfumnya yang menyebar hingga menjadi satu dengan aroma mobilnya. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di jok sambil menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Kyu duduk di sampingku sambil membuka sebuah paper bag.

"Ini." ia memakaikan topi rajut di kepalaku. "Aku belikan kau dua topi. Kau suka warna biru atau hijau? Dari bajumu... dua-duanya tidak cocok." ia tertawa. Aku tidak menggubris leluconnya. Aku tahu mantelku berwarna coklat dan topi rajutku lebih cocok berwarna merah atau kuning. Tapi yang di permasalahkan sebenarnya bukan itu. "Kau kenapa?" Kyu bertanya. Matanya menatapku khawatir.

Tidak, ia normal. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihanku. Ia normal.

"Aku hanya..." aku mengambil nafas, "Sedang ada masalah."

"Masalah? Dengan siapa?" ia mengusap wajahku pelan.

Aku punya masalah. Dengan pikiranku. "Mmmm..." aku memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus. "Apa kita harus bicarakan masalahku ini?"

"Apa masalahmu itu berhubungan denganku?" Kyu mencengram pergelangan tanganku erat.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu beritahu."

"Ini masalah keluarga."

"Aku minta maaf soal ini tapi aku tahu kau tidak punya keluarga." balasnya. Nafasku tercekat. Cepat-cepat aku menepis tangannya dan menaikan syalku untuk menutupi bagian bawah wajahku. "Maaf." Ia menggenggam tanganku lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harus minta maaf." aku menunduk. "Seharusnya aku... tidak pernah ingin tahu soal kehidupanmu." ujarku. Kyu masih memberiku tatapan yang sama, tapi aku tahu menunggu lanjutan dari kata-kataku. "Aku... tahu sesuatu darimu yang..."

"Kau pikir aku mempunyai penyakit, kan?" Aku terdiam. "Aku tahu kau berpikir begitu." Ia melepas tanganku dan segera memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Tidak. Seharusnya ia tidak melepaskannya— "Kalau kau takut padaku, kau bisa menjauh."

"Aku tidak ingin." kataku sambil menahan nafas. "Aku tidak bilang aku ingin pergi darimu—"

"Tapi kau takut padaku." potongnya. "Berhenti berakting seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kalau kau bilang semua baik-baik saja, tidak sama sekali. Aku tahu kau ada di ruang istirahat malam itu. Aku juga tahu kau mengambil obatku." matanya menatap ke jalanan, kemudian ia menggigit bibir. "Lebih baik kita berpisah—"

"Jangan!" aku berteriak. Ia menatapku kaget. "Jangan. Aku bisa maklumi itu." tangisku meledak. Lemah. Aku lemah. Kenapa aku harus menangis? Aku harus mencari alasan lain. "Kalau tidak ada kau, aku akan bersama siapa lagi?"

"Vic?" Kyu mengangkat alis.

"Aku sayang Vic, tapi tidak seperti aku menyayangimu." tuturku, kemudian mengusap air mata. Setelah itu, kesunyian yang menyiksa menyelimuti kami. Aku tenggelam oleh pikiran-pikiran buruk. Tentang penyakit Kyu dan keputusanku untuk tidak menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko, tapi aku yakin Kyu tidak akan menyakitku— lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Kematian Hyuk dan ayah masih belum terjawab. Apa benar Kyu yang membunuh mereka semua? Sekali lagi, aku harus bisa memilih antara perasaan dan logikaku. Aku harus memutar otakku lebih dari seratus kali. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke..."

"Aku normal." serobot Kyu. "Tidak ada yang salah dariku. Keluargaku melempar aku ke sebuah neraka dengan semua dokter yang kekurangan indera. Indera pendengaran mereka tidak cukup bagus untuk mendengar suara-suara, begitu juga dengan indera pengelihatan mereka."

"Kenapa orang tuamu memasukkan kau ke sana?"

Kyu terdiam sejenak. "Ah..." ia mengambil nafas. "Ceritanya panjang. Aku sendiri juga agak lupa." katanya sambil menggeleng. "Itu hanya salah paham." akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan. Ia mempersempit jarak di antara kami dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Boleh aku pinjam pistolmu?" bisiknya.

Aku menyernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Karena... punyaku habis." Ia mengambil pistolnya dari dalam tas lalu menunjukkannya padaku.

"Kau yakin itu habis?" tanyaku. "Seingatku kau baru beli pistol."

"Kapan?" ia kebingungan. Oke, sepertinya aku salah ingat. "Aku tidak sempat ke toko senjata. Oh... apa kau ingin aku membuktikannya?" ia mengarahkan pistol itu di keningku. Sial. Ia akan bermain dengan pikiranku lagi. "Kau serius tidak percaya?" tanyanya. Mataku menatap tajam ke lubang pistol— tampaknya masih mulus.

"Tembak saja aku." perintahku. Kali ini aku yang akan mengujinya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis lalu ia menguatkan cengkramannya, "Kau serius?"

"Ya." aku mengangguk. Kyu tertawa kecil, lalu hendak memencet tombol pistol itu. Tidak. Dalam hati aku merasa pistol itu penuh. "Jangan!" — akhirnya aku yang menghentikannya. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisku. "Tidak. Berhenti menakutiku dengan pistol, kyu." mohonku.

Ia terkekeh lalu memasukkan pistol itu ke dalam tas. "Kenapa takut? Pistol itu kosong." ujarnya. Ya, sepertinya. Tapi perasaanku berkata tidak. "Jadi... boleh kupinjam milikmu?" ia mengangkat alis. Aku merogoh tasku dan memberikan pistolku. Senyum di bibirnya melebar, lalu ia memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jeans. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lakukan." jawabku. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Ayo ke atas bukit."

Senyumnya menghilang. "Apa?"

.

Siwon menghela nafas lega setelah meneguk air putihnya. Sejak pagi tenggorokannya kering dan ia butuh minum, tapi nampaknya untuk menggapai dispenser saja butuh perjuangan. Kedua kakinya tidak dapat bergerak karena terlalu sakit— meski tidak sesakit tadi malam, tetap saja sakitnya masih luar biasa. Di lain sisi, ia memikirkan Heechul. Apa yang sedang lelaki itu lakukan? Kalau saja ia kehausan, apalagi Heechul?

Siwon merasa sangat lemah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Secara logika, tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang diikat, seharusnya ia bisa menyelamatkan diri— tapi tidak dengan luka di pahanya itu. Bahkan Siwon sendiri tidak ingin melihat kakinya. Apa yang akan orang tuanya lakukan jika melihat kondisi anaknya seperti ini? Siwon berdoa agar mereka tidak pingsan— tunggu dulu. Memang sudah di pastikan ia bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup? Pikir seribu kali, won.

Memberanikan diri, ia mencoba berdiri dengan tumpuan meja counter. Tapi tidak bisa— salah satu kakinya tidak ada yang bisa di jadikan tumpuan tubuhnya yang lain. "Heechul!" ia berteriak. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Apa Heechul mati kelaparan? Tapi sepertinya bukan Heechul sekali kalau meninggal dengan cara seperti itu. Siwon menyeret tubuhnya sampai ke ruang tengah, lalu menatap tangga. "Heechul!" ia memanggil sekali lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Sial sial sial! Pasti mulut Heechul di tutup juga.

Kepala Siwon menoleh ke sana kemari. Tidak ada rumah tanpa telepon dan itulah yang membuat Siwon benar-benar tersenyum lega. Dengan susah payah, ia mendekati benda itu dan segera mengetik nomor ayahnya.

'_Telepon luar negeri di non aktifkan.'_

Sialan. Kalau begitu sama halnya dengan ponsel ibunya. Ia harus telepon siapa lagi? Salah sendiri ia tidak pernah hafal nomor teman-temannya. Sekarang Siwon semakin terpuruk. Menelpon polisipun ia masih takut. Karena kalau menelpon polisi sekarang, bisa jadi Sungmin celaka di sana. Siwon yakin, diam-diam Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai ancaman. Oh iya Sungmin... kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi? Cepat-cepat ia mengambil buku telepon dan menelpon temannya itu.

'_Nomor yang ada hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi.'_

"Sial!" Siwon membanting telepon. Tidak ada harapan untuk bisa keluar. Lama kelamaan, jika ia tidak juga menemukan ide untuk keluar ia akan mati kelaparan, atau di bunuh Kyu di sini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi buku telepon— meski ia tahu kemungkinan untuk menemukan orang yang di kenalnya sangat kecil. Kertas buku telepon itu sudah menguning dan sepertinya di tulis dengan tinta lama. Perhatian Siwon jatuh di huruf 'G', saat ia menemukan nama familiar. "Grigory & Cross." gumamnya. Ia membuka lembaran dengan pembatas 'dokter'. "Yul _uisa_, Kim _uisa_, Jung _uisa_... astaga. Kyuhyun pasien di Grigory?" mata Siwon membulat. Dalam hati ia benar-benar berharap ponsel Heechul sedang bersama pemiliknya saat ini— setidaknya Kyu tidak mengambil ponsel Heechul seperti yang di lakukan padanya— tunggu. Siwon punya ide untuk berkomunikasi dengan pacarnya itu.

.

"Ke... atas bukit?" Kyu tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa? Sekarang dingin sekali."

"Aku hanya penasaran." tuturku. "Seumur hidup, aku selalu di beritahu untuk tidak ke atas bukit. Katanya berbahaya jika main di sana, tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau berdua." aku tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah jalan, lalu kembali ke arahku. "Lebih baik turuti kata-kata orang. Kalau memang katanya di sana berbahaya, berarti memang berbahaya." katanya. "Bukannya tidak suka ide ini, tapi aku tidak ingin kau celaka." lanjutnya. Aku menatapnya beberapa lama, lalu menghela nafas. "Apa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Apa kau tidak penasaran jika dari kecil kau dilarang untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi sebenarnya kau sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kau dilarang melakukan hal itu?" ujarku. "Aku hanya... ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa denganmu." jelasku.

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Lain kali saja." Ia mengacak rambutku. Kami sama-sama tertawa, kemudian di potong dengan deringan ponsel. Aku menghela nafas. "Handphonemu?"

"Siapa lagi?" aku mendesis. "Aku akan angkat di luar."

"Di sini saja." Kyu menarik sweaterku. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

"Hanya sebentar." aku berusaha meyakinkan. "Aku takut ibuku yang telepon."

Kyu mengigit bibir. Kelihatannya ia tidak suka. Tapi mengingat dering itu tidak lama, ia memutuskan untuk melepas cengkramannya. "Jangan pergi." bisiknya. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan ke sisi jalan.

Aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel Heechul dari tasku. Akhirnya ada juga yang menghubungi ponsel ini. "Halo?" sapaku.

"Halo, chul? Mulutmu tidak di tutup? Bagaimana kau bisa mengangkat telepon?" — mendengarnya, aku mengerutkan kening.

"Maaf. Ini bukan Heechul. Ini temannya." jelasku. "Handphonenya tertinggal di rumahku ketika bermain kemarin. Ini siapa ya?"

Aku bisa mendengar nafas orang itu tercekat. "Astaga. Sungmin!" ia menjerit. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Handphone Heechul tertinggal di rumahmu? Astaga! Pasti ini keajaiban yang di berikan tuhan hari ini!" serunya. Ya ampun. Aku tahu siapa orang ini.

"Won, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kalau kau ingin mengambil ponsel Heechul datang saja ke rumahku malam ini." kataku sambil bersender di dinding toko.

"Tidak bisa, min. Tunggu dulu... apa sekarang kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun?" — mendengarnya membicarakan Kyu, aku menyernyit.

"Ada apa dengan Kyu?"

"Kau bersamanya?!"

"Ya. Kenapa?" nada bicaraku mulai serius.

"Cepat pergi, min! Dia berbahaya! Cepat pergi!" ucapnya.

Mendadak bulu kudukku merinding. "Kenapa?" tanyaku was-was.

"Pokoknya kau harus pergi! Ia menculik aku dan Heechul lalu menusukku kedua kakiku agar aku tidak bisa berjalan. Aku tidak tahu di mana Heechul yang pasti Kyuhyun menaruhnya di suatu ruangan dan menyekapnya agar tidak bisa kabur. Bahkan kuyakin mulutnya juga di tutup karena kudengar tidak ada sahutan darinya. Tadinya aku menelpon hanya sekedar mengetahui ponsel Heechul ada bersamanya, tapi ternyata malah kau yang angkat." Rasanya jantungku berhenti beberapa detik. Apa Siwon sedang mabuk? Tapi dari nada bicaranya kurasa ia serius. "Aku di culik dari tadi malam. Kami sempat berdebat dan aku bilang kau tahu kenyataan bahwa ia gila, lalu dengan santai ia berkata kalau keesokan harinya pikiranmu akan berubah. Aku tahu maksudnya. Ia akan datang dan mengembalikan kepercayaanmu lagi, min. Jangan termakan omongannya!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menelpon?" alihku.

"Untung saja ada telepon di rumah. Kakiku tidak bisa di gunakan karena terlalu sakit. Yang jelas kau harus pergi sejauhnya dari Kyuhyun, min! Aku takut dia menyakitimu!"

Ya tuhan. Aku terlalu frustasi untuk memikirkan hal ini. Aku mengacak rambutku sambil berharap semua ini tidak nyata. Kenapa harus ada masalah baru di saat masalahku sudah selesai? "Dia tidak akan menyakitiku, won." — ya. Aku meyakini kata-kataku. "Tapi dia akan menyakiti teman-temanku." lanjutku. Setidaknya, begitulah kesimpulan yang kudapat. "Kau di sekap di ruangan yang seperti apa?"

"Seperti rumah biasa. Ada satu TV dan sofa berwarna hijau. Juga karpet berwarna coklat muda. Ada meja telepon, lalu gantungan mantel di sebelah kiri TV. Mmm... ada dapur di sisi kanan. Cat dapurnya berwarna biru kotak-kotak dan lemari counter. Lalu meja makannya berbentuk persegi dan terbuat dari kayu."

"Itu rumah Kyu." aku menghela nafas. Sebenarnya aku membenci situasi ini— situasi di mana aku harus benar-benar mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun itu gila. Positif gila. Kalau memang Siwon mabuk, ia tidak bisa menyebutkan ciri-ciri ruang tengah rumah Kyu sedetail itu. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Lari!" jawab Siwon cepat. "Lari sejauh mungkin darinya! Apa Kyuhyun di sampingmu sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku ke sisi lain jalan dan sekarang sedang di samping toko donat." tuturku sambil mengintip ke arah mobil. "Aku benar-benar terpukul. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin Kyu itu gila tapi beri aku sedikit waktu..."

"Sedikit waktu? Min, dia pasien Grigory. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Grigory bisa melepas pasien yang jelas-jelas masih sakit jiwa seperti itu—"

"Tunggu. Grigory & Cross?" potongku. Nama itu sama persis dengan buku catatan Kyu.

"Ya. Rumah sakit jiwa di atas bukit. Kebanyakan warga desa menyembunyikan hal ini karena rumah sakit jiwa itu cukup tua dan sengaja di bangun di tempat terpencil karena berisi pasien yang tidak di urus orang tua mereka." — ya ampun. Kali ini aku benar-benar merosot ke tanah. "Kau akan sakit jantung kalau aku ceritakan lanjutannya. Yang penting kau pergi, min!"

"Baiklah." jawabku pelan. Rasanya energiku terkuras habis hanya dengan mendengar cerita Siwon. Setelah telepon di tutup, aku berdiri dan mengintip ke arah mobil. Sial. Tidak ada bayangan Kyu di balik kaca— ia pasti keluar. Aku menoleh ke segala arah, tapi tidak ada Kyu. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir kalau Kyu mengawasiku? Tapi ia ke sini karena aku, tidak ada salahnya kalau kupikir ia mengawasiku sekarang.

Cepat-cepat aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana secepat yang kubisa.

.

Aku sampai di rumah dua puluh menit setelahnya. Kakiku pegal dan rasanya mau copot. Dengan tertatih aku memasuki rumah. Tidak ada cucian di wastafel dan bantal-bantal sofa tampak tersusun rapi. Perapian juga mati. Sialnya, sepertinya rumah kosong. "Ibu?" aku memanggil, berharap ada yang menyahut. "Ibu!" aku mengeraskan suaraku. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Pasti ibu sedang pergi, dengan kata lain aku sendirian di rumah. Sekali lagi, aku waspada— tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Apa benar Kyu tidak mengejarku sampai ke sini?

Dengan berat aku berjalan ke dapur dan meneguk segelas air putih. Rasanya lebih tenang. Sekitar sepuluh menit aku duduk di meja makan tanpa melakukan apa-apa— tapi tetap mengawasi diriku. Hujan turun dan tidak terlalu lebat. Dalam hati aku terus menekankan diri— aku sudah terbiasa sendiri. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu aku berpikir tidak ada yang mengawasiku, tapi kali ini aku kenal dengan seseorang yang— sepertinya menyimpan obsesi padaku. Aku tidak bisa tenang.

Aku bergegas ke kamar dan memakai jas hujanku, lalu berlari kecil ke garasi. Segera aku menggoes sepeda dan menerobos hujan. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau sendiri. Aku juga tidak mau diam saja.

Aku akan ke atas bukit. Seperti apa Kyuhyun, pasti semua ada di Grigory.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf ya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Author terlalu banyak PR dan tidak bisa melanjutkan FF ini. Sekali lagi, author sangat sangat minta maaf. Genap sebulan satu hari author update FF ini, kalau ada keluhan atau mau marahin author silahkan di kotak review. Author juga minta maaf kalau ada typo dan kata-kata yang salah. Author hanya pemula.**

**TAPI! Author akan update kilat sepertinya. Karena minggu depan author libur panjang, jadi author bisa bikin FF ini. Yey yey yey! Cek FF ini di hari Jumat sampai Minggu buat minggu depan yaa..! Oh iya sekalian, author bikin FF baru. Cek account author dan baca, lalu beri review jika kalian berkenan :3 *promosi***

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	10. Chapter 10

.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik ketika aku sudah melewati kaki bukit. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dan semak belukar cukup banyak. Jalannya terbuat dari rumput, bukan semen. Lalu pohon dan semak belukar mengitarinya. Sejenak, aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir kemana aku akan pergi. Waktu kecil aku pernah mencoba untuk naik ke bukit, tapi tidak sampai sejauh ini. Aku kembali menggoes dengan cepat, sampai akhirnya melewati turunan dan berhasil sampai di depan sebuah gedung tinggi bercat putih— pasti ini Grigory & Cross.

Tidak seperti bayanganku, rumah sakit ini masih bagus dan tampaknya ramai. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menggoes sepedaku mendekati pintu masuk. "Stop." seorang satpam menghentikan aku. "Kau siapa dan ada perlu apa? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?" ia menghampiriku, kemudian ada satu satpam lagi yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Mmm… aku ada urusan penting." jawabku sekenanya.

Lantas, mereka menyungging senyum kecil. Sial. Memangnya apa yang lucu? "Apa kau salah satu pasien?" tanya mereka jenaka.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak!" bentakku.

"Tapi kau sedang berkhayal. Tidak ada yang punya urusan penting di sini selain wali pasien atau dokter." jelasnya. "Wali pasienpun… hanya sedikit yang mau mengunjungi keluarga mereka ke sini."

"Aku memang bukan wali. Aku juga bukan dokter." gumamku pelan. Tapi jelas terdengar oleh kedua satpam itu. "Aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang salah satu pasien."

Mereka itu menatapku beberapa detik. Kemudian salah satunya mengeluarkan buku catatan dari kantungnya. "Nama, umur, tempat tinggal."

"Lee Sungmin. 14 tahun. Mmmm… Singillo, Gyeonggi-do, 480."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Sudah meninggal." jawabku singkat. Spontan, satpam itu memberiku tatapan curiga. "Serius. Tapi aku punya satu ibu tiri yang suka mabuk-mabukan. Percayalah pasti ia mengizinkan aku ke sini."

Ia mengangkat kepala. Sepertinya ia memikirkan kata-kataku. "Jika urusanmu tidak begitu penting di sini, lebih baik kau pulang. Tidak seharusnya anak-anak main ke atas bukit."

"Tidak." aku menggeleng. "Ini sangat penting. Aku kenal salah satu pasien dari sini. Ayolah." mohonku. Mereka masih memberiku tatapan yang sama. Rasanya percuma kalau aku jelaskan, tipikal penjaga gerbang seperti ini biasanya batu. "Begini saja. Kau tahu pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Aku mengenalnya." jelasku. Tiba-tiba ekspresi mereka berubah. Wajahnya menegang, kemudian melihat satu sama lain. "Kalian kenal?" tanyaku saat kusadar mereka memberi reaksi yang positif.

"Ya. Tapi…" ia terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Masuk."

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat. **

**.**

**WARNING! Chapter ini berjumlah 7600 ****words**** LEBIH dan itu berarti sangat panjang. Selain itu, chap ini berisi tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun dan sama sekali tidak ada interaksi antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara langsung. Jika Anda tidak berminat untuk mengetahui masa lalu Kyuhyun, silahkan klik tombol 'back' dan tunggu chap berikutnya.**

**Author memberitahu hal ini agar tidak ada review kecewa dari para readers yang mengharapkan scene Kyumin di chapter ini.**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Aku duduk di kursi tunggu berwarna kuning yang berenten dari sebelah pojok dinding hingga ke perbatasan lobi. Setiap empat bangku ada jarak setapak, kemudian di susul empat bangku berikutnya. Aku duduk di pinggir karena kursi yang lain kosong. Rumah sakit ini terpencil dan seperti kata Siwon, pasien di sini kebanyakan tidak mempunyai keluarga. Jadi, siapa yang akan duduk di kursi tunggu ini kalau bukan aku? Bulu kudukku merinding kalau mengingat-ingat di mana aku sekarang. Seburuk-buruknya rumah sakit, biasanya rumah sakit jiwalah yang paling buruk. Meskipun rumah sakit kanker banyak pasien yang meninggal, tapi yang paling seram adalah rumah sakit jiwa. Aku ingat saat aku main game berjudul _The Rake Asylum_ dan perlu waktu sebulan untuk melupakan hantu-hantu laknat di game itu… tunggu. Kenapa kita jadi bahas game? Lupakan.

Jadi, sekarang aku sedang duduk manis sambil menunggu seorang psikiater— atau dokter penyakit jiwa yang katanya menangani Kyuhyun saat itu. Sekitar lima belas menit aku menunggu, kulihat seorang dokter dan satu suster menghampiriku. "Lee Sungmin?"

"Ya." aku segera berdiri.

"Saya dokter Jung lalu ini asisten saya Jinhee. " ia tersenyum, kami bersalaman. Sebenarnya aku sedikit canggung dengan percakapan formil seperti ini. "Kau kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya. Sebagai jawaban, aku hanya mengangguk. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar sebulan lalu aku bertemu dengannya di jalan besar. Aku menumpang padanya sampai ke Seoul dan sejak saat itu kami berteman baik." — dan mungkin lebih.

Suster Jinhee memiringkan kepalanya sambil bertatapan dengan sang dokter, lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas. "Tentu. Kyuhyun pasti bisa hidup di luar sana." gumamnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun? Apa dia suka bicara sendiri atau mendengar suara?" aku menyernyit. Tampaknya Kyuhyun normal-normal saja— kalau di hadapanku. Jadi aku menjawab dengan gelengan. "Dia gemar bicara atau diam?"

Sekali lagi, aku menyernyit. "Semua darinya normal. Dia bicara seperti biasa, begitu juga cara berpakaiannya. Bahkan ia membuka bar untuk mencari uang."

"Apa di bar itu dia yang melayani?"

"Tidak. Dia punya pegawai. Terkadang dia melayani kalau pegawainya melakukan kesalahan, tapi itu juga tidak lama." tuturku— dan akhirnya sadar kalau si dokter sedang mengambil diagnosa dari kesaksianku. Jadi ini alasan kenapa aku di perbolehkan masuk.

"Di mana barnya?" pertanyaan itu membuat aku terdiam. Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjawab. Aku yakin, setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu mereka akan langsung menyuruhku keluar. Karena informasi di mana letak Kyuhyun sekaranglah yang sedang mereka cari.

"Aku tidak mau jawab sebelum kau ceritakan seperti apa Kyuhyun dulu dan bagaimana penyakitnya." ujarku. Sontak, suster dan dokter mengerutkan kening. "Aku baru kenal Kyuhyun sebulan dan tampaknya banyak sekali keganjilan. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa ia bisa seaneh itu."

Dokter Jung itu menunduk sejenak. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mengangkat kepala kembali. "Tidak seharusnya anak seumurmu memikirkan masalah ini. Jangankan masalah, rumah sakit jiwa bukan tempat untuk anak-anak. Apalagi rumah sakit seperti Grigory. Kami hanya menerima pasien yang sudah memasuki tingkat parah. Bahkan kalau kau baca plang di lobi, minimal pembesuk di atas 18 tahun." jelasnya. "Maafkan kami tapi sebenarnya kami ingin mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang dan kami harus menyeretnya kembali ke sini. Ia sama sekali belum sembuh." katanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau akan tinggalkan aku dengan rasa penasaran seperti ini? Teman-temanku di sakiti oleh Kyu dan ada juga yang di bunuh. Kalau kau jadi aku, kau akan menganggap ini masalah." aku berujar tegas.

Akhirnya, dokter Jung menghembuskan nafas berat. "Tidak apa, Jinhee." ia berkata sambil melirik si suster. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi setelahnya suster itu membungkuk dan langsung meninggalkan lobi. "Ikut aku." kata dokter Jung. Mendengarnya, aku tersenyum lega. Kami berjalan menelusuri koridor yang sepi. Sekilas, terdengar suara tawaan, ada juga tangisan. Mendadak, aku merinding dan berjalan menempel pada tembok. "Itu suara pasien. Kita melewati ruang rawat tadi." Dokter Jung melirik ke belakang. Aku berusaha memaklumi sambil tersenyum canggung, tapi suara itu terdengar seperti film-film horror. Apa semua perawat dan dokter tahan di bekerja dengan musik seperti ini? "Itu sudah rutinitas sehari-hari. Bahkan terkadang ada beberapa pasien yang lari-larian saat jam siang. Tapi entah kenapa, kami malah menikmatinya."

"Ya. Kalau aku sering di sini lama-lama aku juga akan terbiasa." kataku sambil tertawa garing.

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar temanmu ada yang di bunuh oleh Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun membunuhnya tepat di depan matamu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku rasa begitu. Kyu tidak suka teman-temanku dan selalu menyakiti mereka. Kyu juga pernah membunuh seorang pria di toilet dan yang itulah yang di bunuh tepat di depan mataku." tuturku. Dokter Jung mengangguk kecil. "Ah… Kyu juga pernah menyuruhku untuk membunuh."

"Kau tahu? Mendengar ceritamu, kau harus berjaga-jaga dari Kyuhyun. Jangan memberinya senjata atau apapun yang dapat menyakiti orang lain." nasihatnya membuat aku melotot singkat. Sial. "Jangan bilang kau berikan dia sesuatu." dokter Jung menyadari reaksiku yang ganjil.

"Ya." aku mengambil nafas. "Pistolku ada bersamanya." Kali ini, dokter Jung yang melotot. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku berikan padanya sebelum aku benar-benar sadar kalau ia memiliki penyakit jiwa."

"Baiklah. Tapi itu bisa menjadi boomerang sendiri untukmu." dokter Jung menggeleng. Aku menghela nafas dengan pasrah. "Ada satu lagi." ia membuka salah satu pintu. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan dokter biasa. Dengan meja, kursi dan lemari. Ada laptop juga. Dokter Jung mengajakku masuk ke dalam dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi. "Apa Kyuhyun menyayangimu?" Aku terdiam. Kupikir… iya. Dan sejujurnya, akan ada rasa bersalah yang sangat besar kalau aku menyeretnya kembali ke sini. Kyu pernah di rawat di tempat ini dan aku tahu seberapa besar rasa bencinya pada bau obat-obatan dan rumah sakit. "Jadi?"

"Ya. Dia menyayangiku."

"Kalau begitu, aku berani sangsi, sampai matipun tidak akan ada satu peluru pistolpun yang berhasil menembus tubuhmu." dokter Jung tersenyum. "Di dalam rumah sakit ini, tidak semuanya membonsankan. Ada beberapa pasien yang menarik dan Kyuhyun salah satunya." Ia menjelaskan sambil membuka laci di lemari. Aku hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan satu map yang sudah tebal sekali. "Kau lihat? Ini berkas Kyuhyun." katanya. "Dan belum bersama rekaman tesnya." Aku membulatkan mata. Map itu tampak penuh sekali. Bahkan ada beberapa kertas yang keluar. "Dia di bawa ke rumah sakit ini sekitar tahun 2000 saat ia berumur 5 tahun karena orang tuanya merasa ganjil dengan perubahan mood Kyuhyun yang cepat."

"Sekarang ia masih begitu."

"Tidak. Dulu lebih parah." Ia menggeleng. "Contoh, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini sambil tertawa dan saat duduk, tiba-tiba ia menangis." Keningku berkerut. Separah itukah? "Biar kutanya padamu. Saat melewati koridor tadi, apa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam golongan yang tertawa atau menangis?"

Aku memutar mata untuk berpikir sejenak. Berhubung Kyu orang yang cukup jahil, mungkin… "Tertawa?"

"Menangis." tutur dokter Jung. Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku terbelalak kaget. "Terkejut? Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak pernah menangis, bukan?"

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah lihat ia sedih." aku menggeleng. "Sebenarnya sedikit lucu saat aku masuk ke dalam sini. Ternyata banyak sekali yang tidak kuketahui tentang Kyu." kataku sambil menggaruk kening.

"Di sini." dokter Jung mengetuk-ngetuk cover map. "Akan ada banyak hal yang akan membuat jantungmu berhenti mendadak." ujarnya. Aku terdiam dan menatap map itu dengan intens. "Kau mau aku membukanya?"

"Kau bisa tahu rasa penasaranku, kan?"

Dokter Jung kembali menyungging senyum. Ia membuka map itu. Di halaman awal terdapat kertas berisi biodata Kyu, lalu ada plastik kecil berisi foto-fotonya. "Ini foto Kyuhyun saat pertama kali di bawa ke sini." dokter Jung memberikan satu foto padaku. Di foto itu wajah Kyu menunduk, tapi matanya menatap ke kamera. Ia masih sangat kecil… diam-diam, aku tertawa. "Lalu ini fotonya saat bersama dokter Yul. Saat ia dikira mengidap gangguan _bipolar_." kemudian satu foto lagi tampak seorang dokter berambut pirang yang sedang merangkul Kyu. Di foto itu, kondisi Kyu masih sama seperti foto sebelumnya.

"Tapi…" aku mengangkat kepala. "Penyakit Kyuhyun bukan… apa tadi?"

"_Bipolar_?" aku mengangguk. "Itu hasil diagnosis pertama. Karena mood Kyuhyun tidak menentu, tapi semakin lama Kyuhyun di sini, sifatnya semakin melenceng dari gangguan _bipolar_. Ternyata ia mengalami perubahan mood karena mendengar suara-suara yang membuatnya paranoid. Dan paranoid tidak ada di dalam gejala _bipolar_."

Aku mengambil nafas saat mendengar penjelasan dokter Jung. Ia kritis sekali ternyata. "Wow. Kau dokter yang hebat."

"Bukan aku yang mengambil kesimpulan itu. Tapi dokter Kim, salah satu teman dokter Yul." ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, Kyuhyun di pindahkan ke dokter Kim. Kyuhyun mengalami banyak perubahan saat di rawat olehnya. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit _schizophrenia paranoid_ yang mendekati campuran. Buruknya, _schizophrenia_ itu satu tingkat di atas _bipolar_, jadi pengobatan Kyuhyun harus di lakukan lebih keras. Dan di sinilah kami membuat kesalahan besar karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kondisinya yang baru." Ia melewati beberapa lembar dan mengeluarkan satu kertas. Di kertas itu ada sebuah tabel yang menunjukkan hasil tes Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya, aku kurang mengerti. Sama seperti catatan yang kutemui berminggu-minggu lalu, ada tes yang di anggap positif dan negatif. "Itu hasil tes bicara. Ini, saat ia melewati terapi."

Aku mengambil satu kertas lagi dan membaca isinya. "Apa itu terapi eletrik?"

"Menyetrum kepala Kyuhyun dengan listrik." Spontan aku melebarkan mata kaget. Aku menatap dokter Jung dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus mulut yang terbuka. "Itu yang kumaksud 'pengobatan yang lebih keras'." ujarnya. "Tapi meski begitu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah membenci dokter Kim. Ia malah sangat menyayanginya, karena Kyuhyun mengira dokter Kim tidak pernah menyakitinya. Saat ia menjalani terapi, yang ia benci adalah perawatnya. Padahal perawat itu suruhan dokter Kim."

"Lalu… apa dokter Kim yang membuat Kyuhyun membaik seperti sekarang?"

"Kalau bisa di bilang, perkembangan Kyuhyun sangat pesat saat bersamanya." dokter Jung mengangkat alis.

.

_TUESDAY, 07 JUL '03. 02.00 PM. UIJONGBU, SOUTH KOREA –_

"_Kyu." dokter Kim berjalan mendekati kursi taman. Tangannya menggenggam satu kantung plastik kecil. "Mau es krim?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursi. Matanya sibuk terarah pada kubiks yang ia mainkan. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dokter Kim tahu jelas. Kyuhyun menyukai es krim. Ia mengambil tempat di samping anak itu. "Ini. Kubukakan untukmu." Ia tersenyum. Merasa ada hawa dingin di dekatnya, Kyuhyun melirik kecil. "Ayo makan. Nanti mencair." ujar dokter Kim. Kyuhyun mengambil es krim itu perlahan, lalu mengigitnya kecil. "Kau suka?" dokter Kim tersenyum. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun melirik sang dokter kemudian mengangguk. "Lalu? Apa yang harus kau lakukan pada plastik ini?" dokter Kim menunjukkan bungkus es krim yang sudah kosong. Lantas, Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Kau harus…?" _

"_Tidak… bisa dimakan." Kyuhyun bersuara._

_Lantas, dokter Kim tertawa. "Kalau mainan Kyu rusak, Kyu akan berbuat apa?" _

_Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia memperhatikan kubiksnya yang sudah tersusun hampir seluruh warna. "Mem… buang… nya."_

"_Kalau di buang, berarti sudah tidak di perlukan?" Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa lama, kemudian mengangguk. "Berarti plastik ini harus?"_

"_Dia berkata aku harus membuangnya." jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Matanya menerawang ke atas, tapi tidak jelas melihat ke arah mana._

_Dokter Kim menyadari keganjilan itu. "Dia itu siapa, kyu?"_

"_Suara itu." Kyuhyun berbisik. Raut wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ketakutan._

_Dokter Kim menatap Kyuhyun prihatin, lalu merangkul anak itu. "Suara itu adalah pikiranmu, kyu. Kau tidak perlu takut." ujarnya. "Aku berpikir Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik. Lantas, kepalaku berkata begitu. Jika berkata, berarti?"_

_Kyuhyun menatap dokter Kim sekali lagi. Mulutnya bergetar, kemudian menjawab perlahan. "Ber… suara?"_

"_Kepalaku bersuara padaku, bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik. Suara itu adalah bagian dari dirimu. Ia mengucapkan apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau harus percaya padanya, kau tidak harus takut." jelas dokter Kim. Ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak yang cerdas. Pasti anak itu menangkap apa yang ia katakan._

.

Cerita yang cukup manis. Aku tidak tahu kalau dokter penyakit jiwa harus memaklumi pasiennya seperti itu. Selama ini, kukira pengobatan untuk orang berpenyakit jiwa adalah memaksa mereka untuk berpikir jernih. "Lalu?" aku mengangkat alis.

"Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tidak terlalu pendiam. Ia mulai bersosialisasi. Walau masih kaku, tapi ia sudah bisa mengekspresikan dirinya. Dokter Kim memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke kamar biasa, yang juga banyak pasien sepantaran dengannya."

"Kyuhyun sudah mulai sembuh?"

Mendengarnya, dokter Jung menggeleng. "Tidak ada kata sembuh untuk pasien _schizophrenia_. Jika memang ada, itu jarang sekali dan masih memiliki ketergantungan pada obat. Obat antipsikosis yang mereka miliki bertujuan untuk menghilangkan halusinasi mereka dalam beberapa kurung waktu." ujarnya. "Oh iya, apa Kyuhyun masih meminum obatnya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Obat yang kulihat itu masih penuh. Sangat. "Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminumnya." jawabku. "Aku pernah lihat dan isinya masih penuh."

Dokter Jung menghela nafas, kemudian menopang dagu. Kesunyian menyelimuti kami untuk sesaat. Lalu dokter Jung mulai bersuara kembali— "Kalau memang tidak pernah meminum obatnya…" ia mengambil nafas. "Kau pernah berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun seorang psikopat karena pernah membunuh orang?"

"Ya." aku mengangguk. "Teman-temanku berkata begitu juga."

"Kalau ia tidak meminum obatnya, maka ia akan terus membunuh karena suara di kepalanya berkata begitu." jari-jari dokter Jung bergerak cepat menyelip beberapa kertas, sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan satu kertas baru. "Ini beberapa berkas Kyuhyun pada tahun 2009, di saat ia mulai memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh."

_FRIDAY, 20 DEC '09. 02.00 PM. UIJONGBU, SOUTH KOREA –_

"_Kyu." dokter Kim masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun sedang meringkuk di kasur sambil menonton TV. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat sebuah kereta natal yang membawa anak-anak ke suatu tempat yang gemerlap. Dokter Kim tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau suka filmnya?"_

"_Kau harus lihat, dok. Tadi anak kecil itu meluncur di sebuah pipa yang besar sekali." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku ingin kereta itu untuk hadiah natal nanti. Kalau bisa keretanya di cat merah di semua sisinya."_

"_Tidak bisa. Kereta itu khayalan, kyu." dokter Kim tertawa._

_Tiba-tiba pintu kamar di buka. Sontak, Kyuhyun menoleh. Tidak biasanya ada dokter lain yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya selainnya dokter Kim. "Selamat siang." sapa dokter Jung. Secara reflek Kyuhyun langsung menyelip di belakang dokter Kim. Matanya menatap dokter Jung tajam, begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki yang sedang di gandengnya. Anak itu berteriak dan sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari dokter Jung. "Maaf untuk mengatakan ini mendadak. Tapi kau ada urusan dengan anak itu untuk beberapa hari."_

_Dokter Kim terdiam sejenak. Ia turun dari kasur dan menghampiri anak itu. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin takut dan bersembunyi di balik kasur. "Namanya?"_

"_Chako. Gangguan Katatonia." _

_Dokter Kim menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Aku tidak tahu tapi…" ia mengigit bibir. "Untuk membagi waktu bersama Kyuhyun saja sudah sulit."_

"_Cuti dokter Chou hanya seminggu." bisik dokter Jung._

"_Yang menjadi masalah adalah Kyu. Aku takut ia tidak bisa terima." kata dokter Kim sambil melirik Kyuhyun singkat. "Kyu dan anak ini bagaikan es dan api. Tidak bisa di satukan."_

"_Yang penting kau pegang anak ini dulu. Wali pasien ini akan datang sekitar satu jam lagi untuk menemuimu."_

_Sekali lagi, dokter Kim menghela nafas berat. Ia berjongkok agak sejajar dengan Chako. "Kau mau apa? Ayo main." ujarnya. Chako itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berteriak dan berusaha untuk berlari dari tempat itu. "Ayo masuk. Ada makanan di dalam." dokter Kim menggandeng anak itu. Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, dokter Jung angkat kaki dari kamar itu. "Kyu, kau punya teman baru." dokter Kim mengintip ke kolong kasur._

_Kyuhyun masih meringkuk di lantai. Matanya menatap ke atas kasur. "Siapa… yang berani meloncat di atas kasurku?"_

"_Itu teman barumu."_

"_Aku tidak mau teman baru." jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke atas kasur. "Temanku hanya ada satu. Kalau ada dua, berarti aku harus berbagi teman dengan orang lain." ujarnya._

_Kyuhyun adalah individu yang egois. Cerdas, tapi egois. _

_Dokter Kim menghembuskan nafas. Jika ia tidak cepat membuat mood Kyuhyun membaik, bisa jadi depresi anak itu kambuh. "Hanya beberapa hari ke depan."_

_Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke mata dokter Kim. Mencari kepastian di sana._

_Di tengah keseriusan itu, Chako terjatuh dari kasur. Dokter Kim membelalakan matanya kaget. "Ya ampun kau harus hati-hati." Ia mengusap kepala Chako yang terbentur meja. Anak itu hanya tertawa dan berdiri. Seakan tidak merasa sakit, ia melompat kembali di atas kasur._

_Kyuhyun masih duduk di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan anak itu baik-baik. Keningnya berkerut kecil. Matanya mengikuti ke mana darah itu menetes. Kasurnya. Di atas sprei barunya. Warna merah itu menghiasi spreinya yang putih. Karena Kyuhyun menyukai warna merah, ia tidak masalah. "Apa… masih ada banyak cairan berwarna merah di dalam tubuhnya?"_

_Dokter Kim terdiam. Ia memberi Kyuhyun tatapan curiga. Tapi Kyuhyun malah tersenyum. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun tersenyum jika tidak menyukai sesuatu._

.

"_Dia tersenyum saat melihat darah dan kurasa itu berbahaya." dokter Kim berkata saat memasuki ruangan dokter Jung. "Maksudku… kita harus bertindak cepat."_

"_Seperti?"_

"_Jauhkan dia dari pasien lain." jawabnya cepat. "Pindahkan dia ke kamar awal."_

"_Ruang isolasi?" dokter Jung menyernyit. "Kau gila? Kyuhyun sudah dapat bicara dengan baik."_

"_Bukan. Kamar setelahnya. Yang di gedung barat."_

_Dokter Jung terdiam sejenak. Ia mengusap kepalanya, "Aku minta berkas-berkas Kyuhyun. Kalau memang masa-masa saat ia di kamar itu tidak mengalami peningkatan, lebih baik tetap di tempatnya yang sekarang."_

"_Aku agak ragu soal itu." dokter Kim menggeleng. "Begini saja, kita sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang tua Kyuhyun. Aku akan mengadopsinya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku pindahkan ia padamu dulu."_

_Sontak, dokter Jung langsung menatap dokter Kim tidak percaya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk mengurusnya?"_

"_Hanya sampai dokter Chou kembali. Kau takut?"_

_Dokter Jung terdiam sejenak. "Tidak. Erm. Sebenarnya… ya." jawabnya. "Aku tidak pernah menangani pasien schizo yang semisterius Kyuhyun kalau boleh jujur." tuturnya._

_Dokter Kim menopang dagunya di atas meja. Ia memutar otaknya berkali-kali, mencari solusi yang bagus untuk masalah ini. Tapi… "Baiklah." Ia menghela nafas. "Begini saja, kita buat kesepakatan. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun." ujarnya._

.

_Dokter Kim masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun tiga jam setelahnya. Sejenak, ia mencari keberadaan pasiennya itu, sampai akhirnya ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini tangan Kyuhyun tidak memegang kubiks atau puzzle— dua mainan kesukaannya. "Kyu? Kau sedang apa?" dokter Kim mengambil langkah pelan. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang menusuk-nusuk perut seekor kucing, kemudian ia putar-putar pisau itu di dalam perut hewan itu. Ususnya terbuyar kemana-mana, begitu juga organ yang lain. "Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan?! Taruh pisau itu!" dokter Kim membentak sekaligus menahan muntah._

_Kyuhyun menoleh. Wajahnya di penuhi oleh bercak darah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau di dalam tubuh hewan akan sama seperti tubuh manusia." Ia tersenyum. "Suara itu berkata aku akan dapat melihat banyak 'merah' dari semua makhluk hidup." tangannya kembali mengaduk-aduk isi perut kucing itu._

_Dalam hati dokter Kim benar-benar menyesal telah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mempercayai suara-suara itu. Hal itu menyebabkan Kyuhyun membenarkan semua pikirannya— termasuk yang salah sekalipun. "Kyu, taruh!" dokter Kim membentak kembali. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun— ia masih tersenyum sambil menusuk-nusuk hewan yang tidak berdosa itu. Kesal, akhirnya dokter Kim menarik Kyuhyun dengan paksa._

_Merasa terganggu, Kyuhyun melawan dengan cepat. Tidak sengaja pisau yang ia pegang menyayat pipi dokter Kim. "Dokter?" matanya terbelalak kaget. "Ma… maaf. A… aku tidak sengaja." ucapnya terbata._

_Dokter Kim meringis. Perasaannya begitu kacau melihat pasien kesayangannya melakukan tindakan yang selama ini di luar bayangannya. "Kau dapatkan pisau itu dari mana?" ia berusaha menahan emosi._

"_Ini… pisau makan siang tadi." Kyuhyun menjawab takut._

_Dokter Kim masih meringis sambil memegang pipinya. Ia masih merasa shock dan memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di kasur. Tapi bau anyir darah itu membuatnya mual. Perkiraannya benar, ia harus memisahkan Kyuhyun dari pasien lain. Presentase Kyuhyun untuk mencapai peningkatan dalam waktu dekat semakin kecil. Apalagi sekarang ia harus merubah pola pikir Kyuhyun dan hal itu sangat sulit. "Yang kau lakukan itu salah, kyu." ujarnya. "Aku akan berikan kau merah sebanyak apapun. Tapi jangan cari merah itu sendiri."_

_Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Ia menatap mayat kucing itu sambil menyernyit. "Tapi suara itu…"_

"_Suara itu tidak ada, kyu!"_

_Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbelalak seketika. Baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya dokter Kim memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah bentakan. "Suara itu ada! Suara itu ada!" ia berteriak. "Indera pendengaranku benar! Suara itu ada!"_

_Dokter Kim mengusap wajahnya. Matanya terpejam. "Tidak." gumamnya. "Suara itu… tidak ada, kyu." ucapnya lembut._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng keras kepala. Ia berdiri dan menginjak lantai keras-keras. "Indera pendengaran dokter tidak cukup bagus untuk mendengar suara-suara itu! Kau bilang aku sakit! Yang sakit adalah kau, bukan aku!" kemudian ia berlari keluar dari kamar. _

_Dokter Kim menghembuskan nafas berat. Bau anyir darah menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap mayat kucing yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu lagi. Lalu matanya terbelalak tiba-tiba. "Pisaunya…" ia segera turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar. _

_Kyuhyun. Di mana Kyuhyun?_

_Pisau itu masih ada bersamanya!_

.

Aku memeluk lenganku untuk beberapa saat. Kata-kata dokter Jung benar, semakin lama cerita masa lalu Kyuhyun semakin melenceng dan terkadang membuat jantungku berhenti mendadak. Sementara aku menyibukan diri untuk menghentikan rasa gemetarku, dokter Jung sibuk mencari-cari kertas lain.

"Lalu?" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Dokter Jung terhenti sejenak lalu matanya melirik kecil ke arahku. "Soal Kyuhyun?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Sejak hari itu dia sangat membenci kucing. Kemudian soal pisau itu… ia gunakan untuk menyakiti Chako. Anak itu memang tidak sampai terbunuh, tapi perlu pengobatan intensif." jawabnya. Aku mengambil nafas, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sudah satu jam aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang masa lalu Kyu dan hal itu membuatku sedikit lupa tanah. Ternyata semuanya jauh lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan. "Ah. Ini dia." dokter Jung mengeluarkan satu kertas. "Ini laporan tentang Kyuhyun saat ia mulai di asuh olehku."

"Kyuhyun jadi di asuh olehmu?"

Dokter Jung mengangguk. "Dokter Kim meminta maaf pada orang tua Chako dan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Kyuhyun padaku."

"Apa dia tidak sayang Kyu?"

"Dia sayang, tapi sekaligus takut. Apa kau pernah mengalaminya?" dokter Jung menyipitkan mata. Seketika, aku teringat pada perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Sama persis. Aku mencintai Kyu, tapi aku takut padanya. Sangat jelas, aku mengerti perasaan dokter Kim. "Tapi Kyuhyun berpikir dokter Kim tidak lagi sayang padanya. Dan karena tindakannya yang sudah melewati batas, terpaksa kami pindahkan ia lagi ke ruang isolasi."

_SUNDAY, 22 DEC '09. 02.00 PM. UIJONGBU, SOUTH KOREA –_

"_Aku dokter barumu." ujar dokter Jung sambil memasuki ruang isolasi. Ruangan itu tidak seindah kamar rawat biasanya. Ruangan itu bercat putih dan tidak ada jendela. Yang ada hanya kasur, meja, lemari besi dan pintu berfentilasi kecil. Singkat kata, ruangan itu sangat tertutup. Ruang isolasi di buat khusus untuk pasien yang berbahaya atau masih dalam tingkat parah._

_Kyuhyun masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak menunjukan respon apapun sejak kembali ke ruangan itu. Ya, sudah 9 tahun sejak lepasnya ia dari ruangan bak penjara tersebut. Kalau dirinya yang dulu, pasti tidak apa-apa. Karena dulu ia tidak dapat berpikir. Berada di manapun tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Tapi… sekarang? Kyuhyun dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik. Meski masih memiliki jiwa anti sosial, ia sudah dapat mengerti kondisi di sekitarnya. Ia tahu seberapa mengerikannya ruangan itu._

"_Maafkan aku soal ini. Tapi kumohon, kau harus mengerti." dokter Jung memutuskan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. "Dokter Kim sudah menyerahkan kau padaku."_

"_Dokterku hanya dokter Kim." akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara. "Aku tidak akan punya dua teman. Seharusnya dokter Kim tahu itu sebelum ia pindahkan aku ke neraka ini."— tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun terisak. Ia meringkuk di bawah selimut. Menjambak rambutnya keras-keras._

_Dokter Jung menunduk pelan, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam kantung jasnya. Setelah memberanikan diri, ia berjalan mendekati Kyu. "Ini untukmu." Ia memberikan buku itu._

_Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit dari balik selimut. "Merah." bisiknya._

"_Iya. Merah." dokter Jung mengangguk. Merasa emosi Kyuhyun membaik, ia duduk berjongkok di samping kasur dan membuka buku itu. "Ini fotomu. Lalu di cover belakangnya ada nama rumah kita." Ia menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Buku ini kubuatkan khusus untukmu. Karena kau anak yang cerdas, kurasa kau butuh sesuatu untuk di catat."_

_Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut sampai ke perbatasan leher, sampai wajahnya terlihat jelas. Meskipun matanya masih merah, jelas sekali air matanya sudah berhenti. "Khusus… untukku?"— kalau khusus, tidak ada yang punya selain Kyuhyun. Begitulah prinsipnya. _

_Dokter Jung membalik buku itu dan menunjuk halaman pertama. Di sana terdapat nama Kyuhyun. "Lihat? Khusus untukmu." Ia kembali tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengambil buku catatan itu pelan. Matanya menatap halaman itu, lalu membuka lembar berikutnya._

_Kosong. _

_Kosong._

_Kosong._

_Satu halaman._

_Dua halaman._

_Tiga halaman._

_Empat…_

"_Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala. "Apa kau suka?"_

_Sontak, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ter… terima ka… sih." jawabnya takut-takut. Ia masih menganggap dokter Jung sebagai orang asing. Tapi ia tahu, dokter itu tidak jahat seperti yang ia pikirkan._

_Dokter Jung mengelus kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau itu tidak sakit. Kau sudah dapat berbicara dengan baik. Kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada orang lain." ujarnya. "Kau sudah mau sembuh." Sebenarnya ada setitik kebohongan pahit yang keluar dari mulut dokter Jung. Kyuhyun masih sangat jauh dari kata sembuh. Tapi pemberian motivasi pada Kyuhyun harus terus dilakukan. Bagaimana anak itu berinteraksi, sebenarnya sudah mendekati normal. "Kau harus tidur. Jika bisa, besok kita makan siang di luar."_

_Lalu dokter Jung keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun masih terdiam di kasur. Perkataan dokter Jung terus teringiang-ngiang di kepalanya. "Aku… mau sembuh?"_

_._

"_Kyu." dokter Jung membulatkan matanya. "Kau membawa buku catatan itu?" ia tertawa. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan buku dan pulpennya di balik punggung, kemudian menyengir kecil. "Kalau ingin tersenyum, tersenyumlah. Orang-orang di sekitarmu tidak akan menyakitimu."_

_Kyuhyun menengok ke sisi kanan dan kiri. "Tapi… mereka berpikir untuk menyakitiku."_

"_Kau tahu dari mana?" _

_Kyuhyun menunduk. Matanya masih melirik ke sisi lain. "Aku tahu mereka berpikir begitu. Seperti dokter Kim."_

_Dokter Jung terdiam sesaat. Ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, "Lebih baik kita ke taman. Aku bawa makanan kesukaanmu."_

"_Es krim?"_

"_Kau sudah remaja. Aku akan ajari kau minum kopi." ujar dokter Jung. Ia akan merubah Kyuhyun karena anak itu memang harus di ubah. Anak itu sudah tenggelam dengan semua manjaan dokter Kim, dan perlu di garis bawahi, dokter Jung bukan termasuk dokter yang lembut._

_Mereka duduk di bawah pohon di temani dengan beberapa tumpuk buku. "Ini. Baca koran." dokter Jung memberikan seikat koran pada Kyuhyun. Sontak, anak itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia membuka koran itu dan membacanya baik-baik. "Apa yang kau baca di sana?"_

"_Mmmm… dokter Kim pernah ajarkan aku." Kyuhyun mendesis. "Ke… ce… lakaan. Pagi ini?"_

"_Bagus. Kau baca itu setiap hari. Buku pengetahuan memang penting, tapi koran juga jauh lebih penting. Setidaknya, kau tahu apa yang terjadi setiap hari." ujarnya. Kyuhyun menggigit potongan ayamnya yang terakhir, kemudian menutup kotak kemasan makanan itu. "Apa yang harus kau lakukan pada kotak itu?" dokter Jung menguji._

_Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Membuangnya." jawabnya mantap._

_Dokter Jung membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Ia bisa menulis di surat laporan, Kyuhyun sudah sembuh secara sosial. Ia yakin sekali. Hanya bagaimana cara membenarkan pola pikir dan menghilangkan delusi anak itu. "Ya sudah. Buang, lalu kita kembali ke kamarmu." dokter Jung berdiri. Mereka berjalan ke kamar isolasi berdua. Terkadang, Kyuhyun mencatat hal-hal di sekitarnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai, dan Kyuhyun langsung berbaring di balik selimutnya._

_Dokter Jung beranjak keluar bersama perawat yang bertugas untuk menjaga pintu ruang isolasi. "Kau ganti shift berapa kali sehari?" tanyanya saat sampai di mulut pintu._

"_Empat kali. Sekitar delapan jam sekali."_

"_Begitukah?" dokter Jung mengerutkan kening. "Berarti yang menjaga shift malam di mulai dari jam 6 sore dan berlanjut di jam 12?"_

_Kyuhyun berbaring di atas kasur, tapi tidak tertidur. Di balik selimut, ia memasang telinga baik-baik. Empat kali? Jam 6 sampai 12, lalu 12 sampai jam 6. Berarti tidak ada selang waktu yang kosong._

_Penasaran, ia mengintip dari balik selimut. Dokter Jung keluar, lalu pintu tertutup. Kyuhyun meloncat dari kasur dan mendekati pintu itu. Ia masih ingin dokter Jung di sini! Saat sibuk menggedor, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada satu lingkaran yang sangat kecil di dekat gagang pintu. Bulatan itu berputar._

_Kiri._

_Berputar._

_Kanan._

_Kiri._

_Kyuhyun menyingkap poninya, lalu menatap sisi pintu yang lain. "Jelas ada jalan keluar." gumamnya. Ia berlari mengambil buku kecilnya, kemudian mencatat segala hal di ruangan itu. Matanya tertuju pada lingkaran kecil itu sekali lagi, tapi tampaknya sudah berhenti berputar. "Besok dokter Jung akan datang, pintu itu akan terbuka."_

_._

_SUNDAY, 12 APR '10. 04.00 PM. UIJONGBU, SOUTH KOREA –_

_Karena beberapa alasan, Kyuhyun tetap di urus oleh dokter Jung. Kenyataan bahwa dokter Kim benar-benar pergi darinya, membuat Kyuhyun muak berada di rumah sakit ini. Berbagai usaha telah di lakukan olehnya. Sudah empat bulan ia berada di dalam ruang isolasi dan sudah beratus-ratus kali pula sudah ia mencoba untuk memutar lingkaran itu, bahkan sudut apapun sudah berusaha ia pikirkan matang-matang untuk memutar kunci itu dari dalam. "Kiri, berputar, kanan, kiri." desisnya frustasi._

_Tiba-tiba pintu di buka. Spontan ia meloncat kembali ke kasur. Seperti biasa, seorang perawat masuk sambil membawa makanan dan obat. "Tanganmu." perawat itu memberi isyarat lewat jarinya. Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya, lalu jarum suntik menusuk di tangannya. "Dokter Jung akan datang ke sini sekitar dua jam lagi."_

"_Apa aku akan keluar?" _

_Perawat itu tersenyum kecut sambil memasukkan suntik itu ke dalam kantung plastik. "Hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar." katanya. "Obatnya diminum setelah makan. Jedanya jangan terlalu lama." kemudian perawat itu keluar dari pintu._

_Entah sejak kapan, pintu itu menjadi hal menarik tersendiri bagi Kyu. Ia meloncat dari kasur dan menatap pintu itu beberapa saat. "Kiri 180 derajat, berputar, kanan 90 derajat, kiri 45 derajat." gumamnya. Setelah lingkaran itu berhenti berputar, ia segera berdiri dan memutar lingkaran kecil itu dengan berdasarakn hasil pengamatannya. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Pintu itu tidak terbuka sama sekali. "Brengsek!" jeritnya kesal. Pintu itu di tendangnya keras-keras, tapi pada akhirnya ia merintih kesakitan— pintu itu terbuat dari besi titanium. Bodohnya ia telah menendang pintu itu. Sambil merintih, ia kembali duduk di kasur. Matanya menatap tajam ke pintu._

'_Di luar sana dunia terlihat lebih indah. Kau harus bisa keluar dari neraka ini.'_

_Kepala Kyuhyun tersontak ke atas. Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Aku tahu." jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku sedang berpikir." Ia menatap pintu itu lagi. Pintu itu di buka dari luar dan ia berusaha untuk membukanya dari dalam. Apa jangan-jangan…_

'_Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi? Jika di buka dari luar, berarti sama halnya dengan bercermin bukan?'_

_Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kepala Kyuhyun mengadah ke atas. Sampai saat ini, ia berusaha untuk mengetahui asal suara itu. Benarkah suara itu berasal dari pikirannya? Ia menatap pintu itu tajam, lalu berjalan pelan menghadapnya. "Seperti cermin." Ia memejamkan mata. Setelah memeras otaknya beberapa lama, ia memutuskan untuk memutar lingkaran itu. "Kanan 180 derajat, berputar, kiri 90 derajat, kanan 45 derajat."_

_KLIK._

_Pintu itu terbuka. Lorong putih itu terbentang sampai di ujung belokan. Setelah belokan itulah, akan ada sebuah pintu pembatas antara kawasan kamar ruang isolasi dengan kamar biasa. Sebuah pintu berkode. Percuma saja Kyuhyun hendak keluar sekarang, ia tidak tahu kode pasti untuk membuka pintu itu. Terpaksa, Kyuhyun menutup pintu itu kembali. Bahunya bergetar karena perasaan senang yang luar biasa. Ia kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Bagaimana cara untuk mengetahui kode pintu itu?" bisiknya. Kemudian ia mencatat kode itu di buku catatannya. Jangan sampai ia lupa. Jangan sampai._

_Beberapa jam kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka. Dokter Jung masuk sambil membawa sebotol obat. "Ini. Obatmu dosisnya di turunkan." katanya sambil duduk di kursi. Kyuhyun merubah posisinya kemudian meminum obat itu. Ia tahu, pasti dokter Jung menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu. "Kurasa kau akan di pindahkan ke kamar lamamu lagi. Mungkin sekitar sebulan ke depan."_

_Kyuhyun menatap dokter Jung. "Aku ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Bukan hanya kamar ini." ujarnya._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena kurasa aku sudah sembuh. Aku bisa berpikir." jawabnya._

_Dokter Jung mengusap wajahnya. Ia berdiri kemudian membuka lemari. "Aku akan urus itu nanti. Bagaimana kalau aku suruh perawat untuk memindahkan baju-bajumu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengigit bibir, lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan sisakan beberapa baju disini dan…" tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Buku catatan Kyu jatuh ke lantai. "Kau simpan buku ini di tempat yang bagus, kyu." ia membungkuk untuk mengambil buku catatan itu. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat isinya. Kunci pintu. Bagaimana…"Bagaimana kau tahu ini, kyu?!" tanya dokter Jung kaget._

_Kyuhyun mengambil nafas, "Aku hanya…"_

"_Bagaimana kau…" dokter Jung mengambil nafas. "Kau menebaknya?!"_

"_Aku… melihat pintu itu setiap hari dan kupikir…"_

_Dokter Jung menggeleng. Tidak ada pasien yang dapat berpikir sekritis itu. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. "Aku ambil buku ini."_

_Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" jeritnya. Tapi dokter Jung tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya. "Dokter Jung!"_

"_Salahku memberimu sebuah buku catatan." Dokter Jung menggeleng sambil membaca buku catatan itu. Kyuhyun mencatat jadwal pekerja… ada maksud di balik semua ini. Buku catatan itu bisa menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri. _

_Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun meloncat langsung ke pintu dan menggedornya keras-keras. Tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang terasa sakit tiap kali memukul pintu keras itu. "Dokter Jung! Jangan ambil merah!" ia menjerit. Kali ini air matanya menetes. Ia meringkuk di atas lantai. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling kamar. Semuanya putih. Putih. Bajunya berwarna abu-abu. Selain itu, tidak ada warna lain. Suasana di sini sangat mati dan Kyuhyun membencinya. "Semua dokter sama saja. Jahat. Mereka tidak pernah mengerti. Aku tidak akan percaya pada semua dokter." Kyuhyun berdiri dan membanting botol-botol obat yang tertaruh di atas meja. Pil-pil berserakan di lantai. Ia berteriak. Marah. Depresi. _

_Ia menatap ke empat kamera pengintai di sudut langit-langit. Kamera itu pasti ada yang memantau. Tidak peduli akan berhasil atau tidak, pasti kode itu akan ia ketahui di suatu tempat. Matanya melirik ke lemari yang masih terisi baju. "Dokter Jung tidak memberiku merah, maka aku akan cari merah itu sendiri."_

_Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah tas dan mengisinya dengan baju dan botol obat yang masih ada di dalam lemari, lalu berjalan keluar. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan satu jejakpun di sini. Saat melewati pintu, ternyata penjaga pintu sudah siap di hadapannya— untunglah hanya satu. Ia membekap petugas itu dengan tas itu. Erat. Erat… hingga akhirnya tangannya petugas itu melemas. Kyuhyun menyeret petugas itu ke dalam ruang isolasi— di kantung penjaga itu ada pistol. Pasti pistol itu di gunakan di saat terdesak. Mungkin saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kabur? Tidak mungkin juga para perawat menembaknya. Pasti pistol itu hanya di gunakan untuk memberi ancaman, tapi tidak jika sudah berpindah ke tangan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali berlari menelusuri koridor yang kosong. Apa tidak ada ruangan lain selain ruang rawat?! Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tapi ia tetap berlari— dan akhirnya ia mendengar suara musik. Tunggu… musik? Kyuhyun memperlambat langkahnya. Ia mengintip dari balik pintu. Ruangan itu luas dan banyak sekali TV. Ruangan untuk kamera pengintai. Dan ada dua lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil makan burger— mereka memantau sambil mendengar musik. Wow, kerja yang bagus juga. _

"_Tetap di tempat." Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistol ke arah mereka. Spontan, kedua lelaki itu menengok. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kalian menyimpan buku catatanku yang di ambil dokter Jung?"_

_Mereka terdiam sejenak. Jelas, mereka tidak tahu cara untuk berinteraksi dengan orang berpenyakit jiwa. Yang mereka tahu hanya satu, para pasien tidak boleh di lawan. Agar emosi mereka tetap stabil. Dengan gugup, salah satu dari mereka menjawab. "Yang… berwarna merah?" — Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ada di sini." lanjutnya._

_Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki ruangan. Tangannya masih menggenggam pistol dengan erat. "Di mana kau meletakkannya?"_

"_Di laci sebelah kanan. Kedua dari bawah." _

_Kyuhyun berlari kecil lalu membuka laci itu. Bingo. Catatan merahnya ada di sana. Ia membuka catatan itu, ternyata tidak ada satupun isinya yang berubah. "Apa kau tahu kode pintu di depan?" ia menoleh pada penjaga. Matanya tertuju pada tangan kedua lelaki itu. "Jangan berani pencet tombol alarm, maka pistol ini akan sukses menembak kepala kalian."_

"_Para perawat akan datang sebelum kau menembak kepala kami." — lalu tombol alarm di pencet. Seketika lampu ruangan itu berkelap-kelip berwarna merah. Suara alarm terdengar dari berbagai sudut. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Sial. Pasti karena ini ruang isolasi, penjagaan jadi lebih ketat._

_DOR. DOR. DOR._

_Kedua penjaga itu terjatuh ke lantai. Darah berceceran, beberapa mengenai buku dan baju Kyuhyun. Ia mengelilingi ruangan dengan panik. Dimana kode itu? Alarm sudah berbunyi! Ia melihat ke arah TV. Di setiap scene, terdapat angka-angka di bawahnya. Kalau memang angka-angka itu adalah kode kawasan, berarti jika kamera pengintai itu menampilkan ruang isolasi, kode itulah yang harus di catat. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun mencari salah satu TV yang menampilkan kamar-kamar ruang isolasi dan mencatat nomor-nomor itu di buku catatannya. "8463… 2020…4354."_

_Ia berlari keluar. Suara alarm terus terdengar. Pasti para perawat itu akan segera datang, termasuk dokter Jung. Ia sampai di depan pintu itu dan memencet kodenya. Kyuhyun berlari tanpa peduli dengan lantai yang licin. Tangannya semakin basah dengan keringat… _

"_Berhenti di situ Kyuhyun." suara dokter Jung menghentikannya. Kyuhyun terdiam, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ada lima perawat dan dua satpam di dekat dokter itu. "Taruh pistolmu dan kembali ke kamar."_

_Kyuhyun menatap mereka agak lama. Tidak… ia tidak mau menuruti mereka. Sudah begitu lama ia berada di dalam neraka ini dan ia tidak akan kembali. Selamanya. "Seret aku kembali dan kalian akan lihat aku mati." Kyuhyun menempelkan pistol itu ke pelipisnya. Sontak, mereka menahan nafas._

"_Turunkan pistol itu, kyu."_

"_Aku harus?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. Lantas, dokter Jung menghela nafas singkat. "Kau akan beritahu orang tuaku apa kalau aku mati? Mereka akan membunuhmu."_

"_Orang tuamu sudah mati, kyu." dokter Jung menjawab cepat. "Mereka sudah mati sejak tahun 2008 karena kecelakaan. Kenapa kami masih pertahankan kau di sini, karena dokter Kim berniat untuk mengadopsimu. Walaupun kau di asuh olehku, dokter Kim masih sering peduli padamu dan menanyakan tentang keadaanmu."_

_Kyuhyun menahan nafas. "Kenapa kalian tidak beritahu aku? Apalagi soal orang tuaku."_

"_Apa kami harus?" balas dokter Jung cepat. Membalas jawaban Kyuhyun tadi. "Kau membenci orang tuamu. Memberitahumu di kondisi seperti ini juga tidak akan memberi pengaruh apa-apa." _

_Kyuhyun terdiam. "Ya." ia mengangguk. "Aku membenci orang tuaku. Sangat senang mengetahui mereka sudah mati." bibirnya menyungging senyum sinis. _

"_Kalau begitu, kembalilah. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu."_

"_Kalian akan selalu." Kyuhyun membalas. Ia mulai berjalan mundur, dengan pistol masih menempel di pelipisnya. "Biarkan aku pergi."_

_Dokter Jung memejamkan mata. Jika bukan karena permohonan dokter Kim, masa bodo jika peluru pistol itu menembus kepala Kyuhyun. Ia menahan dua satpam yang hendak mengejar pasiennya itu. "Biarkan dia pergi." ujarnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu berlari dan menghilang di ujung belokan. "Kita tahan dia di gerbang. Ayo cepat!" Kedua satpam itu bergegas lari ke bawah, begitu juga para perawat. "Bawa obat bius! Beritahu satpam di bagian gerbang untuk mencegah anak itu pergi keluar!"_

_._

_Tangga darurat di hubungkan sampai ke halaman belakang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistol ke depan untuk berjaga-jaga, lalu berlari ke gerbang. Tepat seperti dugaannya, ada para penjaga dan dokter Jung menghalangi jalan keluarnya. "Menyingkir dokter Jung."_

"_Aku tidak akan."_

"_Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Jangan buat aku menyakitimu." kata Kyuhyun. Lantas, kening dokter Jung mengerut kecil. "Aku membencimu, tapi kau mengurusku selama empat bulan ini. Aku harus berterima kasih."_

_Mendengarnya, hati dokter Jung sedikit mencair. "Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih, turunkan pistol itu dan jangan keluar." ujarnya. "Kau masih sakit, kyu. Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kau dapat berpikir bahwa yang kau lakukan ini salah. Lagipula, dokter Kim pasti akan sangat sedih tentang ini."_

"_Biarkan dia sedih." jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Aku benci padanya. Tidak ada manusia yang baik di muka bumi ini. Semuanya bajingan." ucapnya. "Beri aku jalan, sebelum kepala kalian aku tembak." Ia kembali mengangkat pistolnya. _

_Dokter Jung terdiam. "Baiklah. Buka gerbangnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian berlari menjauhi rumah sakit itu. "Kejar dia dengan ambulans. Bawa obat bius dan ikat dia di kasur jika sudah kau dapatkan dia." perintah dokter Jung setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah agak jauh. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan sahabatku."_

_._

_Kyuhyun lelah. Ia letih dan capek, tapi tidak tahu kemana akan pergi. Di balik semua rasa lelah itu, ia tidak akan berhenti menuruni bukit. Suara sirine ambulans terdengar dari kejauhan dan itu berarti mereka sudah pergi untuk mencarinya. Air matanya menetes. _

'_Kemana orang tuaku? Mati? Bahkan mereka tidak pernah menyentuhku. Kenapa mereka tega membiarkan aku tinggal di tempat seperti itu? Kenapa mereka membuat aku merasakan penderitaan seperti ini?'_

_Kyuhyun dendam. Dendam dengan semua orang di sekitarnya. Ia terus berlari jauh menuruni bukit, tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berlari terlalu jauh. Suara sirine ambulans masih terdengar samar-samar. Kyuhyun beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon— mungkin di bawah sini aman. Sekilas, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain sepeda. Tunggu… anak kecil? Ia bangkit kemudian memanggil anak itu "Kau!" anak itu menoleh. Astaga. Benar! Anak itu nyata! "Kau tahu jalan yang cepat ke desa? Kumohon ada sekelompok orang jahat yang mengejarku." Kyuhyun berlari mendekati anak itu._

"_Kau dari atas bukit?" anak kecil itu mengangkat alis. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Orang jahat? Berarti benar kata ayahku. Di atas bukit berbahaya. Aku akan antar kau ke bawah bukit."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan bonceng kau." ujarnya. Anak itu turun dari sepedanya. Setelah Kyuhyun naik di kursi kemudi, ia duduk di kursi kecil di belakangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di perumahan. Kyuhyun menatap rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar_. _"Demi tuhan… ini… aku bebas." Ia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku harus pergi. Mungkin ada beberapa orang di sini kenal keluarga Cho." Kyuhyun memegang bahu anak itu. "Aku harus pergi. Kita main kapan-kapan lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian melangkah menjauh._

"_Baiklah! Aku mau bermain denganmu!" anak itu menyahut. "Namaku Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengingatmu, Sungmin!" ia melambai. Ya. Karena Sungmin telah menyelamatkannya. Sungmin seperti malaikat dalam hidupnya. Dan karena Sungmin, prinsip Kyuhyun berubah. Tidak semua manusia di dunia ini mengecewakan._

.

"Jadi…" Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Setelah Kyuhyun pergi… pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa menemukannya?"

"Ya. Kami masih bingung bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun tahu jalan menuju ke desa tapi… yah. Aku sangat menyesal karena membiarkannya pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan kesalahanmu." aku menggeleng. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dokter Kim?"

"Dokter Kim mengurus pasien dengan gangguan yang sama seperti Chako. Ia terlalu sibuk karena anak itu tidak bisa diam. Tadi ia mendengarmu dan hendak bicara, tapi akhirnya lagi-lagi aku yang turun tangan." Dokter Jung berkata sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "Jadi… di mana bar milik Kyuhyun?"

Aku terdiam. Oh iya. Aku belum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Mmmm… " aku mengigit bibir. "Begini saja. Aku yang akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke sini." ujarku. "Aku tidak berniat untuk curang. Aku serius." kataku sambil mengangkat dua jari.

Dokter Jung menopang dagu sejenak. "Aku bisa percaya padamu." katanya. "Baiklah. Kau mau di antar pulang? Kau naik apa ke sini?" ia berdiri. Sekalian, kami hendak berjalan keluar gedung.

Aku baru sadar ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." jawabku. "Mmmm… sebenarnya aku juga pernah mencoba untuk naik ke atas bukit waktu kecil, tapi tidak sampai sejauh ini." jelasku.

Dokter Jung mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau memang nakal dari dulu." ujarnya. Aku hanya menyengir menanggapi candaannya. "Baiklah. Hati-hati saat turun. Kalau kau sampai di ujung jalan berumput, jangan ambil jalan besar. Kau ke kiri, ke jalan yang terpencil. Karena jalan itulah yang sebenarnya mengarah ke desa."

"Ya. Pasti aku ingat." kataku sambil naik ke atas sepeda. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku akui, tapi jangan kaget ya." aku menyengir kemudian menggoes sepeda. "Aku ini pacar Kyuhyun! Aku seriuuusss!"

Dokter Jung berdiri mematung. Matanya terbelalak. "Apa?! Kau pacar Kyuhyun?!"

"Aku seriuuusss!" aku menyahut dari jauh, lalu terkekeh sambil menggoes sepeda.

Sebenarnya ada rasa sedih ketika mengetahui masa lalu Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun memiliki masa lalu yang perih. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya penuh. Ia sakit, dan orang sakit harus di obati, bukan di jauhi. Singkat kata, pasti aku akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke sini. Karena aku sayang Kyu dan aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author tepatin janji. Kelewat panjang lagi chapternya. Hebatkan author? Tau gak? Di Mic. Word, ini sampe 23 halaman loh. Lima hari bikin ini, sudah keriting nih rambut author hahaha(?) Maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan kata. Sudah berkali-kali author katakan ini, author hanya seorang pemula yang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam menulis cerita. Untuk pembaca Atrocious, sepertinya author akan update dua minggu lagi. Karena minggu depan author UTS. Itu juga kalau author gak janji. Untuk yang tanya kenapa author gak update setiap hari, author adakan jadwal update biar author tahu tenggat deadline. Kalau updatenya bisa setiap hari, entarnya author malah selebor-_-**

**TAPITAPITAPI! Kembali ke pembaca Chaotic, jangan berhenti di chappie ini. Apa kalian pikir semua sudah terbongkar? Masih ada yang belum! Baca chapter berikutnya agar kalian tahu apa yang author maksud oke? Much love dari author, xoxo ~**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b **


	11. Chapter 11

.

Kereta penumpang melaju dengan kencang, melalui jalur-jalur berdebu yang menghubungkan ke kaki gunung. Puluhan orang berbicara satu sama lain, suara mereka bersatu dan menimbulkan kebisingan. Tetapi di antara semua keramainan itu, aku duduk sendiri di tengah halte. Awan hitam bergumul di langit, menyebabkan aku tidak berani melanjutkan perjalanan sendiri ke rumah. Tanganku menggenggam sebuah payung basah— yang sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung kenapa membawanya. Karena sejauh ini, tidak ada hujan yang turun. Dan kenapa payung itu tengah basah, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Ketika melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam di parkir di sudut halte, aku berdiri. "Kau terlalu lama." ucapku.

Lelaki di dalam mobil itu tertawa kecil. Seperti biasa, ia selalu menebar senyum manis di hadapanku. "Maafkan aku. Tadi macet." jawabnya. "Masuklah." ia memberi isyarat lewat kepalanya.

Aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil— jantung berhenti beberapa saat ketika melihat sosok wanita yang sangat kukenal terbaring di jok mobil. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya, tatapannya kosong…

Jelas-jelas ia mati.

"V… vic." aku terbata. Nafasku sesak ketika hendak bicara— apa yang telah terjadi?

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku. "Sekarang giliranmu, min."

DOR.

.

Aku terbangun saat jantungku terasa melompat. Keringat mengucur dari dahi sampai ke pipi, bahkan anak-anak rambutku basah di dekat telinga. Aku segera menyalakan lampu di meja kecil dan bersender kembali di bantal. Mimpiku terlalu buruk… darimana aku bisa berpikir seperti itu— maksudku, sampai bisa bermimpi Kyuhyun hendak membunuhku? Jam menunjuk angka satu pagi dan aku sudah tidak bisa tidur. Menenangkan diri, aku memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada Siwon. Aku segera mengambil ponsel dan hendak menelponnya— sebelum akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Siwon sendiri menelpon dengan telepon rumah Kyuhyun. Pertanyaanku sekarang adalah, kemana Kyuhyun sekarang? Apa dia ada di rumah? Jika iya, bisa jadi Siwon dalam bahaya.

Untuk sesaat, aku mengurungkan niat untuk menghubungi Siwon. Aku menopang dagu beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara pintu kamar ibu di buka. Spontan, aku mengangkat kepala, menatap pintu kamarku— apa yang ibu lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini? Aku beranjak dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamar. Mataku mencari-cari keberadaan ibu, tapi nampaknya ia tidak ada. Kalau begitu, siapa yang membuka pintu? Karena gelap, aku berjalan ke pinggir aquarium dan memencet saklar lampu. Pintu kamar ibuku terbuka, berarti memang benar tadi ia keluar. Mungkin ia sedang ke kamar kecil.

Aku menghela nafas pelan kemudian berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar. Ketika sampai di mulut pintu, aku mendengar suara kamar ibu di tutup. Tunggu. Bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara pintu toilet di buka— apa-apaan ini?

Cepat-cepat aku membuka pintu kamar ibu, karena perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Sekali lagi, jantungku hampir berhenti ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk di kasur ibu— "K… kyu? Sedang apa kau di sini?" aku terbata.

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat. **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Matahari lebih terik dari hari kemarin. Meski begitu, suhu di desa tidak juga menghangat. Aku tetap keluar dari kamar dengan selimut dan jaket lalu duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton TV. Mungkin ada kartun bagus di pagi hari… seperti biasanya. Di saat yang sama, ibu keluar dengan kimono tidur berwarna pink. Berbeda sekali denganku… kimononya itu terlalu tipis. Tampaknya ia tidak kedinginan sama sekali. Sekilas, aku menatapnya. Tapi karena tidak ingin berdebat, aku memutuskan untuk kembali menonton TV.

"Aku masih ingat baju yang kau pakai semalam." Ibu menyahut dari dapur. Oh… ternyata ia yang akan memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. "Piyama biru garis-garis." ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Aku melirik ke belakang, "Aku akan bayar biaya laundrynya nanti."

"Bagus." ibu menaikan alis kemudian meminum teh hijaunya. "Apa yang membuatmu ganti baju, bocah?"

"Mmm… aku mimpi aneh."

"Mimpi? Sampai ganti baju?" ia menyernyit. "Kau mimpi basah?"

"Aku berkeringat." sergahku cepat. "Mimpiku buruk. Ah… mimpi dalam mimpi maksudku. Yah… kurasa tidak perlu cerita." aku menggeleng lalu berbalik ke hadapan TV kembali. Meskipun begitu, aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan ibu. "Bisakah kau tidak memperhatikan aku?" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengelak.

Ibu terkekeh dari kejauhan. "Aku hanya sedang membayangkan kenapa kau bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."

Aku terdiam. Cih, apa maksudnya kalimat itu. "Terserah."

"Aku serius. Apa kau punya orang tua yang baru di Seoul?" ia menaruh gelas mugnya sambil menatapku serius. "Yah… aku hanya berharap semoga sebulan ini kau tidak habiskan uang di ATMku. Emas-emasku juga kau ambil, kan?" matanya menyipit. Rasanya aku sudah begitu malas dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini. Aku mematikan TV kemudian berputar. "Bagus. Tatap orang yang sedang bicara padamu." Ibu menyingkap anak-anak rambutnya. Mataku masih tertuju pada warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu. Jelas-jelas warna kuningnya bertabrakan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk. "Hei!"

"Oh iya." aku mengerjap.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ya. Mmm… ya. Aku punya ibu baru. Jauh lebih baik darimu."

Ibu menatapku tajam. "Oh." nada bicaranya terdengar kesal. "Apa warna rambutnya sama hebohnya seperti punyaku?"

"Warna rambutnya _brunette_."

"Berarti ia tidak lebih hebat dariku." ibu mengangkat bahu dengan bangga. "Siapa namanya?"

"Vic. Victoria."

Ibu mengangguk. "Nama yang umum. Aku juga punya teman dengan nama seperti itu." katanya. Pasti sekarang ia sedang meremehkan Vic habis-habisan di dalam hati. "Kerja apa dia?"

Kali ini, aku menahan nafas. Mmm… apa aku harus jujur kalau ia bekerja menjadi… ah lupakan. "Dia pegawai swasta."

"Oke. Pekerjaannya lebih bagus dariku." ia kembali meminum teh hijaunya. Berhubung aku sudah tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa, aku menghela nafas lalu turun dari sofa. "Apa kau akan pulang ke Seoul hari ini?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi, aku terdiam. Sejenak, aku memikirkan betapa rindunya aku pada Vic. Aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan Heechul dan Siwon― aku harus menyelamatkan mereka. "Ya." aku mengangguk. "Sudah berhari-hari aku di sini. Aku harus kembali." lanjutku. Ibu menatapku agak lama, tampaknya ia sedikit merasa ganjil dengan kata-kataku. Well, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. "Aku tahu ini aneh. Maksudku… ini rumahku. Seharusnya kalau aku bilang 'pulang', ke sinilah aku harus kembali."

"Tidak. Ini rumahku."

Aku menggigit bibir. Entah kenapa, pagi ini aku tidak ingin membalas kata-katanya. "Meski ini rumahmu, tapi kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk ke sini." selesai dengan kata-kataku, akhirnya aku beranjak kembali ke kamar. Segera, aku membereskan barang-barang. Begitu sadar, aku tidak mempunyai pistol― oh aku ingat. Pistolku sedang bersama Kyu. Rasanya berat jika mengingatnya. Apa aku harus bertahan lebih lama di desa untuk mencari Kyu? Ah. Itu ide bodoh. Meski ini desa, tapi wilayahnya cukup luas. Atau… Kyu mengikutiku? Jika memang ia menguntit, pasti akan lebih mudah untuk menemukannya.

Berbagai pikiran aneh mulai merasuki kepalaku. Rasanya kemampuanku untuk mengambil keputusan makin menciut. Aku harus pilih mana, mencari Kyu atau kembali ke Seoul? Tapi Kyu menyekap Heechul dan Siwon karena aku, jika memang ia mengikutiku, berarti ia akan mengetahui rencanaku untuk kembali ke Seoul. "Sudahlah." aku menutup tasku kembali. "Lebih baik aku cari Kyu terlebih dahulu."

.

Aku menggoes sepedaku lebih cepat daripada seharusnya. Rasanya udara semakin dingin, tapi tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk memperlambat kecepatan sepeda. Aku hanya merasa takut. Entah kenapa, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk memaklumi Kyuhyun. Mungkin aku hanya… tidak suka di ikuti? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku ingin tiba di tempat ramai secepat mungkin.

"Sungmin!" seorang lelaki tua menyapaku dari balik ladang.

"Hey, tuan Lee!" aku tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, nak! Jangan cepat-cepat! Kemarin malam hujan dan jalanan licin."

Ya. Aku akan mengingatnya. "Makasih, tuan Lee." sahutku. Ia menebar senyum lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku juga kembali menggoes. Menelusuri jalan berbatu.

"Hey, Sungmin!"

Aku menoleh, "Hey, nyonya Seon!"

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin! Hati-hati jalanannya!"

"Selamat pagi, paman Park! Terima kasih!"

Yah… beginilah aktivitasku jika keluar rumah terlalu pagi. Hubungan ayahku dengan tetangga memang terjalin cukup baik. Karena itu mereka juga mengenalku. Semua orang mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing, di ladang, di halaman rumah… tapi tidak ada yang menggunakan jalan. Aku hanya merasa ramai untuk beberapa saat. Jalanan di luar perumahan panjang dan kosong, banyak pohon pula. Ketika melewati jalanan itu, tiba-tiba aku merasa paling sendirian di dunia. Untuk berjaga, aku menoleh ke belakang― mungkin saja ada yang mengikutiku. Tapi di belakangku kosong― tidak ada yang melewati jalan ini. Apa mungkin aku hanya berburuk sangka?

Aku menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap ke depan― "AAAAA!" aku menjerit. Di depanku ada mobil! Aku segera menghentikan sepeda― tapi jalanan terlalu licin. Roda sepeda tergelincir dan aku jatuh terpental ke sisi jalan berbatu. Aku meringis habis-habisan― keningku berdarah.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat ke depan?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Lantas, aku menengok. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dengan santai di belakangku. Tangannya ia masukkan ke kantung jeansnya.

"K… kau!" jeritku. Segera aku mengambil jarak beberapa senti. "Kenapa kau― kupikir…"

"Kau pikir aku mengikutimu?" Kyu menaikan alisnya. Aku tidak memberikan jawaban. Aku lebih memilih untuk menelan ludah lalu menunduk. Ternyata Kyu masih ingat cara untuk membaca pikiranku. "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya." akhirnya Kyu melengos.

"Aku… maaf." kataku terbata. Bertemu Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya baru saja aku ingin ke rumahmu. Tapi ternyata aku menemukanmu di sini." Kyu menggaruk pelipisnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Pasti kau belum sarapan." Aku mengambil nafas. Sebenarnya, aku sudah membuat tekad untuk bersikap normal pada Kyu. Tapi saat bertemu langsung dengannya, perasaan segan selalu muncul kembali. Karena belum semua masalah terselesaikan. Yang di kepalaku hanya ada Heechul dan Siwon. Hal itulah yang membuatku tidak tenang. "Jadi? Kau tidak mau sarapan denganku?"

"A… aku mau." jawabku. Segera, aku berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celanaku. "Kita mau makan di mana?"

"Di mobil." Kyu menggerakan kepalanya. "Rencananya memang aku mau bawakan kau makanan. Aku baru pulang dari Mcdonald." lanjutnya. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat― kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jadi begitu jujur? Tidak biasanya ia mengutarkan semua rencananya sekaligus seperti ini. "Ayo. Kau terlihat jelek sekali." Ia menggendongku di bahunya. Sial… aku sudah seperti bocah yang baru jatuh saat belajar main sepeda. "Untunglah aku bawa obat." Ia merogoh tasnya lalu mengoleskan obat luka di keningku. Kami bertatapan agak lama. Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya lagi. Mungkin memang saatnya aku memberitahunya― kalau aku sudah benar-benar mengetahui semua seluk beluk masalah ini. Agar ia bisa mengerti masalahku.

"Kyu…"

"Kau mau apa? Aku ada burger isi telur… tapi aku juga beli makaroni―"

"Kyu. Aku tahu ini sulit… tapi…" aku memotong pembicaraan. "Aku sudah tahu. Tentangmu. Penyakitmu dan… semuanya." lanjutku. Gerakan Kyu terhenti. Wajahnya menegang. "Kumohon maafkan aku. Sebagai pacarmu, aku butuh tahu―"

"Sudahlah. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga sudah tahu." Kyu menghela nafas. "Aku sudah menyadari sikapmu yang aneh belakangan ini. Tepatnya, sejak kau temukan obatku dan semakin berlanjut setelah kematian Eunhyuk." lanjutnya. Sejujurnya, setelah ia berkata seperti itu aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Berarti Kyu sendiri sudah menyadarinya― bahkan dari dulu. "Dan waktu itu, aku menunggumu di Baskin selama lima belas menit, tapi kau tidak kunjung kembali. Sejujurnya, aku mengikutimu― lagi. Ketika melihatmu ke atas bukit, Aku langsung tahu kemana kau akan pergi." tuturnya. Setelah itu, ia menatapku sambil menggigit bibir. Tampaknya ia kesal. "Tapi tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya kau begitu ingin tahu urusanku. Aku. Butuh. Privasi." Ia menekan kata-katanya. Aku menunduk, menunjukkan penyesalan. "Mungkin sedikit aneh mengetahui gaya bicaraku berbeda dari biasanya. Aku memang sengaja, karena tidak ada hal lain lagi yang aku sembunyikan darimu. Tapi di matamu pasti aku bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu lagi. Jadi…" ia mengambil nafas. "Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya bingung bagaimana harus bersikap padamu setelah ini…"

"Tetap bersikaplah seperti biasa." potongku. "Bersikap seperti… aku tidak pernah mengetahui apapun."

"Tidak mungkin." Ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau sendiri juga berubah." Aku terdiam. Jujur… sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kecurigaanku padanya. Meskipun sudah bertekad, meskipun aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan menyakitiku, tapi aku tetap saja takut. Mungkin Kyu memang benar… aku yang harus berubah. "Kau tahu? Aku berusaha untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan… dan kupikir semua itu benar. Tapi tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang menganggap itu salah. Dan kurasa, mungkin kau akan menjadi salah satunya…"

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae maksudmu?" Kyuhyun terdiam. "Aku tidak akan menjauhimu seperti mereka."

"Tidak." elak Kyuhyun. "Suatu saat kau akan." Ia tersenyum pahit. Aku merasa tidak enak melihatnya seperti ini. Saat hendak ingin bicara, ia memotong, "Tapi aku ingin kau menganggapku seperti orang lain. Seperti tidak ada yang berbeda di antara kita. Maksudku… apa ada sisi yang berbeda dariku jika kau bandingkan dengan orang-orang di luar sana? Dari caraku bicara, menyapa…"

"Ya. Tidak ada." aku memejamkan mata. Di dalam hati kecilku, sebenarnya ada. Caranya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Keinginannya untuk membunuh, semua itu ada. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Kyu sekarang. "Apa kau mau kita mulai dari awal?" aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kali ini, aku yang mengadahkan tangan. "Hey. Aku Lee Sungmin. Bisakah kau antar aku ke Seoul?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, "Hey." Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku Kyuhyun. Untuk lelaki manis sepertimu, pasti aku bisa mengantarmu ke Seoul." Aku menahan nafas. Rasanya tiba-tiba mau menangis. Aku menunduk, menatap roti burgerku beberapa saat― dan akhirnya air mataku menetes. "Hati-hati rotinya asin." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Ya. Air mataku sudah jatuh ke roti burgerku. Pasti rasanya jadi asin. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menutup wajahku, sehingga air mataku membasahi burgerku. Masa bodo. Masa bodo. Masa bodo.

Aku memikirkan semua kata-kata Kyu. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih takut padanya. Kyu memiliki semua hal yang di miliki orang-orang di luar sana. Lama kelamaan, pikiranku tidak lagi rasional. Bagaimana kalau para dokter itu yang salah? Mungkin memang benar Kyu sudah sembuh. Aku benci menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyu sakit. Aku juga membenci kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Kyu belum sembuh.

"Jangan lupa kita masih di tengah jalan." aku mengusap air mataku.

"Ya. Kau benar." Ia menginjak gas, berputar ke arah lain.

"Tunggu― kau tidak jadi ke rumahku?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkanmu. Untuk apa ke rumahmu lagi?" ia mengangkat alis dengan heran. Oh iya… benar juga. "Ibumu tidak bisa memasak, jadi aku khawatir kau belum makan. Kalau mau, kita ke taman di bawah gunung saja." usulnya.

"Ya. Bukan ide yang buruk." kataku sambil bersender di jok. "Mmm… apa kita bisa pulang ke Seoul hari ini?"

"Tidak. Tidak bisa." jawab Kyu cepat. "Aku menyewa kamar hotel sampai besok."

Aku menghela nafas. Kalau begini, aku semakin khawatir dengan Heechul dan Siwon. "Berarti kita bisa pulang besok, kan?"

"Ya." Kyu mengangguk.

.

Kami sampai di taman tiga puluh menit setelahnya. Kyu memakai jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar mobil, begitu juga aku. Tangan kanannya menenteng kemasan Mcdonald dan tangan kirinya memegang kunci mobil. Terlihat sekali ia mengabaikan tulisan di papan tanda pengumuman, 'DILARANG MEMBAWA MAKANAN DARI LUAR.'

Ternyata taman itu tidak seramai yang kubayangkan. Mungkin karena terlalu luas, jadi semuanya terlihat sepi. Aku dan Kyu berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat parkir kemudian sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Oke, ini bukan stepa asli. Ini padang rumput buatan― kalian pasti tahu maksudku. "Hanya kita sendiri?" aku melihat sekeliling.

Kyu mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang masih pagi. Wajar." katanya. Kemudian kami duduk di bawah pohon.

"Rasanya horror." aku mengusap tanganku. Aku bisa mendengar Kyu tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku belum pernah ke taman ini sebelumnya."

"Ya. Karena ayahmu tidak pernah membawamu keluar desa."

Aku menyernyit. "Yah! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ayahku tidak pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan?" ujarku. Kyu hanya tertawa singkat lalu melahap burgernya kembali. Cih. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan… kalau kau mau jawab." kataku pelan. Kyu mengangkat kepala, "Mmm… bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan bar, rumah…"

"Oh." Ia menelan burgernya sambil mengusap sisi bibirnya, "Orang tuaku… mempunyai bar. Setelah mereka meninggal, tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Jadi ketika aku pulang ke rumah, langsung saja aku ambil kunci bar. Kalau soal rumah di Seoul, memang itu milik mereka. Mereka juga punya rumah di Seoul." jelasnya. Aku menatapnya serius, berusaha untuk mempercayai kata-katanya. "Aku jujur. Ini demi tuhan."

"Oh iya. Kau harus." aku mengangguk. "Kau tersinggung?" tanyaku hati-hati. Kyu menggeleng pelan, tapi tatapannya tidak terlepas dari burgernya itu. Tampaknya ia begitu asyik dengan sarapannya. "Begini… waktu aku ke sana aku bertemu dengan dok…"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" bentaknya cepat. Lantas, aku menarik nafas. "Jangan!" ulangnya sekali lagi― dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Aku mengelus dadaku. Reaksi Kyuhyun membuatku terkejut luar biasa. Ternyata kemampuannya menangkap pembicaraan cepat sekali. "Baiklah." kataku. Karena aku juga tidak ingin membuat Kyu tertekan. "Aku punya ide untuk hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita beli sepatu?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyu menyernyit pelan, "Yah… untuk kenang-kenangan. Tapi kita beli sendiri."

"Ukuran sepatunya?"

"Ukurannya… kita menebak-nebak." jawabku sambil menyengir.

Kyu semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Kelihatannya ia tidak habis pikir kenapa aku mempunyai ide seperti ini. "Bukannya aku tidak setuju… tapi kalau tidak muat, sama saja dengan buang-buang uang, bukan?"

"Kuyakin kau tahu ukuran sepatuku." aku tersenyum.

Kyu terdiam sebentar kemudian seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya― "Baiklah. Makan makananmu." Ia memberi isyarat lewat dagunya. Oh iya… roti burgerku kena air mata… "Biar aku yang makan itu. Kau makan punyaku." Ia mengeluarkan satu burger lagi.

Aku membulatkan mata, "Tidak―"

"Makan." Kyu menekan kata-katanya. Aku menelan ludah. Rasanya jadi tidak enak. "Jadi kau makan ini, lalu makan makaroninya. Aku beli makaroni memang khusus untukmu."

"Makasih." kataku. Kyu hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil lalu kembali melahap burgernya. Rasanya ada hal yang membuatku senang― Kyu mau mengorbankan burgernya untukku. Hahaha… kedengarannya lucu. Tapi aku sedikit tersanjung dengan hal sekecil itu. "Kau akan makan rotinya?" tanyaku kemudian bersender di bahunya.

"Aku akan makan isinya saja." Kyu tersenyum. "Nanti kau mau sepatu apa?" ia menyingkap anak rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Reebok."

"Aku mau Hush Puppies."

"Sepatu biasa saja… biar kita beli di tempat yang sama. Duh." kataku. Kyu tertawa singkat kemudian menciumku. Butuh beberapa saat agar aku menyadari bibir Kyu baru saja menyentuh bibirku. Ya… beberapa saat. Kenapa ia menciumku tiba-tiba?

Tapi tampaknya Kyu tidak mempedulikan reaksiku yang cukup terkejut. Ia menegakkan posisinya kemudian menciumku lagi― dengan lembut― lalu menekan bibirku, kemudian mengulumnya pelan. Sejenak aku ragu, sebelum aku membuka mulut― membalas ciumannya dengan sama lembutnya. Kedua tanganku aku pautkan di belakang lehernya, menekannya agar ciuman kami semakin dalam. Lidah kami saling terpaut, bersentuhan dan saling menjajah. Sampai akhirnya Kyu melepas bibirnya untuk mengambil nafas. "Min." ia mencengkram bahuku. "Aku masih mau Hush Puppies."

Cih. Perusak suasana. Atau jangan-jangan ia menciumku untuk merayu saja? Dasar… Kyu memang jahil. "Tidak. Aku tetap mau ke Sport Station." elakku. "Sana berdiri! Kau berat!"

Kyu melengos lalu kembali bersender di pohon. Kami menikmati makanan kami sambil bercakap-cakap sesekali, kemudian kami ke mall di kaki gunung untuk menepati rencana kami. Beberapa jam kemudian, aku keluar dari mall dengan satu kantung plastik berisi sepatu milikku. Tak lama kemudian, Kyu muncul dengan satu kantung plastik juga di tangannya. Kami berhadapan. Mataku menatap kantung plastik yang di bawanya― mengira-ngira apa Kyu menyukai sepatu dariku. Tapi melihat cara jalannya, aku sedikit bingung. "Kenapa jalanmu pincang?" aku menyernyit.

"Tadi aku jatuh dari kursi." Kyu meringis. Oh… kasian sekali dia. "Ngomong-ngomong soal sepatunya, aku suka." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi… agak kekecilan."

"Yah!" mataku melebar. "Aku buang-buang uang, dong?!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku bisa pakai." Kyu menggaruk kepalanya, "Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu."

"Bagus!" seruku. "Kita mau pulang sekarang?"

Kyu memiringkan kepalanya. "Yah… ya sudah." jawabnya. Aku tersenyum sekali lagi lalu menggandengnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa Kyuhyun senormal ini― maksudku… meskipun aku tahu ia tidak begitu, tapi aku cukup bahagia hari ini. Apalagi aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan Kyu.

.

Sungmin turun dari mobil dengan senyuman. Ketika hendak masuk ke rumah, ia melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman seperti biasa. "Jangan lupa! Kalau kita bertemu lagi kau pakai sepatu dariku!" sahut Sungmin dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ya. Tenang saja!" ia mengangkat jempolnya ke atas. Setelah memastikan Sungmin masuk ke dalam, cepat-cepat ia membanting stir. Melewati jalan keluar perumahan. "Cih. Sial." desisnya. Ia menggigit bibir, kemudian bergumam hal-hal yang tidak jelas― lebih mengutuk― mungkin. Tapi masih ada hal yang membuat Kyuhyun senang― Sungmin tidak menagih pistolnya. Ia yakin, suatu saat Sungmin akan membutuhkan itu. Entah karena apa, tapi Kyuhyun mempunyai firasat buruk. Di lain hal, siapa yang mengira ia menyewa kamar hotel? Kalian percaya kata-kata Kyu? Sekali lagi, jangan pernah percaya kata-katanya. Jika memang iya, kenapa sekarang ia menyetir mobilnya ke Seoul? Perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk ke Seoul dari Uijongbu. Tentu saja, setelah sampai ke rumah, Kyu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil obat dan mengoleskannya di kakinya.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Siwon. Anak itu masih duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membungkus lukanya dengan kain bajunya― ia sengaja menggunting bajunya. Setidaknya agar lukanya tidak infeksi terlalu parah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala, menatap Siwon. "Sepatu." jawabnya. "Dari Sungmin."

"Wow." Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Pasti kau memiliki kencan yang romantis tadi."

"Tidak begitu romantis. Aku sakit kepala." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hari ini menyenangkan sekaligus… mengesalkan."

Kening Siwon berkerut bingung. Di dalam hatinya, ada setitik rasa penasaran apa Sungmin sudah mengetahui masa lalu Kyuhyun. Atau jangan-jangan hari ini mereka membicarakan hal itu? Bagaimanapun, Siwon tahu Sungmin adalah orang yang ambisius. Rasanya mustahil jika anak itu tidak langsung bergerak saat ia memberitahu fakta mengejutkan tentang kekasihnya kemarin. "Apa ini soal… kau tahu."

"Tidak. Telepon darimu tidak ada artinya, won. Sekarang ia percaya padaku bahkan lebih dari dulu. Jadi, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberitahunya soal neraka di atas bukit itu." Kyuhyun tertawa. "Siapapun tidak akan bisa menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sungmin. Jika memang ada…" ia terdiam sejenak. "Hanya Sungminlah yang bisa menghancurkan hubungan itu sendiri. Dan kau tahu apa? Itu mustahil. Sungmin mencintaiku. Dia sudah tenggelam dan tidak bisa bangun lagi." jelasnya.

Siwon menatap lawan bicaranya itu tajam.

'_Orang ini berbahaya. Sangat.'_

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Rasanya lelah sekali." Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berjalan tertatih ke kamar.

Mata Siwon terbelalak― "Jarimu!"

"Oh… jempol dan telunjuk kakiku, ya?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan jari-jarinya singkat. "Aku memotongnya." Ia menatap Siwon. Bibirnya tetap mengulas senyum. Itu mengerikan, kau tahu? Bulu kuduk Siwon merinding, bahkan sampai ke ujung kakinya. "Sepatu dari Sungmin kekecilan. Satu nomor di bawah ukuranku. Kurasa kehilangan dua jariku tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya sedih." ujarnya.

Siwon menahan nafas di tempatnya. Ia tidak habis pikir― Kyuhyun begitu terobsesi. "Tapi… kehilangan jari kakimu berarti…"

"Ya. Aku kurang bisa menjaga keseimbanganku saat berjalan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga akan terbiasa."

Siwon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menunduk, berpikir lagi apa yang hendak ia katakan. "Sejak tadi aku memikirkannya. Mmmm… Kupikir tentang rumah sakit itu― itu adalah rahasia paling besar yang kau sembunyikan dari Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tertawa― lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. "Rahasia?" ia mengangkat alis. "Aku punya banyak rahasia di dunia ini. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang paling aku sembunyikan dari Sungmin. Memang ada satu orang yang tahu semua rahasiaku, tapi ia sudah mati. Setidaknya, ia mati setelah mencoba untuk memberitahu Sungmin tentang rahasiaku. Tapi gagal total." ujarnya.

Siwon menelan ludah. _'Berarti dengan kata lain, kau membunuhnya, kan?' _

"Oh iya. Soal neraka itu… tidak. Itu bukan rahasia besar. Aku sudah bisa memprediksi, Sungmin tidak akan apa-apa kalau mengetahui soal itu. Jadi… kurasa bukan itu yang paling kusembunyikan." jelasnya. "Lebih baik kau makan makananmu. Tadi aku belikan kau makanan. Oh iya, sekarang aku harus memberikannya ke pacarmu lebih dulu." ia menggaruk kepala lalu mengambil sekotak nasi di atas meja kemudian berjalan ke atas tangga. Sedikit sulit dengan keadaan kakinya yang masih luka, tapi untung saja tadi ia cepat-cepat memberikan obat.

Heechul masih terbaring di lantai. Tangannya diikat, begitu juga dengan kakinya. Sejak kemarin, untung saja Kyuhyun berbaik hati― yaitu membukakan lakban di mulutnya. Itu juga ia lakukan karena Heechul sudah seharian tidak makan dan minum. Dan kalau ia sampai mati, maka ada resiko yang harus di terima Kyuhyun lagi dalam menghadapi Sungmin.

Kepalanya terangkat begitu mendengar suara pintu di buka. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lalu menaruh makanan di hadapan Heechul. "Kau tidak secantik pertama kali aku melihatmu." ia menggeleng. "Matamu tidak lagi berkilau seperti beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan… saat pertemuan pertama kali kita. Apa karena kau kelaparan? Atau kau kehilangan harapan?"

Ya. Dalam hati, Heechulpun berpikiran seperti itu. Mungkin keduanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu tersiksa seperti ini. "Keluarkan aku." bisiknya. Suaranya parau. Kepalanya sangat penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Pada Sungmin, juga pada Siwon. Seandainya ia tahu sejak dulu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pacar Sungmin… pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Karena Heechul sendiri tahu, yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun incar adalah dirinya, bukan Siwon. Jelas, lelaki itu tidak menyekap mereka karena mereka telah membantu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil duduk di hadapannya. Kali ini senyum yang ia tunjukan tidak seramah seperti yang di tunjukkan pada Siwon. Senyum ini lebih jahat. Lebih sinis."Kalaupun ada kesempatan di mana aku harus melepaskan kalian berdua, kurasa aku akan melepaskan kekasihmu. Tapi hal yang sama tidak akan pernah terjadi padamu." Matanya beradu dengan Heechul. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun menelan ludah karena takut― lelaki berparas cantik itu terlalu menakutkan di matanya. "Buka mulutmu." Ia hendak menyuapi Heechul.

Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya pelan. Lima belas menit kemudian, makanan di kotak itu sudah habis. Heechul menjilat bibirnya pelan, "Apa aku bisa bertemu Siwon?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun memasukkan sendok dan garpu ke dalam kotak lalu hendak membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Kau tidak akan pernah kubiarkan keluar. Apalagi sampai bertemu Sungmin." katanya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun tidak mau berada di ruangan itu lama-lama. Ia takut. Hal yang paling membuatnya takut adalah Heechul. Bahkan melebihi Eunhyuk. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun membunuhnya, tapi hal itu akan menambah masalah. Tapi… Heechul adalah parasit. Membuat hidupnya semakin bertambah rumit― "Kupikir semua saksi sudah kulenyapkan." Kyuhyun mendesah.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ya. Of course there's still something wrong with Kyuhyun. ****Maaf ya untuk chap ini gak ada perkembangan (membuat cerita menjadi bertele-tele) soalnya author merasa bersalah. Naruh cover 'Kyumin' tapi gak ada moment Kyumin yang berarti banget-_- Jadilah author memutuskan untuk menambah moment Kyumin di chap ini. Jadilah juga ceritanya bertele-tele. Yah... dengan berat hati sih... author ngomong chapter ini yang paling buruk di sejarah CHAOTIC, tapi gak tau buat para readers. Kalo memang berpikiran sama, gakpapa kok ngomong di review. Author udah ikhlas lahir batin :') **

**Alasan lain, a****khir-akhir ini kesehatan author gak bagus. Author sakit karena keracunan, jadi cuma bisa ngetik cerita seadanya. ****Maafin kalo banyak typo dan kata-kata yang kurang cocok. Author tidak pinta berbahasa.**

**OH IYA! Author ada satu scene bonus untuk kalian okeh okeh? *clingcling***

**.**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam _fitting room_ saat Sungmin memberikannya sepatu. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia agak ragu apa sepatu itu muat untuknya. Karena sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak pernah membicarakan ukuran sepatu dengan Sungmin. Ketika duduk di kursi, ia baru sadar bahwa perasaannya benar― tentang ukuran sepatu. Ia berdecak. Rasanya ia ingin membanting sepatu itu, menendang dinding dan sebagainya. Tapi ini tempat umum. Untung saja Kyuhyun pernah belajar cara untuk menahan emosi. Kesal, ia mencoba untuk menjejalkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu― tapi tetap percuma. Akhirnya ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak pernah ingin membuat Sungminnya kecewa. Ia ingin terlihat sempurna di depan Sungmin.

Mendapatkan ide gila, ia mengambil sapu tangannya kemudian memggigitnya. Saat menggenggam pisau lipat, ia masih memikirkan idenya itu― apa yakin ia akan melakukan ini? Ia tahu ini sakit tapi… ini semua untuk Sungmin bukan?

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mengiris bagian belakang kedua jarinya. Ia menggigit sapu tangannya lebih keras― sampai akhirnya pisau itu menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Ya. Tulangnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding.

'_Rasanya sakit…'_

Air matanya menetes. Tapi percuma kalau ia melakukan ini setengah-setengah. Jadi, ia berdiri dan menaruh kakinya di kursi. Pisaunya sudah berada di depan jari-jarinya. Well, selamat tinggal― dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menekan pisau itu keras-keras.

KRAK.

Darahnya mengucur deras. Membasahi kursi. Jari-jarinya itu telah terlepas dari kakinya, tapi sakitnya tidak akan hilang secepat itu bukan? Kyuhyun menggigit sapu tangannya lebih keras. Sehingga ia merasakan rasa darah di sapu tangannya. Giginya ngilu. Gusinya nyeri. Tinggal dua jari lagi dan semua ini akan berakhir.

Setelah melakukan hal yang sama pada sebelah kakinya, Kyuhyun duduk beberapa saat. Ia hanya menghabiskan sepuluh menit untuk ini. Mungkin Sungmin bisa menunggunya lima menit lagi… untuk menenangkan diri sebentar dan membersihkan semua darah -cepat ia mengeluarkan obat luka dari tasnya kemudian memberi lukanya itu beberapa tetes. Sakit, tapi ini akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Ia menatap sepatu itu beberapa saat, lalu memutarnya. Dengan sebelah kakinya, ia mencoba untuk memakai sepatu itu.

Sekarang kakinya muat dengan sepatu itu. Tidak ada masalah lagi, kan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian memasukan sepatu itu ke dalam kotak kembali. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Astaga… hari ini melelahkan sekali."

**.**

**Yah… scene yang sangat pendek. Seperti kata Kyuhyun, tidak ada masalah, kan? :)**

**Soal cerita baru author, **_**teaser**_** cerita itu akan publish bersamaan di satu chap sebelum final chapter-nya CHAOTIC. Jika kalian suka karya-karya author, gak ada salahnya di baca juga… *promosi* *sudahlah* *lupakan* Sekalian, buat beberapa readers yang nanya Twitter author, bisa di cek di profile account author.  
**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	12. Chapter 12

.

Aku selalu ingat kata-kata ayah sebelum ia pergi. Saat ia menjelaskan tentang bagaimana berbagai masalah masuk dan menghancurkan sebagian hidupnya. Kupikir itu semua tidak akan terjadi padaku. Lebih tepatnya, mana mungkin terjadi jika aku masih dalam pengawasan ayah? Karena semua ekspetasiku salah total, aku mencoba untuk selalu mengingat kata-katanya. Bukan tentang semua masalahnya, tetapi bagaimana ia dapat keluar dari masalah tersebut.

Dan tidak seperti pagi hari anak seumuranku biasanya, aku tidak duduk di meja makan dengan orang tuaku untuk menyantap sarapan. Aku keluar kamar dan menemukan ibu sedang minum teh hijau― yah, rutinitasnya setiap hari. "Aku akan pergi." kataku.

Ia mengangkat kepala, menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau berniat untuk membuat satu desa panik lagi?"

"Tidak. Bilang pada mereka aku yang ingin pergi. Dan kau sudah mengizinkannya."

Ibu memutar mata. "Baiklah. Sana pergi." Ia menggerakan jari-jarinya. Aku tahu, pasti ia senang sekali aku pergi. Lagipula, untuk apa di rumah bersama seorang nenek sihir? Aku juga tidak ingin di sini lama-lama. Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu. Mungkin… ini hari terakhirku berada di sini? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali lagi.

Aku hanya punya Vic dan Kyu sekarang. Dan mereka semua ada di Seoul.

"Apa motivasimu sampai-sampai mau kembali lagi ke Seoul?" ibu bertanya saat aku sampai di ambang pintu. "Seoul itu kota yang keras. Kalau kau ingin hidupmu tentram dan damai, jangan tinggal di kota besar seperti itu." dan dengan itu, ia berdiri kemudian menaruh cangkir tehnya di tempat cucian.

"Aku percaya kau tidak mau mengurusku juga kalau aku tinggal di sini."

"Memang tidak." balasnya. Mendengar jawaban itu, aku menoleh ke belakang. Wajar saja kalau aku kesal. "Tapi kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini silahkan saja."

"Oh. Oke." aku mengangguk mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. "Kalau kau tanya apa motivasiku untuk kembali ke Seoul, jawabannya mudah. Aku punya orang yang aku sayangi di sana." kemudian aku berjalan keluar. Seperti pertama kali aku pergi. Ya, seperti pertama kali.

Tapi kali ini langkahku tidak begitu riang. Rasanya begitu lelah.

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat. **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Satu rencanaku gagal. Mungkin ini bodoh, dan begitupula aku menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sebodoh yang kupikirkan. Karena salah satu tujuanku ke rumah Kyu adalah mencari Siwon dan Heechul. Aku sampai di rumah sekitar pukul 12 dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana― kecuali Balca. Anjing itu juga tampak lelah sepertiku. Ia tidak berlari ke sana kemari, tapi hanya tertidur di bawah meja.

"Mood Balca sedang tidak baik karena di tinggal beberapa hari." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Aku tersenyum maklum kemudian hendak berjalan ke tangga, "Kamarmu bersamaku. Jangan di atas."

Gerakanku terhenti― "Oh." aku menyengir. "Kalau begitu kamar di atas…?"

"Akan aku jadikan gudang." jawab Kyuhyun. "Lagi."

"Kau punya dua gudang?"

"Aku harus punya ruangan lebih untuk menaruh benda-benda lama di bar dan di rumah bahkan gudang di bar saja sudah penuh."

"Kenapa tidak kau buang saja?"

"Tidak semudah itu membuang apa saja." ia mengangguk tegas. "Oh iya. Karena itu, jangan coba-coba ke atas."

Ak menarik nafas. Apa lantai dua segitu berantakannya sehingga aku dilarang ke sana? "Baiklah." kataku. "Tapi kita tidak lakukan apa-apa malam ini." aku mengangkat tasku dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyu. Dan ini pertama kalinya… aku ke kamarnya. Ternyata kamar ini tidak semisterius yang kukira. Seperti kamar orang-orang biasanya― kalian tahulah… semacam rak buku, lemari dengan ukiran rumit, meja dengan beberapa pajangan… "Kau dapatkan dari mana semua ini?"

"Sebenarnya, ini barang-barang orang tuaku yang sudah lama sekali mereka tinggalkan." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mereka juga sudah menulis surat warisan untukku. Sebenarnya mereka cukup kaya sampai menyediakan semua ini." ia tertawa kecil sambil membuka sebuah map merah di atas meja kecil di samping kasur.

"Kalau begitu, kau punya dua rumah?"

"Rumahku yang di desa tidak di tinggali lagi. Mungkin sekarang sudah berdebu. Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan situasi yang sangat terdesak sehingga harus kembali ke sana lagi." Ia menarik bibirnya ke samping, memberi senyuman yang agak kecut sambil menghela nafas. "Kau lebih baik istirahat. Aku akan keluar untuk membeli makanan dan jangan keluar." ia memberi penekanan saat kata 'keluar'.

Aku menurut saja dan segera meloncat ke kasur. Setelah memastikan Kyu sudah pergi, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari tas, "Halo, vic?"

"Hei, min! Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu!" pekik Vic. Rasanya sudah lama juga aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Jadi bibirku menyungging seulas senyum ketika membayangkan betapa senangnya dia sekarang.

"Vic… aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku… memutuskan untuk menginap…"

"Tidak ada menginap. Tidak akan pernah ada." Vic memotong. "Tahukah kau betapa besar masalah yang kuhadapi saat ini? Aku butuh bantuanmu, min. Maksudku… kau memang tidak akan membantuku menyelesaikan apapun, tapi setidaknya ada seseorang yang menemaniku sekarang. Bukan teman kerjaku tapi aku butuh seseorang di rumah. Setidaknya, orang untuk menjaga rumah atau berbohong saat ada seseorang yang mencariku."

"Orang yang mencarimu? Kau punya masalah sebesar apa?" aku mengerutkan kening kemudian menyilangkan kaki. Rasanya masalah yang di hadapi Vic rumit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Baiklah. Jika masalah yang kau maksud itu adalah masalah yang anak seumuranku tidak boleh tahu."

"Benar."

Aku menghela nafas. Pertamanya, aku berniat untuk melepas kangen dengan Vic, bukan masuk ke dalam masalah dan akhirnya berdebat. "Aku tidak akan lama menginap. Beri aku waktu seminggu, kemudian aku akan menemanimu di rumah. Sampai dua bulan ke depan, atau mungkin lebih." ― aku bisa mendengar nafas Vic naik― dia senang. "Aku juga punya masalah, sama sepertimu. Bukannya sok dewasa, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku selesaikan masalahku dulu. Kau tahulah… masalah anak-anak lebih mudah di selesaikan daripada masalah orang dewasa."

Bujukan dariku berakhir dan kesunyian menyelimuti kami untuk beberapa saat. Dalam hati, aku sangat berharap Vic sangat setuju dengan hal ini. "Baik." suaranya muncul. "Seminggu dan kau harus pulang."

"Janji pramuka."

"Janji." Vic membeo lebih tegas. Setelah mengucapkan salam, telepon di tutup. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar penuh beban saat di telepon. Mungkin darah Vic akan naik begitu mengetahui aku telah membuat teman-temanku di culik― parahnya, aku belum juga membuat mereka kembali ke rumah. Atau ia mungkin akan membunuhku jika aku bercerita tentang hubungan sesame jenisku dengan Kyuhyun.

Masalahku jelas bukan masalah anak-anak. Aku bohong.

Aku berguling ke sisi lain ranjang dan membuka tas ranselku. Di sana masih ada ponsel Heechul. Tidak tersentuh, tidak ada kabar juga panggilan. Keluarga Heechul jelas-jelas tidak mencarinya― mungkin begitu juga dengan Siwon. Sejujurnya, aku memang jarang melihat orangtua mereka hadir di setiap pembagian rapor. Untung saja mereka benar-benar berada di posisi seperti ini.

.

Siang ini mood Balca membaik. Ia sudah kembali seperti semula dan mulai bermain seperti biasa. Jadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menonton berita dan aku sibuk bermain bola bersama anak anjing itu. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan hal itu, mengingat aku sudah punya teman bermain, jadi ia tidak ingin repot-repot mengurusku. Hmmm… alasan yang bagus juga.

Ia menaikan kacamatanya, membaca tulisan di layar dengan teliti. "Kecelakaan berurut yang melibatkan truk semen." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menguap. "Jalan Sang-Bong. Berarti jalan itu di tutup, atau mungkin sangat macet hari ini."

"Sang-Bong?"

"Dekat makam Hyuk. Kau tahu? Sebelum pertigaan gereja dan taman kanak-kanak?"

"Aku tahu." kataku sambil mengangguk mantap. "Kecelakaan itu belum terjadi saat kita melewati jalan itu tadi."

"Baru saja." Kyuhyun kembali menguap. "Astaga aku tidur tiga jam kemarin. Aku sudah merasa seperti artis sibuk." ia mengusap air matanya. "Sepertinya aku flu."

"Ya. Karena itu kau pakai kaos kaki?"

"Hmm." ia hanya menaikan alis. Cukup lama ia berbaring di sofa, kupikir ia hendak tidur. Matanya tetap ke arah televisi, tapi agak meredup. Sampai akhirnya remote di tangannya terjatuh dan kepalanya terkantuk di ujung bantal dengan sendirinya. Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku untuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Dia sedang tidur. Aku berani jamin.

"Kyu?" sahutku. Tidak ada jawaban. Astaga… baru pertama kali aku melihat Kyu seperti ini. Jarang sekali aku berada di rumah dengan keadaan Kyu yang sedang tidak terjaga. Mungkin aku bisa manfaatkan kesempatan ini. Jadi, aku bergegas ke kamar dan menyambar tas kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah. "Kau mau main bola?" tanyaku pada Balca. Anjing itu melompat-lompat kelewat senang. Berhubung Kyu sedang tidur― kurasa aku bisa bermain bola dengan Balca di dalam rumah. Dia selalu melarang hal ini dengan alasan Balca bisa saja merusak barang-barang. Tapi tidak ada salahnya melakukan pelanggaran, kan?

"Tangkap!" aku melempar bola itu, mengarah ke sofa Kyu. Anjing itu cepat-cepat berlari sementara aku menopang dagu di meja makan. Iseng, aku mengutak-atik tasku. Rasanya miris jika melihat ponsel Heechul. Kemana mereka sekarang? Bagaimana mereka bisa pergi sementara Kyu di desa? Kurasa sangat masuk akal jika aku bertanya-tan― "Oh. Balca." lamunanku terhenti saat aku merasakan hembusan nafas Balca di betis. Anjing itu berhasil membawa bola yang kulempar. "Anjing pintar." aku tersenyum. Dia hampir berdiri, sepertinya ia meminta 'imbalan'. "Aku akan berikan kau snack setelah ini." kataku sambil mengambil snack Balca di lemari counter.

Sekali lagi, mataku tertuju pada ponsel Heechul. Entah darimana, ide cerdas muncul di kepalaku. "Aku akan benar berikan ini padamu. Setelah ini." kataku. "Tapi kau cium dulu di mana pemilik dari handphone ini." aku mengarahkan ponsel Heechul ke hidungnya. Balca terlihat sedang mengendus, kemudian ia berputar-putar tapi tetap di tempat. Aku menyernyit bingung kemudian mencium ponsel itu― bau khas Heechul masih menempel, tapi telah tercampur dengan bauku― mungkin. "Oh. Sialan." aku mengutuk. Kepalaku berpikir keras, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengetahui keberadaan Heechul dan Siwon? Tetap berusaha, aku mencabut silicon dari ponsel Heechul. Balca masih berputar, tapi ia melangkah sedikit. Tampaknya ia hendak berjalan ke arahku, tapi ia juga hendak berjalan ke arah lain. Kesimpulan, aku mulai putus asa.

Aku menopang dagu sambil menghembuskan nafas. Balca terus saja berjalan tanpa arah― kemudian mataku membulat. "Ini. Kerja bagus." aku melempar snack Balca lalu berlari kecil menaiki tangga. Balca memang berputar, tapi langkahnya menuju ke tangga― selain ke arahku. Aku memang sedikit ragu, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak membuat gerakan tiba-tiba yang dapat membangunkan Kyu. Kulihat kebelakang dan Kyu masih tetap di posisinya. Sepertinya akan aman sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Di lantai dua, hanya ada empat ruangan. Di pintu sebelah timur adalah kamarku yang dulu― sekarang mungkin sudah di panggil gudang, kemudian di sebelahnya adalah ruangan semacam ruangan kerja. Ada komputer dan koleksi buku-buku Kyu. kemudian di sebelahnya ada kamar mandi. Di pintu paling barat, adalah gudang yang dulu. Aku pernah masuk ke sana sekali, dengan alasan penasaran. Isinya sudah penuh, bahkan tidak muat lagi jika di taruh benda. Kurasa memang benar Kyu membutuhkan gudang baru. Oh iya, aku baru menyadari betapa sukanya Kyu mengoleksi benda-benda lama.

Otakku bekerja kembali. Jika memang ia melarangku ke kamarku yang dulu, jangan-jangan Heechul ada di sana? Cepat-cepat aku membuka pintu di sebelah timur― aku tidak menemukan apapun. Tapi memang ruangan itu telah berisi beberapa benda lama. Yah… ruangan ini memang sudah di jadikan gudang. Aku bergegas ke ruang kerja, ke kamar mandi dan yang terakhir ke gudang… tapi di kunci. Aku menggedornya sekali, tapi benar-benar tidak bisa di buka. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa di buka. Mungkin memang benar Heechul tidak ada. Jadi, aku berbalik dan hendak berjalan ke bawah…

Tapi pintu itu di gedor dari dalam.

Langkahku terhenti kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Pintu itu kembali di gedor. Ada dua pilihan, hantu atau manusia? Tapi di siang hari, kurasa tidak ada hantu. "Heechul?"

"Min!" sahutnya.

Aku terkaget. Rasanya nafasku tersangkut di tenggorokan. Secepat kilat aku berlari ke ujung tangga, ternyata Kyu masih tidur. Aku kembali lagi, "Kau sejak kapan di situ?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku di rumah ini!"

Hah? Aku memang masih ingat kalau Siwon dan Heechul di pisahkan. Tapi… "Apa Siwon di sana juga?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada Siwon. Apa di sana juga tidak ada?"

"Jika Kyu sudah berani membawaku ke sini, berarti ia sudah menyingkirkan Siwon lebih dulu." kata-kataku membuat kami terdiam. Tunggu… menyingkirkan? "Tidak. Dengar Heechul, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Kuyakin Siwon baik-baik saja." ― kecuali kakinya― dan sebenarnya aku kurang yakin dengan kalimatku sendiri. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghibur Heechul. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku di sini?"

"Karena kalau Kyu ingin masuk ke ruangan ini, pasti dia langsung memutar kunci. Saat tahu pintu itu di paksa di buka, aku tahu yang hendak membuka pintu itu bukan Kyu."

Oh. Ternyata Heechul pintar juga. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku hanya minum dan makan sehari sekali. Biasanya saat hampir malam Kyu datang membawa makanan." jelasnya. "Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini, min. Kyu itu jahat. Nanti kau bisa celaka!"

"Chul, aku sudah tahu penyakit Kyu. Aku juga sudah tahu penjelasan dari dokternya. Setelah ini, aku akan keluarkan kau dari sini dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Tapi dia akan mengikutimu sampai mati, min."

"Tentu saja. Dia punya obsesi padaku tapi semua…"

"Maksudku, dia sudah tahu kau dari dulu. Kau diikuti olehnya. Semua bisa terjadi karena ulahnya, min."

Aku terdiam. Sejenak, aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-katanya. "Dia… memang… sudah tahu aku. Memang… cukup lama?"

"Tidak! Dari dulu! Sebelum kau kenal dia, sebelum ayahmu meninggal. Dia sudah tahu kau!"

Aku semakin bingung. Sebelum ayah meninggal? Berarti kemungkinan sebelum aku kabur. Tapi pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kyu adalah saat aku hendak menumpang mobilnya. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku… pernah bertemu dia… dengan ibumu."

Nafasku terhenti. "I… ibuku… ibu angkatku maksudmu?" aku bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Kesunyian menyelimuti kami beberapa saat. Berarti jawabannya memang iya. "Bagaimana…"

"Di klub. Waktu itu aku bersama Siwon. Saat di bar, aku melihat ibumu bersama pacarmu sedang duduk." aku terdiam. Sepertinya jantungku akan berhenti untuk beberapa saat, tapi tetap saja aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan Heechul dengan serius. "Lalu ibumu menyapaku kemudian mengenalkan aku pada pacarmu. Ibumu bertanya kenapa aku berada di tempat seperti itu. Jadi, aku terpaksa mengakui hobiku dan ibumu tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya di antara kami berdua, semuanya sama-sama terkejut. Jadi aku langsung kembali ke Siwon dan bercerita tentang apa saja yang telah aku lihat. Aku sangat tahu dia bukan ayahmu, jadi aku bisa yakin ibumu berselingkuh." Heechul mengambil nafas sejenak. "Lalu beberapa menit setelah pulang, kira-kira sekitar pukul 4 pagi… aku melihat pacarmu di depan rumahku. Dia menatap ke jendela kamarku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. Yang jelas, aku tahu dia mengancamku lewat tatapannya. Jadi aku mengurungkan niat untuk memberitahukanmu soal itu."

Kemudian untuk sekian kalinya, kesunyian kembali mengambil alih. Aku jatuh merosot ke bawah, memeras otak lebih keras― oh iya… rambut ikal pirang. _Hair extension_ warna merah… bukankah dari awal sudah sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri ibu ? Tapi dengan motif apa Kyu memacariku, jika memang ia pernah memacari ibuku juga? Berarti semua perasaan Kyu itu palsu. Mendadak, rasanya dadaku sesak sekali.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu? Kau pernah bertemu Kyu di suatu tempat atau… kapan?"

Aku meremas rambutku. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bertemu Kyu sebelumnya." kemudian aku memutuskan untuk duduk menyilang sambil menopang dagu. "Dengan kata lain… jika ia kenal ibu lebih dulu… berarti yang ia inginkan sebenarnya adalah ibu. Jika memang yang ia inginkan ibuku berarti…"

"Yang ia akan bunuh adalah kau. Kau yang di anggap pengganggu olehnya."

Oh tidak. Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kyu tidak mungkin hendak membunuhku. "Kalau dia ingin aku mati, kenapa ia menyelamatkan aku selama ini? Waktu itu aku pernah hampir di sakiti oleh seorang lelaki di toilet, kemudian dia datang dan membunuh lelaki itu. Ia menyelamatkanku."

"Ia memang ingin kau mati. Tapi karena kurasa Kyu adalah orang berbahaya― semacam psikopat, ia lebih ingin kau mati di tangannya daripada di tangan orang lain."

Kata-kata Heechul seperti sebuah tombak. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir selama ini? Aku sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam. Semua itu memang tidak mustahil. Heechul telah melihat mereka berdua. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah pergi. "Apa… ada kemungkinan lain?"

"Kemungkinan…" kedengarannya Heechul tengah berpikir. "Aku tidak pintar memprediksi kemungkinan seperti ini. Begini saja, kita ubah petunjuknya kalau Kyu lebih mengetahui kau lebih dulu dari ibumu. Apa jadinya?"

"Tidak mungkin ia mengetahuiku lebih dulu. Satu-satunya jalan ia mengetahui aku adalah dari ibuku." aku bersikeras. "Tidak ada yang lain… tidak ada." aku menggigit bibir sambil menahan air mata yang sudah berada di ujung mata.

"Kabur, min. Kabur. Kyu itu berbahaya."

Ya. Memang chul, tanpa di suruh, aku akan kabur. Memanggil taksi kemudian menetap selamanya di apartemen Vic. "Aku akan ambil kunci gudang." kataku sambil bergegas ke bawah. Kyu masih di tempatnya, tidur tenang seperti bayi. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu, ia hendak menyakitiku juga. Aku membuka lemari Kyu lalu mencari-cari kunci. Ujung jariku sudah bisa merasakan dinginnya besi kunci. Ketika hendak kuambil…

"Astaga― Balca!" jerit Kyu. Aku terlonjak beberapa senti, kemudian meringis. Balca telah memecahkan sesuatu. "Min! Kupikir kau menjaga Balca." Kyu muncul dari ambang pintu, tepat setelah aku menutup lemari. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan lemariku?" keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." aku menjawab. Kyu menatapku sambil menyernyit. Ia curiga. Kyu bukan orang bodoh. Pasti di kepalanya ada sejuta tebakan tentang diriku. Ia berjalan pelan melewatiku, lalu tepat mengunci lemari. Dua kali. "Kalau ada yang kau cari di lemari, lebih baik katakan padaku." kemudian ia menguap.

Ah… sial!

Dengan santai, ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Kembali tertidur.

Rencanaku gagal.

.

Ada dua kemungkinan, Kyu mengetahuiku lebih dulu, atau ibu lebih dulu. Tapi logikaku mengatakan 99,9 persen adalah milik ibuku. Dunia ibuku luas. Dulu ia bekerja seperti Vic di Seoul, lalu berbisnis di internet. Sedangkan duniaku? Tidak lebih dari ruang lingkup desa yang kecil sekali. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap memikirkan dua kemungkinan. Untuk mencegah kemungkinan pertama― yang milik Heechul, aku tidak ingin tidur dengan Kyu malam ini. Siapa tahu ia membunuhku saat aku tidur? Pikiran Kyu tidak bisa di tebak.

Pukul sembilan malam, aku masih duduk di depan meja makan sambil menyilangkan kaki. Jari-jariku memutar-mutar pensil dan aku tetap berusaha untuk memutar otak.

**Kemungkinan satu (Heechul): Kyu mengenal ibu lebih dulu, kemudian hendak membunuhku karena menganggap aku sebagai penganggu. **

**Solusi: Jangan tidur dengan Kyu malam ini dan malam seterusnya. Kabur cepat-cepat.**

**Kemungkinan kedua (Aku): Kyu mengenal aku lebih dulu, **

Kelanjutannya belum juga kutulis. Kurasa, akan butuh waktu semalaman untuk mencari hal ini.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Kyu berdiri di mulut pintu kamar. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku tebal karya Isabel Abedi. "Tadi siang aku sudah tidur. Kau harus tidur." ujarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Nanti saja." aku tersenyum. Kyu membalas senyumanku dengan manis― kuharap senyumannya itu memang benar adanya.

Setelah Kyu kembali ke kamar, aku kembali ke buku kecilku. Terus begitu, memutar otak, tapi tidak memutuskan apapun. Fine. Mataku mulai terasa berat. Aku berjalan ke dapur kemudian membasuh wajah. Karena butuh _refreshing _sedikit, aku memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Tapi aku tidak mengerti alurnya, dari awal pertama kali nonton― dari jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua, sampai akhirnya angka sembilan. Aku belum juga mengerti ceritanya. "Ini sih alurnya mundur. Dari tadi tokoh utamanya cuma mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dilakukan mantannya." aku mematikan televisi dan melempar remote ke sofa.

Coba kita lihat berapa banyak waktu yang telah kubuang untuk menonton acara televisi konyol itu… 35 menit. Oke, tidak begitu lama. Aku kembali pada buku kecilku ini. "Kemungkinan…" aku menghela nafas― "Ayolah. Pencerahan datanglah padaku!" elakku sambil mengangkat tangan. Memang aneh, aku bisa merasa Balca memiringkan kepalanya melihatku. Film konyol tadi malah membuat kepalaku semakin pusing. Lagipula, pikir pakai logika, kenapa sang sutradara memilih untuk menaruh alur mundur untuk cerita itu? Alur mundur itu biasanya untuk mengetahui sebab akibat yang terjadi di cerita, tapi tidak harus… eh. Tunggu. Alur mundur itu untuk mengetahui sebab akibat… itu dia! Kalau aku pikir sebab akibat kenapa aku bisa tiba di sini, mungkin saja aku akan temukan jawabannya.

Oke. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir Kyu hendak membunuhku? Karena Heechul mengatakan sebenarnya Kyu menginginkan ibuku, bukan aku. Kenapa Heechul berkata demikian? Karena ia telah melihat Kyu bersama ibu. Berarti dengan kata lain, ibu pernah jadi kekasih Kyu. Aku membalik halaman baru kemudian menuliskan kesimpulanku di atasnya.

**Ibu pernah jadi kekasih Kyu.**

Kenapa aku bisa kabur dari rumah? Karena aku muak dengan orang tuaku. Karena kupikir mereka tidak akan mengurusku lagi. Kenapa aku berpikir mereka tidak akan mengurusku lagi? Karena ayah telah selingkuh dan ibu hendak meninggalkan rumah. Kenapa ayah selingkuh? Tidak terjawab. Kenapa ibu selingkuh? Tidak terjawab. Siapa pacar ibu? Kyu. Ternyata kenyataannya, ayah masih ingin mengurusku. Kemungkinan, beberapa jam setelah aku pergi, ia pulang ke rumah untuk menemuiku. Karena mengetahui aku telah kabur, ia melacakku lewat ATM ibu yang telah kubawa juga.

**Kemungkinan, besok paginya ayah pulang ke rumah untuk menemuiku.**

Kemungkinan yang di miliki ibu. Ibu bilang ia akan pergi bersama kekasihnya. Dengan kata lain bisa jadi dengan Kyu. Jika memang ibu pergi, kenapa ibu bisa di rumahku kembali? Kemungkinan besar adalah ia putus dengan pacarnya. Tidak mungkin kalau ibu yang memutusi karena secara ia telah bilang ia ingin pergi dengan pacarnya. Berarti kemungkinan besar… Kyu putusi ibu di malam harinya, tepat beberapa waktu setelah aku menerima telepon.

**Kyu putusi ibu malam harinya.**

Tapi besok paginya, aku bertemu Kyu. Ia hendak ke Seoul melalui jalan besar dari desaku ke kota besar itu. Oh iya, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku selama ini? Kalau memang aku bertemu dengan Kyu di jalan besar ke Seoul dan Kyu sendiri sedang mengarah ke sana, berarti dia juga habis dari desaku! Astaga. Oke ini mulai masuk akal. Kurasa memang benar kalau Kyu memang baru putus dengan ibu.

**Sebenarnya Kyu di Uijongbu.**

Kemudian aku berhenti di depannya. Ia marah padaku dan kami tidak bicara banyak di mobil. Tapi saat sampai di Seoul, ia bilang 'sayang'. Berarti kalau di pikir-pikir lagi sebelumnya…

Astaga.

Mulutku terbuka lebar-lebar. Tidak… tidak. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku telah tahu semuanya! Aku harus kabur dari sini. Kyu telah menghancurkan hidupku. Aku harus kabur dari sini!

Bulu kudukku merinding dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Pelan, aku mengintip ke kamar. Kyu tidak ada. Kemana dia? Karena terlalu serius berpikir, sepertinya aku tidak lihat Kyu keluar tadi. Aku harus menemukan Kyu lebih dulu, baru kembali beraksi. "Kyu!" panggilku. Tidak ada jawaban. Sial. Bulu kudukku semakin merinding. "Kyu! Kau dimana?" suaraku bergetar. Aku mencari ke sudut dapur.

"Aku di sini." tiba-tiba ia menepuk bahuku. Aku terlonjak tanpa suara. "Kau kenapa? Tampaknya kau takut sekali." Ia tertawa. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi. Di bahunya tergantung sebuah handuk dan kaosnya basah sedikit karena tetesan air dari rambutnya.

"Ya. Aku takut." kataku. "Karena kupikir aku sendirian."

"Ada Balca." Ia menyengir.

"Tapi dia bukan manusia." aku mengelus dada. "Dia tidak akan bisa melindungiku."

"Aku bisa melindungimu sekarang." ia kembali menebar senyum. Entah kenapa… sekarang senyum itu jadi begitu mengerikan.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar." kataku sambil mengelus tengkuk. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini! Rasanya tertekan sekali! Peduli apa aku dengan Kyu sekarang? Karena ia baru saja selesai mandi, jad kuyakin lemarinya tidak di kunci. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil kunci gudang kemudian berlari ke atas.

"Min. Sudah kubilang tidak boleh ke atas!" jerit Kyu. Masa bodo. Masa bodo! Aku tahu Kyu mengejarku dari belakang. Kakiku gemetaran, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk berlari secepat yang kubisa. Tepat saat sampai di gudang, aku membukanya dan menguncinya langsung. "Min! Brengsek! Buka pintunya!" Kyu mendobrak pintu gudang dengan keras.

Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan panggilannya. Cepat-cepat aku membuka ikatan di pergelangan tangan dan kaki Heechul. "Bagaimana sekarang?!" suara Heechul tercekat. Aku mencari-cari jalan.

"Kita akan kabur lewat jendela. Bantu aku singkirkan barang-barang ini!" kataku. Kami bergotong royong bersama. Secepat mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami. Tapi suara Kyu tidak terdengar lagi. Pintu juga tidak di dobrak. Aku semakin takut.

"Jangan lewat jendela. Kyu pasti tahu kita akan pergi lewat sana!" bisik Heechul.

Ya. Aku juga tahu. Dia pernah punya pengalaman kabur bahkan dari tempat yang jauh lebih ketat dari ini. Pasti ia sudah bisa memprediksi rencana dengan baik. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau di coba."

"Jika memang kita singkirkan barang-barang itu dari jendelanya, berarti kita memberi akses padanya untuk masuk ke dalam!" Oh iya. Kata-kata Heechul benar juga. Tapi kita harus lewat mana lagi?

"Kau sudah pastikan tidak ada Kyu di luar?" tanyaku. Heechul melihat ke arah pintu. Ia meneguk ludah, setelahnya menggeleng. "Kyu terlalu pintar. Sampai meninggalkan akses utama." kataku sambil meloncat dari kursi. Pintu gudang kubuka pelan… tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Kita ke kamar Kyu. Ia pasti tidak akan menyangka kita akan pergi ke situ." kataku. Tampaknya Heechul setuju dengan rencana itu. Jadi, aku berjalan pelan ke bawah. Tidak ada Kyu juga.

"Min! Sembunyi!" Heechul menjerit kecil. Aku melihat ke jendela― ada bayangan Kyu di sana. Cepat-cepat Heechul bersembunyi di bawah meja makan sedangkan aku di samping lemari yang terhalangi oleh sebuah gantungan mantel.

"Sialan! Brengsek!" Kyu masuk ke dalam lalu menendang pintu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kapak― sial. Apa jangan-jangan ia memutuskan untuk membunuh kami berdua? Aku menghela nafas lega ketika ia hendak berjalan ke atas… kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Pelan, ia berbalik. Matanya mulai mencari-cari ke setiap sudut ruang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Jangan ke sini… jangan ke sini… tapi Kyu tetap berjalan ke arah lemari. Berbeda dengan harapanku. Pintu lemaripun di buka. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat… dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Gerakan Kyu terdiam agak lama dan ternyata aku tahu kenapa― karena Balca sedang mengendus-ngendus di bawah meja. Kyu menyeringai kecil kemudian berjalan ke meja tersebut. Ia menyibak taplak― dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya ada sepotong ayam― itulah yang membuat Balca mengendus-endus. "Heechul. Kau di mana?" Kyu bertanya. "Ini makan malam yang kuberikan padamu hari ini, kan?"

Aku tidak tahu kapan Heechul pergi, tapi kurasa ia cukup hebat. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang dekat dari meja makan adalah dapur, aku bisa tahu itu dan kupikir begitu pula Kyu. Lelaki itu menggenggam kapaknya lebih erat. Plis… Heechul… keluar dari sana…

KRING. KRING.

Oh sial. Ponsel Heechul.

"Lari, min!" Heechul menjerit. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, melompati meja kopi dan berlari menuju pintu utama.

Kyu berbalik saat hendak menangkapku― tapi itu hal tersalah yang pernah Kyu ambil. Heechul menusuk bahunya dari belakang. Kyu menjerit keras. Ia sudah lengah dan aku berlari keluar rumah, di susul dengan Heechul.

Kami bebas.

Kuharap.

.

"Jadi… apa yang menyebabkan kakimu seperti ini?" seorang suster bertanya.

Anak itu meneguk ludah. Tidak mungkin ia ceritakan semuanya, kan? "Mmm… aku terjatuh saat bermain sepeda di hutan. Ada kayu atau apalah itu, kemudian menusuk kakiku. Sakit sekali." ia menyipitkan mata, "Setelahnya, aku berusaha untuk bertahan karena sulit sekali untuk berjalan."

Sama sepertinya, sang suster menyipitkan mata. "Aku berusaha percaya dengan jawabanmu." kemudian ia tertawa. "Choi Siwon ya… kau harus di rawat. Kami perlu izin dari orang tuamu."

"Orang tuaku sedang tidak di Korea dan handphoneku terjatuh ke sungai. Jadi, boleh aku pinjam punyamu?"

"Tentu saja." sang suster memberikan ponselnya.

"Terima kasih." Siwon tersenyum. Setelah menunggu nada dering agak lama, ia menyapa, "Ayah. Aku terjatuh dan kakiku tertusuk pohon. Aku perlu di rawat karena luka di kakiku cukup dalam, parah dan tampaknya sedikit infeksi." "Ya… aku tidak apa-apa." "Baiklah ayah. Cepat pulang." ia mematikan koneksi. "Oh iya… bisa aku pinjam sebentar? Untuk menelpon seseorang?"

Suster itu terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Kau bisa gunakan ponsel itu. Jika orang yang kau telepon benar-benar penting."

"Terima kasih." Siwon kembali tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia berharap akan ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi nada dering itu terus terdengar… dan tidak ada jawaban. "Mmm…" ia mendesah pelan, "Kurasa… orang yang kutelepon sedang tidak bisa mengangkat teleponnya. Mungkin kapan-kapan." kemudian ia tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih."

Suster itu mengambil ponselnya, "Sama-sama." ujarnya. "Oh iya, tetap jaga posisimu. Jangan sampai perban di kakimu itu tertekan, apalagi di bagian lukanya."

"Baiklah. Akan kuingat." Siwon mengangguk. Suster itupun keluar ruang kamar, dan iapun sendiri. Perasaannya gelisah. "Ya tuhan…" kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Masih di mana mereka berdua?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf author lama yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ngaret berapa bulan ya? Lebih dari dua bulan kayaknya. Ya ampun author benar-benar minta maaf. Dan author juga minta maaf kalau ada readers yang benar-benar sakit hati di chap ini. Author benar-benar membinasakan Kyumin di chap 12 ini dan author yakin sebagian besar readers berpikir hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Jadi author minta maaf jika chap ini tidak sesuai ekspetasi dan tidak menegangkan. Author benar-benar memberi applause kepada pembaca yang bisa menebak rahasia Kyu yang satu ini. Mungkin author terlalu banyak ngasih clue, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kalian hebat. Berarti kalian baca FF author rinci banget dong ya? :D *apasih*  
**

**TAPI JANGAN KHAWATIR! Soal update, author akan kembali normal seperti biasanya. Cek terus account author setiap hari Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu pukul 7 sampai 9 malam. Dan soal ATROCIOUS, author gak akan lanjut fanfic itu sampai CHAOTIC tamat. Dan kapan CHAOTIC tamat? Oke, ini rahasia. Jangan beritahu readers lain…**

**CHAP DEPAN ADALAH FINAL CHAP. So, don't miss it guys.**

**Kalian bakal tau apa sebenarnya yang di pikiran Sungmin kenapa dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi cepat-cepat dari rumah Kyu. Bagaimana keadaan Vic akhirnya dan bagaimana kehidupan Kyumin selanjutnya. Sekali lagi, don't miss it. Don't miss it times 2. Don't miss it times 3.**

**Oh iya, karena author kebanjiran pertanyaan yg akhirnya gak bisa author jawab satu-satu di twitter (dan ada beberapa yg unfollow author karena gak di followback dan akhirnya jumlah followers author terus naik turun kayak kuda di komedi putar) (dan salah author juga karena menjawab mention orang yang sama aja) mungkin author bakal jawab kalian-kalian di sini aja. Soal update dan tralala trililinya terserah. Kalian bisa tanya di kotak review dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin belom author jawab? -_- pake #Tanyaauthor atau #Askauthor atau apalah itu hahaha ya ampun lebay banget -_- berhubung mau final chap aja. Inikan pertemuan terakhir author di CHAOTIC. Maklumlah author norak… author hanyalah author newbie yang pemula… yang nulis FF masih kebanjiran typo dan salah kata.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	13. Keputusan Terakhir

.

Perasaan kesal dan marah berkecamuk di dada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tidur, bahkan tidak pindah dari posisinya di sofa sejak tadi. Rumahnya bau amis darah, barang-barangnya berantakan dan tidak sesuai di tempatnya lagi. Kyuhyun yang mencintai kerapihan, nampaknya tidak peduli sama sekali. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang― Sungmin. Dan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan adalah membiarkan orang itu pergi.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka satu dan kesadarannya sudah mulai pulih. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air. "Sssh." desisnya begitu menginjak salah satu organ anjingnya― yang beberapa jam sebelumnya mati di tangannya sendiri. Kyuhyun melampiaskan semua kemarahannya. Ia ingin sendiri, setidaknya sampai Sungminnya itu kembali. Tapi semua orang tahu betapa cerdasnya otak Kyuhyun. Dengan keadaan rumah yang tidak nyaman seperti ini, bahkan saat otaknya dalam keadaan depresi― ia masih bisa menyusun rencana. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan…" ia menghela nafas kemudian duduk di meja makan.

Kyuhyun sudah bisa memprediksi semuanya dan selama ini, semua berjalan sesuai rencana… sampai malam ini. Tidak pernah terpikir di kepalanya Sungmin akan pergi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Rencana…" kata itu ia ucapkan sekali lagi, dengan harapan sebuah pencerahan akan datang kepadanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia membuka mata. Seulas seringai terukir lagi di bibirnya― ciri khas biasanya.

Pistol Sungmin masih di tangannya.

Oh. Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi?

Cepat-cepat ia raih ponselnya, "Halo? Vic?" katanya. "Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kupikir keluargamu masih mencarimu… ya. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Datanglah jika kau bisa."

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Sungmin." ― kemudian ia berbisik. "Percayalah. Ia akan datang sendiri."

**.**

**CHAOTIC**

**[FINAL CHAPTER]**

**.**

**Sungmin pergi dari rumah hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dan pistol. Tapi Sungmin terlalu lugu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun seorang psikopat. **

**.**

**WARNING! Chap ini panjang. Kalau pusing baca, bukan salah author.**

**REMEMBER! You've been warned!**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Kami mengetahui keberadaan Siwon setelah Heechul mengecek nomor asing yang menelpon ke ponselnya. Aku masih ingat malam kemarin― setelah kabur dari rumah Kyu maksudku― kami memutuskan untuk menyantap sepotong hotdog panas di Seven Eleven. Heechul yang pertamanya terpuruk, nampaknya senang sekali begitu mengetahui Siwon telah selamat. "Coba kalau kau tidak simpan ponselku. Sampai sekarang kita tidak akan bisa bertemu." cengirnya.

Pukul 10 pagi, akhirnya kami ke rumah sakit. Ternyata rumah sakit itu tidak jauh dari rumah Kyu. Mungkin hanya beda beberapa blok dan sebenarnya membuatku kurang nyaman. Kyu baru saja di tusuk, siapa tahu ia akan berobat ke sini juga? Tapi Heechul kurang peka terhadap hal ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Siwon― dan ia berpikir bahwa kami telah selamat. Mungkin ia bisa berpikir seperti itu, tapi tidak denganku.

Kamar rawat Siwon termasuk kelas VIP. Kami tidak butuh bicara pelan-pelan dan menjaga etika untuk diam, karena satu ruangan hanya khusus untuk kami. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengurus semua ini?" tanyaku. "Mereka tidak akan memberikanmu izin merawat kalau tidak ada orang tua."

"Percayalah. Orang tuaku yang mengurusnya." Siwon mengangguk mantap. "Sebelumnya aku tidak di sini. Aku di letakkan di sebuah kamar berisi belasan orang yang membuatku mual, sampai beberapa jam kedepan, mereka memindahkanku."

"Ayahmu mengurus semuanya dengan cepat." Heechul mengangguk. "Oh iya, bajumu?"

"Tuan Kwang akan ke sini. Mungkin sekitar jam 10." Siwon mengangkat alis. Aku tahu… yang ia maksud pasti semacam _butler _atau apalah. Yang jelas, pasti Siwon punya satu pelayan atau bodyguard khusus untuknya. Oke lupakan. "Oh iya, bagaimana cara kalian pergi?" ia memulai topik.

"Kau yang pergi lebih dulu. Bagaimana caramu?" aku menyerobot. Heechul melirikku sejenak, lalu mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini… tapi Kyuhyun yang lepaskan aku." jawab Siwon sambil menarik selimutnya. Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar, sedangkan Heechul menyernyit. Kami berdua tidak percaya. "Serius. Kyuhyun lepaskan aku dengan alasan ingin menghilangkan saksi dari rumahnya. Itu masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu melepaskanmu―?"

"Itu tidak bodoh. Selama ia tidak bebaskan aku dan Heechul di waktu yang sama, ia tidak bodoh." Siwon menetapkan argumennya. Aku terdiam dan tampaknya Heechul sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Begini… ia ingin menjadikan Heechul sebagai ancaman. Aku memang sudah pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa lapor polisi karena aku tahu ia bisa saja bunuh Heechul sewaktu-waktu."

"Tampaknya… aku mulai tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membunuhku…" Heechul berkata pelan. "Kalau memang aku dan Sungmin sudah bebas, mungkin kita bisa lapor polisi sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa lakukan itu." aku menyelak. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan heran. "Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membela Kyu, tapi aku ingin bicarakan soal bukti. Kalian punya bukti kuat apa?" tanyaku. Mereka saling berpandangan, tapi tentu saja, di setiap tatapan mereka tidak ada yang memancarkan keyakinan. "Oke. Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepala kalian. Luka Siwon? Plis. Kau baru saja bilang lukamu itu tertusuk kayu di hutan."

"Tapi aku bisa ubah alasan itu."

"Dengan itu, kau malah membuat argumenmu tambah lemah. Keadaan kita sekarang tidak mempunyai bukti kuat sedangkan lukamu bisa di sebabkan oleh apa saja. Kalau kau ubah alasan seenaknya, justru itu menambah keraguan karena kau bisa berbohong di awal. Jika kau bisa berbohong di awal, bisa saja kau berbohong di alasan kedua. Ingat, kita hanya remaja berumur 14 tahun. Posisi kita tidak kuat." jelasku. "Kau harus memberi bukti dengan satu kalimat yang benar-benar pasti." aku mengakhiri dengan penekanan di kata 'pasti'. Heechul dan Siwon masih terdiam. Mereka tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi― sepertinya mereka sudah angkat tangan. Aku tahu, sekarang yang masih benar-benar berpikir rinci hanya aku seorang. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri bukan?! "Apa kalian… memilih untuk melepaskan masalah ini begitu saja?"

"Seperti katamu. Kita hanya anak berumur 14 tahun. Terkadang aku juga berpikir… kita tidak akan bisa selesaikan masalah ini. Kita butuh orang dewasa." Siwon menggeleng. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memberi tahu orang tuaku. Bisa-bisa mereka mengekangku dan menyita tiga sahabatku."

"Sahabatmu?" aku menyernyit.

"_Visa, Mastercard_ dan _Amex_." Siwon mengangkat alis sambil tersenyum kecut. Oh… kreditnya. Oke lupakan.

"Aku juga sama. Ingat _Chev_ku? Kemana ia sekarang?" Heechul mengangkat bahu. "Ibuku mungkin menyita semua uang di ATMku, tapi kuharap aku masih dapat izin untuk main."

"Intinya, kalian menyerah?" Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Dan dengan berat hati, mereka mengangguk. Aku bisa mengerti posisi mereka berdua― meskipun terlibat, tapi masalah ini adalah masalahku. Menurut mereka, selama mereka sudah bebas, maka mereka lepas. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku untukku. Yang Kyu incar adalah aku, maka aku juga yang harus hadapi masalah ini.

"Maaf." Heechul menepuk bahuku. "Aku tidak bicarakan _Chev _juga… tapi aku juga khawatir dengan nyawaku."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu." kataku, "Dan aku juga tahu _Chev_mu itu tipe _Camaro_. Aku juga akan bunuh diri kalau kehilangan mobil itu."

Mendengarnya, Heechul tertawa kecil. "Tapi kami temanmu. Kami bisa membantumu― tapi sebisa mungkin kami tidak terlibat." ia tersenyum. "Sudah tentukan kemungkinan siapa yang Kyu inginkan?"

Aku terdiam. Sebenarnya, setiap mengambil keputusan kita perlu berpikir dua kali, tapi aku sudah yakin sekali. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu pikir dua kali. Aku menatap Heechul. Ia mengangkat alisnya, menunggu jawaban dariku. "Yang Kyu inginkan aku, bukan ibuku."

"Kau yakin sekali…?"

"Memang begitu." aku bersikeras. "Mungkin Kyu bertemu aku di tempat lain atau mengetahui aku di suatu tempat. Aku memang tidak ingat kami pernah bertemu. Tapi aku percaya, sebelum ibu bertemu dengan Kyu, jauh sebelumnya kami pernah bertemu― atau mungkin, kami tidak pernah bertemu, tapi Kyu mengetahuiku." jelasku.

Heechul mengerutkan kening sambil menggeleng pelan. Tampaknya ia berpikir semua hal ini di luar logika. "Kau tahu itu darimana? Sedangkan kau sendiri tidak ingat kalau kau pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Karena kurasa Kyu tahu hal ini akan terjadi." singkatku. Siwon yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan― kini bereaksi dengan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Terdengar aneh? Begini. Kurasa, Kyu sudah mengatur rencana sedemikian mungkin supaya aku jatuh ke tangannya. Supaya hal ini terjadi!"

"Itukah alasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba nekat berlari ke gudang dan kabur cepat-cepat?" Heechul menyipitkan alis.

"Ya! Ya! Itu!" aku memukul-mukul lantai. Melampiaskan rasa gemas. "Coba pikir. Kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Kau masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, terjebak, terbawa arus bersamanya… intinya, jika kau tidak memberi tahu hubungan Kyu dengan ibuku mungkin selama-lamanya aku akan terbawa arus tersebut!"

"Berarti itu yang menjadi rahasia terbesar Kyu." Siwon berujar. Aku dan Heechul memusatkan perhatian padanya, "Kau tahu? Aku pernah di beritahu Kyu soal rahasia terbesarnya. Kupikir rahasianya itu tentang riwayatnya di rumah sakit tapi ia bilang bukan. Kurasa soal ini. Karena kau langsung bisa mengetahui seluk beluknya setelah mengetahui rahasia yang satu itu. Kau mengerti maksudku?" lanjutnya. Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka. Kupikir rahasianya rumit ternyata… hanya ini?"

"Rahasia pendek yang berarti besar." aku memejamkan mata. "Mmm… aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, tapi kupikir Kyu memang sudah mengetahui hal ini. Ia yang membuatku kabur dari rumah. Kurasa ia tahu ayahku suka berselingkuh dan ibuku nakal, jadi ia mengajak ibuku kabur dan memutusinya di malam hari. Karena hal yang paling aneh, setelah malam ibuku bilang ingin pergi, Kyu datang ke jalan besar di pagi harinya. Dengan kata lain ia sudah mengatur dengan rinci jam berapa ia akan memutusi ibuku dan kapan ia harus menemuiku di jalan besar. Kemudian ia mengantarku dan beracting seakan ia tidak tahu aku, tapi ia tidak bisa sembunyikan itu. Sebab dari awal, aku sudah tahu ia memiliki suatu rasa padaku atau… apalah itu. Karena aku juga ingat sebelum ke barnya, aku bertemu dia di tengah kota Seoul. Kupikir jika ia tinggal dan memiliki barnya di sini, untuk apa ia main sejauh itu? Aku pernah punya pikiran dia menguntitku tapi… selalu kugubris."

"Jadi, intinya dia _bisex_?" Siwon meringis.

"Bukan _bisex_, ia melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau." kataku. "Dia tidak punya perasaan, ia sakit jiwa."

"Aku tahu soal itu. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir saja kenapa kau bisa yakin sekali kalau ia sudah mengatur pertemuan kau dengannya? Lalu kenapa kau bisa yakin sekali kalau ia tahu ayah dan ibumu sama-sama nakal?"

"Aku ingat ia pernah bicara soal ayahku tidak pernah mengajakku pergi kemanapun. Yang kupikir, kenapa ia tahu hal itu? Kupikir pertemuan pertamanya dengan ayahku di saat barnya di dobrak dengan alasan ayah ingin mencariku. Berarti singkatnya, ia mengikutiku selama ini. Itulah alasan kenapa aku yakin ia mengetahuiku lebih dulu dari ibu. Karena logikanya, jika ia mengetahuiku berdasarkan ibu, ia tidak akan mengetahui ayah secara rinci." jelasku panjang lebar. "Intinya, ia yang mengatur semua ini agar bisa terjadi. Ia juga yang mengatur sendiri pertemuanku dengannya. Semua ini telah berada di bawah rencana― mungkin tidak sampai malam kemarin."

"Wow." Siwon melotot. "Kau jenius."

"Dan Kyu lebih jenius." Heechul mengangguk.

"Dia juga pernah berkata kalau kecerdasanku bisa jadi menjatuhkan siapa saja. Mmm… mungkin itu sebabnya ia pernah menyuruhku untuk membunuh? Agar jalan pikiranku sama dengannya. Jadi aku tidak akan bisa pergi darinya? Kalau itu aku kurang mengerti juga."

"Jadi, ia berkata kecerdasanmu bisa menjatuhkan siapa saja. Mungkin 'siapa saja' yang ia maksud adalah diri Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia tahu, pasti ada resiko di setiap rencana yang ia buat." Siwon mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata. Sungguh, gayanya seperti professor level sepuluh. Tapi kurasa logikanya memang ada benarnya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Aku mengambil nafas kemudian menjilat bibir. "Soal itu… aku belum tahu." jawabku sambil menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku langsung pergi ke apartemen Vic, memulai hidup baru dan melupakan semuanya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin balas dendam pada Kyu. Kalau bukan karenanya, mungkin sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah, dengan ayahku yang masih hidup― dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. "Aku akan mencoba untuk menemui Kyu. Bicara dengannya." ― akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan.

Mata mereka melotot kaget. "Kau gila?!" Heechul menjerit.

"Aku pernah bilang pada dokter Jung agar membawa Kyu kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku yang akan ambil alih setelah ini. Aku telah tahu identitasnya, jadi jika memang Kyu tidak bisa di bujuk, aku yang akan bawa dia secara paksa." kataku mantap. "Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak mau di anggap anak kecil di mata Kyu karena sekarang aku yang berada di atasnya." lanjutku sambil menaikan alis. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirku. Ya. Aku berada di atasnya sekarang. Aku punya rencana, yang mungkin bisa menjatuhkan Kyu.

.

Mereka berdua sama-sama punya rencana. Tapi siapa yang akan menang?

.

Aku berjalan menelusuri trotoar di sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Vic. Kakiku memang lelah, tapi karena rasa senang, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk tidak tumbang di jalan. Di tanganku ada beberapa kantung plastik berisi makanan― dari mulai donat sampai kue pie. Aku masih ingat makanan kesukaan Vic. Pasti ia akan menjerit, apalagi aku bawakan dia dua kotak donat berglazur. Kakiku berhenti begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Setelah mengatur nafas, aku mengetuk pintu. "Vic." panggilku. "Vic!"

"Kau Sungmin ya?" tiba-tiba seorang ibu-ibu menyapaku. Keningku menyernyit bingung. Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi kurasa ia teman Vic atau… siapalah. "Victoria baru saja pindah. Ia menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu ketika kau sampai di sini."

Mataku membulat kaget. Apa? Pindah?! Jahatnya Vic tidak bilang padaku! "A… apa… ia memberitahumu kemana ia hendak pergi?"

Ibu itu menggeleng. "Maaf. Tapi ia tidak bilang." jawabnya. Aku membuka mulut saking syoknya, tapi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Rasanya kaget sampai bingung hendak mengatakan apa. "Tapi ia memberitahuku, kau harus menemuinya di Lowsan di dekat stasiun bawah tanah Noksapyeong."

Stasiun bawah tanah… Noksapyeong?! Astaga ya tuhan. Itu dekat wilayah tempat tinggal Kyu. Bagaimana mungkin aku baru saja dari sana dan sangat menghindari wilayah itu, kemudian harus kembali ke sana lagi?! "Baiklah… terima kasih." aku membungkuk. "Oh iya. Ini untukmu." kataku sambil memberikan kantung plastik berisi kue pie. . Sebenarnya membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan membuatku cukup kerepotan. Mengingat akan memulai perjalanan panjang, kurasa aku harus mengurangi satu bebanku.

"Tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu―"

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih." aku memaksa.

Ibu itu mengambil hadiahku dengan ragu. "Maaf membuatmu repot. Terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu ya, _ahjumma_." salamku. Setelahnya, aku mempercepat langkah menuju lift. Aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Vic tega melakukan ini padaku… aku memang pernah menebak ia memiliki masalah tapi kenapa bisa pergi secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Dan kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku?! Sebenarnya, ada setitik rasa marah di hatiku, tapi secepat mungkin harus kugubris. Aku tahu masalah yang Vic hadapi adalah masalah serius. Mungkin ia tidak punya waktu untuk memberitahuku. Tidak apa-apa.

Kakiku gemetaran begitu turun dari kereta. Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki di wilayah ini lagi… sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kyu sangat benci jika berada di rumah sakit dan desa. Karena ia memiliki pengalaman buruk di kedua tempat tersebut― dan sebisa mungkin, jika tidak terdesak, maka ia tidak akan kembali. Sama sepertiku. Jika Vic tidak menyuruhku ke sini, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali. Aku memang takut, tapi aku yakin, Kyu tidak akan mendapatkanku. Karena yang akan kutemui adalah Vic, bukan Kyu.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku sampai di Lowsan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit malam hari. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil makan yogurt Meiji. Kursi yang kuambil tepat di luar― di sebelah taman kecil yang menghubungkan Lowsan dengan sebuah restoran Cina. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel kemudian mengetik pesan untuk Vic,

'_**Aku di Lowsan. Kau di mana?'**_

Kemudian kumasukkan lagi ponselku ke tas… tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Entah sejak kapan, kudapati Kyu duduk di hadapanku. Secepat itukah ia berpindah tempat― sejak kapan ia di sini?― dan sesibuk itukah aku dengan ponselku sampai tidak melihatnya? Yang jelas, aku ingin berteriak dan kabur. Tapi tidak bisa. Ini tempat umum dan aku bisa di sangka sebagai orang gila. Kyu tetap duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan aku. Tersenyum. Seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" ujarnya penuh arti. Nafasku tersangkut di tenggorokan. Aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain diam membisu. "Baiklah. Naik ke mobil. Kita perlu bicara." Kyu memberi isyarat lewat matanya.

Aku menelan ludah kemudian menuruti apa yang ia suruh. "Kau bisa damai denganku. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak jahat." kataku sambil mengencangkan _sit belt_― yah... mengucapkan sedikit kebohongan.

Kyu mengangkat bahu sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. "Kau tahu tidak aku membutuhkan perawatan medis untuk bahuku?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Untung saja aku masih punya tenaga untuk ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku perlu di rawat, tapi aku menolaknya untuk mencarimu." ujarnya.

Lidahku rasanya kelu. Padahal aku sudah menyusun rencana, tapi rasanya aku tidak mau bicara sama sekali. Tentang masalah kemarin… tampaknya Kyu tidak ambil serius. Ia tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap Kyu yang dulu, bahkan sama seperti saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Aku menyenderkan kepala di kaca jendela, membiarkan Kyu membawaku ke mana saja. "Aku tahu bahumu perlu perawatan medis." kataku. "Dan tahukah kau aku masih menyukaimu?"

Mata Kyu mengedip lebih cepat. Aku tahu ia sedikit terkejut. "A… aku tahu?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku sambil menahan air mata― ah sial. Kenapa juga aku harus menangis? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berubah menjadi cengeng?! Tapi Kyu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada jalanan yang gelap, "Suka… bukan obsesi." lanjutku.

Ia menggigit bibir, "Ya?" jawabnya. Tapi aku mendengar keraguan di suaranya.

Benar. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menyukaiku. Bodohnya aku sampai pernah berharap. Ia terobsesi padaku. Bukan suka… bukan cinta.

Aku menahan ingus kemudian menatap jendela kembali, "Turunkan aku, kyu." bisikku pelan. Ia menyernyit bingung, "Dimana kita sekarang, kyu? Turunkan aku." aku berkata sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi." jawabnya tegas. "Selama ini aku baik padamu, tapi tidak kali ini."

"Baik?" nada bicaraku menaik. "Kau buat aku kabur dari rumah, membunuh Hyuk dan menculik teman-temanku, lalu menakutiku setengah mati malam kemarin, kau bilang semua itu baik?! Aku yang baik padamu selama ini. Memberimu kesempatan, tapi apa yang kudapat?!" jeritku. "Aku tidak dapat apapun selain stress dan akhirnya aku tahu perasaanku tidak terbalas!" aku menggebrak dasbor. Cukup keras.

Kyu menatapku cukup lama, kemudian kembali ke jalanan. Aku bisa melihat sorot kekesalan di matanya. Tapi ia cukup hebat menahan semua emosinya itu. "Kau tahu aku sakit." ucapnya― dan itu cukup membuatku terkejut. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia mengakui hal tersebut. "Dan sejak kejadian kemarin, mulai sekarang aku berusaha untuk membuatmu tidak takut lagi padaku."

Aku menggigit bibir. Tidak… aku tidak akan jatuh lagi ke dalam perangkapnya. Mungkin ini juga termasuk perangkapnya. Aku berusaha untuk membentuk benteng sendiri di dalam hatiku. Tidak ada lagi kepercayaan untuk Kyu, atau semua ini akan terus berulang seperti roda. "Jika kau berada di posisiku…" aku mengambil nafas, "Apa kau akan memaafkan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu, kyu?" ujarku lembut. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Seperti tadi, ia hanya diam. "Kau memang pernah jadi segalanya untukku. Aku membela apapun demi melanjutkan hubungan kita. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, jika aku jatuh cinta…" aku mengambil nafas sekali lagi, "Aku tidak akan memilih orang bermuka dua sepertimu."

"Aku tidak…"

"Ya. Kau iya, kyu." potongku. "Semua itu tidak akan terjadi… kau tidak akan memiliki diriku untuk dirimu sendiri." aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Kyu semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Kelihatannya ia sangat menahan emosinya… sampai akhirnya ia menginjak rem. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam sambil memakai tas dan jaketku. Aku bisa tahu, Kyu memberiku sebuah permohonan dari sorot matanya. Tapi aku tidak akan jatuh lagi. Aku juga telah melupakan semua janjiku kepada dokter Jung. Kurasa semuanya sudah selesai… aku tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku melangkah keluar mobil lalu berjalan menelusuri jalan semen yang kasar. Di sini agak sepi karena jalan tempat kami berhenti terletak agak jauh dari gedung-gedung. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai aku mendengar langkah Kyu di belakang. Sial, ia mengejarku. Aku mempercepat langkahku, berlari secepat yang kubisa. Tetapi kekuatan Kyu jauh lebih kuat dariku. Ia menggenggam lenganku lalu membekap mulutku rapat-rapat.

Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kemampuanku untuk bernafas. Dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

Kepalaku pusing dan rasanya butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membuka mata. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang dan warna-warna di depanku seakan menyatu― ketika aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, aku baru sadar bahwa kedua tangan dan kakiku diikat di kasur. Aku terbelalak mengetahui keadaanku seperti ini. Cepat-cepat aku berusaha memberontak, tapi seberapa keraspun itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Tolong!" aku menjerit. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku yang lelah di atas bantal. Mataku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan… lemari, kasur, meja dengan ukiran itu… jelas-jelas ini kamar Kyuhyun. Aku mendesah pelan lalu benar-benar merilekskan badan.

Bisa jadi aku menyerah. Seperti Heechul dan Siwon. Mungkin mereka benar, memang begitulah kami seharusnya. Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk pasrah… mungkin aku akan mati hari ini? Atau esok? Atau lebih buruknya lagi, aku akan menghabiskan seumur hidupku di sini? Kuharap hal itu tidak terjadi. Tapi jika memang akan terjadi, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk kabur.

Tak lama aku terdiam, sekilas aku mendengar suara langkah. Kupikir itu suara langkah Kyu, ternyata itu langkah Vic. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan langkahnya gontai. Aku terus memperhatikannya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati― kenapa ia berada di sini? Apa jangan-jangan…

"Kau pasti terkejut, min." ia berkata. Aku masih diam dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Vic memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, tapi air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia mengusap hidungnya kemudian berlari ke ranjang― "Aku tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat selama ini… dan ternyata semuanya salah, min. Aku tahu kenapa selama ini ia hanya sekedar menelpon, tidak pernah bicara terlalu serius bahkan tidak pernah menatap mataku…" Vic menegakan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku? Hubunganmu dengannya―?" tanya pelan. Aku masih diam. Hal ini terlalu mengejutkanku, sehingga aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku juga sempat bertanya-tanya apa aku sedang bermimpi― karena semua ini terjadi terlalu mendadak. Kenapa pula Vic bicara tidak karuan seperti ini dan bagaimana ia bisa tahu? "Aku tahu kenapa kau bisa meninggalkanku lama-lama. Jika memang kau merasa terpaksa berada di apartemen kenapa tidak kau―"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku dan Kyu tidak ada apa-apa. Dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." potongku. Vic mengambil nafas panjang. "Kau tahu dari mana? Kyu yang cerita padamu?"

"Ya." Vic menunduk, mengusap air matanya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku tidak tahu apa maksud ia memberitahuku. Tapi ia berkata aku tidak boleh keluar rumah jadi…"

"Kau harus keluar rumah, vic. Di sini bukan tempat yang baik untuk kita." kataku lembut. "Jika kau memang mencintainya, salah satu jalan untuk selamat hanya melupakannya. Sama sepertiku. Kau harus benci padanya."

"Kau― membenci Kyuhyun?" mata Vic membelalak lebar.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu. Kami tidak ada hubungan lagi."

Vic mengambill nafas sekali lagi. Ia beranjak ke sisi kasur kemudian membuka semua ikatan di tangan dan kakiku, "Aku terlalu sedih… sampai tidak memperdulikan talimu…" ujarnya sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Pasti Kyu masih mengharapkanmu sampai-sampai kau diikat seperti ini. Tampaknya ia sudah gila." Vic memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Aku tidak berucap apapun. Aku hanya diam― rasanya semua hal ini terasa berat. Vic tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal masalahku. Tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini. Aku tidak menyangka bahkan Vicpun ikut terseret.

"Apa kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Tadinya." Vic mengangguk. "Sejak Kyu menjelaskan hubungannya denganmu aku mulai memutuskan untuk pulang kembali. Tapi aku pikir kau akan bahagia jika bisa tinggal di sini bersama Kyuhyun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertahan. Dan ketika tahu kau juga membencinya kurasa kita bisa… kau tahulah. Mencari tempat tinggal baru…"

Tiba-tiba kalimat Vic terhenti, begitu juga dengan nafasku yang seketika tersangkut di tenggorokan. Suara langkah Kyu terdengar dari luar. "Vic, cari pistol di lemari." kataku tergesa-gesa.

Vic menyernyit kecil, tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk bergegas ke lemari…

Pintu kamar terbuka. Mata Kyu membelalak beberapa saat, kemudian ekspresinya kembali tenang. "Jangan buka lemariku, vic." ujarnya dingin.

Vic menutup satu pintu lemari kemudian berbalik dan menatap Kyu lekat-lekat, "Apa maumu sekarang? Kurasa hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Kau tidak akan bisa memanfaatkan aku lagi." katanya. Mendengarnya, mendadak jantungku terasa berhenti. Hubungan? Berarti selama ini― astaga. Kupikir Vic bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi ternyata semua telah berjalan lebih dari itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu! "Sekarang biarkan aku dan Sungmin pulang." lanjutnya tegas.

Kyu tertawa kecil kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari tasnya. Itu pistolku― "Pergi?" ia mengangkat alis, "Setelah kau tahu semuanya, kau ingin pergi?" ulangnya sinis.

Aku menahan nafas. Mataku terus menatap tajam benda itu, berharap Kyu hanya berniat untuk mengancam kami. "Turunkan benda itu, kyu." Vic kembali berkata.

"Aku hendak mengembalikan benda ini ke Sungmin." Kyu menaikan alisnya. Jari -jarinya bermain-main di ujung pistol. Secepat kilat, ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke depan.

DOR.

Sebuah peluru menusuk tepat di dada Vic. Nafasku tertahan― oh tidak. Jangan Vic…

DOR.

Tembakan kedua terdengar. Wanita itu benar-benar jatuh seketika ke lantai. Bersamaan dengan itu, nafasku benar-benar tersangkut di tenggorokan. Jantungku berhenti beberapa detik― aku berharap masih ada harapan. Cepat-cepat aku merangkak ke ujung kasur, melihat keadaan Vic. Wanita itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bajunya yang berwarna putih basah oleh darah. Tatapannya kosong… ia tidak lagi bernyawa. Aku berusaha menahan keinginanku untuk menangis… tapi Vic sangat berharga untukku.

Astaga… apa yang telah kuperbuat?

Aku menangis di atas kasur. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Bahkan Kyu dengan teganya membunuh Vic. Aku berusaha untuk kembali duduk tegap lalu menatap Kyu, "Aku dengar tadi… soal hubungan?" kataku. "Hubungan?!" ulangku lebih keras.

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Vic itu terlalu mencintaiku jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku bermain sedikit dengannya." Kyu duduk di kursi.

"Kau tidak bermain dengannya." kataku. "Kau memanfaatkannya. Sama seperti kau memanfaatkan ibu tiriku!"

Kyu terdiam agak lama. Aku dapat melihat ada setitik rasa syok di matanya, "Pertamanya aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku membebaskanmu pergi kemanapun kau mau bahkan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan baik. Tapi aku tahu, semakin kau bebas, semakin besar peluangmu untuk meninggalkanku. Sudah kuputuskan, kau akan di sini selamanya. Bersamaku. Dengan cara apapun, kau tidak akan pergi lagi." ujarnya. Lalu sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya, "Dan aku tahu aku akan selalu berhasil. Kecerdasanmu belum bisa menjatuhkanku."

Aku mengigit bibir dengan kesal. Ingin sekali aku membuat salah satu rencananya berantakan. Tapi semua telah terjadi. Aku tidak lagi punya tempat kembali. Mataku melirik ke sisi belakang― ke arah lemari Kyu. Vic hanya menutup satu pintu lemari… di sana ada pistol. Itu pistol Kyu. Harapanku benar-benar ada di sana. Secepat kilat aku melompat, meraih pistol itu dan berbalik.

Kyu sudah mengarahkan pistol ke arahku. Sama seperti aku mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Pertarungan terakhir ya?" Kyu tersenyum. "Tinggal kita berdua loh."

Aku tetap memberinya tatapan tajam. "Kau tidak akan menembakku." aku berkata, "Tidak akan pernah. Aku tahu kau."

"Kau berpikir aku tidak akan menyakitimu karena aku sayang padamu. Ya, mungkin kata-katamu benar. Tidak ada cinta, tapi aku ingin memilikimu." ujarnya. "Kau juga tidak akan menembakku. Sebenci apapun kau, akuilah. Kau masih mempunyai perasaan padaku." ia menyeringai. Aku meneguk ludah. Kata-katanya sempat membuatku merasa lemah, "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau bersamaku, kau harus mati. Karena aku tidak mau kau bersama orang lain."

Sebisa mungkin, aku tetap pada pendirianku. Hanya ada dua pilihan, di bunuh atau membunuh. "Kyu…" aku mendesah pelan. "Kau pasti pernah dengar… cerita tentang seseorang yang mengorbankan perasaannya, kan?" kataku. Kyu menggeleng kecil, tampaknya ia berusaha mencerna kata-kataku― "Otakmu tidak cukup cepat."

DOR.

Satu tembakan meluncur dari pistol yang kupegang. Tepat menembus tulang selangkanya. Ia tumbang seketika.

Rasanya lucu aku menembak Kyu dengan pistol Kyu, sedangkan Kyu sendiri mengancamku dengan pistolku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tulang selangka bukan bagian lemah manusia― ia masih hidup. Aku berjalan mundur kemudian menyambar ponselku dari tas.

"Halo. Dokter Jung?"

.

Langit masih gelap, tapi matahari telah mengintip dari ujung timur. Aku berjalan gontai melewati jalan berbatu yang di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi. Langkahku terseok. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan rasa perih di pergelangan kaki dan tetap berjalan lurus. Sampailah aku di sebuah perumahan. Aku mempercepat langkah, menuju ke sebuah rumah berpagar kayu. Ketika sampai di teras, aku mengetuk pintu. Ibu keluar dari sana, dengan gayanya yang biasa.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi, bocah." ejeknya. Tangannya memegang sisir dan rambutnya masih basah. Aku memandangnya beberapa saat kemudian memeluknya erat. "Ada apa? Heh bocah! Kau kenapa?!" tanyanya. Aku tetap memegang tangannya erat. Semua orang tahu aku membencinya, tapi kuharap dia masih bisa menerimaku. Setidaknya, cuma dia satu-satunya harapan terakhirku sekarang.

Aku menangis di pelukannya. Dia tidak berusaha untuk melepas pelukanku lagi. Ia tahu aku sedang sedih. Dan di saat itulah aku tahu dia masih punya hati.

Ibu menyuruhku untuk mandi dan membereskan kamar. Setelah selesai, aku sudah di sambut dengan semangkuk sup kacang dan segelas susu di meja makan. Kami makan dalam diam. Tidak bicara dan aku sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menceritakan apa yang telah kualami selama ini. Semua pengalaman itu akan menjadi rahasia terbesarku. Beberapa jam kemudian perasaanku mulai membaik. Aku menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk bercakap dengan Heechul di telepon. Kedengarannya ia senang aku hendak kembali ke sekolah minggu depan.

"Kau bisa bergabung di meja kami di tengah kafetaria." tuturnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu sendiri hubunganku dengan teman-temanmu kurang akrab."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau juga pernah bertemu mereka. Semua akan baik-baik saja."― kemudian ia tertawa.

"Ya… sebenarnya aku sedikit minder. Kau tahukan duniaku dan duniamu agak berbeda di lingkungan sekolah…" kemudian aku terus menjelaskan tekanan batinku panjang lebar. Aku memutar posisi di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Entah sejak kapan, aku baru menyadari betapa amannya berada di sini. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah pergi. Yah… dalam hati aku menyesali semuanya― kalau kuhitung-hitung, sudah berapa penyesalan yang telah kuperbuat?

"Tapi kau baik. Kami juga tidak terlalu melihat orang dari harta kok." ungkap Heechul. "Oh iya. Kau juga pintar."

"Oke oke. Saat hari pertama masuk aku akan bergabung." aku tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit untuk duduk. Ketika melirik ke jendela… mataku terbelalak. Ponsel yang kupegang langsung jatuh dari tangan. Bergegas aku berlari dan memeriksa keluar jendela―

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tapi aku yakin ada Kyu tadi di sana. Berdiri memperhatikan aku!

Padahal… aku yakin sekali dia sudah di tangan polisi! Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Aku mengusap tengkukku perlahan kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada ponsel― oh iya. Pasti sekarang Heechul sedang mengoceh. "Aku di panggil ibuku. Lanjutkan nanti saja ya" putusku. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk keluar kamar. Selain meringkuk, yang aku lakukan hanya memeriksa jendela melalui sudut mataku. Tapi sosok Kyu tidak muncul lagi… apa memang cuma perasaanku saja?

Dengan gemetar, aku bergerak turun dari kasur― dan ponselku berbunyi. Jantungku hampir saja di buat loncat. "Halo?" sambarku kesal.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Keningku menyernyit begitu mendengar suara lelaki yang sepertinya kurang familiar. "Ini siap―"

"Kami pihak polisi. Kami sudah mengecek kediaman Cho Kyuhyun dan menemukan seorang mayat wanita , tapi kami tidak temukan Cho Kyuhyun itu sendiri."

Nafasku tersendat― "Ta… tapi tadi dia sudah kuikat…"

"Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan kembali. Ada beberapa polisi yang sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju―"

"A… apa di sana ada dokter Jung?" aku menyerobot.

"Ya. Tapi ia segera pergi bersama beberapa polisi lain ke kediamanmu. Selama kami belum sampai di sana, kau harus berhati-hati."

Aku mematikan ponsel sambil berusaha untuk mengatur nafas. Setelah menembak Kyu― dan sudah memastikan ia kehilangan kesadarannya― dia langsung kuikat. Tidak mungkin ada kesalahan, setidaknya itu yang kupikir. "Kenapa..." aku meremas rambut. "Seharusnya aku membunuhnya." gumamku. Kata-kata Kyu benar. Aku memang tidak bisa membunuhnya. Kami memang tidak bisa membunuh satu sama lain.

Merasa tidak terjaga, aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Ibu sedang duduk santai di sofa dengan handuk membungkus rambutnya. Ia akan di sana sampai beberapa menit kedepan… dan di saat itu, aku pastikan posisiku aman. Aku berjalan pelan menuju teras dan menemukan sebuah kotak di depan pagar. Astaga. Pagar? Berarti aku harus memisahkan diri beberapa meter dari ibu. Kakiku menjinjit ke ujung balkon teras― ternyata tetanggaku sedang menyiram tanaman.

Pasti aku aman. Aku tetapkan itu.

Sambil menguatkan tekad, aku mengambil kotak itu. Berharap isi kotak itu memang bingkisan untuk ibu… tapi ternyata bukan. Isi kotak itu kurang lebih sepasang sepatu Reebok yang di bungkus dengan kertas minyak. Aku menahan nafas lalu mengambil plastik kecil yang di selipkan di antara dua sepatu itu, lalu membaca sebuah pesan yang di tempel di permukaan plastik,

_**Sepatu ini tidak muat untukku. Kita memang harus lebih mengetahui satu sama lain. Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku.**_

Jariku menyentuh sesuatu yang janggal. Aku memiringkan kepala dan menatap benda… oh. Jempol kaki? Aku menjerit dalam diam. Dalam hati, aku masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafas― tapi kakiku gemetaran. Aku ketakutan luar biasa. Cepat-cepat aku masukkan benda itu ke dalam kotak, lalu menatap sekeliling.

Kyuhyun masih di sini. Ia masih akan mengejarku.

Aku melangkah lemah ke dalam teras. Kotak itu masih di sampingku, masih terjaga. Benda ini akan kujadikan sebagai benda bukti bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja dari sini. Aku sudah punya segalanya. Polisi, dokter Jung dan benda bukti… seharusnya aku merasa aman. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa mengatur emosiku dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

Polisi akan datang sebentar lagi, bukan?

Cepatlah datang…

**Kyuhyun akan mengejarku selamanya!**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini. author mau berterima kasih pada semua readers. Dari yang silent sampai yang mereview. Bagaimana endingnya? Ada yang kaget? Gak kebayang ending bakal gini? Maafkan author tapi author pikir ending seperti ini adalah ending yang paling greget hahaha. Oke soal pertanyaan, author akan jawab di sini:**

**Author kuliah jurusan psikologi ya? **Yahaa kuliah. Author cuma murid SMA biasa yang akan menduduki kelas 11.

**Mobilnya Chullie kemana? **Oke, siapapun yang nanya ini, kamu cukup cerdas karena sangat jeli. Kalau kita pikir dengan logika, Kyuhyun bawa Heechul dan Siwon ke rumahnya pakai mobilnya sendiri, berarti mobilnya Heechul? Sudah pasti ditinggal Kyuhyun setelah dia mindahin Heechul dan Siwon ke mobilnya sendiri.

**Bahasa inggrisnya fasih di Twitter. Pernah tinggal di luar negeri ya? **Uoooohhh. Author ingin sekali tinggal di luar negeri. Jadi jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

**Udah liat twitternya, kok badai banget sih? **Kamu perlu ke Optik Melawai sayang.

**FFnya kok kayak terjemahan? **Emang begini gaya nulis author T_T memang tidak bisa di kategorikan sebagai fanfiction karena gak ada selip-selipan bahasa korea kayak FF lain. Tapi author harap ini yang membuat author berbeda dengan author lain *amin*

**Tujuannya Kyu sebenarnya apa sih? **Untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Dia melakukan segala hal dari dulu. Tapi di akhir, dia gak nyangka Sungmin bakal nembak dia. Itu di luar rencananya, jadi sebenarnya Sungmin telah berhasil membuat rencana Kyu gagal. *Yeaay* tapi akhirnya Kyu bisa ngejar Sungmin lagi. *Yaah*

**Untuk pemula, Anda keren: **Oke. Ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi author mau ucapkan terima kasih buat siapa aja yang nulis ini terima kasih banyaaaakk.

**Kyu gak bakalan bunuh Uminkan?** Kayaknya enggak deh. Soalnya begini-begini author Kyumin shipper.

**Masa anak 14 tahun kayak Sungmin bawa pistol?** Yaah… orang tuanya gak peduli ini tu anak bawa pistol -.-

**Kayaknya mustahil deh anak 14 tahun punya masalah kayak gitu. **Gak mustahil sepertinya. Kalau anak 14 tahun yang masih di awas orang tuanya, mungkin mustahil. Tapi kalau anak 14 tahun yang kabur dari rumah? Hmmm…

**Cerita ini masih Kyuminkan thor?** IYALAH-_- cuma mungkin masuknya ke _crackpair_ atau ke _Angst_.

**Apa sih yang sebenarnya mau di kasih tau Hyuk sama Min? **Hyuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu kisah hidup Kyu. Kyu cerita apapun ke dia. Kalau kita gabungkan pesan Hyuk dengan fakta yang udah terkuak…

'Ini soal kejadian pertama kali saat kau bertemu dengannya, min. Apa kau sadar? Pertama kali kau bertemu dengan dia…'Pada nyatanya pertemuan pertama Min dengan Kyu bukan saat di jalan besar. Berarti sama dengan 'Ini soal kejadian pertama kali saat kau bertemu dengannya, min. Apa kau sadar? Pertama kali kau bertemu dengan dia _bukan di hari itu. Melainkan di kaki bukit.' _Awalnya emang Hyuk mau ngasih tau soal pertemuan Min dan Kyu.

**Cerita ini bagus, tapi kenapa reviewnya dikit sih? **Yahaaaa jangan begitu. Soalnya author sendiri gak terlalu berharap tinggi-tinggi. Tapi author sudah bersyukur dengan review yang ada hiks hiks.

**Apa Min bakal bikin Kyu sembuh? Apa Kyumin akan bersatu? **Bersatu? Mmm… bersatu gak yaaaa. Bikin sembuh? Sungmin bisa gak yaaaa… Sebenarnya author sedang memikirkannya untuk sekuel nanti.

**Tunggu. Sekuel? Yaps. **

**SEKUEL. **

**Jika kalian memang ingin ada sekuel untuk CHAOTIC kasih tau aja di kotak review. Tapi kalau kalian merasa ending ini sudah cukup greget untuk mengakhiri cerita, author rasa sekuel tidak di perlukan lagi.**

**Buat kalian yang suka horror atau thriller, kalian bisa cek account author. Hari ini author juga share sebuah FF baru dan tentu saja ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin! ( ^_^)/ ~ kalau kalian mau baca, kalian bisa cek di account author.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


End file.
